Glimpses of Eternity
by coveredinthecolors
Summary: A collection of Klaroline drabbles originally posted on my tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou).
1. Snapchat and Hope's Birthday Party

**I hope you enjoy this! If you want to send a prompt my tumblr is klausandforbes :)**

* * *

 **Klaus, the big bad original hybrid, wants to follow Caroline on Snapchat.**

"No… It fucking can't be." Caroline muttered to herself while looking at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked her.

"Nothing, it's fine." She answered, still looking a little bit shocked.

The day had started pretty normally, she had gone to her classes, she'd talked to her friends… Everything was fine. But now this.

klausmikaelson… That's what it said every time she read it. klausmikaelson wanted to add her on snapchat.

'Is this a joke? – C' she texted him.

'What a lovely surprise after two months of silence, love. I assume you are talking about the invitation you might have received on a certain app? – K'

Klaus was the most infuriating asshole she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting… And who, two months ago, had fucked her until she was a mess, completely ruined to anyone else's touch. And now, when she was just trying to forget him, he wouldn't let her.

'WTH? Why do you even have a snapchat account Klaus? – C'

'To talk to you. – K'

She shook her head, putting her phone away.

"Caroline, are you alright?" Bonnie said looking a little bit worried.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Bon."

'Good night, love – K' she read his message and growled.

The next day, though, she spent the day thinking about it… Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, had downloaded snapchat so he could send her pictures? In what universe did that even make sense? And why was she so tempted to accept his request?

'Come on, love. What harm could it bring? – K'

 _I don't know_ , she thought, _maybe I will see the pictures you take and go to New Orleans so I can kiss you senseless._

Caroline decided against saying that to him, knowing that she would probably have a plane ticket to New Orleans booked for tomorrow.

It took her three days and 7 text messages from him until she finally accepted his invitation. And she sent the first picture – a pile of books with the caption 'I'm busy, do not bother me or I will delete you.'

He sent her a picture of one of his paintings, 'I'll behave.'

So that's how they started. Caroline would always send him pictures after thinking a lot about it and trying to make sure he couldn't read much into anything she sent, while he would take a picture of whatever was in front of him in the moment.

They didn't send pictures of themselves for weeks, until Caroline sent him a selfie after a particularly busy day. "I'm tired."

In return, he sent her one of his sketches – a sketch of her, leaves on her messy hair... She blushed, remembering that day. "Sleep well, love."

Ok, maybe she screenshoted it, so what?

The next day, she woke up with two pictures from him. The first one was another one of his paintings, this time of a place she thought that should be New Orleans. The second one, though, was a picture of an ultrasound with the caption '8 months gone'.

Sure, she knew Hayley was pregnant with his baby, but she couldn't quite believe he had sent her a photograph of it.

To be honest, Caroline didn't know how she felt about the whole pregnancy thing. She didn't want to be mad at him because a) he didn't know that could've happened; b) ok, he had slept with Hayley, but she had been rejecting him all the time and quite frankly she had slept with people she wasn't so proud of; and c) it was none of her business, right?

She was his friend, maybe. But that was it. They slept together once and he was gone for good from her life… Except they would communicate all the damn time, so, he wasn't.

Caroline didn't send anything in reply. She went through with her day, pushing the thoughts of Klaus and the miracle baby aside.

At night, he sent her another snap. It was just a black screen and he had written 'did I upset you?'

She sent a picture of her dorm. 'No, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting that.'

Another black screen. 'I always send you pictures of my paintings.'

Caroline rolled her eyes. A picture of the wall. 'The other picture, you ass.'

A picture of his bedroom. 'That was the only thing I sent you today.'

'Then who sent me Hayley's ultrasound?' she took a selfie, showing her confused face.

He sent other two pictures of his bedroom, the first saying 'I'm going to kill Kol.' and the other one saying 'You look lovely, by the way.'

She sent him another selfie. 'Flattery will get you nowhere.'

'Good night, Caroline.'

They started exchanging picture more often and it became more personal each time. Caroline stopped analysing every single aspect of the pictures she took before sending it, and he would sometimes snap pictures of his family when they weren't aware – he never sent her a selfie though, 'cause, as he'd told her, originaly hybrids did not take selfies.

One day, he sent her a picture of this blonde bartender whose name was apparently Cami… She didn't talk to him for a few days; not even minding how obvious she was being on her discontentment until he sent her 6 snaps of sketches he had done of her. 'Don't be jealous, love.'

'You wish I was jealous.'

When his baby was born, he texted her.

'Hayley gave birth to our daughter. Would you like to see her? – K

It's ok if the answer is no. – K'

'I think I would like that. – C

Congratulations, btw – C'

He sent her a picture of him holding the little girl in his arms – Elijah had taken the photo, apparently – the caption said 'Her name is Hope'.

The baby was cute, Caroline could give him that, but in that moment she realized what people would always say about hot men holding babies… She screenshoted that one too.

The months went on, Klaus would always snap pictures of Hope with him, Rebekah, Elijah or even Kol sometimes, showing Caroline how his baby girl was growing so fast. And even though she wasn't there, she started to feel part of those little moments with the girl. It was crazy, she'd nothing to do with the baby she didn't even know, but it was how she felt.

Sometimes, Klaus would send her videos of the family playing with Hope and she would smile so big it hurt her. Of course, she pushed the thoughts of going to New Orleans to meet Klaus's baby aside, but they were still there, lingering a tad bit longer than it was healthy.

When the girl was almost a year old, Klaus sent her a video of him saying "Caroline, it's almost time for Hope's first Birthday party. I think she would really like to meet her stepmother. Or future stepmother, if you prefer. Anyway, I would like you to come here, even if just for a few days, to celebrate it with us. What do you think?"

Caroline is very, very tempted to send a picture of her giving him the finger for calling her Hope's stepmother.

She contents herself with sending him a video saying that she would love nothing more than to meet her friend's daughter

 **-XX-**

 **prompt: I loved your snapchat drabble, would you be willing to do a follow up one?**

 **Caroline goes to New Orleans to celebrate Hope's first birthday.**

Caroline looked around, not sure she could believe what her eyes saw. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Hayley and Elijah were wearing party hats. Pink party hats.

Ok, she was in the Birthday party of a baby who shouldn't even exist, so she probably had entered some weird dimension, because something was clearly wrong.

Caroline looked for her phone so she could take a picture of that epic moment, but it wasn't anywhere to be found. Klaus gave her a knowing look.

"No photographs policy." He told her, smiling. "And there's one for you, too."

"Yeah, Caroline. I got them all to wear it so you will too. Here." Rebekah handed her one of the hats. "I will take picture, though." She promised. "It's Hope's first birthday party and we will have it documented."

Caroline smiled, putting on her hat, when Klaus, Kol and Elijah collectively groaned.

She'd arrived in New Orleans it'd been two days. She had spent most of the time with Klaus, getting to know a bit of the city and the rest of it learning how to deal with his family.

Honestly, Caroline was doing pretty well. She didn't have to worry about Elijah, who'd been very kind since the first moment, but Kol and Rebekah were a little bit different. Kol would make jokes about her and Klaus all the time and Rebekah would make mean comments about her every chance she got.

At the end of her first night there, though, she managed to shut Kol up and gained Rebekah's respect while doing so. Things started to get better then.

Klaus was being great too, he hadn't pushed her to be with him in anyway, trying to give her space and respect her… Of course, she ended up kissing him and he had abandoned the idea of even giving her a separate room. Not that she wanted one.

Hope was even cuter in person than she was in the pictures Klaus had sent her and she was such a good baby. She wouldn't cry all the time and just behaved very well.

"I thought this was going to be a huge party and that you'd invite every single vampire in the world." Caroline said to Klaus, sitting beside him.

"Rebekah wanted to, but Hayley and I decided that perhaps it would be better if it was just us."

She smiled, thinking of Klaus and Hayley discussing what would be best to do for their daughter's birthday party. "Well, I feel honoured to have been invited, then."

"As I said, it's only fair that Hope's future step-"

"Don't say that! Ugh! Stop with this stepmother thing."

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, you just tried to lure me to stay in New Orleans with your cute baby." Caroline rolled her eyes.

He chuckled. "If it's appealing to you…"

"Shut up."

"Hey, can you hold her for a moment? Jackson needs to talk to me." Hayley said, indicating her husband who was standing by the door.

"Sure." Klaus said, taking Hope into his arms. "How are you, littlest wolf? Do you like your Birthday party?"

The baby didn't seem to be all that interested in him, instead she chose to play with Caroline's hair, giggling when the blonde started to make funny faces at her.

They heard a clicking sound and turned to see Rebekah taking a picture of them, smiling and playing with Hope. "You do look like a very good looking family." She said showing them the photo she'd just taken.

"Can you send me this picture later, Bekah?" Caroline said, using the nickname the other girl had asked her to. "I want to have it."

"I will." She promised.

"Hey, Klaus!" said a blonde, human girl who had just arrived. Caroline recognized her from one of the pictures Klaus had sent her.

"Cami." He greeted. "Caroline, this is Camille, she's a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Caroline said politely.

"You too. Uh, who are you exactly? Another Mikaelson?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, I'm his-" she stopped herself mid sentence. What was she? She could say friend, but then the other girl would have the wrong impression of their relationship. But the English language didn't exactly have a word for 'possible future lover who is my current lover but only for a few days until I go back to college but who might be the love of my life.'

"His…?" Cami encouraged her.

"It's complicated." She said at last, making Klaus smile. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything, love." He said holding up his hands.

"What exactly do you mean by complicated?" Cami asked, getting a little bit territorial.

"Nik is in love with her, Caroline rejected him multiple times, but has actually always been attracted to him… They are currently enjoying each other's company while she's in town, but are not really together. Except that he promised her he would be her last love, so they might get together for real in the future. Fingers crossed." Kol said grinning.

Klaus gave his brother a look that indicated he was going to dagger Kol sometime in the near future.

"How do you even know all that?" Caroline asked him.

"Oh, I ship it."

"You… Ship it?"

"Yeah, Davina has been teaching me some 21st century slangs." He said looking happy with himself. "So I ship it because you've arrived it's been two day and you're already making things much more fun around here."

"Right…" Caroline said shaking her head, which made Hope regain interest to her hair. "Your family is weird and I need a drink." she told Klaus, who passed Hope to her.

"Champagne is our thing after all." He left to go get her drink.

"So you think Klaus is in love with you?" Cami asked, coming out of the shock caused by Kol's words.

"Look, my relationship with Klaus is quite frankly none of your business. I mean, I barely know you. I'm not going to discuss Klaus's feelings for me with you, sorry."

"I'm just worried, because I'm his therapist and he's never told me about you in any of our sessions." Camille said trying to upset Caroline. "Klaus can be very manipulative sometimes, because of everything he had to endure the past few centuries, so I thought I should warn you so you don't get hurt."

"I don't see why he would mention me, if he knew it would cause this reaction from you." Caroline said simply. "Besides, I'm sure of Klaus's feelings for me, you don't need to worry." She returned her attention to the little girl sitting on her lap.

"Burrrrrn!" Kol said happily and Cami walked away from them.

Klaus returned with her drink.

"I guess I'll have to find another therapist?"

Caroline snorted. "I can't believe you even have a therapist."

"She reminded me a little bit of you." He explained. "But why have a reminder when I can have the real thing, right?" Klaus put an arm around her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are lucky Hope is so adorable or I wouldn't even bother talking to you."

"Sure, sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head.

Caroline left after a couple of days, but she knew that eventually she would find her way back.


	2. New Experiences

**kc + nerd+virgin!klaus popular+ maneating!caroline**

Klaus hated America.

He hated this obsession people had about the new British student. Could they just stop talking to him and telling him how cute his accent was?

At least in London the people in his school knew he was an antisocial nerd who was not to be bothered. At least there they would leave him be and he could just sketch. Alone. Without having to communicate.

But his parents divorced, it was very messy, his sibling, his mother and him ended up moving to the United States to a ridiculous small town that was chosen because his ancestors were from there… He honestly couldn't care less if his great-great-great-great-great-father had lived in Mystic Falls; he hated the place and every single soul who lived there.

That was Klaus told himself over and over again until the fifth period of his first day in the new school.

It was Chemistry class, which he'd always loved even though it involved having a partner and actually talking to the other person. This time, he found out he'd gotten way luckier than he had in his previous school: instead of a weird-smelling guy, he'd got partnered with a beautiful blonde girl.

Klaus had seen her around before, she was one of the popular kids. A cheerleader, if he had heard the gossips right, who dated a football player – another thing he hated in America, by the way, because that was _not_ football.

"Hi!" the girl said enthusiastically when he sat beside her. "My name is Caroline Forbes." She offered her hand and he shook it.

"Klaus Mikaelson, nice to meet you." He introduced himself for the thousandth time that day.

To be honest, once he saw he would have her as a partner in the lab, he thought that during the classes he would have to do everything alone, like he was used to, but she proved herself to be very smart and always did a great deal of the work.

"You are so much better than my last partner." She commented one day.

"You are better than my previous experience as well." He said with a smile.

They quickly formed a strong friendship in the months to follow, they would always meet to do Chemistry works, but also sometimes they would sit and talk for hours. She became his best friend.

It didn't escape his ears the fame that Caroline had. Apparently she liked sleeping around a bit and was considered an "easy" woman.

He hated hearing those comments. Not because they were unfounded, he had heard Caroline talk about her sexual experiences multiple times, but because they always made her seem this cold-hearted bitch who just liked fucking every guy she encountered. Which wasn't true at all. Sure, she liked having fun, that wasn't wrong, but she wasn't just the girl who enjoyed having sex and had no problem admitting it. That was just sexist.

She was beautiful, strong and full of light… And Klaus was totally and pathetically in love with her.

One Saturday, he got a call from her.

"Hey, Klaus, can you come over? I don't want to be alone."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Just… Just come here, please."

Klaus hurried to her house, wondering what could be wrong. He knew that her mother was probably working, so she would be alone in the house, but it couldn't be just that what was upsetting her.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" he asked when she opened up the door.

"No. I'm pissed." She said pulling him in.

"What happened?"

"I saw my boyfriend having sex with another girl. That's what happened. Ugh! And everybody knows, Klaus. People won't stop talking about it and they will give me pity look. I don't want to pitied."

"Sweetheart, Tyler cheated on you?"

"Yes, keep up, please."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah… I might miss the sex, though. But I'm fine. It's just so humiliating. He cheated on me with Hayley of all people. I am prettier than her, right?"

"Right." He agreed. "And smarter, and more popular and a better cheerleader..." he listed smiling.

"Stop making fun of me!" he smirked at her. "Gosh, you are infuriating,"

"Sorry, sweetheart."

"Whatever." Caroline rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

They ended up spending the afternoon talking… It was nice and easy to talk to her, he realized. He told her why his sibling had moved to town and she listened and then told him about her parents divorce "Why do you think your parents divorced?" Klaus asked.

"My dad's gay." She said simply, already used to the idea. "What about you?"

He opened his mouth and closed it two times before managing to speak. "I… Uh, well… My father found out I was not his son."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Yeah… He was glad, I suppose. He'd always hated me and now he has the perfect excuse." He looked away from her, not ready to tell her the whole story yet.

"Thanks for telling me." Caroline said.

"Thanks for listening."

Three weeks later, Caroline decided to change their relationship after realizing that she had feeling for Klaus, Klaus had feeling for her and that he obviously was too shy to ask her out.

And as the 21st century girl she was, she took the matter into her hands.

"Do you want to have dinner with me this Friday? Like, on a date."

Klaus looked a little bit dazzled, but managed to say "Uh, sure."

She grinned at him "Pick me up at 6, and don't be late."

On Friday, he got to her house punctually, bringing her flowers and opening the door of the car like a perfect gentleman.

"You look ravishing, by the way." Klaus complimented her.

"Thanks. You look pretty great too." He flashed a smile at Caroline, getting one in retribution… Oh, how he wanted to make her smile everyday.

Dinner was great. The food was delicious, Caroline flirted a lot and even though they'd spent hours talking the past few months, that time was different and somehow better.

"I really, really like you, Caroline." He admitted once they were leaving the restaurant, heading towards his car.

"I really, really like you too." She grinned. "I mean it, though. No one has ever treated me the way you do. You listen to me, you respect me… Most guys just want sex, which is fine by me, but I like that you are different."

"No one has treated me the way you do too, love." He confessed. "I guess we fit perfectly."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." She said and kissed him hungrily. It wasn't his first kiss, but somehow he felt like it was. Caroline was so much more experienced than him in these matters that it made him a little bit nervous, but also very excited. "I guess you're right." She smiled. "We do fit perfectly."

They spent some time just kissing against his car until Caroline decided enough was enough. "Take me home. My mom won't be there tonight."

He did as he was told, parking in front of her house and getting out of the car. She opened up the door for him, letting him in before closing it and attacking his lips with hers.

"Caroline…" he tried to say while she guided him to her bedroom. "Sweetheart…" he said again when she stopped kissing him to take of his shirt, his tone a little bit more urgent.

"What's wrong?" she said taking a step back.

Suddenly, Klaus felt very naked, and it wasn't because he was standing only in his pants in her room. "I… I think you should know that I… I've never done this before."

Caroline's eyes opened wide in surprise. "Oh… Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine, I mean, I want to. If you still want to…"

"I do. I do… But it's just… Never? Even with you accent and…"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "In London everyone had a British accent, love. And since I moved here… I've only wanted you."

"Yeah?" she bit her lower lip, resting her hands on his chest.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"In that case…" she kissed him softly. "I'll be very happy to teach you all you need to know."

She started to kiss his neck and, to his surprise, his body quickly reacted to her initiatives and his hands started to wander around her body without his brain's consent.

He ended up grabbing her ass, pulling her dress up in the process. She pushed him to her bed, getting on top of him, pressing kisses on his abdomen and working her way down.

Klaus managed to get her out of her dress, throwing it at the other side of the room and taking in the vision in front of him. She was incredibly beautiful with her lacy black lingerie.

He turned over them so he would be on top. He could be new to this game, but Klaus Mikaelson was still a control freak and he had already let a lot of insecurity show that day.

"You are gorgeous." He said, unclasping her bra and moving to kiss one of her breasts. He moaned in delight when she pressed she cupped the growing bulge in his pants with one of her hands.

"Pants off." She ordered and he complied, she took care herself of his underwear and started to touch his cock lightly, teasing him. "I'm going to be your first everything, Klaus. Your first time, your first blowjob…" he moaned again. "Do you like that? The idea of me taking you in my mouth? I will, you know… If you ask nicely. And then I'll teach you how to eat me out. Would you like that? Teasing me with you tongue? Tasting me?"

"Yes."

"Good." She took his hand in hers and brought it to her core. "Look how wet I am for you, Klaus… I want you so much." He pressed his fingers against the thin fabric of her soaking knickers. "Don't be shy, ok? Do whatever you want to… Touch me, kiss me… Oh!" she screamed in delight when he sucked her nipple, massaging her other breast with his hand and riding her of her underwear with the other with a little help from her.

Turning them over again, he positioned himself on top of her while Caroline guided him to her entrance. Klaus entered her slowly, looking in her eyes the entire time. She nodded, encouraging him to start moving.

"Caroline…" he whispered her name.

"Klaus…" she pleaded. "Harder." He did as he was told, thrusting himself deeper and faster inside of her. Caroline felt her climax build quickly and cried out his name during her orgasm.

He came not long after that, kissing her softly after. They cuddled for a few minutes before she dragged him to the shower.

Klaus watched her clean herself with a smile on his face when suddenly his face fell while he remembered of a very important detail. "Caroline."

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't use a condom." He reminded her.

She laughed. "I've got a IUD a few months ago. We are covered." Caroline assured him.

"Oh, ok." He moved closer to her, pressing her against wall and kissing her.

"What do you think about we trying something else?" Caroline asked smiling deviously.

"I might be up for it." he said.

"Great!"

She got down on her knees in front of him and… That was a _very_ instructive night.


	3. No More Hiding and Friends

**Caroline is about to marry Stefan, Klaus shows up and tries to convince her not to. NSFW. If you dislike the idea of Caroline cheating on someone, then this is not the story for you. Also, no magical babies for anyone :)**

Alone.

Caroline was alone for the first time the entire day, but she had been feeling lonely it'd been quite awhile now. Certainly it was just the nerves, right? People got nervous in their wedding day… Or in their wedding week… Or month.

She stared at her naked form on the giant mirror in her hotel room. She was completely bare, from head to toes. She wondered when she had changed so much. She didn't recognize herself in that figure looking back at her, eyes full of tears.

Caroline felt as if she couldn't breath and they hadn't even tried to squeeze her into her dress.

She was just nervous, it was fine, everything was going to be all right. Surely Stefan was feeling the same way. As far as she was concerned, it was the first time he was getting married too. So he ought to be as nervous as she, right?

Somehow she doubted that was true.

The door suddenly opened, but Caroline was too deep into her own thoughts to care and didn't even bother to turn her head to look. She kept starring at the mirror, not really looking at herself at this point; instead she'd chosen a random spot to gaze at whilst trying to regain her control over her breathing.

But then _his_ figure appeared in the mirror as well, standing right behind her. Caroline felt his smell and the warmth of her presence and stared at him through the mirror, still not turning to look. Her first thought was to cover herself, to bring her hands to her chest, but she didn't. She let her hands stay beside her body, wondering if his eyes were going to scan her – they didn't. They focused on her eyes, trying to understand the emotions these showed.

And they showed everything.

She was completely and one hundred per cent bare for him to see, both physically and emotionally.

"Klaus." She breathed. "You came."

He smiled a little, "I almost didn't." he confessed. "But I read your words over and over, Caroline, trying to understand why you would invite me to your wedding when you knew how opposed I would be to it. And then I realized 'I'm _supposed_ to get married tomorrow'. Not 'I'm going to get married' nor 'I am getting married'… I'm supposed to… You don't want to do this, do you?"

"I don't know." She said, speaking the truth. "I should want this with all my heart, but… I don't. I don't think I love him, but I think I should. He's the right guy, you know? Sweet, nice and so… Human. I should be in love with him."

"But you are not." he remarked, gently, pushing her to go on.

She sighed and looked away from the reflection of his eyes. "He is too human. So am I. I know that, but it's just… He doesn't love being a vampire. Not the way I do." He heard the implied 'we' in her affirmation, of when he'd told her they were the same. "He wants to live life as a human… I don't. Not forever, anyway. And there is no…"

"Spark." Klaus finished the sentence.

Caroline nodded. "Exactly. He's everything I'm suppose to want and admire and somehow… I don't. And I caught myself, in the week of my wedding, not being able to think of anyone but you and your stupid promises and everything you said... Because you understand. No one else does." She let a few tears fall. "Bonnie and Matt wouldn't understand, they can't. Damon… I think he could understand, though I would never talk to him about it and besides, he's Stefan's brother, so there's that… There's Enzo, but he's not here. He sided with the wrong people and we haven't really talked." She gave him a watery smile. "You are pretty much all I have left."

"To do what exactly, sweetheart? To stop the wedding? Seduce the bride and make her runaway? I will. You know I will." His voice became lower, almost a whisper and he stepped closer to her, his body almost touching hers.

"Klaus, _please._ " She said, her voice breaking a little.

"I hate every single one of them, do you know that? I hate what they did to you, love. They broke you. They made you feel small." He took a deep breath. "Caroline, I won't let them do this to you, do you understand? I won't let them hurt you. Not anymore." He promised and did something she wasn't quite expecting: he hugged her, pressing her body against his in the most non-sexual way possible considering she wasn't wearing any clothes.

The sight of his arms enveloping her from behind with her naked body pressed against his fully clothed one made her feel safe for the first time in too long.

Klaus pressed a kiss to her hair before his hands started to move. One of his hands trailed his fingers down her abdomen while the other came up to cup her right breast.

Caroline gasped in surprise as his mouth found her neck. "Klaus…" she moaned while his blunt teeth scraped her skin, not tearing it.

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. "I told you I would seduce the bride, didn't I?" even with her eyes closed she could tell he was smirking.

He quickly turned her around to kiss her mouth, speeding them against them mirror. Her hand flew to his hair, burying itself in his locks, while his lips descended to her breast, kissing one of her nipples softly before rolling it between his teeth and pinching the other with his fingers, Caroline closed her eyes at the pleasurable pain she felt.

Klaus continued his way down her body, pressing kisses in all of her naked skin, slowing down at her hipbone, teasing her until with his tongue, until she pleaded for more, parting her legs invitingly. "Your tongue. Now." She commanded, a little bit breathlessly.

He grinned at her. "Put your leg over my shoulder." He instructed and she did so.

Klaus pressed soft kisses in her inner thigh, biting the skin softly before focusing his attention to her clit. He slowly circled it with his tongue, while she cried at his touch, too teasing for her likes.

He sucked it, making her hand find his hair once more, her legs going trembling and her stomach clenching with the arousal.

"You smell amazing, love." He murmured against her pussy, the vibration of his voice made her whim impatiently. He smirked before complying with her wishes and tongue-fucking her.

"Oh, Klaus… Yes!" Caroline whispered, doing her best to keep as quite as possible. He brought his finger to her clitoris and touched it lightly, making her roll her hips in response. He pinched it and rolled it between his fingers, growing harder with each of her moans.

Caroline felt her abdomen contract around itself, and her body tightened up before relaxing when her relief came, Klaus deliciously licking herself clean afterwards.

Her legs felt weak and she couldn't breathe properly, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Klaus's wild grin when he licked his lips, devouring her with his gaze.

He pressed kisses on her stomach, using one of his hands to push her leg off of his shoulder so he could stand up. "Oh, Caroline, you have no idea of how I've been longing to do this again. To taste you… Tell me, sweetheart, does Stefan know your body as well as I do? In these years you've been together, has he made you screen as I have?" Caroline blushed, but didn't say anything, which was all the answer he needed judging by the smugness in his face. "I didn't think so. Now, look at all the time he had, my love, I only had one afternoon and now this… We were made to be together, Caroline. You were made to be mine. You will never be pleased by another man the way you are by me. Always remember that."

Klaus kissed her mouth again, pressing himself against her. "I know." She murmured, her eyes closed. She changed their positions so she was the one pressing herself against him. "But this goes both ways, Klaus." Caroline smiled at him before dropping to her knees.

Before she even had the chance to open up the zipper of his pants, he stopped her. "We don't have time, love. There's someone coming." Klaus informed.

She didn't hear a thing, but trusted in Klaus's superior vampire abilities and accepted his hands to get up. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "That's completely up to, Caroline. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, but I think we both know you are not getting married to Stefan."

Caroline nodded, figuring that she shouldn't marry a man she had just cheated on their wedding day. "I need to get out of here." She sped to the closet, quickly putting on the first dress she found, hesitating one moment to pick shoes that went with it before joining him again.

"Caroline!" she heard Bonnie calling her after knocking on the door. "Open up, it's me."

She gave him a panicked look. "The window." He said, indicating it with his head.

"Caroline, is everything ok?" Bonnie kept asking on the other side of the door.

"Let's go." Caroline said decidedly after looking down the window and realizing it wasn't a big jump, besides, they would fall on the hotel's garden where there wasn't anyone at the moment.

He took her hand in his before leaping forward. They fell on their feet and exchanged a glance – Caroline started laughing with relief when they started running, their fingers still intertwined.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He pondered for a moment. "The airport." Klaus answered, though it had a bit of a question mark implied, as if he was asking her if that was alright. She smiled at him affectionately and squeezed his hand.

They took a cab to the airport and it was when Caroline started to freak out. "What did I just do?" she asked more to herself than to him.

"Caroline-"

"No, don't Caroline me! I left, I just left! I didn't even leave a note, Klaus. Not even that. What kind of person am I? I cheat on my fiancé with you of all people and then I just leave? I left Stefan at the altar. Oh, my God!" she let her face fall on her hands. "They are going to hate me! What am I going to do?"

Klaus stopped himself from answering 'I don't know, maybe find some decent friends?' and instead said "Sweetheart, he was making you miserable."

"But still-"

"It wasn't perfect, but that's fine. It's ok for you to put yourself first, Caroline. It's time you realized that. Your friends were making your life hell and if your breaking point was your wedding with the ripper, then so be it. Don't feel guilty for leaving. You did what was best for you." He reassured her.

Caroline snorted. "You are a terrible, terrible person. You are supposed to be telling me that I am the worst."

He raised his brows in amusement. "Now, sweetheart, why would I do that?" he gave her a pointed look. "There's no good reason to make you feel bad about something you're already beating yourself up for."

She shook her head. "I hate myself for not feeling guilty… Or at least not as guilty as I should be. I feel relieved and part of me is even happy." Klaus smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Where will you take me?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Away." She said simply and he nodded. "Klaus…" Caroline began and he looked at her, slightly concerned by her tone of voice. "I'm not… I'm not ready for forever, ok? One month. It can't be in New Orleans. Pick somewhere else and I'll stay with you for one month."

Klaus looked conflicted for a second, not sure if he wanted to have one month with her and then have to let her go again, quickly realizing that one month with her was better than nothing, besides, he could try to convince her to give him more than that. "Deal."

* * *

 **Written for day 4 of 25 days of Klaroline: klaroline + canon**

 **Caroline doesn't want to have Alaric's babies. Everyone wants her to have Alaric's babies. She ends up having to ask for help to a friend.**

" _I'm on my way_."

Said the text Caroline had just received. It was from an unknown number, but she knew it was from him.

Caroline smiled a little bit, quickly deleting the text in case anyone decided to look through her phone – and she wouldn't put it past her "friends" after the way they had been treating her the past few weeks.

Alaric was in the kitchen making pancakes, Stefan was sitting on the sofa next to her, too busy watching the telly to see the message that had been on her phone.

They were watching her, babysitting her if you must.

They had been doing so ever since they'd found out that she didn't want to have Alaric's babies. Was it her fault to think that Bonnie would be by her side and help her get the babies out of her? Because she sure as hell didn't see her best friend telling everyone to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't do anything stupid and "ruin her only chance of true happiness".

She thought her feminist rants had had a better impact on her friend, but apparently they hadn't.

Anyway, now she was watched 24/7 because they were scared she'd go and find another witch to get the babies out of her.

It wasn't as if she was going to kill those children. She'd just find a willing surrogate and put the babies in her, compelling her to forget the unusual methods of the insemination.

But they weren't having any of it.

"Caroline, you're going to be a mother. This is a gift."

"Come on, Care! You know you want this."

"We can form a family, Caroline."

No one seemed to remember that, vampire or not, she was a 21 years old girl who just wanted to go to college and live her life as normal as possible while she still could.

"Do you want talk about baby names?" Stefan asked suddenly and Caroline jumped in surprise.

"What?"

"It might help." He explained. "You're going to care more about them if they have names." He smiled and touched her belly.

"No." Caroline said firmly, looking away. "I don't want to talk about names."

"Caroline…"

"Pancakes are ready!" Alaric exclaimed, entering the room with a plate full of them. He'd been learning how to cook so he could be a good father for his children. "Do you want them, Caroline? Do you think they might want it?"

Caroline forced herself to take a deep breath.

" _I_ am not hungry." She said stubbornly, tired of having to remind everyone that she was a person who was actually alive – ok, maybe she was dead, but it didn't give them the right to ignore her wishes.

Stefan sighed, "You need to eat, Caroline."

Caroline huffed. " _Fine_."

 _Please, be here soon._

 **XX**

 _Five hours ago_

Caroline locked the door behind her as soon as she got inside the bathroom.

Showering was basically the only time of the day she got to be all by herself and she loved every single moment of it.

She looked at her phone hesitantly… She probably shouldn't, but desperate time called for desperate measures.

Deciding it was now or never, Caroline turned on the water to muffle her voice so no one would hear her and looked through her contact list, her finger hovering over his name for a second before ripping the Band-Aid and pressing 'call'.

It rang twice before a rather amused Klaus answered his phone.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure, love?"

"Klaus" she whispered, somewhat relieved to hear his voice. "I need your help." She hated how desperate she sounded, but couldn't quite help it.

"What is it, sweetheart? What did the infamous Mystic Falls gang did this time?" he asked, though all amusement was gone from his voice and his tone was more concerned than anything.

"I don't have time to explain. I just… I need you."

"Caroline-"

"Look, Klaus, they won't let me leave. I can't come to you, but I need your help. Please, please come to take me away."

She heard him breathing, probably wondering if that was yet another trap intended for him. "I'll be on the next flight." He promised.

"Thank you."

"Anything you need."

She hung up the phone, holding it close to her body and sighing with relief.

Caroline took of her clothes and let the hot water relax her muscles. Everything was going to be just fine.

 **XX**

He probably would be there soon. It had been an hour since his text. He had to be near.

If he'd texted that he was on his way, it meant that he'd already gotten off of his plane and was getting to Mystic Falls. He'd be there soon and then she'd be free… Such a contrast from their last meeting.

Caroline couldn't help her heart pumping in her chest as quick as the humming bird Klaus had once mentioned to her.

Alaric had sat beside her as well, so she was between him and Stefan. Once upon a time, she'd thought herself amongst friends and in a happy and safe environment. Now, she felt as if the walls were slowly closing around her, suffocating and killing her slowly.

How could they do that to her? How dared they?

She wasn't an incubator. She didn't want to be a mother to these babies. Or perhaps she just didn't want to be a mother. Was that so hard to accept?

" _Come outside. Or I'll come in, I don't mind."_

Another text. He was there. Klaus would get her out of that town and would probably find some witches that would get the babies out of her.

Her heart started to calm down. Things were going to be ok. She _was_ getting out of there no matter what they did.

"I need some fresh air." Caroline announced, standing up.

"I'll go with you." Both Stefan and Alaric said.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be babysitted. I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. It's not like we have any heretics to haunt the town anymore anyway." She stated, remembering how precious babies had made them fight harder to rid Mystic Falls of the current threat.

"But you might need-"

"I'll go alone!" she said harshly. "I don't care what you think."

She turned to leave, slamming the door behind her, hoping that they wouldn't follow her so they could all avoid a confrontation with Klaus.

She wanted to tell him everything calmly and in a private place where he couldn't murder anyone.

Klaus was standing on her front porch, he smiled at her sweetly and opened her mouth to greet her. She her finger to her lips, warning him to be quiet and shooting a look to the house. He nodded and offered her his hand.

"Let's get out of here." He mouthed and she took his hand.

Before they had the chance to run away, Stefan opened the door. Caroline closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded to know, crossing his arms in front of his body. "Caroline?" he looked at her expectantly.

"She called me here, mate." Klaus informed. "Told me that you weren't letting her leave and that she needed my help. You should know by now that I'll always help Caroline."

"Do you want to help her? Then compel her to stay here."

Caroline shot a desperate look to Klaus, but he didn't even look her way. "I would never make her do anything against her will. Can anyone explain what's going on?"

"I could say the same thing." Alaric said, getting out of the house at the moment. "What is happening, Caroline?"

"I… I just need to… I just need to leave." She looked at his blue eyes, trying to make him understand.

Klaus didn't think twice before grabbing her and running.

 **XX**

She was impressed at how fast he was. Her baby vampire abilities were nothing compared to this. Nor were Stefan's. Which was really good.

He stopped when they reached his car on the outskirts of town. Klaus put her down, looking into her eyes to make sure she was ok – she was a little dizzy, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"I thought perhaps it'd be better to put some distance between us and your friends by running rather than by car… This way they won't reach us so easily. I couldn't compel Stefan in case he was in his way so… Get in the car. We're going to the airport."

She nodded and he opened the door for her, before speeding to the driving seat.

"Thank you for coming." Caroline said after he'd started driving.

"Don't worry about it, love. Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

She bit her lip and looked and him hesitantly, deciding that it was better to tell the truth. "Alaric had girlfriend and, uh… She was pregnant with his twins." He frowned, wondering why the hell she was telling him that. "She was murdered during their wedding. A lot of people were killed that day. Elena…" she trailed off. "Anyway, everyone thought the babies were dead along with Jo. Except, for some reason, her coven decided the babies would be more secure inside someone else's body…"

He looked at her, opening his mouth in surprise. "Do you mean…"

"Yep. I'm pregnant with Alaric's babies. It's gross and it's wrong and everyone just keeps telling me how happy I should be with it and how I should embrace this opportunity of being a mother... I'm 21 years old." Caroline laughed, though there was no humour in it.

"You want to get rid of the babies. They don't want to let you." Klaus concluded.

"Yes. I mean, I don't want to get rid of them. I'm cool with them as long as they're not inside my body or calling me mummy. But all Alaric sees is his children, Stefan think this is an opportunity for him to be a father and Bonnie and Matt think this is a way to link me to my humanity…"

Klaus nodded. "I think you have to agree with me in this, love: you need better friends."

"Tell me about it." she paused for a second. "You will help me, right? To find a witch to get them out of me?"

He smiled t her. "Of course I will."

 **XX**

There was a private plane waiting for them as soon as they got to the airport. Klaus made sure to buy all of the seats to all of the flights to New Orleans for that day and the next before they boarded, though, trying to buy them some time.

It was during the flight she started to freak out a little. Not about the pregnancy thing, but about the Klaus thing.

They hadn't seen each other in two years, but the last time they'd been together… Well, it'd been quite unforgettable.

Also, he was starring at her. And she knew that when he looked at her, he didn't see anyone else.

He didn't see Elena's friend or the Sheriff's daughter or the human incubator. He saw Caroline Forbes.

She'd missed that more than anything.

"I broke my promise." Klaus said, smiling a little.

"I know. I asked you to." Caroline looked at him, trying to understand what was his point.

He raised his brows. "I just thought you should know that now that promise is null and void."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "As if I'd return to Mystic Falls after this."

"Did you think about what you're going to do? After we take care of the baby problem?"

"Not really… I thought about taking a year and travelling, but maybe I'll finish college first? I'm not sure, yet."

"Tulane is a great university, Caroline."

She rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm asking for your help it doesn't mean I'll move to New Orleans with you."

He smiled. "I'll take that as a challenge. You'll fall in love with the city, sweetheart. It's so alive… So much art, music, culture… You are meant to rule it. It's yours. All you have to do is say you want to."

Caroline rolled her eyes once more, grinning like a fool.

 **XX**

"Here's your room, sweetheart." Klaus said, opening up the door for her. "I had it decorated think about you. Hopefully, everything will be to your likings."

It was beautiful, she thought.

The decoration was simple, but very well thought. She knew she could definitely see herself choosing every piece of it. From the beige of the colour of the walls to the paintings that decorated the room, though she was fairly certain Klaus had made them.

"It's amazing. Thank you… Still not staying here permanently, though."

"You do realize that you don't have to say that at the end of every sentence, right?" Klaus commented a bit harshly.

She offered him a small smile. "Sorry… I don't want to give you the wrong idea."

He smirked. "Caroline, I know why you're here. And if you don't think I'm happy that you even considered calling me for help, then you certainly underestimate my affections for you."

She shook her head. "Well, you said we were friends, right?"

"Right." He grinned, his hands behind his back. "I'll get in touch with a witch that can help you so you can meet today."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what friends do." He teased and she shot him a look.

 **XX**

"Kol, I need your help." Klaus said when he found his little brother, watching telly in one of the rooms of the house.

"Why, big brother of mine. What can I do for you?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"I need you to contact your little witch friend for me. Convince her to help our cause."

"And what is our cause, may I ask?" his attention was picked by the mention of Davina, like Klaus had predicted.

"Well, I'm helping a friend of mine. I'm sure you can understand."

"Oh, a secret mission for your blonde vampire? I heard her coming in… I got to say, Nik, she's much more interesting than your blonde human."

Klaus agreed.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, Kol." He smiled. "Will you talk to her or should I? I don't think I have to remind you that you won't necessarily like my methods."

Kol rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to Davina."

Klaus nodded and left the room satisfied, knowing that the young witch probably had enough potential to do such spell.

 **XX**

"Caroline, may I come in, love?" he asked, knocking at her door.

"Yeah." Her reply came and he got into her room.

"Blood bag?" Klaus said, offering her one, which she took gladly.

"Thanks." She opened it and started to drink.

He sat on the bed beside her and started to drink from the one he had brought to himself. "Kol informed me that Davina will be here soon. She's very young, but she's powerful. I believe that she can do what you have in mind for the baby. I also took the liberty to schedule some interviews for today so you can choose who is going to carry the twins. We can do it tomorrow, if you prefer, but I think you want this done before they get here?"

"Yeah, that would be good. And Davina, can we trust her?"

Klaus pondered for a moment. "She hates me. I killed her boyfriend, but-"

"Of course you did…" she mumbled and he rolled his eyes.

"She's dating Kol now… I can't say she's very bright, mind you, but I don't think she'll betrayal us, sweetheart."

"Good." Caroline said and he immediately shot his eyes up to meet hers.

She felt the memories of when she'd kissed him flood through her mind, clouding her judgment for a second… And it was what it took for their lips to meet.

Caroline had been half expecting something like this to happen. She didn't trust herself around Klaus after their last time and rightly so.

His lips were soft against hers, just like she remembered. His tongue teased her, making her open her mouth to give him entrance. Her hands flew to his hair, dropping the blood bag she'd been drinking from on the ground. He followed her example, letting his hands free to pull her to his lap.

His mouth descended to her neck, pressing soft kisses on her jaw before scrapping her throat with his blunt teeth.

"Nik, Davina's here!" Kol called out.

They both suddenly stopped, looking at each other. Klaus had an exasperated look on his face, as if he was a teenager getting cockblocked. Caroline smiled a little at the thought, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before untangling herself from him and getting up.

"Come on. Let's see if she can get the magical babies out of me."

 **XX**

"I'll help." Davina said immediately after learning why her help was required. "I don't think there's a spell for that, but we can come up with something, right?" she asked looking at Kol, who stared at Caroline.

"Bloody hell. This is seriously disturbing."

"Focus, Kol." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose I can help Davina look for something that will help her."

"Good, brother. Let me know when you've made progress." He warned them. "And don't take too long, little witch. Caroline would like it to be done as soon as possible."

"I can speak for myself, thanks."

"My apologies, love."

"Anyway, thank you for helping me, Davina. I would indeed appreciate if it could be done as soon as possible."

The witch looked at Klaus and then at Caroline, smiling a little. "I will do my best, I promise."

Kol left with her, so he could help her look through their grimoires and perhaps come up with something that would help Caroline's case. Even though he wasn't a wizard anymore, he still knew a lot about magic.

"Now I suppose we have the interviews." Klaus said, not entirely in the mood of listening women describe why they'd offer the best uterus to carry those babies and completely in the mood of returning to his and Caroline's previous activities.

"I suppose we do."

 **XX**

Caroline would've been much more comfortable if it was Alaric deciding who was going to carry his babies, but since he preferred not risking changing the children to yet another uterus and wanted to force her to do it, she figured it was the only possible solution to her problem.

She ended up settling for a 30-ish years old woman named June, a secretary in a big office, who seemed to be extremely healthy and responsible and let Klaus compel her to be at their disposition whenever they called so they could perform the swap.

She wasn't completely ok with compelling the surrogate, but Klaus assured that he had gotten her from a program of women who were willing to carry other people's babies and that, aside from the way the kids ended up inside her, it was exactly what she had signed up for.

And, by the end of the day, Davina and Kol said they had found a spell of a witch that had switched the heart of a dying man with the heart of a healthy one and were trying to change it to suit her.

"Do you need anything, love? More blood bags? Perhaps some clothing? I took the liberty to send some people to buy you some, since you couldn't bring anything with you. They should be back soon."

"You really do think about everything, don't you?"

"Only when it's important."

"Don't you have kingly duties to attend to?"

"I do, but I won't, for you." He smiled at her. "Especially if you decided that you want to repeat whatever happened in your room…"

Caroline blushed slightly, but tried not to look too affected. "Maybe if you're lucky I can give you a goodbye kiss before I leave New Orleans."

He chuckled. "Oh, love, but if you try to kiss me goodbye, it will lead to goodbye sex… This time in a proper bed, preferably. And, then… And, then, Caroline, you won't want to leave."

"Ugh, get over yourself." She said, even though she agreed that was definitely a possibility.

 **XX**

"Caroline, wake up, love." She heard him calling.

"Five minutes." Caroline mumbled still half asleep.

Klaus smiled. "Kol and Davina think they can do the spell now. I can tell them to wait a few hours if you prefer."

That woke her up. "No, it's fine. Is June here? Is everything ready?"

"Yes, we just need you and we can do it."

Caroline jumped out of bed, feeling more than ready to be baby-free. "Let me just take a shower and I'll be there. I'll be quick."

"Take all the time you need, sweetheart. I'll let them know we're going to do it today."

"Great!" she said excitedly, looking at the pile of clothes Klaus had gotten her and choosing a beautiful blue sundress.

After she took a shower and got ready to go downstairs, Caroline joined the others in one of the rooms of the Mikaelson mansion.

Kol and Davina were in a corner discussing the details of the spell. Klaus was sitting on an armchair, sketching and June was standing by the window, appreciating the view of the quarter it offered.

"Are you ready?" Davina asked when she saw her.

"I am."

"If you changed your mind, Caroline, or if you need more time…" Klaus said, but she shook her head.

"I want to do it. And I want to do it now." He nodded.

"Sit here." Davina instructed, pointing at the sofa. "June, can you sit beside Caroline for a moment?"

"Sure!" the woman said cheerfully and joined the blonde vampire.

"Ok, let's do this." The witch held Caroline's and June's hand and started to chant.

Caroline felt the power fly through her, it made her feel slightly nauseous, but it was soon over.

Like there was nothing there.

"Did it work?" she asked looking at Davina expectantly.

"I believe it did."

Klaus got up from where he was sit and went to her, pressing his ear against her belly and then against June's. "The heartbeats are coming from her." He assured Caroline.

She sighed in relief. No more babies. There was nothing special about her uterus, she was just a regular vampire. A regular non-pregnant vampire. Everything was back to they way it was supposed to be.

"Heartbeats? You sure? We didn't kill any babies in the process, right?"

"No. All babies are alive."

"We should take June for an ultrasound, though." She pointed out. "Thank you, Davina." Caroline said looking at the witch. "And you, Kol."

"All for Nik's girl."

"I'm not his girl."

"Sure, darling, if that's what you say." Kol teased.

Caroline decided it was best to ignore him.

"Well, I think it's time we left." Davina said. "I'm glad I could help, Caroline. Hopefully you'll find better friends."

"I hope so too." Caroline said, smiling at the other girl who left with Kol.

"So, have you decided what you're going to do?" Klaus asked, but before she had a chance to respond…

"Caroline." A voice called from behind her and she turned to look. "What did you do?"

"Stefan." He was accompanied by Alaric, Bonnie and Damon.

"What did you do, Caroline?" Alaric asked, sounding alarmed.

"Calm down, mate. We wouldn't want to do or say anything that we might regret later, would we?"

"Caroline, what were you thinking?" Bonnie's voice sounded disappointed. "You might never have that chance again."

"You know what?" Caroline said. "The babies are here with June. Love, cherish and tell her how great babies are. Just don't come and try to shame on my decision about my body! I don't want children. I don't want to be a mom. Not now. Perhaps not ever. You don't get to tell me if that's wrong or right. It's my choice. And you will all better leave me the hell alone, because I'm done with your drama. I'm done with Mystic Falls. I'm done with all of you. And in case you haven't realized, Stefan, this is me breaking up with you. Now leave. All of you."

"Care-" Bonnie started to say.

"No. I won't take this anymore. I'm done. I told you, leave!"

They left with June. All of them looking horrified as if she'd become a monster, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Not when she as pissed as she was.

"Spoke like a true queen." Klaus commented

"Don't even start!" she warned him and he chuckled.

"I'm just letting you know that option still stands."

"I know... But I don't think I'm ready to be queen just yet." She said and looked at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

Klaus only smiled, "However long it takes, sweetheart."

"I'll need to find a new college, though… Perhaps it could be closer. You could visit sometimes, I suppose. But we'd have to plan it and you'd have to follow it and it won't be anything romantic or sexual. Friends. We're going to be friends."

He looked at her, knowing as well as she did that they were never meant to be just friends. They could never be just friends.

"I'll take whatever you have to offer."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Both of them? Neither of them? What do you think?**

 **Also, it'd be really nice if you could send me prompts on my tumblr (klausandforbes) for the other days of 25 Days of Klaroline :D**


	4. Queen, Snapchat 3 and Between The Lines

**Written for the 5th day of 25 Days of Klaroline: klaroline + dark**

 **The one with dark Klaroline royalty.**

"I guess we're done here." Caroline said with a vicious smile on her face.

"I couldn't agree more." Klaus smirked, looking at the man tied up in a chair. They'd been torturing him to gain some information on the witch uprising that had happened a couple of days ago. He'd told them everything he knew, therefore there was no more use for him.

"Please… My family… You promised you'd let me go."

"Oh, I guess we lied." She said, still smiling. "But don't worry, as a thank you for your services we won't kill your entire family, will we, Klaus?"

"I suppose not, sweetheart. But the same can't be said of your coven. We will hunt them down. Killing each and every one of them… Worry not, mate, we will tell them exactly who gave us the necessary information for us to find."

Klaus's smile got bigger before he gestured for Caroline to go ahead.

"You know… You're a pretty little thing." She lifted his chin, forcing the man to face her. "It's a pity you chose the wrong side. Klaus and I could've had some fun with you… A different kind of fun." Klaus huffed, and Caroline rolled her eyes. He never knew how to share his toys. "I guess this will have to do."

She straddled his lap. "Please, Your Highness, be merciful."

Caroline laughed. "Merciful… No, I don't think so. By the power invested in me by the people of New Orleans, I sentence you to death."

Positioning his head so his neck was being showed, she let her fangs descend and pierced his skin, enjoy the taste of his hot blood on her tongue.

She didn't bother to be clean, allowing the blood to spill down her own neck, staining her shirt. She loved putting up a show for Klaus, knowing that he loved to watch her feed almost as much as he loved having her feeding from his blood.

The man screamed, calling for help, even though he knew it was in vain. No one survived when the king and queen decided they should die.

He was quickly drained from blood and life and Caroline retreated, her fangs still out, her mouth painted red. She smiled.

Klaus groaned at the sight as she untangled herself from the dead man's body and slowly walked to him.

"You look divine, sweetheart." He told her, as she ran her hands through his chest. Klaus kissed her, pressing her closer to his body. "Hmm… He tasted good, my love, but not as good as you're going to taste on my tongue." She moaned as he pressed a kiss to her neck. Caroline loved how possessive he got whenever he saw her feeding from someone else, especially from other men.

He licked the blood of the dead off of the base of her throat. "Promises…" she teased, knowing that he'd enjoy the challenge.

"Oh, Caroline… The things I'm going to do to you once we're done with this coven. You might regret what you just said when I don't let you leave the bed for days." The spark in his eyes told her that she wouldn't be regretting anything any time soon.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see… Shall we?" she asked, pointing the door with her head.

"Let's kill some witches." Klaus agreed.

* * *

 **I love both the snapchat drabble and the follow up, could you do a third part? it seems really popular maybe you should make it a drabble series like Angie.  
NSFW**

Returning home from New Orleans hadn't been as hard as she thought it'd be. Sure, she'd loved it there, the city was so alive and there was always so much to do, but Caroline didn't feel ready to commit to Klaus.

Yes, they had been together while she was there and, yes, they had decided that if they were ever to be in the same place at the same time, they could go back to being together, but she knew that once she finally accepted her place at his side, she would never leave.

It was a little terrifying to think about having a last love when you were 20. Especially if that last love meant eternity.

Still, Caroline missed Klaus.

They still talked. They texted a lot and snapchatted too, but she missed him in other ways.

At night. In her bed all alone.

Yeah, Hope was cute, his drawings were lovely and she had enough blackmail to use against Rebekah if she ever needed to, but, damn it, Caroline was ready to take this thing one step further.

And since Klaus apparently wasn't doing anything about it, she took the matter to her own hands.

Quite literally.

First, she put on her raciest set of lingerie. Black, red and lacy. Then, she drank a glass of wine, just for a little bit of encouragement, before starring at herself in the mirror and trying to find the right angle for a picture.

She was alone in her house in Mystic Falls, so she knew no one would bother her, but it still made her feel extremely naughty to be doing such thing in her mother's house.

Not that she'd ever find out.

After taking the perfect picture she sent it. It showed her face looking away, her chest propped up and her long creamy legs going on for miles. She captioned it "Wishing you were here".

It didn't take him long to respond it.

A picture of his legs and part of his torso lying in his bed… Such memorable moments had happened there only a few weeks ago.

"What a lovely surprise, love"

Caroline took a moment to decide what her next picture should be. She decided to lie in the bed, taking a picture of her back and arse, part of her golden locks appearing in the picture.

"I'm glad you liked it."

A picture of his crotch, his erections showing through his pants. "Show me your breasts." He requested.

She did as she was told, taking a picture of her chest still covered by the black lace of her bra. "And?"

He had taken off his pants and was only wearing his underwear. "Take your bra off."

Caroline sent him a picture of her breasts, pink nipples pebbled, one of her hands massaging her right breast.

Her heated core started to throb, desperate for some attention, but she stopped herself from bringing her hands to take of the business just yet, contenting with rubbing her tights together to get some friction.

She received a picture of his hand inside his underwear, touching himself. "Knickers off to."

Caroline tossed those aside, spreading her legs to send him a video showing her touching herself. She moaned as her fingers started to circle her clit lightly before sending it to him, not bothering to write anything.

He sent a video as well, of his hand caressing his cock, precum leaking on tip, his voice saying, "I'm imagining it's your pussy, Caroline. All tight and warm and perfect for me."

Caroline didn't respond, instead she focused on the feeling of her two fingers slowly entering her, the other hand pinching her nipple. She gasped as her hips started to roll to meet her hand, finding the perfect rhythm.

Her other hand trailed down her body, finding her clit and pressing it softly before circling it. The muscles in her abdomen contracted in pleasure, her body begging her to keep moving.

She whispered his name as her release came crashing through her walls; painting for breath, eyes closed, lips parted and flushed cheeks.

Caroline reached for her phone and sent him a picture of her looking like that, knowing that he'd enjoy seeing it.

He screenshotted that one, but didn't send any other picture. Her phone started ringing a few seconds later.

"Hi." Caroline answered.

"This was a very lovely evening, love."

"It was." She agreed.

"I was wondering when we could meet again…"

"Klaus-" Caroline tried to say that probably they shouldn't keep meeting all that often. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to live her life in Virginia.

"Come and spend Christmas with us. It will be Hope's first." He reminded her, trying to convince her.

"I'll be spending Christmas with my mother." She replied quickly.

"What about New Year's Eve? Rebekah will throw a ball for it. You should come."

Caroline hesitated for a second. "Fine, ok. I suppose we can meet then."

"Great. Oh, and Caroline… Feel free to repeat tonight as many times as you'd like."

"I'll keep that in mind. Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Klaus likes to send Caroline some poems that reminds him of her.**

When he first left town, she'd been disappointed.

Caroline never meant to felt that way and she tried to ignore it as well as she could, but the truth is, it bothered her that he left without saying goodbye.

So when Silas impersonated him, she'd been somewhat relieved to know that she still mattered to him. That he'd come back for her. It saddened her to know that it wasn't true, it wasn't really him.

Klaus was gone and he was not coming back.

Why should that even matter to her? Shouldn't she be happy that he was finally out of her life? That she could have some peace?

Deep down, she knew that she probably should. But she couldn't ignore the way that her heart felt heavy in her chest at the thought of him letting go of her.

No one had ever believed in her, fancied her… Not the way he did.

She'd never admit it out loud, but whenever he was around, she felt stronger, bolder… _Loved_. Him leaving made her feel as if he'd realized that she wasn't enough and she'd believed him when he'd acted like she was important to him.

But then… Then he came back.

He came back with promises of being her last love, not matter how long it took and choosing her happiness over his revenge over Tyler... She let her insecurities go to hell and smiled at him.

It wasn't that she loved Klaus… She loved her boyfriend and had no intention of getting involved romantically with the Original, but there was something so safe about his feelings for her.

She liked being important, being put first. Was that so wrong?

But it was after her graduation that the gifts started.

The first thing that came was her mini-fridge. Along with a drawing of him kissing her cheek with the sayings "Enjoy college. Love, Klaus"

Caroline kept it, hid it in her sock drawer where no one could see it. Sometimes she'd take it out of there and look at it. Drinking in the colours, reminiscing about the way his lips felt when they touched her skin.

The next one came on her Birthday.

She almost didn't notice the small package on her bedside table with an envelope right beside it. It was a diamond necklace. Part of her really wanted to reject it, throw it at his face as she'd done with the bracelet, but she also knew that this was different. It wasn't him trying to buy her; it was he genuinely giving her a nice Birthday gift.

Besides, going to New Orleans only to reject a gift seemed a bit extreme. And it wasn't like she was going to use it, anyway.

The envelope contained two things: another drawing (it was Caroline sitting on a throne, a crown or her head… He had written "Queen" in it) and a poem written in his careful and elegant calligraphy.

 _"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

 _Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._

 _Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_

 _I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

 _I hunger for your sleek laugh,_

 _your hands the color of a savage harvest,_

 _hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_

 _I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

 _I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_

 _the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_

 _I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

 _and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_

 _hunting for you, for your hot heart,_

 _like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue."_

It took her breath away.

She read it over and over again, searching for hidden meanings in words that weren't even his. It was his way of saying, "I miss you", Caroline realized. And also a way of reminding her that he still wanted her.

Klaus called her later that night. She didn't pick up.

Yes, his words and actions affected her and she appreciated the gestures, but her affections for him were still a secret and she'd let them remain so.

Besides, she'd nothing to say to him.

So she let her silence speak for itself. He'd probably know how to read it, if he knew her as much as he claimed to.

If she'd answered the phone, it would be to say one of two things: I want you too or stop trying to be a part of my life.

Caroline didn't particularly care for any of those options.

He didn't insist and she was thankful for that.

Life went on, her relationship with Tyler went downhill and they broke up when he refused to put her first. The Mystic Falls gang had to deal with an organization dedicated to extinguish vampires. College was crazy with the things she'd to study. Without her noticing, a month had flown by.

It was the middle of November when a blonde original contacted her. And not the one she was expecting.

"Rebekah?" Caroline answered the phone, unsure as to why she'd be calling her.

"Caroline." The girl greeted her quickly. "Look, let one thing be clear: I don't like you. I'm doing this for Nik and for him only, do you understand?"

She rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

Rebekah sighed. "His Birthday is tomorrow."

"Okay…?"

"Just… I don't know, call him or something. He's an ass, I know that, but everyone deserves a nice gift on their Birthday."

Caroline hesitated for a second before saying. "I suppose they do."

"So you'll call him?"

"I'll think about it."

"Great!" the other girl cheered. "I have to go. Oh, and Caroline? Thanks." She hung up the phone before Caroline could respond.

She started thinking about it… Should she call? She should call, right? It was nice and friendly and they'd agreed to be friends.

But perhaps she shouldn't call. That would give him false hopes or something and it would be mean to do so.

Or maybe it was mean to pretend that she didn't care. To pretend that she never thought about him. To pretend that she hated him.

Caroline debated the matter with herself until she fell asleep, and continued to do so for most part of the next day, but it wasn't until she remembered him saying how he loved Birthdays during their first interaction that she made up her mind.

Looking through her contact list, she quickly found his name and pressed call.

"Hello?" a feminine voice echoed on the other side of the line.

She froze for a second, cursing the heavens. Because of course the person who'd pick up Klaus's phone would be his dalliance of the day. "Hi." Caroline answered. "Is this Klaus's phone?"

"What do you want from him?" the girl asked harshly, sounding a bit territorial.

"Uh, I don't believe I owe you any explanations. Who the hell are you, by the way?"

"Look, I'm going to say this once. He's fine without you, _Caroline_. He's fine with _me_." The woman hung up the phone, leaving Caroline clueless to what the hell was going on.

 _So much for wanting to wish him a happy Birthday…_ Caroline thought, but decided to ignore the matter. A small, insecure, part of her wondered if Rebekah hadn't done it on purpose, as a way of making her see the Klaus had moved on, but she quickly put these thoughts aside.

She wouldn't question his feelings for her. Not anymore.

Rightly so, considering that a few hours later he called her. "Klaus?" she asked, assuring that it'd be him not his jealous girlfriend or whatever that other woman was.

"Hello, sweetheart. My apologies for what happened earlier today, I'm afraid Camille overstepped the boundaries of our relationship. She's a friend, nothing more, in case you're wondering."

Caroline huffed. "She didn't sound like friendship was all she wanted."

He chuckled. "Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Why did you call, love? Not that I'm complaining. Just curious."

"Well, Rebekah told me it was your Birthday. I thought perhaps I should call and you know… Happy Birthday!"

She could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied. "Thank you, love. This is a much welcomed surprise. I missed hearing your voice."

Caroline can't help the smile that spread through her face. "Yeah?"

"Yes. And you, did you like your Birthday surprise last month?"

"Uh, yeah. I did. Thanks about that, by the way."

"You're welcome."

They didn't say anything for a moment, just enjoyed the comfortable silence that'd settled between them. A part of her wished she could see him.

She brushed off those thoughts. "Anyway, uh, I think I should go. Homework and… Yeah. Have a nice day, Klaus."

"You too, love."

Caroline hung up the phone before he started to make any promises of eternal love.

Two days later there was another envelope on her bedside table. No drawing, just a note saying, "There is no one else". And a poem:

 _Above all, to my love I'll be attentive_

 _First, and always with such ardor, so much_

 _That even when facing the greatest enchantment_

 _By love be more enchanted my thoughts._

 _I want to live it through in each vain moment_

 _And in its honor I must spread my song_

 _And laugh my laughter and shed my tears_

 _When she is sad or when she is contented._

 _And thus, when later comes looking for me_

 _Perhaps, death, anxiety of the living,_

 _Perhaps, loneliness, end of the loving_

 _I could say to myself of the love (I had):_

 _Let it not be immortal, since it is flame_

 _But let it be infinite while it lasts._

She smiled wildly reading his words. Caroline knew he wasn't going to fall in love with anyone while waiting for her. Simply because he'd be waiting. He wouldn't open himself to the opportunity like she would. Sure, he wouldn't be celibate, but love wasn't something in his horizon. Not for anyone other than her. And some confirmation was always nice.

It wasn't that she needed him to want her, but having the confirmation that someone out there cared for her this much and had feelings so strong was somewhat comforting and heart warming. Especially if those sentiments came from him.

'Cause, Caroline admitting it or not, Klaus had gotten under her skin and made himself a home in her heart. And he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

The days passed by again. Life was never dull when apparently there were attacks coming from everywhere all the time, and Mystic Falls seemed to attract as much trouble as ever.

He didn't hear from him again until Katherine Pierce shared her last breath on this Earth.

Klaus came back claiming he wanted to see the show, but she knew better. He was there for her. And she wasn't ready to give him what he wanted. So she ran, but he caught her and she made a mistake.

They slept together. It wasn't supposed to have happened. She hadn't planned it.

Caroline was not ready to confess anything to him, but he had demanded it. So she showed him just how much hidden passion there was underneath the armour she wore whenever she was around him.

And now that afternoon in the woods would haunt her days and nights until she was ready to return to him, to his embrace.

She felt somewhat pathetic.

But she pushed it aside, did her best to forget whatever had happened and focused on moving on with her life. She'd made sure Klaus wasn't a part of it anymore and apparently he had accepted her terms.

No phone calls, no drawings, no letters.

Caroline held dearly the ones he had, though. Unable to throw them away. Although, she'd destroyed his first drawing of her. It was supposed to be symbolic and it felt like closure. Still, in her loneliest nights, she'd read the words he'd so carefully copied into paper or see the images his hand had created especially for her.

Months went by and she was greeted with radio silence.

She wasn't supposed to feel disappointed, right? He'd done what she'd asked of him. If anything, she was supposed to feel glad or even proud that Klaus Mikaelson had catered her wishes.

But sometimes it only made her heart ache.

One year passed, her mother died… Nothing. Not a single word. She hoped he'd break his word, he'd come back and make her feel brave, strong and full of light.

But he didn't.

She turned it off, made Stefan turn it off. They both turned it back on. Elena died. Stefan and her began a relationship.

Nothing.

Caroline didn't want to contact him, not yet. Besides, she was dating Stefan and she… cared for him. He was good guy and it wasn't messy.

Although… Was he really good? Was he good to her?

She was starting to see that perhaps she deserved to be treated better. She deserved more than he was willing to give. And though her days of comparing to Elena were long gone, she knew for sure that Stefan would never look at her the way he had once looked at her friend.

Caroline Forbes didn't settle for second best. Not anymore.

She was trying to find her best way to break up with him when a word from Klaus finally arrived.

Exactly two years after their last encounter.

"I'm afraid I couldn't stop myself this time, sweetheart. Hopefully you'll forgive me." Said the note.

Once again, there was a poem:

 _I have scarcely left you_

 _When you go in me, crystalline,_

 _Or trembling,_

 _Or uneasy, wounded by me_

 _Or overwhelmed with love, as_

 _when your eyes_

 _Close upon the gift of life_

 _That without cease I give you._

 _My love,_

 _We have found each other_

 _Thirsty and we have_

 _Drunk up all the water and the_

 _Blood,_

 _We found each other_

 _Hungry_

 _And we bit each other_

 _As fire bites,_

 _Leaving wounds in us._

 _But wait for me,_

 _Keep for me your sweetness._

 _I will give you too_

 _A rose._

Caroline realized in that moment how much she missed him. She missed him pursuing her, she missed his smiles, his smirks and perhaps even the smugness always so present on his face. The dimples, the stubble, the henleys… She wanted him.

She made her decision.

She ended things with Stefan, not really giving any explanations except saying that it just wasn't enough for her anymore, and bid Bonnie goodbye. Then she packed and she drove.

The trip was long and tiring, but it didn't matter. She felt ready to be with him. Perhaps not forever, but she was ready to give him a chance.

Also, all of the hours spent in the car gave her an idea of what to say when she first saw him. Training the speech, in her mind and out loud. It was cheesy and sometimes she stumbled on the words, but she thought she'd appreciate the gesture.

He'd probably just be glad that she was there and would ignore the words coming out of her mouth.

Perhaps he'd just capture her lips with his and never let her say anything, but would let her show why she was there. And she would. Arduously.

New Orleans was a beautiful city, she had to admit. It was magical and so, so alive. It made her smile. Or maybe it was just the thought of seeing him again.

Strangely enough, she wasn't feeling nervous. Perhaps a bit anxious with the anticipation, but she wasn't scared. She was there to claim what was hers by right and would let him claim what he wanted as well.

There were no doubts or hesitation or second thoughts.

When she knocked on his door, she wasn't greeted by Klaus. A woman on her forties, clearly compelled, let her in and told her she'd call "Mister Mikaelson".

She waited for mere moments, but it felt like hours.

It was weird having so close after being away for years. But still, when she saw him, she couldn't help but smile and he couldn't help but repay the gesture.

"Hello, love. I must admit, I thought it was going to take you a few more years."

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth two times before starting to say:

" _I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_

 _or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

 _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_

 _in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

 _I love you as the plant that never blooms_

 _but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;_

 _thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,_

 _risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body._

 _I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

 _I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_

 _so I love you because I know no other way_

 _than this: where I does not exist, nor you,_

 _so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,_

 _so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep."_

Caroline looked at him expectantly once she finished. He flashed in front of her and took her hand in his.

"It's been too long, sweetheart."

She nodded briefly before he kissed her lips hungrily and possessively, his hands holding her hips while hers buried themselves in his hair.

"I don't, by the way." She whispered with her eyes closed, opening them only to see a confused Klaus standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't love you." She clarified and saw him stiffen. "Well, I don't. The poem says 'I love you', but I don't. No yet, anyway. I just… I have feelings for you. And I can't shake them away no matter how hard I try. And believe me, I have been trying for the last few years. So I have feelings for you, and I hide them. But I'm so, so tired of hiding them, Klaus. I don't think I can do that anymore."

"Then, don't." he caressed her cheek, lovingly.

Caroline bit her lip, starring deep inside his blue eyes. "Okay."

He kissed her again, this time slower and more tenderly.

It felt good and safe and right… And Caroline wasn't going to apologize for doing what her heart so clearly wanted.


	5. Concern, Impossible Possibility, Falling

**Enzo goes with Caroline to a party in the Mikaelson house and starts freaking out when he sees that Klaus is spending too much time with his friend.**

 **25 Days of Klaroline - Day 10: klaroline + things**

Enzo knew befriending Caroline would end up on his death. He was certain of it. And he was particularly sure it would get him killed on that night.

"Come on, Enzo! It will be fun. I'd go alone, but I need a friendly face there to give me courage."

He should've asked courage to do what?

Because of course the answer would be dealing with bloody Originals. It was Caroline and that girl was too jeopardy-friendly for her own good.

As soon as they headed inside the house where the ball was being held, Rebekah bloody Mikaelson had come to them, looking Caroline up and down before saying "He'll be glad to see you, I guess" and turning to leave.

He should've gone back to the hotel in the moment.

But no, he'd shrugged it off and stayed because Caroline just rolled her eyes and continued her way in.

And then this man came, didn't pay any attention to him whatsoever, only complimented the blonde girl and told her how happy he was that she was here. Then he asked her to dance, which she accepted.

Nothing that hadn't happened in any of the other parties he'd gone with Caroline, the only problem was that the man was Klaus Mikaelson.

He didn't have the time to warn her, to tell her to behave… Sure, she'd travelled the world by now, but she was still only 30 and might not have heard all about the Originals yet.

She was in danger with that man. And he'd be in danger for helping her.

Caroline and Klaus had stopped dancing some time ago and were chatting in a corner. Both smiling happily, his hand touching her arm.

He tried to get closer to them so he could hear what they were saying over all of the noise the crowded room was making.

"Can I offer you some champagne?" Klaus asked her.

 _Oh, no,_ Enzo though, _She'll definitely offend him now and-_

"That'd be lovely." She agreed with a smile.

 _What? Caroline doesn't even drink champagne. Maybe she knows who she is… Or maybe she's being compelled._

It was rumour he'd heard. That Original Vampires can compel other vampires. It didn't make him feel good that his friend might have been being controlled. He'd rather not take any chances.

"Caroline, can I talk to you?" he interrupted them.

Klaus gave him an unimpressed look. "We're in the middle of something, mate." He said dangerously.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Give me a second. What is it, Enzo?" she let him pulled her by the arm so he could whisper to her.

"Don't believe anything this man is saying to you."

She frowned "What are you talking about?"

"He's dangerous. He's an Original. Try to let him down gently and let's get out of here."

Caroline laughed. "I know him, Enzo, don't worry."

"You just agreed to drinking champagne with him. You don't drink champagne. He's compelling you, gorgeous. I heard they can do that."

She blushed and opened her mouth to reply, but Klaus chose that moment to interrupt them.

"We can, it's true. But I'd never compel Caroline. And what is it I hear about you not drinking champagne?" he asked her.

Caroline opened her mouth a few times, smiling nervously and looking away. "It's… It's nothing, really."

"Caroline-"

"It's silly." She shot her eyes up to meet his. "I just… Don't drink champagne when other people offer me."

"Why?" Klaus asked, intrigued.

"Because it's our thing." She gestured between them. He smirked. "Oh, shut up."

"Caroline!" Enzo exclaimed, looking worriedly at her. "Don't."

"Enzo, it's fine. He's not going to hurt me. Or compel me. And he won't do that to you either, right?"

Klaus sighed, dramatically. "Well, I wouldn't want to ruin this moment, would I? But I would suggest that you don't interrupt us again. I believe we still have some matters to discuss, Caroline."

"I suppose we do." She said, taking his arm and smiling up at him as they walked away.

"What the bloody hell just happened here?"

* * *

 **After their encounter in the woods, Caroline ends up getting pregnant with Klaus's baby. No Hayley/Hope plotline. 25 Days of Klaroline - Day 11: klaroline + tropes**

This couldn't be happening.

No way. It wasn't supposed to be even possible. But judging by the 17 positive pregnancy tests and by the ultrasound she was looking at… It was happening.

Caroline Forbes was pregnant…

… With Klaus Mikaelson's baby.

She was vampire, he was hybrid… They were both dead. How the hell was that possible?

And what the hell was she supposed to tell him?

Could she really just call the most powerful being in the planet and tell him "Hey, remember how you fucked me one month ago? Oh, well, I have a surprise for you!"

No, that was probably an in-person sort of news.

Though that did make her wonder… Should she even tell him? If she did, that'd bring them together forever and she wasn't sure if she wanted that just yet. But still, that was probably his only chance at being a father. She didn't know if he'd want it, but could she really not even give him a choice?

And did she even want to have a baby?

She was 19 years old, for god's sake. Immortal or not, she was too young to be a mother.

What was _her_ mother going to say? What would her friends say? They didn't even know that she'd slept with Klaus!

That was a nightmare. That couldn't be happening.

She ended up doing the only thing she could think about: she ran away. Left a note to her mom, packed her bags and drove.

Caroline called him when she crossed the border of Louisiana.

"Caroline. I'm glad to hear about you so soon. What can I do for you?"

"I'm coming to New Orleans."

There was a pause. "What do you mean, love? What happened?"

"Look, I'll explain everything to you when I get there… Assuming I'm still welcome?"

"Of course." He replied immediately. "Though I am most intrigued, love. What is it you can't tell me over the phone?"

Caroline hesitated. "I'll tell you when I get there. Text me your address!" She quickly hung up the phone after that and focused on the road ahead of her.

Her mother had called her 10 times now. Bonnie called her 6 and Stefan 3. Elena and Matt were texting her non-stop and even Damon had called her once.

She ignored all of them.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus greeted her when she finally got through his door.

"Hey." She smiled, standing there awkwardly not really knowing what to do now that she was there.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk, shall we?" Caroline nodded and followed him to a room deeper inside the house. He closed the door behind them and gestured for her to sit on the couch. "So, what is so important that you had to drive all of the way to New Orleans to tell me?"

Caroline looked away, tapping her fingers on her leg, trying to gain courage to say the words. Klaus was looking at her curiously, sat on the couch in front of her.

"The last time we met…" he smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, I can't do this… I don't know how to…" Caroline let her head fall in her hands.

"Calm down, sweetheart. Tell me what happened. From the start."

"Well, you were there for the first part." She mumbled, but looked up at him. "I don't know you'll react to what I'm about to say, Klaus. Honestly I'm still not sure what I want to do about it."

He frowned. "What's going on, Caroline? Tell me."

"I'm… I'm pregnant. I don't know how that happened. I didn't even think that it was possible. But I'm pregnant and the baby is yours. Which is craziness, if you ask me… Because we're both dead. This shouldn't have happened, but it did. So now I'm here in New Orleans telling you this instead of being in college and realizing all of the plans that I had. And this pregnancy will get in the way of everything! And what is everyone going to say and-"

"Caroline." Klaus called her out of her rant. "Hold on a minute. You are pregnant? With my child?"

"Yes, pay attention." She joked, but stopped smiling when she saw his serious expression.

Klaus chuckled humourlessly. "That's not possible, sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I know it's not supposed to be possible. Otherwise I would've made you wear a condom or something. The thing is, I am pregnant. And you're the only person who the father could be. I went to the doctor, I've got an ultrasound if you want to see it. You can take me to the doctor yourself… I don't care. I just thought I should tell you."

He flashed in front of her, lowering himself to put his ear on her belly.

"It can't be." He looked at her. "This is impossible."

Caroline snorted. "Yeah, tell that to your impressive sperm or whatever it is you want to blame."

Klaus sat beside her and they stood in silence for a few moments. "What… What do you want to do?"

She looked at him. "I… I don't know. What do you want to do? I mean, do you even want to be a father?"

He opened his mouth and closed it before pausing and trying again. "I… Caroline, this is your decision to make."

"No way. No. You're not going to leave me alone making this decision. Ok, I get the ultimate say in this, because it's my body and all that. But we're doing this together. That's why I came here."

He nodded. "Fine. Let's talk about it."

XX

They decided to keep it.

Which was crazy and stupid and probably a bad idea.

But still, she had found herself a bedroom in the Mikaelson mansion and moved in there.

Telling her friends has been bad, telling her mother even more so, but she never bothered asking for their opinions. She and Klaus had made up their minds about it and they were going to follow through with it.

"How was your trip to Mystic Falls?" he asked when she came back. They were in the room he used as a studio.

"Tiring." Caroline replied shortly.

"Did they-"

"Try to convince me to terminate the pregnancy and never look at you again? Yep." She said, throwing herself on an armchair.

Klaus walked towards her. "If that's what you want to do-"

"Hey. We've talked about it. We're having the baby. I mean… Unless you've changed your mind, have you?"

"No." he shook his head.

Truth be told, Klaus was incredibly happy with the pregnancy. The idea of Caroline caring his baby was extremely appealing to him. Though he'd long forgone the idea of being a father, he still remembered his upbringing, where conceiving a child was extremely important.

It was something he'd dreamed many lifetimes ago and it felt somewhat right to do this with her.

"Ok, good." Caroline smiled. "Have you made any progress on finding out how exactly did this happen?"

"Apparently, unlocking my werewolf genes made me able to procreate. But it still shouldn't have been able to happen. You're still dead."

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Klaus rolled his eyes. "But I guess we'll never know what happened exactly. I still bet that one of your friend's spell went wrong and allowed that to happen. Anyway, you must be tired from your flight. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm good." Caroline assured him. "Or maybe I should eat something. Sometimes I forget to eat, but I think it needs food and nutrients and all that babies do, right?"

"I'll ask someone to make you dinner."

"Thank you."

"Whatever you need, love."

XX

They went to the doctor to check on the baby.

Seeing Klaus Mikaelson sitting in the waiting room of the OB had been extremely funny. Especially when they were surrounded by normal parents who insisted on small talking.

"How long are you?" one of the ladies asked Caroline.

"Oh" she looked at Klaus, smiling. "Only eight weeks. You?"

"26."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Caroline asked, while Klaus sank further on his seat. Why would he keep on with the conversation?  
"One of each, actually."

Caroline's eyes shined bright as she smiled. "Oh, double the fun."

"Yes, I guess. Tom was very excited about it, weren't you?" the woman turned to her husband. "I'm just nervous. First pregnancy and all that. I'm Lisa, by the way."

"Caroline. And this is Klaus."

"Pleasure to meet you." He said briefly.

"Oh, he's got an accent too." Lisa laughed. "You got lucky."

Klaus smirked, putting his arm around Caroline's shoulder. She rolled her eyes. "Well, so have you." She said looking at Tom who laughed.

Klaus groaned lowly and Caroline grinned at him while he pushed her closer. They weren't in a romantic relationship or anything, but it felt nice, so Caroline let him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I see he's the jealous type." Lisa commented, smiling. "Are the two of you married?"

He looked a little bit alarmed when Caroline replied, "Yes" with no hesitation. "It's very recent." She continued. "Only three months. What about you?"

"Three years." The woman said fondly, touching her husband's arm.

"Mrs. Mikaelson?"

"Oh, that's me. Nice to meet you, Lisa. Tom."

Klaus gave them a quick nod and followed Caroline to one of the exam rooms.

He compelled the doctor as soon as he got inside the room, which made her roll her eyes at him.

"I'm not trusting just anyone with you and the child, Caroline. You know that. I have enemies everywhere in the city, I won't put you in danger because I forgot to compel the doctor."

"What could he even do? He's human!"

"Enemies everywhere, love."

Of course she was going to have a baby with the most paranoid man in the planet. Brilliant.

The compelled doctor assured them the baby was fine and everything was in order. They scheduled another appointment in a few weeks and left.

"Caroline." He started saying while he drove them home.

"Yes?" she said without looking up from her phone.

"Do you want to get married?"

She shot him a surprised look. "What? Please, tell me you're not proposing. Because if you are, it sucks."

Klaus snorted. "I'm not proposing, love. I'm merely wondering if you'd like to get married. I know lots of women have this idea that they should get married to have children. And you said you were my wife to that woman and the appointment was in the name of Caroline Mikaelson."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I didn't realize it'd bother you."

"It doesn't. That's why I'm asking you, do you want to get married?"

"No." Caroline replied firmly. "I just didn't want to deal with the judging looks that come along with 'I'm having a baby with my boyfriend'"

"Boyfriend?" he smirked.

She blushed. "That's not what I meant."

"Enlighten me, sweetheart."

"We don't have to- This" she gestured between them "Doesn't have to be a thing, ok? It's not because I'm pregnant that we are going to… You know."

"Oh, but don't you remember the reason why you're pregnant in the first place, love? Don't you remember confessing everything to me? Multiple times, may I remind you."

"Why's Rebekah here?" she asked when she saw the blonde waiting for them in front of the house, changing the subject while he parked his car.

"You told your family, sweetheart. Now it's time to tell mine."

XX

Rebekah had been sceptical at first. She didn't want to believe that the thing she'd dreamed of happening to her so many times was happening to someone else. That it was happening to her brother and his little blonde infatuation.

It took her some time to calm down and feel happy about the new members of the family. Even if one of them was Caroline.

Elijah had been absolutely enchanted with the idea. A baby was everything the Mikaelsons needed to be united again.

Kol didn't think much of it, to be honest. He just said he was going to be the cool uncle while offering the family a mischievous smile. Caroline made a mental note of never letting him alone with the child. Ever.

And even though with all of the Mikaelson drama and troubled past, Caroline couldn't help but smile at the bickering siblings on the dinner table. They were the most powerful beings on the planet, but sometimes they were almost like a regular family.

Part of her was really glad to be there.

XX

"Klaus? Can I come in?" she knocked on his door late at night.

"Sure, sweetheart."

Caroline opened the door and got inside his room. She'd never been inside before, but decided not to over analyse it just then. Instead, she walked to his bed and lied down with him.

He rolled to his side to look at her.

"I was just wondering… What do you want it to be?"

"What do you mean, love?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"That's why you came here?" he smiled.

"Yes. Answer the question."

"I don't really care about the sex of the baby, Caroline."

She huffed "You're no fun."

"What about you?"

"I can't pick one. Sometimes I'm just 'I hope it's a girl' but then I just think about how cute a little boy would be and I can't choose what I want!"

"It's a good thing you don't have to choose."

"Yeah, I suppose."

They fell into a pleasant silence that lasted for many minutes, perhaps an hour before Klaus tried to start a conversation again. "Caroline?" he called, but she didn't respond. "Sweetheart?" he looked at her and found her fast asleep.

He smiled before tucking her under the covers, feeling extremely pleased with himself when she rolled to him, putting her arm around his chest.

The next morning Caroline groaned inwardly even before Klaus had woken up and started to make comments about how she'd slept in his bed. Sure, she could try to sneak out, but knowing him, he'd wake up with the slightest move or sound she made.

Which happened two seconds later while she was trying to untangle herself from him. "Good morning." She said, trying to brush it off as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Morning, love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Caroline smiled a little.

"Feel free to come to my bed whenever you want, by the way. You are always welcome here."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I should, uh… I need to meet Rebekah. We're going shopping" she informed him before jumping out of his bed.

"Have fun."

XX

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Uh… Eating ice cream?" she said holding out the ice cream pot she was eating from.

"I see. So I guess Rebekah won't be pleased when she sees you've eaten it all."

"You can buy her more." She shrugged. "And you can buy me more, because this is delicious."

"I'll have someone take care of it first thing in the morning."

"Great. Also, I want more of those chocolate biscuits. They were amazing."

"What happened to eating healthy for the baby?"

Caroline huffed. "Have you never heard about pregnant women cravings? They are a thing, you know. And I am eating healthy. Mostly. Don't worry."

"I know you wouldn't endanger our child, Caroline. I'm not worried." He moved past her to open the fridge and get a blood bag. "Blood?" he offered.

"Yeah, please." She said, putting the ice cream aside.

They sat on the counter, drinking silently.

"I know I've never said it, but I'm happy, Caroline. With everything that's going on… I'm happy."

Caroline smiled. "I'm happy too."

"Good." He paused. "How was your day with my sister?"

"It was pretty nice, actually. She can be nice when she wants too. Except that she wanted to get some baby clothes… I think it's too soon. I'm not even three months gone. Though, I suppose we do need to start think about the nursery room. Or at least I need to start planning it."

"Don't you want to know the sex first?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I suppose. Ugh, I can't believe we have to wait another month to know!"

He chuckled. "I do recall you saying that you didn't want to know. You wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yes, and then I said 'forget that, I want to know the sex now.'"

"Do you think you'll want more?" she gave him a confused look at the abrupt change of topic. "With me, I mean. Do you think you'll want more than this… friendship we have?"

She considered it for a moment. "Yes, I think I will want more." Caroline looked at him and laughed a little bit. "I think… I think I want more."

Her eyes flickered to his lips during the second it took him to understand what he was saying.

Klaus kissed her. Sweet and tenderly and nothing like their time in the woods.

Caroline decided his loved these kisses just as much as she'd loved the others.

XX

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked while positioning the ultrasound.

Caroline smiled at Klaus. "Yes, we're ready."

"And… Congratulations! You're having a boy."

She looked at him, trying to see what was his reaction and could see that he was as happy as her.

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "We're having a boy." She said.

"We are." He caressed her hair, affectionately.

"Rebekah will be disappointed."

"Probably." He agreed, knowing that his sister would love a niece to spoil.

Caroline couldn't stop grinning while she cleaned herself and changed back to her clothes.

She couldn't wait to call her mother and tell that it was a boy. Sure, Liz Forbes hadn't been thrilled to know that her daughter was going to have a baby with a mass murderer, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to support Caroline on her decision of keeping the baby.

Her mother had loved the idea of having a grandson when she told her and promised that she'd come and visit when the baby was born.

Elijah had been "very pleased with the wonderful news" as he'd put it.

Kol had started listing all of the things he'd teach his nephew to do as soon as he was old enough… Seriously, Caroline wasn't going to let him anywhere near her child.

Rebekah had hugged Caroline and smiled at the news and started to talk baby names with her.

They couldn't agree on a single one.

"I like George."

"I'm not naming my child George. What about Lucas?"

"Hmm… It could be. I'm not sure about it though."

They pretended not to listen, but they heard Kol whispering to Klaus. "Shouldn't you be in this conversation?"

"Probably." Klaus agreed, but kept on drinking his bourbon, starring at the two blonde girls talking.

XX

"Klaus!" Caroline called.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." He said, giving her his hand so she could hold it. Or crush it, if they were being honest. He'd just finished compelling everyone who'd be working on his child labour.

"Stay. Here." She hissed at him.

"I will. I promise." He assured her.

The doctor came to examine her. "Ok, Caroline. I think we're ready here. Let's do this, right? One, two, three and push!" Caroline yelled in pain. "Once more. Push."

"I hate you for impregnating me." She said through her gritted teeth before yelling again.

"I know." Klaus caressed her hair with his free hand.

"You're doing great, Caroline. Let's go again… Push!"

And then, after completely exhausting herself, Caroline was overwhelmed by the sound of her baby crying. He was alive.

She and Klaus had made an actual living being.

How was that even possible?

Caroline smiled at him when the doctor placed the baby on her arms. "Hello, baby boy."

Klaus touched his tiny little hands, smiling goofily at his child. "Hello."

"Have you thought about a name yet?" the doctor asked.

Caroline looked at Klaus and then at the baby again before answering. "Yes. His name is Henrik."

* * *

 **I was speed walking to class because I was late but the ice was slippery so I fell and took you down with me and I helped you up and apologized maybe 20 times but you just brushed it off and said, "Guess I'm falling for you." AU**

 **25 Days of Klaroline - Day 13: klaroline + high school**

"Oh, crap." Caroline muttered checking the clock and seeing that she was late for her class. She started walking faster, without even thinking about the ice.

Of course, that only lead to her falling, which would've been embarrassing all on its own, but somehow, when she'd instinctively tried to hold on to the person on her side, she brought him down. He landed on top of her.

She heard him chuckle before he rolled off of her. "Careful, love." Klaus said.

Caroline blushed. "I'm so sorry!" she said as he sat up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured him. "I'm sorry about this, really. I'm just… I'm late for class and I-"

"It's quite alright, sweetheart." Klaus said with a smile. "I'm Klaus, by the way."

"The new student." She smiled in return as he nodded. "Caroline." She shook his hand, "I… I should go."

"You're late for class." He nodded.

"I'm late for class." Caroline agreed, starting to get up "Again, sorry about this."

"Don't worry, love. I guess I'm falling for you." He grinned at her.

"Seriously?" Caroline rolled her eyes, unable to stop her mouth from cruving upwards.

"Well, it's not every day a beautiful girl such as yourself take me down. Perhaps this is a sign, uh? What do you think about going on a date with me?"

"A date?" she raised her brows, offering him her hand to help him get up.

"It's only fair, isn't it? I was innocently making my way to class when you made me fall. I think I might be hurt, actually."

She rolled her eyes again. "Fine. A date."

"Tomorrow at 6?"

"Sounds good." She agreed and started to walk away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline!" he called as she walked away.

* * *

 **I hope you liked these! Do you have a favourite one? A suggestion? A critique? Tell me what you think!**

 **And if you want to send me prompts, my tumblr is klausandforbes :)**


	6. Forgetting, Things, Mates and Bar

**Caroline dies. Klaus has to deal with it. Also knowns as: I really wanted to write angst and this happened. Don't hate me.**

The day Klaus learns of Caroline's death is the day he rips Cami's heart right out of her chest.

He's just gone off of the phone with Stefan – or rather, he's just crashed his phone in his hands – when she comes in, sees the look on his face and asks him what's wrong.

He doesn't care about the confusion in her eyes when he flashes to her and crashes her ribs to get through her heart. And then suddenly she stops existing. She's just a corpse in his feet as his hand drops her heart.

She'd loved him, he thinks. She'd love him but he never would've wanted her.

Camille was a distraction for something that now would never come.

She was a walking reminder, if he could just pretend that her eyes were the right colour and her voice…

Still, it doesn't matter anymore. They're gone now.

Rebekah comes and talks to him. Stefan's called her and filled her in the details of the funeral. She asks if he's going.

He says no. Because he promised he wouldn't return to that city.

And she can be dead, but that doesn't give him the right to break his promise. Not when he still hasn't given up on her.

more

He doesn't care that the other side is gone. There must be another way. And he'll fight for her, he'll fight for her life because her so called friends wouldn't.

And he never quite gives up. Every time he hears about a resurrection spell he thinks about her, investigates it for her. Because there should be a way.

There isn't.

He learns to accept her death Enzo comes to him three months after Caroline's last breath.

"She talked about you." He says. "Sometimes, she talked about you. And she tried to hide it, but I think she missed you. There was something in her voice… And if you mattered that much to her, I think she mattered to you as well. So I got you this." Enzo shoves a box in his hand. "These are a few of her things. I thought perhaps you'd want something to remember her by. Because Caroline should be remembered. She should be."

Klaus nods and thanks him silently, knowing that Enzo must have cared a lot. He respects that.

That is the day he realizes she'll never see her again. As he takes one of her sweaters in his hands and inhale the scent that is so undeniably Caroline… He knows she's gone. And he'll never see her again. She'll never be more than a big maybe in his life.

He doesn't cry. If there's one thing Klaus prides himself for, is never having cried for Caroline Forbes. Not one tear was ever shed. She is not to be mourned, but to be celebrated.

He even smiles tenderly as he looks through the computer that her friend brought. Seeing her pictures, watching her videos… He misses her voice, her laughter.

Klaus decides that he wants to immortalize everything about her.

He'll never be able to do that with her taste or her smell or even with the way her body felt pressed to his.

But he keeps her preserved for eternity in the only way he knows to: by painting.

He paints Caroline in all of the ways he knew her.

Flirting with him on the pageant, flushed and with leaves on her hair, lying on her bed looking so fragile, so small… And still so much bigger than he'll ever be.

He paints every detail, every smile he can remember, every frown, every emotion he's ever seen pass through her face. Every inch of her body his memory can recall.

It takes him three years to finish all of his works.

It's beautiful and it's sad and he selects some of them and makes an exposition in an art studio in Paris.

He thinks she would've liked that.

The rest of the paintings go to his houses all over the world.

He decides it's fitting for a girl who dreamed of seeing everything the world has to offer.

He has to do that, because he decides that, even though she won't, he will live forever. And there might come a day where he doesn't remember her. Or only thinks of her as something of a very distant past.

He hates himself for it.

So he decides to write every single line of conversation they ever exchanged, to make sure that, if he ever forgets the things she's said, he can look at those pages and remember her.

Because Enzo is right, Caroline deserves to be remembered

It takes him fifteen years to break his promise.

It's a cold afternoon when he visits her grave.

Klaus hates it as soon as he looks at it.

"Caroline Forbes – Beloved Friend"

Beloved friend? That's all they could come by with?

So he sits there for hours trying to come up with something better than that, trying to distract himself from the fact that Caroline's lifeless bones rest there… But how can one attempt to sum up the passion and the fire that Caroline Forbes had once been?

"I miss you." He says in a small voice. "I hate not knowing if you would ever had showed up at my door. I think you would have. I like to think that you would have."

He leaves after placing a single red rose on her grave.

Klaus comes back every now and then. Sometimes it takes him a few months, sometimes years, decades or even a century or two.

But he never stops.

And centuries later, when the people who are buried there are long forgotten and people want to build on that land. He buys it. He buys it and he keeps it just as it is, because he'll let no one disrespect his would-have-been queen.

There aren't a lot of things he regrets, but as he walks through the woods where they had their first kiss, where he had her for the first and last time… He regrets not spending longer with her that day. He regrets not taking her with him, regrets not having kept her safe…

He regrets having ever thought that eventually they'd have eternity.

He should've known better than to hope.

It crushes his heart a little to think that Caroline Forbes had been promised immortality only to die at the age of 22. It's a cruel and bitter laugh that escapes his lips as he thinks about that.

Klaus doesn't look twice at women with blonde hair.

He avoids them like the plague. All of the times he tries he can only think about how they aren't the right shade of yellow, how these women will never be her. And he doesn't need a reminder that she'll never be around.

He refuses to fall in love again.

Hundreds of years pass and each time he finds someone intriguing enough that he could care… He kills them. Right there and then.

He can't be put past through losing someone else. He won't.

So he avoids love after her.

It's sad and it's probably not something she would've wanted, but Caroline's not there anymore, is she?

And in all of his years in this Earth – and in the planets he visits in the future - he never quite forgets her.

Sometimes he spends centuries not thinking about her, but eventually her laughter will hit him hard. Or he'll be in Rome and just think about how she'd never been. Or sometimes he just likes imagining her reaction to things that happen.

She would've made a hell of a queen, he think every time his kingdom conquers a new city.

Klaus Mikaelson lives for exactly 6,574 years, but in the end, death claims us all.

He's done more atrocities than anyone, he regrets few of them and fewer he wouldn't do again. If there is something he's always been sure of is, if he died, he'd go to hell.

However, when he's greeted with beautiful blue eyes and curly blonde hair, he's sure there's been some huge mistake somewhere. The universe is never that good.

Still, he can't help but smile back at his darling girl as she says, her tone of voice the perfect balance between teasing and exasperated "Well, it took you long enough."

* * *

 **Klaus Mikaelson decided to go to college and torment the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, while he had to stay in that area, but he certainly didn't predict coming to care for her friend, Caroline Forbes.**

 **25 Days of Klaroline - Day 14: klaroline + college**

When Klaus started going after Caroline Forbes, he never imagined he could actually start caring about the girl.

He and Rebekah had ended up sticking around in Virginia for longer than they'd initially planned when she decided she needed to start looking for a grimoire that had been lost in that region.

He was bored when he enrolled at Whitmore, mostly only to make the doppelganger's life a living hell. He wanted her fearing for her and her loved one's lives all that time.

Caroline seemed like the easiest victim.

A human, clueless to the supernatural world that surrounded her, sheltered from the dangers that awaited her in every corner just because of whom she walked with.

He definitely didn't foresee the girl having such fire and passion.

Klaus had decided he'd flirt with her, maybe date her and then kill her. But as soon as he started flirting, Caroline Forbes simply rolled her eyes and told him to shut up.

She rejected him time after time and that intrigued him enough to try harder.

He began gaining her friendship when they did a project for their British history class together. And, slowly, they grew closer and closer.

At first, he thought that he was happy because his plan was back into track, but he quickly realised there was more to it. He enjoyed her company, craved it, even.

Their discussions were always so interesting. It was hard to find someone who he could actually talk for hours without getting tired of it or someone who wasn't afraid of telling him what they thought.

And if there was something he was certain of, is that wouldn't have changed even if Caroline knew exactly who he was and what he was capable of doing.

Klaus decided to tell her the day the first kiss.

They had been doing a project together, alone in her bedroom and they took a break from it. They started talking, sitting on her bed so close to each other that when he realized, he'd lost control – or perhaps she had – and their lips were brushing against each other, her hands buried in his hair as he tried to pull her closer, holding her hips.

"Caroline." He called, trying to get her attention as she tried to take off his shirt. "Don't, love."

"Why not?" she asked.

"There's something I have to tell you first." He said as she pressed kisses along his jaw.

"Oh, my gosh… Are you a virgin?" she stopped suddenly, looking at him.

Klaus snorted. "No. Of course, not."

"Then what is so important that we can't wait?" her hands trailed across his chest and Caroline bit her lip, looking at him expectantly.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, sweetheart, as to who I am. I was never going to tell you… But things got complicated, so I guess you have to know now."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" she frowned.

"I'm a hybrid." He began explaining. "A thousand years old creature, part-vampire, part-werewolf."

"If you don't want to have sex with me then you could've just-"

Klaus let his hybrid features show: his golden eyes with the veins showing underneath and his fangs.

Caroline's eyes went wild as she jumped out of bed, hurrying to get away from him, taking a few steps back until she hit a wall.

He made his face go back to normal as he walked towards her. She put on a brave face and stood her ground even though her hands shook a little.

"Surprise?" Klaus tried to lighten the mood as he put one of her golden locks behind her ear, glad to see that she didn't flinch at his touch.

"How?" she asked in a small voice.

"It's a hell of a long story, love. But I guess the simple answer is: magic"

Caroline nodded. "Show me again?" there was some certain fascination in her voice that made him smile a little bit before doing as she asked.

She touched the veins right under his eyes and allowed her hand to caress his cheek before being as bold as to touch one of his fangs.

"Careful, love." Klaus warned, though he knew he would never hurt her.

"Sorry." She apologized, putting her hand away. "It's just that… Oh, my god. That's so… Unbelievable. I have so many questions."

"I'm sure you do." He said. "And I'm going to answer each and every one of them, if that's what you want."

"Yes, I'd like that… Uh, you're not going to drain me of blood or anything like that will you?"

Klaus smirked. "No, but I'm glad to see that you have a sense of self-preservation, after all. I was beginning to doubt that."

"Shut up. Well… How did you become a… Whatever you are?"

"Hybrid." He rolled his eyes and started to explain the story of how his mother turned them all into monsters centuries ago.

Klaus told her all the important bits she should know and she felt extremely betrayed when she realized that her friends knew about that all along.

"So, what you're telling me is that Bonnie is a witch and Elena is also a vampire? And they didn't tell me? Why would they do that? They let me walk around with you for months! They suck if they were trying to protect me. Gosh, I invited you to my room. We were alone you could've just…"

"I'd never hurt you, Caroline." He assured her, but she didn't even listen.

"You're a mass murderer! You tried to kill Elena, you probably assassinated thousands of people… And I kissed you. Oh, great… I have a crush on a serial killer."

"A crush?" he smirked.

"Seriously? That's what you want to talk about?" she shook her head in disbelief.

Klaus shrugged. "Well, I had centuries to get used to the idea of being a monster, love, but this is the first time I hear about your interest in me."

"Yeah, but that was before I found out what you-"

"I can't change what I am, Caroline."

"I know, but did you really have to make everything you did? And if you hadn't taken an interest in me, wouldn't I be dead by now?"

His face hardened. "Very well, then. I see this is a lot for you to take in right now. I'll leave you alone."

"Right." She agreed before he left.

It took her a few days for her to even look at him again. As soon as her friends had gone back to their dorm room, Caroline had questioned them about everything, double checking Klaus's answers.

It didn't surprise her to know that he hadn't sugar coated anything, he had told her everything the way it had happened.

She valued his honesty, but not enough to look up the fact that he wasn't a good person. He was evil and… Her friends had murdered his brother and his entire line of vampires with him?

Why did she feel like her friends weren't necessarily the good guys in this story either?

Why everything had to be so messed up?

Still, when she saw him again in class, she didn't ignore his presence altogether as she'd initially planned.

Caroline sat beside him and started saying.

"Look, I don't know really understand what's going on right now and this is extremely confusing. So, yes, I care about you… Hell, I like you. A lot. But in this moment, I just feel like I don't know you at all."

"Would you like to know me, then? Are you willing to take a chance here, Caroline?"

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Good." He nodded. "I'll buy you coffee after class, is that alright?"

"Sounds great."

The time seemed to go by faster than it usually did as she tried to prepare herself for her time with the "real" Klaus. It was both exciting and terrifying, the prospect of seeing new sides of him.

They walked silently to the nearest café, siting on a table as far away from the other people so they could talk in peace.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well… That day you told me everything I had to know about vampires, werewolves, witches… I want to talk about you. I want to know you, Klaus. I really, really do."

Klaus sighed, he though she might want that, but it was hard for him to open up to anyone. He made an effort for her, though. Hoping it'd be worth it.

"There's a thousand years of history, love. I'll need specifics."

"How many have you killed?"

He looked at her pointedly. "I don't know."

"Right…" she closed her eyes. "Do you enjoy killing?"

He felt a little bit uncomfortable. "Caroline, being a vampire changes you. Everything is heightened, all of your senses… And there is the thirst for blood. It's always there. It makes you kill. And after you start killing, your body, you mind… It wants to be the hunter, the predator. You start revelling in it. It takes a while to some vampires. If they have strong moral values, some prefer to hide their nature. But we are what we are."

Klaus saw the understanding in her eyes rather than the judgment he was expecting. It made him feel glad.

"And what other atrocities have you committed? Torturing and hurting and-"

"Caroline, I have done every possible horrible thing you can imagine. I told you, I am a monster. I won't deny that."

"Yeah… That's pretty clear." She said sarcastically and he opened his mouth to retort, but Caroline raised her hand to stop him. "No, I get it. You are a monster. You've done terrible things and you're all powerful and evil and the whole package. What's the rest of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you lived for a thousand years. Have you not once cared about someone? Or did something good? You have a family. I met Rebekah that one day and Bonnie said they killed one of your brothers… Tell me about them."

"Don't try to humanize me, Caroline." He warned her.

"I'm not trying to." She assured him. "I told you. I want to get to know you, all of you. The good and the bad. Don't try to push me away with the 'I'm a villain' attitude."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you want to know about my family?"

They talked for hours and hours, her trying to extract every secret out of him while he fought with claws and teeth to keep them hidden. Still, by the end of the day, Caroline was sure she was beginning to understand him a little bit better.

"Thank you for today." She said as he walked her home. "I know you probably have better things to do than to talk to me for so long and-"

"I enjoy talking to you, Caroline."

"Why?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. "I mean, I'm not trying to be self-depreciative or anything, but like… You are you. You've lived for centuries and you can probably have anyone you want and you're here answering my questions… Why?"

"I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

She smiled. "A little, yeah."

"One day, Caroline, you'll realize just how special you are." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

She couldn't help but touch the place where his lips had brushed her skin, grinning like an idiot.

"Where were you?" Bonnie asked as soon as she got inside their room.

Damn it, Caroline thought.

"In the café near that bookstore you like." She said.

"Yeah, with who?" Elena asked.

"With Klaus?" she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the amount of shit she'd receive.

"Why? Caroline, we told you. That man is evil he's-"

"I know what he is."

"And you don't care?" Elena said in disbelief.

"Of course I care." Caroline rolled her eyes. "But, let me tell you one thing, you love to call him evil and a monster… Don't you realize that you've done things as terrible as he did?"

"But we did it to save the people that we loved and-"

"Right… And he never tried to save his family from all of you?" she took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not saying he hasn't done bad things, believe me, I spent the afternoon listening to him saying that he enjoyed killing people and how he came up with new methods of torture, I don't think he's a good guy. But I just don't understand why the two of you love acting like he's the only one who's wrong here."

"But, Caroline-"

"Good night, Bonnie. Elena."

She went to Klaus's house the next day. It was so beautiful and elegant and huge. It looked like something straight from all of those stupid movies she liked to watch some time.

"Hello, love." He greeted her.

"Hi." Caroline smiled. "So… Why am I here for?" she asked, stepping into his studio room.

"Yesterday we talked about me. Now I want to talk about you, sweetheart. Tell me, what do you want? I want to know everything. Your hopes, your dreams…"

She laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yes." He smiled back at her. "Tell me a place you've always wanted to go to."

"Uh… Paris. It's been my dream to go there since I was a child, really."

"I'll take you. Rome, Paris, Tokyo… Wherever you want." He offered.

"You know that normal people don't simply offer to take others on trips, right?"

"I thought we'd established yesterday that I wasn't normal."

"Fair enough, I guess. What else?"

He gave her a look that indicated that he'd realized that she avoided answering to his proposition, but he let it go and went back to question her about all of the things she wanted in life.

And then he showed her the drawings he'd made of her and what happened next was totally his fault – though he'd happily take the blame for it.

She was innocently staring at the sketches of her face, mesmerized by how he'd captured her smiles and how gorgeous all of them looked. Did he really have to stand that close to her with those beautiful raspberry lips of his?

So, really, it was totally not her fault when she kissed him.

And if she enjoyed how he'd sped them to his room, only getting a little bit dizzy in the process, then who could blame her, really?

Also, it was totally not her fault that, next morning, she decided that she was too happy with him to give let him go.

These things happened, after all.

* * *

 **There is a day about mates (I think it's the 16th) and I would love to read something where for once, Caroline is the one who realizes first that Klaus is his mate and not the other way ? Thanks :)**

"Oh, shit." Caroline muttered to herself as she read the book Bonnie had lent her.

Since she'd begun dating Tyler, she'd been reading about werewolves, trying to learn everything she could about them. And it was a good thing that the Bennett line had more than just a few books devoted to that subject full of exclusive information – apparently a Bennett witch many centuries ago had spent all of her life studying them and documented all she'd learned in those pages.

It was an interesting reading, the books being written more like diaries than an encyclopaedia, and everything was going well until she got to the page about mates.

 _"Mates – Every werewolf has a mate, a partner. Mates aren't soul mates, but rather the werewolf's equal. A perfect match of nature, but they don't necessarily need to be lovers. Mates can be friends or even foes too. The romantic mates, however, are known for being extremely attracted to each other. They ache for each other's touch, crave each other's taste and want more than anything to mark their partners as theirs, being extremely possessive of each other. Very often, dreams involving their mates are constant and, no matter how hard they fight it, the feelings for their partners are always there._

 _Mates can also be found in combinations between species. Most commonly, it happens to two werewolves, but it's not unheard of werewolf and human mating. And though quite unlikely, there is even one case of a werewolf and a vampire."_

Caroline tried not to panic.

A few months ago, she'd have been thrilled about the chance of being Tyler's mate… Hello? Finding the love of your life was exciting!

But the thing is, she didn't feel like that about him. She did feel that way about… It couldn't be.

She fumbled through the pages, looking through a more detailed description of this mate thing.

 _"The symptoms of romantic mating are:_

 _\- Extreme attraction to your partner  
\- Arousal when thinking about them or being too close to them  
\- Sexual dreams  
\- Aching to be near them  
\- Revelling in the smallest of touches_

 _\- Feeling safe around them_

 _\- Dizziness when standing close to them without having them  
\- Possessiveness_

 _\- Strong sexual desire_

 _\- A warm feeling that spreads through one's body, some describe it at some sort of strong energy, when kissing them"_

Caroline closed her eyes, trying not to overreact to the fact that Klaus checked every item of that list. No matter how much she hated admitting it.

She'd realized that since the ball in his house over a week ago that there was no denying she was attracted to him, but to admit that she was his mate? Wasn't that a little bit too much?

She pushed those thoughts aside.

Perhaps there wasn't even something such as mating. The person who wrote it said that most of the werewolves didn't even believe in it. It was probably nothing.

The next day, however, she went to the Grill to meet Elena and Bonnie (they were trying to cheer her up since Tyler was out of town) and Klaus was there.

She cursed herself for getting there earlier the minute he laid eyes on her, smiling.

It wasn't fair the way he made her feel. It just wasn't.

"Caroline" he greeted her, "Can I offer you a drink?"

She was about to say no. She was, truly. But curiosity got the best of her. Even though it could be awful finding out that he was her mate, she wanted to know the truth.

"Yeah, I guess." She sat beside him, doing her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Klaus inclined his head to her, lowering his voice. "Should I be worried about your friends trying to kill me yet again?" he only half-joked.

She looked into his eyes, "No. Not this time."

He seemed to believe her as he smirked at her. "Good, sweetheart. I do want to have the chance to get to know you without having to worry about what idiotic plan I have to be wary of."

"Well… It's just me today." She smiled nervously.

"Why?" he asked.

She frowned. "Why what?"

"Why are you here with me today?"

"Oh." Caroline paused for a moment. "I didn't come here to meet you, actually. Elena and Bonnie should be here soon."

"But why did you accept my offer for a drink?" she looked down, unable to meet his eyes. "Caroline-" his tone was warning.

"To test a theory." She admitted, her eyes flickering to his lips, not even attempting to hide what she wanted.

He smiled. "What theory?" he started eyeing her mouth too, though his gaze was slightly more predatory.

"Have you ever heard about mates?" Caroline blurted out. "I mean, in real life. I heard that werewolves have mates. Have you ever heard about that?"

"I'm familiar with the concept, yes."

"And…" she said, a bit unsurely, "Do you believe it?"

Klaus groaned. "Tell you what, sweetheart, in all of my centuries in this Earth I've never been giving proofs that they are real. So, if you're having fantasies of you and your boyfriends being mates, then I'd suggest-"

"I don't think Tyler and I are mates."

"You don't?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I don't. But I've spent the afternoon reading everything I could find about it and…"

"And?" he prompted her to keep going.

Caroline looked away. "Bonnie and Elena are here, I should go." She stood up to leave.

His hand grabbed her arm, holding her in place and shooting electrical waves through her body, emanating from the place their skin met. He let go of her as if he'd felt that too.

Klaus took one step closer to her, her breathing became shallow and uneven, her heart began to beat fast in her chest. "And?" he asked again. "What theory do you want to test, Caroline? Tell me, love. Don't be shy."

Caroline closed her eyes, inebriated by his smell and the warmth that came from his skin. She couldn't think straight as she pulled him down for a kiss, her lips demanding as he put an arm around her, pulling her impossibly closer.

What she started feeling inside of her, wasn't natural. It was pure magic… And it felt amazing and indescribable.

"I think… I think we're mates." She told him in a small voice as soon as they broke the kiss.

He brought a hand up to caress her cheek. "I think you might be right. Maybe we should conduct a more detailed experiment, though. Just to be sure."

"Yeah, perhaps we should." She agreed before brushing her lips against his once more.

And the thing they started building right there and then was completely worth everything else – including Bonnie and Elena's indignant shouts as they saw that scene happen.

* * *

 **Hi, I just saw your post about writing more angst and I was thinking maybe you could write something abotu Caroline learning the truth about Hayley and Hope (or even Cami but I'll need an happy ending for this specific one), if you didn't already wrote something about that**  
 **Based on the lyrics of Se Esse Bar Fechar by Clarice Falcão**

 _If this bar closes,  
He doesn't come  
If this bar closes,  
Even if he comes there will be no one here  
So if you pour me another drink, it's fine by me_

People were already leaving, Caroline noticed.

It was late and the conversations were dying down, drunk people were stumbling to get outside… Everyone seems happy and laughing.

She wasn't.

Caroline just wanted to cry.

But she wouldn't give him that taste. She wouldn't shed a tear for that asshole and his stupid fake promises… Gosh, how stupid was she for believing everything he'd said?

And how stupid was her for staying in that goddamned bar?

Were he to come inside, he'd see how pathetic she was. But that would've meant he'd have come, right? That'd mean he still wanted her.

Caroline had found out everything about his life in New Orleans at the same time she made the decision of giving him a chance. She wanted to go to his city, show up at his door and let him give her everything he'd promised her.

She'd texted him, saying that, if he still wanted her despite of all of his drama with Hayley and the baby and that other blonde girl in his life… That if he still wanted her, he was supposed to go meet her at that bar.

He didn't show up.

 _If this bar closes,  
I'll be alone  
If this bar closes,  
Everyone here will give me pity looks  
So if you pour me another drink, it'll be better for me_

The barman gave her a sympathetic look when she asked for yet another shot of tequila. It was her 10th. And there'd also been the margueritas before that… If she weren't a vampire, she would have a hell of a headache next morning.

A man sat beside her, she didn't even bother looking knowing that it wasn't him. He tried to say something about how that place was soon going to call for the night and how she should go to his place.

She shut him down before he even had the chance to finish.

The barman – Tom – told her that they were going to close soon. And apologized.

He'd the nerve to apologize!

Ok, maybe she'd been a bit obvious, checking the door every five minutes and checking her phone all the time. But just because the person who'd promised to be her eternal love had stood her up, that didn't give people the right to be condescending to her.

Just because she was starting to like Tom.

She ignored him as she asked for another drink.

 _I know that I told him to be here at 10pm  
And I know it's already 3am  
But what if he ran late  
And when he gets here I'm already gone and it's your fault_

When Tom told her that'd be the last drink for the night, her eyes filled with tears. Because it couldn't be it.

Sure, she didn't love Klaus.

But she could. They were supposed to build a future together, to have fun, adventures… Have something real.

He'd said such beautiful things to and about her that she couldn't quite believe that he just wouldn't show up.

Certainly something must have happened?

Maybe he lost his phone or there was some drama happening with witches or werewolves or other vampires… He wouldn't just leave her and toss her aside as if she meant nothing?

Klaus, who had made her feel like she meant everything, wouldn't do that.

And if she left and he got there, then he'd think she'd given up on him. And she hadn't. She wanted their future, their eternity… She wanted him.

Why didn't he come?

Why did he abandon her?

Why everyone kept abandoning her?

 _If this bar closes,  
Another setback  
If this bar closes,  
You'll have to drag me out of here  
So if you pour me another drink, I'll pay for another ten_

"Look, miss, this is it. You'll have to go now. Do you want me to call a cab for you?" Tom asked her

Caroline gave him a disbelieving look. "Can't you see I'm waiting for someone?"

"I think it's time to accept he won't show up."

She huffed. "But what if he does?"

"Then he'll know he was a douchebag and that you deserve better."

"You're probably right… I deserve to be treated better. He used to treat me better. I think he met someone else, though. He'd a child with a woman I hate and didn't tell me about it. And then he started seeing this other girl… Who happens to look a lot like me, so I thought maybe he hadn't moved on… Maybe he'd still want to be with me. But clearly that didn't happen."

"Do you still want him?"

"I don't know!" Caroline exclaimed loudly. "He chased me for a long time. And I always rejected him, because he's not a nice guy. And my friends hated him… I hated him. But then we hooked up and I told him to leave and things are complicated. Because he told me he'd wait for me, but he didn't show up today. Just… Just one more shot, please. I'll pay extra." She assured him.

Tom gave her a pity look, but sighed and poured her more alcohol.

 _If this bar closes,  
I can go  
If this bar closes,  
There's been such a long time since I last slept  
But if you don't pour me another drink, I'll destroy this place_

"I think you should go home." Tom suggested some time later.

Caroline looked down. "I don't want to be alone." She paused, unsure if she should be telling her life story to this guy. "My mom died. I… I didn't handle it well, I did some awful shit to my friends. I didn't want to be around them anymore. Not only because I did bad stuff, but because they'd always been shitty friends to me. And I wanted more. So I've been by myself for a few months now. And then I came here, hoping to meet this guy who would make me feel… Less alone. But clearly he doesn't care anymore. So I'll return to a lonely hotel room and leave town in the morning. Perhaps I'll go to Europe. I heard Spain is nice…"

"You seem like a nice girl. I'm sorry that you're going through rough times."

She snorted. "Yeah, rough times… That defines my life, really. Anyway, I think… I'll go now."

"You sure?" Tom asked. "I can stay with you a little while longer if you'd like."

She smiled. "You're a nice guy, but I think I have to walk away now."

"Ok. Nice to meet you, Caroline. Have a good life."

"You too, Tom." She said before walking out of the bar.

It was cold outside.

Walking away was a hard task. She felt the tears starting to fill her eyes again and let them fall.

Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls, beautiful, smart, bossy, controlling girl… No one seemed to get it.

Her father abandoned her, Damon abused her, Katherine killed her, her mother rejected her before accepting who she was, her father tortured her, her father died, Tyler chose everything over her, her mother died, she murdered and tortured people, her friends abandoned her, Klaus abandoned her… When would it stop hurting?

Why everything had to be so hard?

She never returned to the hotel she was staying in. She just started driving away… Perhaps eventually she'd find out someone who'd care. Someone who'd stay true to their promises.

Someday.

Of course, Caroline never knew that the reason Klaus hadn't showed up was because some of his enemies had learned about her being in town and threatened to kill her.

His phone was crushed in the conflict and he never managed to get to the bar in time.

She never picked up her phone or returned any of his calls, changing her number after a few days.

Klaus found himself being drawn to alcohol too. So maybe he could forget about the fact that he managed to fuck up everything he wanted every single time.

So he was left alone, surrounded by all of those people in his life he fought so hard to give a damn about while the one he truly wanted escaped once again while being within his reach.

One day, perhaps, she'd return.

One day.

* * *

 **Do you like these? Do you have a favourite one? Would you like any of these to have a follow up or do you have a prompt you'd like me to write? If so, then just send a request to my tumblr (klausandforbes) :)**


	7. Water Under the Bridge, Demigod, Rewards

**All of the awful spoilers (the phone call and a Kl*mi relationship) this fandom is wary of condensed in one story proving that Klaroline is still possible. Songfic to Water Under The Bridge by Adele  
25 Days of Klaroline - Day 9: Klaroline + favorite song**

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus said, and even if it was just over the phone, hearing his voice for the first time in so long made her heart beat faster.

"Klaus."

She'd been preparing for hearing from him again since Damon had been bitten. Stefan and him had gone to New Orleans and she knew there were going to be comments. She never expected that he'd call her, though. He'd been doing so well on keeping his promise of not being in her life anymore.

"I thought I should let you know that Damon Salvatore is all healed and healthy. He and the ripper already left." He informed her.

"Yeah, I know." She frowned. "Stefan texted me."

"Right." Caroline could hear the bitterness in his voice. "You and him are in a relationship now. Wonderful. How's that going?"

She sighed. "Klaus, I-"

"Are you happy, Caroline?"

She opened her mouth a few times before she got the words to come out. "Look, I don't owe you any explanations of my love life. I date whoever I want to date and that's not of your business."

A pause. "Very well, then. I think we've found something we agree on. I think it's safe to say, Caroline, that I'm convinced Stefan is the right man for you. You and me… It was never going to work, was it? He makes you happy. You'll be happy with him." Klaus said determinately.

 _If you're not the one for me  
Then I'll come back and bring you to your knees_

Caroline froze for a second. "What?!" she yelled, unable to help herself. "Sorry, what the hell are you talking about?"

Certainly he hadn't forgotten how good they were together? The last time they'd met had been memorable. He wasn't allowed to say all of those pretty things just to back off after a few years.

He knew she was going to need a few years.

Hadn't she reassured him she was going to show up eventually at his door that day in the woods?

"Caroline, I don't want you to lie to me. I don't want you to try to manipulate whatever feelings I had for you one day. You don't have any power over me anymore. I was intrigued by you, I admit. But that's long gone now."

She felt tears coming to her eyes and fought them back. Letting Klaus go wasn't something she was ready to do. She'd always thought he'd be a possibility. Maybe she'd taken him for granted…

But part of her still believed in all of those promises, all of those beautiful words so carefully chosen to inspire and entice her. Hell, if she needed to she'd go to New Orleans to prove to him that things weren't over. Not yet. Not before they started.

 _If you're not the one for me  
Why do I hate the idea of being free?_

"What are you talking about?" she questioned, mentally debating if she should fight for the big maybe they were and reveal to him her feelings or let him go and end once and for all everything and anything they could ever be?

Except, she couldn't.

The idea of not having of not having Klaus, or the idea of him, in her life wasn't liberating. On the contrary, it made her feel claustrophobic, constricted, stuck forever in a small town.

It wasn't that she needed him, but he would always represent freedom for her. And she didn't want that to be gone.

"Look, love, we've had our fun. I enjoyed chasing you and you enjoyed running. I give up, you win."

That was when she realized something was wrong. Klaus didn't give up. Not ever. And certainly he didn't admit being defeated.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I already told you-"

"No." Caroline said firmly. "I don't want excuses. I want explanations. Now." She ordered.

 _If I'm not the one for you You've gotta stop holding me the way you do  
If I'm not the one for you Why have we been through what we have been through?_

"Caroline-"

"Look, Klaus. You've been courting me, chasing me, whatever you want to call it, for years now. And suddenly you just… Stop? Why? What the hell happened that suddenly you don't want me anymore? Because just a month ago you were sending me Birthday gifts and now you just realized that I'm not what you're looking for? I want an answer."

She was pressuring him. It wasn't a nice thing to be done, but she felt like there was more to it than he was letting show. And most of the time, her instincts were right when it came to Klaus.

He chuckled humourlessly. "What now, Caroline? You don't like losing the advantage of having an Original at your feet? Does it bother you that someone gave up on you? Oh, I see. You spend so much time putting a brave face and having some attitude so that everyone will forget how insecure you was… How insecure you're still is. You liked the reassurance, didn't you? You liked having me chasing you. Because if I was chasing sweet, little Caroline Forbes, then certainly there was something more about you. Something desirable…" his words were acid and meant to hurt her, she noticed. "You are nothing to me anymore, Caroline. I guess you were just not good enough."

She nodded even though he wasn't there to see it. Her lack of words made home to an uncomfortable silence. It lasted only a few moments, but it felt like hours.

And that's when everything clicked to her.

Maybe she was in denial, but his story didn't make sense. Why would he call her to let her go? If he truly didn't care about her anymore, he wouldn't bother to let her be aware of how his feelings changed.

And he certainly wouldn't ask her if Stefan was making her happy.

He was trying to push her away. And she wanted to find out why.

 _It's so cold out here in your wilderness  
I want you to be my keeper  
But not if you are so reckless_

"That's not fair." She said, her voice didn't tremble or sounded small. It was bold and strong and it would make him listen. "You don't get to say these things about me, Klaus. Not when so many of them can be said about you. You are the one who could never let me go. You loved the idea of someone with so much light, as you put it yourself, caring for you. That would mean you were not yet lost. You are insecure. You are so, so afraid of being left alone that you push everyone that gets close away. You do this to your own family and now-"

"Careful, love." His voice is ice cold, harsh and dangerous in a tone he'd never directed to her before.

"Oh, cut the crap." Caroline said harshly. "What the hell is going on?"

He hesitated. "There is someone else."

 _If you're gonna let me down,  
Let me down gently_

Caroline started laughing. "Someone else? Please tell me that you're talking about… Oh, what was her name? Camille. Is it her? Please, tell me it is."

She could her the confusion in his voice when he replied. "What do you know about Cami?"

"Rebekah sent me pictures." She confessed, her voice still light and with a hint of a smile. "If you tell me you want me to believe that you're in love with her and that's why you're trying to make a goodbye call or whatever this is…"

"Yes, Caroline. I love her. Why is that so hard for you to believe? I never saw you as self-centred, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well, considering she's basically a copy of me – except for the wardrobe, my fashion sense is _much_ better – I can't exactly believe you when you say you've moved on. So, can you please tell me the truth? I'll let this go, I'll let you go, if I can just understand and-"

"I don't owe you any explanations of my love life. Didn't you just said that to me?"

He had a point. "Ok. You're right, I'm sorry. Just tell one thing, what happened to however long it takes?"

 _Don't pretend that you don't want me  
Our love ain't water under the bridge_

"Caroline… What do you want from me?" he growled.

"I want you to be honest with me. Please, Klaus. Tell me, what happened with all of the promises you made? Tell me that, if I went to New Orleans today, if I told you I wanted you… Would you say no? Would you reject me? I need to know."

"How does that affect your life?"

She huffed. "Can you please answer my questions? I'll let you go after that. You told me a few years ago that you wanted my confession. Now I want yours."

"Fair enough." He paused. "If you came here today, tomorrow… Hell, Caroline, if you showed up here in a century or perhaps even more… I'd still want you. I'll always want you. That's the truth." Caroline smiled wildly at his words. "Now you tell me. Why are you interested in knowing if I still… if I still have feelings for you? Aren't the two of you happy? Be honest."

Caroline hesitated. "I guess we are. I don't know. I think I'll never be enough for him and he'll never be enough for me. And sometimes… It's just plain boring being with him."

She could hear the smile on his voice when he hummed in agreement. "Yes, I can see how that is. What about my other question?"

"Remember when I told you that I had plans and futures that didn't include you?" Caroline bit her lip.

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Well, that might not be true anymore. I might… I think I might want a future. With you, I mean." He stayed silent for a few moments. "Klaus?"

"Bloody hell, Caroline. Couldn't you have just said that?"

"Well, you were the one trying to say that you've moved on!" she exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have tried to lie about it if I knew you wanted me. But I'm glad to see that you know me so well, love. I'm very impressed."

"Oh, shut up." She laughed. "So… Just to be clear, Cami-"

"Is no one you have to be concerned about. There's no one else."

"Why lie, though?"

"I thought you were happy… I needed you to be happy. I just wanted to say goodbye and-"

"End things in your terms." She concluded.

Klaus chuckled. "I suppose you're right." Another pause. "I guess I might be hearing for you… Soon? Sometime in the near future?"

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." He said the word emphasizing it, making sure she remembered of when she'd said that to him and to what that had lead.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

"See you soon, Caroline."

 _What are you waiting for?  
You never seem to make it through the door _

It took her three months to break up with Stefan after that call, but she figured it was the best thing to do.

And part of her wanted to desperately run the hell away from that goddamn city, but she restrained herself because of Bonnie, deciding to stay at least until they'd graduated… She just spent most of her time in Whitmore.

Stefan took off to God knows where, Damon was still pinning over Elena and Matt was staying. Plans no bigger than the limits of Mystic Falls.

Caroline, on the other hand, had wanderlust. She wanted to travel and see the world. Meet other people and learn about new cultures. There was so much to be seen!

And yet, there was a particular destination stuck on her mind: New Orleans.

Perhaps she should travel a while by herself, see a little of the world, grow into the person she wanted to be. But sometimes she felt like she should at least see him first.

The idea gave her some anxiety, though. Seeing him could be complicated. Matters of the heart hardly ever weren't.

Still, his gift after her graduation gave her some courage, though. A reminder that he was still there, wanting her, waiting for her… It made her get up and pack her bags.

Finding his house in NOLA was fairly easy. It was the biggest mansion in the French Quarter and there were "M's" on the gates. Knocking on his door, however, proved to be a much harder task.

Well, at least making the decision of knocking on his door was difficult.

So she decided to go find some liquid encouragement at the nearest bar… Some margueritas would definitely help her case.

Of course, she ended up choosing to go to Rousseau's and recognizing the barista as the girl Rebekah had sent pictures of – and the girl she'd stalked on facebook.

Camille O'Connell apparently still hadn't moved away from New Orleans.

Caroline lost count of how much encouragement she'd requested and started laughing at the other blonde a few drinks down the road.

"What's so funny?"

"Fate." Caroline answered. "Me choosing this bar, you serving me drinks… Oh, soon enough he'll show up and it'll ruin all the things I planned to say when arriving at his door and it'll completely lose all of the meaning it was supposed to have. He won't mind, because I'm here and he'll be happy to see me. But I'm drunk! How nice will that be, Cami? We'll tell our story of how we came to be together and I'll be drunk! Just because I couldn't knock on his godamn the door! I probably wouldn't even have needed to knock. He must have doorbells. Or people who tell him when someone's coming. Oh! He probably already knows that I'm here… I ruined everything getting drunk. Piece of advice: don't get drunk, Camille. And don't let cute hybrids make you like them. And-"

"Well, thank you, love." Said a voice behind her. _His_ voice.

 _Have I ever asked for much?  
The only thing that I want is your love_

She raised her hands to the sky. "See? Moment ruined."

"Klaus." Cami said with adoration in her voice. "Do you know her?"

He ignored he and Caroline turned to look at him. "Hello, Caroline."

"I'm drunk." She said and rested the palm of her hands on his chest. "I'm so very, very drunk. And it's your fault." She poked him.

"How come that's my fault, love?"

"Hey! You can't blame him for your problems!" Cami said.

Caroline looked at the other blonde. "Shhh! Camille." She returned her attention to Klaus, pointing at him. "You make all of those promises and you probably sit in your bedroom thinking about nice things to tell me, but I suck at doing this. And I've been trying to come up with a nice little speech so I can show up at your door. And I did come up with something! It was beautiful, you would've cried." Klaus snorted. "But that was between drinks 8 and 9 and I can't remember it anymore. How can I show up at your door and make you smile if I'm drunk and can't remember what I want to say?"

Klaus smiled, feeling way too pleased with the situation. "Well, I honestly don't mind, love. Do you want me to take you home with me or do you have a hotel you'd rather stay until you're sober enough to show up at my door?"

"No!" Caroline complained. "I can't anymore. I lost my chance. I guess I'll have to leave and come back again in a few years… And you'll have to pretend that this never happened."

"Do you really think I'm letting you go now that you're here?"

Caroline laughed. "I thought you might say that…"

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Caroline, I don't care about any speech."

"You don't?"

He shook his head, touching her upper arm. "I only care that you are here now. That's all that matter. You, here. It's all I want."

"Yeah?"

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Klaus?" Camille called. "Can we speak?"

"What is it that you need, Cami?" he asked, not taking his eyes from Caroline.

"Well… Who is this girl? And why do you think you get to take her home?"

Klaus frowned for a second before smiling at the other blonde. "Oh, right. Technicalities, I forgot about that. Cami, we're over."

"What? What are you talking about? You need me!" Caroline laughed, which earned her a dirty look from Camille. "It's your fault that I've become a vampire! We've been together for months and now you'll just trade me for the newest thing that show up?"

"Camille, I've known Caroline for longer than I've known you, but even if I hadn't… I don't need you. And you certainly won't be able to guilt me into having a relationship with you. You becoming a vampire was your own doing. You knew what the consequences of playing in the supernatural world would eventually bring you. You chose to stay."

"For you!"

Klaus gave her an unimpressed look. "Then I believe that was your mistake." The other girl walked a way in fury.

"You're mean." Caroline mumbled. "I'm going to berate at you from being mean tomorrow."

"I would expect nothing else." He smiled. "Let's go, sweetheart."

"Yeah, let's go." She agreed, accepting his arm as they walked towards his house.

Maybe that wasn't the most epic beginning, but as the years followed by, Caroline realized she didn't need an amazing start to have the best of middles… As to the ending, well, that's the perk of eternity, isn't it?

It never has to end.

* * *

 **Can you write something like KC + Percy Jakson/Camp Half Blood? Thanks ~**

"Hello" a voice said from somewhere above her. Caroline had to blink a few times before her vision adjusted to see a handsome face looking at her.

"Where am I?" she asked alarmed, quickly forcing herself to sit and look around.

She was in some sort of infirmary.

"You're in Camp Half Blood. Everything's going to be fine. My name is Stefan Salvatore. Do you remember how you got here?"

Caroline growled. "Fuck. We were attacked… Do you know if my mom is ok?"

Stefan looked confused. "She's fine."

"Good." She said, relieved. "Who brought me here?"

"Matt Donovan was the satyr who brought you here. He'd been keeping an eye on you after he realized you were a demigod, which I'm assuming you knew about."

"Yes, I did." She confirmed, getting up. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back to my life."

Caroline started walking out of the place when she heard a low chuckle. "Why would you want to go back to the mortal world, love? This is so much more interesting."

There was this really gorgeous man lying in one of the beds, drinking nectar and looking entirely too amused.

Caroline huffed. "I don't think I owe you any explanations."

"No need to be rude, sweetheart. I was merely being curious."

She rolled her eyes. "I want to live a normal life. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, if you're given the chance to live an extraordinary life… Why decline it?" he stood up and walked to her, ignoring a young boy who tried to stop him. "Klaus Mikaelson, son of Zeus." He offered her his hand and she shook it.

"Caroline Forbes. I don't know why my godly parent is." She admitted.

"Hm… Interesting. Aren't you a little bit curious to find out?"

"Well, yeah."

"But?" he prompted her to continue.

She shrugged. "I don't want to give up my life for some adventure thing or whatever this would be."

He looked at her, puzzled. "And don't you want to feel like you belong? Find out that you have some siblings? Learn what your gifts are?"

She looked away. Truth is, she wanted the life as a demigod. She truly did. Her brief contacts with this aspect of her life had been so thrilling and exciting and she never felt more alive than when being in contact with it.

But when she first found out, she didn't want to leave her mother alone. Then she didn't want to give up Elena and Bonnie's friendship, and then she started dating Tyler and everything was so perfect in her life that she didn't want to be ungrateful and toss it aside.

Now, however, school was over. She'd broken up with Tyler, her friendship with the girls would end up being long distance, anyway and she was starting to be more attacked by monsters than ever.

She'd been thinking about going to Camp Half Blood it'd been a while, but since she was already there…

"Why don't you show me around? It's been a long time since the last time I was here." Caroline suggested - after all, he was hot - and he smirked.

"I'd like that, sweetheart."

Klaus showed her everything, the cabins, the lake, the stables… And she got extremely excited about all of it.

"So have you ever ridden a Pegasus?" she asked, petting one of the animals.

He smiled. "Dakota" he called and a white flying horse came to him. "I rescued her in a mission. I usually ride her."

"She's beautiful."

"Nik! There you are!" a blonde girl came inside the stables. "Chiron is asking where you were and- Who the bloody hell are you?"

"I'm Caroline." She introduced herself.

"Rebekah." The other girl replied, smiling knowingly. "You're the new girl. Chiron is looking for you too. Though if the two of you are too busy…"

"Shut up, Bekah." Klaus said. "Tell him we'll be there shortly."

"Okay."

"Forgive me, love. Little sisters… They can be very nosy when they want to." He told her once Rebekah left.

"It's fine. I think perhaps we should go."

"We should." He agreed.

Chiron only wanted to ask her if she was going to stay – she said she wasn't sure yet – and explained her the rules of the camp if she opted to.

She contacted her mother to explain where she was – though that was technically against the rules, since cell phones were forbidden – and Liz reacted surprisingly well, telling her that if she wanted to be there, she should.

By the end of the day, Caroline had made her decision of staying, only leaving to pick up her stuff and coming back the next day.

It's incredible how well she fit in so fast and it made her wonder why she'd been avoiding it for such a long time.

Sure, she still was in the Hermes cabin because she hadn't been claimed yet, but the people were amazing – ok, maybe not all of them… Damon Salvatore was probably the most gigantic asshole she'd ever had the displeasure of meeting.

But, still, there were people like Katherine, daughter of Ares, and Enzo, son of Hermes who were simply amazing. And, of course, Klaus and her had grown very close in her time there – despite him being a jerk every now and then - and she'd become great friends with Rebekah – who, as she later found out, was his sister by the mortal side, only being in the camp because she currently hosted the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi.

She found out that she and Klaus made a hell of a team in the Capture the Flag game. And though she was far from beating him up at sword fighting, her archery skills were far greater than his.

And for the first time in her life she felt like she truly belonged.

It took her two months in the camp before being claimed during the fire at the end of one night.

She was Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love.

Caroline felt glad, really. It was so very fitting for her. She'd always been very connected to everything related to her mother and she'd a good relationship with everything in Aphrodite's cabin.

"Congratulations, love." Klaus murmured to her, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

She smiled at him.

"Oh, beauty queen… I like the sound of that." Katherine said smirking. "Congrats, Care. Though I'd been calling this since you came to the camp, really."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Kat."

"And now you can't tell me to stop calling you gorgeous!" Enzo approached them with Rebekah by his side.

"As if I could stop you anyway."

"Of course the only thing she has to offer is beauty…" they all heard Damon saying not so discretely. "Ops, my bad." He said walking away, smiling.

"He's an ass." Bekah said, holding Enzo in his place as Caroline did the same to Klaus.

"He is." She agreed.

"I can't believe I ever slept with him." Katherine made a disgusted face and they laughed.

"Come on, I need to change my things to Cabin 10."

"I'll help you." Klaus said promptly.

She heard Kat murmuring, "Of course you will" but decided to ignore that.

"Are you glad, Caroline?" Klaus asked after they'd finished taking her stuff to Aphrodite's cabin and were standing in front of it.

"I am. It feels so good to be… Recognized. I mean, I have my adoptive mom, and I love her. But still… It feels nice."

"It certainly does." He smiled and she remembered his story – hated and abused by his step-father, Mikael, for not being his son while her mother pretended everything was fine. No wonder he left to Camp Half Blood and never returned.

"Well…" she tried to think of what to say.

"Well…" he laughed. "If my brother Kol was here, he'd probably say some cheesy line about 'oh, so that's why I've been falling in love with you'… I don't think you'd appreciate that very much, though."

Caroline smiled. "You've been falling in love with me?"

"Since I first laid eyes on you." He admitted, his hands behind his back.

"Then do something about it."

She didn't even bother rolling her eyes at his smirk before their lips met. Sweet and soft and tender and yet with so much passion hidden underneath.

Caroline pulled away smiling.

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night." She said as he walked away.

She opened up the door to her new home, surprised to see everyone looking at he expectantly.

"Oh, my gosh! The two of you are the cutest thing ever! Tell us everything, Caroline. Now!" one of her new sisters said excitedly and everyone started agreeing and giggling at her.

Caroline smiled wildly before sitting down and starting talking, feeling only a little bit overwhelmed by all of her new family.

After all, helping her with boys was certainly a perk of having lots of siblings children of the goddess of love.

* * *

 **Caroline is the one who delivers Katerina to Klaus. He thinks she should be rewarded. Smut.**

"Lord Mikaelson" Caroline curtsied when Elijah came into the room.

"Miss Forbes" he greeted with a small smile in his face. "My informant told me that you have the girl my brother wants, is that correct?"

"Yes, my lord." She confirmed.

Elijah approached her, trying to lock her gaze in his so he could begin the compulsion. "Are you telling the truth?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm on vervain. I took all the precautions I felt like I needed to meet an Original. The girl is with me and I suppose I can bring her to you, but you see… The word out there is that your brother wants her. Now, my lord, I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. I'll give the girl to him only."

"Do you not trust me?"

She shrugged. "A girl has got to take care of herself. Do we have a deal?"

Elijah nodded. "Very well, then. I shall ask Niklaus to talk to you, if that's what you want."

"I'd like that, yes."

"But know this, miss Forbes, if you're lying to me… Neither my brother nor I will be pleased with you. And I'm fairly certain that you've heard about the stories of people who've crossed my family, haven't you?"

Caroline nodded, knowing that it'd not be appropriate to say anything. Honestly, she was scared shitless of meeting the Mikaelsons. Their reputation wasn't exactly friendly and even though this could earn their favour, it could also go utterly wrong was something to happen.

"Threatening the guests, Elijah?" a voice said from the door and she quickly turned to look at who it was.

A very handsome man, golden hair tied, stubble and those blue eyes that were so hypnotizing even from the distance she was standing. There was a certain power that emanated from him that told her she was a very, very dangerous man. Perhaps it was the vicious smile on his crimson lips or even the way his gaze seemed to devour her.

"I was merely making a statement, brother." Elijah replied, stepping away from Caroline. "This is Miss Forbes. She claims to be in the possession of the doppelganger."

Klaus's eyes lit up as he grinned at her. "Is that so, sweetheart?" he walked to her, twisting one of her locks in his fingers. "Show me." He said lowly, but the tone of his voice and the ferocity in his eyes made sure that his order would be followed.

"She's in my house." Caroline admitted.

"Wonderful… Care to take me there, love?"

"If that's what you wish, my lord." She said remembering her manners, but added a little more defiantly, "And it's Caroline. Or Miss Forbes."

He smiled. "Caroline… It suits you."

She forced herself not to roll her eyes and walked passed him in the direction of the door. "Are you coming?" she asked looking back at Klaus.

"Lead the way."

The walk back to her small house was anything but silent, Caroline thought perhaps he'd want to talk about how she'd found Katerina, but his questions were more personal.

"I was turned not long ago." She admitted. "I'm almost two years old."

"Impressive." He said, looking at her up and down, which made her blush slightly, "Baby vampires are usually more… Reckless than you. Most never even heard about my family or the sun and the moon curse."

"The man who turned me… Well, it was an accident, really. He never planned to turn me. He was looking for her."

"What happened to him?" Klaus asked, curious.

"Oh, I killed him." She said simply and he smirked. "Well, you see, he told me a lot of his secrets and then compelled me to forget them. When I turned, I remembered everything. He couldn't have that, so he tried to kill me. I guess he didn't think I'd fight back."

"You're quite something, aren't you, sweetheart?"

She looked away, smiling. "Here." She stopped suddenly, pointing the house with her head.

Klaus nodded and pushed the door open, putting his foot in tentatively only to be barred. "Ask your human to invite me in." he said immediately.

"Right, I forgot. Sorry. Maria!" she called, getting inside the house. "Come here, would you? Can you, please, invite this man in?"

A dark haired woman, perhaps in her forties smiled sweetly before saying "Of course! Come in, please." She gestured at Klaus to come inside and he did so.

"That will be all, Maria." Caroline said gently, "Come." She said to Klaus, hurrying up the stairs. "Katerina, I brought you company." She told the girl who was sitting on the bed, looking at the wall without saying anything. "This is Klaus." Caroline introduced her with a smile. "So…" she began, a little uncertain, "Is this the girl you're looking for?"

Klaus smiled, his eyes locked on Katerina Petrova. "She is." He confirmed before turning to look at her. "You, Caroline, will be very well rewarded for your contribution. My family doesn't forget those who help us." He walked until he was standing in front of the doppelganger. "You will come with me without protesting and won't try to escape. You'll come too, Caroline. This place is beneath someone like you."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist." He told her while forcing the brunette to stand up, holding her by the arm.

Caroline looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok."

After compelling the girl to stay inside the room he had prepared for her, Klaus turned all of his attention to the blonde vampire that had brought her to him.

He led her to his room where they wouldn't be bothered or interrupted, Caroline went along a little reluctantly.

"Sweet, little Caroline…" he whispered in her ear as soon as he'd closed the door behind them. "I must say, you're an exquisite woman. I'm glad we've crossed paths. And now I'll be able to show you just how thankful I am for your little help today."

His lips descended to her necks, scraping it with his fangs until he drew some blood, licking it from her wound before finding her mouth in a passionate kiss.

All of her hesitation disappeared as she buried her hand on his hair. His hands wondering down her body until he grew impatient with the amount of clothes she was wearing and tore her dress apart.

"Hey!" she protested, but he just rolled his eyes and threw her on his bed, speeding over her a second later.

As payback, her hands quickly ripped his shirt apart, causing him to grin against her skin.

"So beautiful…" Klaus said as his fingers captured one of her nipples, pebbling through the thin fabric of her white chemise. She moaned when he pinched it, making him smile.

He took his sweet time taking her undergarments out of her body, cherishing the way she blushed at his gaze at her naked body. Once she lied completely naked on his bed, he took her breast in his mouth, his teeth teasing her as she tried to muffle her soft whimpers.

Klaus didn't take his eyes off of her face as he lowered himself down on her body, pressing kisses on her abdomen, then on her hipbone and on the inside of her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Oh, my beautiful, inexperienced, girl… You'll never forget this night." He mused with a grin on his face before parting her legs a little wider and letting his lips finding her clit.

"Klaus!" she cried in pleasure as he sucked it, rolling it between his teeth teasingly before letting his tongue circle it. "Don't stop." She begged

He focused his attention on her entrance, his tongue entering her, complying to her wishes as he found a rhythm that seemed to pleasure her greatly.

It was never his first priority to give pleasure to his partner, truth be told, but from the little he had hear about her that day, he'd found her quite fascinating. And she deserved being pleased.

Klaus brought his fingers to work on her clit, pressing it and pinching it slightly as her hips rolled to meet his mouth.

The muscles in her abdomen tightened up as she felt her release building and she screamed his name as she came. He licked her come as she fought to control her breathing.

He smiled at her, his lips glistening with her juices.

"That was…" her voice cracked, not finding the right words to describe what she'd just felt. Sure, she hadn't been a virgin anymore, but men hardly ever paid any attention to her wishes and needs.

"Only the beginning." Klaus promised before kissing her mouth, allowing her to feel herself on his tongue.

He positioned himself at her entrance, going in slowly as she put her legs around his body, both of the moaning at the sensation. Klaus began to thrust on her harshly, making her cry in pleasure as their bodies clasped together, skin against skin.

He let his fangs descend again as he bit her neck, offering her his own in return. Caroline quickly bit him too, the blood sharing making the sex even more pleasurable.

Her nails dig inside his back, scratching it when he increased his motions. He moaned against her skin, loving the way she felt around him. Hot and tight and perfect.

He kept on thrusting inside of her throughout her orgasm, stopping drinking her blood to see the look on her face, eyelids heavy and lips parted, his blood running down her chin.

Klaus cleaned it for her, kissing her mouth and her jaw before he came, letting his weight fall on top of her for a few moments before rolling to the side, pulling her with him.

Her leg was on the top of his body, her head resting on his chest and his hand on her arse, sometimes running down to her thighs and returning.

Caroline stayed in that position for a few minutes before straddling him, pressing kisses on his torso and rubbing herself against his already hardening cock.

She let her hands touch him teasingly while he groaned before positioning herself on top of him, letting the tip of his cock enter her pussy before sitting down on him abruptly, moaning loudly at the sensation.

Caroline started to move slowly, making Klaus grip her hips with the intention of guiding her moves, but she just snapped his hands away and continued to tease him before giving in to her instincts.

Her breasts jumped up and down before she brought her hands to hold them and squeeze them, circling her nipples. Then she let her hand slowly find its way down her body, lazily tracing down her abdomen before finding her clit and giving it the attention it was craving.

Her little whimpers were driving him nuts, not used to being out of control, but somehow enjoying it greatly watching her have the power.

As her body collapsed on top of him, Klaus realized that he really wanted to keep this baby vampire to himself.

What he didn't realize in that moment, though, was that he wanted her for all of eternity.

* * *

 **What do you think? Did you like these? Would you like any of these to have a part 2? I kind of have a follow up planned for the last drabble. Tell me if that's something you'd like to read.**

 **As always, if you have any prompts you'd like me to write, my tumblr is klausandforbes :)**


	8. Let's Show Them, Villains and Heroes

**Tyler and Stefan watch Klaus and Caroline have sex.** **NSFW, obviously.** **  
25 Days of Klaroline - Day 23: klaroline + smut  
**

Caroline couldn't quite believe that she'd agreed to doing that.

Sure, she loved experimenting and Klaus had never done anything that she hadn't liked, but perhaps this was too much.

Or at least, that's how she wanted to feel.

Because surely she shouldn't be as turned on as she was in that moment.

But the fact was, only the thoughts of having Stefan and Tyler watching as she let Klaus have her managed to make her more aroused than she was ok admitting.

Not that she needed to say a word. Everyone in that room had probably already picked on the scent emanating from between her legs or the way her breathing had quickened.

"Is this ok, love?" Klaus asked as he lowered the strap of her dress down her arm and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, making her shiver.

Her eyes darted to the other men in the room.

Their eyes were wild as if they didn't quite believe that was actually happening. She knew Klaus had compelled them to stay quite and don't interfere, but also that they were free to leave if they didn't want to watch.

Both of them, however, didn't seem to have the intention of leaving.

Caroline and Klaus were standing in front of the others, the Original staying behind her, his hands on her waist. They were in one of the rooms they used some times for their alone time.

There were mirrors on each of the walls and on the ceiling and the room would be completely bare if it weren't for the pillows displayed all over the floor to help with comfort.

"Yes." Caroline agreed, feeling his smirk against her skin. Of course he'd love getting to show her ex-boyfriends who she belonged to now.

He took her hair in his hands, uncovering her neck as he started to kiss it before biting it with his blunt teeth.

His hands went to the zipper of her dress, slowly bringing it down, the knuckle of his fingers brushing along her spine until the waistband of her knickers.

She felt the eyes of her ex-boyfriends fixed on her as Klaus moved to remove the dress out of her body, until she was staying only in her thong in the middle of the room.

Her first instinct was to cover her breasts, but Klaus stopped her. "Let them look, love. Can you hear the blood plumping in their veins? The way they can't take their eyes off of you?" he whispered against her ear. "Let them see what they lost."

It was true. Both men were starring at her hungrily, devouring her with their eyes.

There was something about it that made her feel wanted, sexy, powerful… It felt good.

Klaus's hands trailed lazily along her abdomen, one of them moving lower to touch her core through the thin fabric of her thong and the other moved to cup her breast.

Caroline moaned softly as he pinched her nipple.

"What do you want them to see, Caroline? Do you want them to see how I make you beg for my cock? How you love to spread your legs for me? Do you want them to see me making you come only using my tongue? Or perhaps, you'd like to show them how you can please me. Would you like them to see you on your knees for me, love? Your pretty lips wrapped around me… Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want to show them?"

Caroline let out a gasp as his fingers worked their way inside her thong and entered her slowly.

"I want you in my mouth." She said, waiting for Klaus to remove his hands before lowering herself turning to him. Her hands flew to the zipper of his jeans, tucking them down along with his briefs.

"Undress completely, love. Let them see how wet you get for pleasing me."

Caroline didn't look back as she did so, throwing the piece of cloth aside and stroking his cock twice before using her tongue to lick his shaft.

She put him in her mouth, loving the way he groaned as she did so. She began to move slowly, teasing him before his hand wrapped around her hair, pulling it to make her go faster.

She moaned against his penis, rubbing her thigh together before deciding that her pussy needed some attention and moving her hand between her wet folds, letting two fingers slip inside, using the same rhythm on her as she was using on him.

If she paid attention, Caroline could hear the way Tyler and Stefan's breathings quickened and even how their hands had found their way inside their pants.

The feeling of being watched made her quickly reach her climax, her abdomen clenching around itself just before her release came.

Klaus came down her throat not long after that and before she even had the chance to recover from that experience, he was on top of her, pressing her against the floor.

Her hands quickly ripped apart his shirt, running down his chest just before his lips met one of her nipples, sucking it and rolling it between his teeth. "Klaus…" she cried, bringing her hand to meet her other breast.

She felt him growing hard against her thigh, perks of vampirism and all that, and it wasn't long before Klaus positioned himself on he entrance, rubbing himself against her core making her moan.

"Look at them, love." He said just before beginning to thrust on her, hard and fast, not giving her the time to adjust to his size, giving her some pleasurable pain.

"Gods, yes, Klaus!" Caroline screamed, forcing herself to look at Tyler and Stefan.

Their pants and underwear were long gone, his hands were wrapped around their cocks as they watched the scene. She could see how they wanted to be the one inside of her, to be making her scream.

Klaus seemed to notice that too, because he growled and started to mutter "Mine" before sinking his fangs in her neck.

Caroline cried as he did so, the feeling of him drinking her blood overwhelming her. She yelled his name as she had her orgasm, her toes curling and her head thrown back in pleasure, her nails digging into his back.

He continued his pace, having retreated his fangs from her neck and licking the blood off of her skin.

Klaus came inside her a few moments later, his come dripping down her thigh, sticking to her skin.

"Yours." Caroline agreed, panting.

Klaus smiled as he rolled off of her, lying beside her for a moment before offering her his wrist. "Drink, love."

She did as she was told, sucking greedily the sweetness of his blood, hot insider her mouth and throat.

He admired her as she did so, touching the veins underneath her eyes… He loved the monster hidden underneath her skin, loved how sometimes she'd let it come to play, how it'd match the monster underneath his skin.

The two other men in that room never quite understood how lovely every part of Caroline was. How they should've cherished every aspect of her, not just the lightness and the humanity… That's why they lost her.

And that's why he had her now.

He smiled at them, tugging his wrist away so she'd stop drinking from him. She cleaned it with her mouth, making a happy noise in the back of her throat.

She shot a quick glance to her ex-boyfriends, blushing a little bit at the sight of them, still looking at her mesmerized.

"I want you to use your mouth now." Caroline said to Klaus, a little more confidently.

He grinned at her; pressing kisses down her abdomen and inside her thighs, moaning when he felt the taste of both of their releases mixed in her skin.

He used his hands to open her folds, finding her clit and circling it teasingly with his finger.

She groaned. "I said mouth."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Patience, my love."

He went back to tease her with his fingers, pinching her clitoris before putting one finger tentatively inside of her.

Caroline moaned when she realized how everyone was focusing their attentions on her, on the sounds she made or the way her body reacted to his slightest touches. Klaus smirking and Tyler and Stefan wanting her so bad.

The Original finally complied with her wishes as he lowered his mouth on her pussy, his tongue entering her while his fingers concentrated on her clit.

"Klaus…" she whimpered, buckling her hips to meet his lips, bringing her hands to her breasts, twisting her nipples around in her fingers, moaning at the sensation.

He groaned against her pussy, the vibrations of it running through her body. Caroline felt her body beginning to tight, her muscles tensing before she felt that pleasurable snap in her abdomen and everything relaxed all at once with her release.

Klaus licked her clean, savouring her taste before moving up to meet her lips again.

His hands were wandering down her body as he said, "Oh, Caroline… Do you see them? Do you see how they'd kill to be me? How they'd love to have you again? How they want to feel your walls clenching around their cocks?" he chuckled as she nodded, still recovering from her orgasm, "Now tell me, love. Tell all of us, who do you belong to?"

"You." She said promptly. At first, she hadn't liked the idea of calling herself 'his', but the fact that he gave himself to her as well, made her more comfortable with the idea. "And you're mine." She reminded him.

"Always and forever." He promised. "Now, love, I know that, you know that… I'm not entirely sure they've got the message, yet. Perhaps we should provide them with more proof?"

Caroline smiled, not even bothering trying to feel ashamed about liking being watched anymore. "I think that'd be lovely."

Klaus smirked as he looked to Stefan and Tyler, "Hand and knees, Caroline."

* * *

 **Caroline is a heroine, Klaus is a villain and her boyfriend. She gets mad at him when his family captures her.  
25 Days of Klaroline - Day 24: klaroline + free for all**

Captured.

Caroline had been captured. Again.

But, this time, there wasn't any pain being inflicted on her. No torture.. That was new.

As she recovered her senses she tried looking around.

She was lying on a bed, her wrists were handcuffed together above her head. The room she was in was nice. Incredibly nice.

She sighed as she realized what had happened.

 _The Originals_ had captured her.

The number one enemies of The Gang, the superheroes squad she was a part of, and the organization _he_ was a part of.

 _He_ was the Hybrid. One of the most villainous people she'd ever met. Incredibly hot, british… And happened to be her secret boyfriend.

Ok, so maybe it was hard having to conceal not only her secret identity, but also her secret relationship, but incredibly enough – after months of stalking and flirting form his part – they'd been doing great.

Though she apparently needed to talk to him about kidnapping. Because that wasn't cool. Even if Kol was the one to blame, she figured she'd have to berate at Klaus as well.

"Hello, love." He said, getting into the room, "Are you ok?"

She snorted, "I've been abducted. So far, my day hasn't been so great."

Klaus smirked at her, sitting on the bed by her side. "That's hardly my fault, sweetheart."

"If you haven't organized that attack than I'd be home by now. Probably would've called you over, but you're not very deserving."

"Oh, but we can still have fun here. I know how you love being tied up." He said, trailing his hand over her abdomen.

"Hands off." She said immediately, "No sex for you for like… A week."

He arched his brows, "I'll take that as a challenge."

"Whatever. Just open the handcuffs."

"Oh, sweetheart, but you're my prisoner. How can I trust you not to escape?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't make me use my powers."

"Oh, right. About that, Kol used a potion on you that incapacitated your powers for a few days. You should be able to freeze people on Monday, though."

"Why would he even do that?"

"To bother you?" Klaus tried, "Seriously, Caroline, why does Kol do anything?"

"Ugh. I hate your family sometimes."

"I get the feeling." He assured her. They stayed in silence for a few moments. "So… About the sex…"

"No. And if you insist I'll make it a month."

"Oh, so you'd resist me for an entire month, sweetheart? I don't think so." He whispered in her ear, his nose brushing against her hair, "I think you're having trouble resisting me right now, aren't you?"

"I'm not."

He grinned against her cheek, pressing a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Liar. I have heightened senses, love. I can smell you."

"Well, then perhaps you should stop with your wolf creepy thing. It's still not happening. And my wrists are hurting."

"Fine." He sighed, reaching for his pockets and picking the key to let her free.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem, love. And sorry about all this."

"Uhum… Still no sex."

He rolled his eyes, but moved to lie next to her, pulling her body closer to him. "Be more careful." He said. "If Kol managed to get you, someone else could've done it."

"Well, then it's a good thing I have superpowers, all of my friends have superpowers and you have superpowers."

He snorted, "Oh, yes. Great friends of yours, sweetheart. I still haven't received any reports on someone trying to break in here to rescue."

"They probably have a lot going on."

"Sure they do."

"Can you please tell your family not to attack anyone or do villainous stuff before I get my powers back? And tell Kol that I expect him to apologize. Or he'll be uninvited for my Christmas party."

"I'll make sure he apologizes, love."

"Thanks." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "Now, my car isn't here. I need you to take me home."

"Sure, sweetheart."

That was always fun, she thought grinning, having the evil master in the palm of her hand.

* * *

 **Did you like these? I was pretty nervous about the first one, so, please let me know what you think about it, if you liked or if you have any critiques/suggestions. I'd really appreciate it :)  
Thank you so much for all of my guest reviewers, I love you guys 3 (and, obviously, everyone else who reviews, you people rock)**

 **Also, merry Christmas to all of you who do celebrate it!**

 **And if you have prompts/requests, drop them in my inbox on my tumblr (klausandforbes)**


	9. Secret Santa, Demigods 2 and Hogwarts

**The Mikaelsons + their partners + Caroline's friends's experience with Secret Santa.**  
 **25 Day of Klaroline - Day 25: Christmas AU**

Caroline loved Klaus.

She truly, honestly did.

But if he didn't stop ruining Christmas mood soon, they were going to be having a problem.

"Do we really have to do Secret Santa?"

"Yes, Klaus. You'll just have to buy something nice to one of your siblings. Or me."

"Or one of your friends." He reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"And you can't buy them gifts?"

"Technically, I can buy pretty much whatever I want, love, but the point is, I don't want to."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Well, I'm sorry, Klaus, but the thing is… I want you to."

Klaus sighed, knowing that she knew he'd do it to make her happy "Fine. But I hope you realize that this is going to end in disaster, Caroline. Too many former enemies in one room and all that."

"I'll make everyone behave." She said, determinately.

Klaus thought that if anyone could make that work, it'd be her.

It was Christmas Eve of 2018 and everything was going amazingly well. Dinner was splendid, everyone was having fun and no threats had been made at all. Almost everyone had made it – except Stefan, since he'd decided to spend some time no his own, away from all of the Mystic Falls drama (everyone knew he just didn't want to be close to Elena and Damon since they were together).

It was almost midnight when they decided it was time to exchange the gifts for Secret Santa.

"Who wants to go first?" Caroline asked, excitedly.

Rebekah clearly stood up, present in hand and said "I'll do it!" she walked to the centre of the room, not bothering to see if there were any complains about she being the first one. "So… As you may know, I was very excited about Christmas this year and actually pressed everyone to accept doing Secret Santa. Obviously, that was before I knew the guest we were going to have." She shot dirty looks to the Mystic Fall gang, "And that was before I found out whom I had to buy a gift to. She – and yes, it's a girl – is the most annoying person I've ever met. And that means something. She's plain boring too. No fun, her hair is ridiculous and-"

"Bekah!" Caroline exclaimed, "Please."

The original rolled her eyes, "Ok, sorry. Anyway, she is a copy and-"

"Yeah, everyone knows you're talking about me, Rebekah. Thanks." Elena said sarcastically as she stood up to receive her gift. "What is it? A vervain bomb? A stake?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Why don't you open and see?"

Elena kept her eyes on the blonde vampire as she did so. Caroline prayed that it'd be something harmless. Honestly, she wasn't sure why her friends had bothered coming to NOLA for Christmas. That'd certainly been a bad idea.

"Wow, thanks." Elena said without much enthusiasm, holding up a gift card for a fancy store.

"Well, you know, I figured you should do something about your style." She let her eyes drop to the clothes Elena was wearing and Rebekah offered the girl a small smile.

"Elena, your time!" Caroline said quickly, pulling Rebekah back to her seat by the arm.

"Yes, right." Elena smiled a little brighter. "Ok, so the person I got is a man. He's a gentleman, very noble and-"

Everyone rolled their eyes collectively, "Elijah." People announced unenthusiastically.

"Yes." Elena said simply, giving her gift to the man in question, standing awkwardly with her arms raised when he avoided her hug. "I hope you like it.

"Thank you, Elena." he offered her a small smile after unwrapping the gift and seeing that it was a tie. "Very well, I guess it's my turn now. I can't say I know this person particularly well… It's a man, not very known for his patience. A bit explosive from what I've gathered. He wasn't very happy to be here tonight, but came because his… Girlfriend made him and-"

"Damon." Bonnie guessed and Elijah nodded, offering the gift to the other man.

"Thanks, Elijah." Damon said, seeing the expensive bottle of bourbon the original had gotten him. He hesitated a bit before starting to say "Ok, so the person I got is… Trouble. I'll admit, I didn't want to have gotten him. It's not easy to buy him a gift. Anyway, he's probably a little bit nuts because he's head over hills over this baby vamp… And-"

"Thank you for the kind words, Damon." Klaus interrupted standing up and taking the gift from his hands.

"I wouldn't open it here if I were you." Damon said quickly and Klaus raised his brows, "It's not exactly for you, if you know what I mean." He whispered giving Caroline a pointed look. "But I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing her in it."

She quickly put herself beside Klaus, pulling him by the arm so he wouldn't attack Damon – which he was very close to doing, considering the expression on his face.

"Klaus, please." Caroline said and he sighed. "No killing on Christmas. That's a rule."

"Ok, sweetheart." He said, smiling at the hidden meaning that he could kill Damon at another time. "Not on Christmas." He promised. "Very well, then, I can say that I'm thankful for the existence of this person. She's been very useful on making my life more bearable. At least when it comes to one of my siblings, since she can actually put him in his place-"

"Bonnie" Katherine said, "You'd never say nice things about me."

"Well, I tolerate you in my house, can you really ask for more?" Klaus retorted and she rolled her eyes. "But, yes, you're correct. Bennet witch…" he offered her the gift on his hand.

"Thank you, Klaus." She said politely while she opened the gift. Bonnie gave him a shocked look, "Is this-"

"The lost grimmoire of the Gaunt family? I thought you might like it." _and there's a spell in it I really want you to take a look_ , he completed in his mind

"This is… Thank you." Bonnie smiled.

"You're welcome." Klaus said before returning to sit beside Caroline.

"Ok, so, uh… The person I got is quite annoying, has a British accent… Which matches the description of a lot of people in this room, I guess. And he's had to endure some serious 'if you hurt her, I'll kill you' talk."

"That'd be me." Enzo smiled and Bonnie confirmed that it was indeed him. "Thanks, Bon." He said, looking at the vinyl she'd got him – a Rolling Stones record. "Now, the person I got… She's the loveliest girl I've ever met. And I'm extremely happy to have her by my side and-"

"Rebekah." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Merry Christmas, Bex." He said, pulling her for a kiss.

"Thank you!" she said excitedly, looking at the tickets he'd gotten her for a Taylor Swift concert, her happiness more about the fact that he was agreeing to going with her than because of the gift itself.

"Oh, Rebekah has already gone… I think I'll go next, then." Caroline announced, standing up. "So… the person I got… Uh, originally I didn't like her much. I mean, she was a bitch to me the second we met and all that, but since we've spent so much time together here in New Orleans, she's kind of grown in me. She's super fun and life with her is always an adventure."

"Katerina." Kol said.

"Yes." Caroline confirmed, offering her gift to the brunette woman.

"These are beautiful!" Katherine said looking at the stilettos Caroline had gotten her.

"They're exclusive." The blonde told her. "I had Christian Louboutin design them especially for you."

"Thank you." She said, hugging Caroline. "Don't get used to this."

Caroline laughed, "I won't."

"Ok, so… The person I got is my partner in crime, my trouble friend… Whatever you want to call it. We've been arrested for 8 times this last year alone, he's-"

"Me!" Kol exclaimed, laughing. "Oh, come here, Kat!" he said pulling her into a hug. "Thank you, darling." he unwrapped his gift: a real life lightsaber.

"I had a witch do it for me. She owed me a favour." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, I love it." he said, "And don't worry, Caroline. I won't use it inside the house." His eyes said quite the opposite. "And, as you all probably know since I'm the only one left to give a gift and Caroline is the only one left to receive a gift, that she's the one I got. Merry Christmas, darling. Thanks for making Nik a better person. Gods know how much we all needed it."

She hugged him quickly, smiling. She and Kol had grown to be very close these past few years. In fact, he, Katherine, Rebekah and her formed quite the gang these days.

"This is gorgeous." Caroline said, looking at the necklace he'd gotten her. "Thank you, Kol." She returned to Klaus's side. "See? And you told me that it'd all go wrong."

He smirked, "Well, I'll admit it went better than I thought it would. Though, I must say, Damon would be dead if you hadn't interfered. And I'm still not sure why you do."

She rolled her eyes. "No murder on Christmas." She reminded him. "But, we _are_ burning whatever he got you."

"Of course, love."

She grinned at him before pulling him for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He smiled. "Do you want to go celebrate upstairs?"

"That wouldn't be very nice to our guests." Caroline reminded him.

"But what if I have a special gift for you waiting in our room?"

She hesitated for a second before pulling him by the arm.

* * *

 ** _can you please write a part two to your camp half blood/percy jackson au one? i loved the first part! :d_**

 **Part 1 can be found in chapter 7.**

"Caroline!" she heard Klaus calling her, rushing to her side.

"Hi." She smiled weakly at him, knowing that he'd probably been worried sick about her.

Caroline had been out on a mission for two days to kill the Minotaur in New York along with Katherine and Enzo. She'd successfully ended the creature, but had injured herself in the process and lost a lot of blood.

Apparently the monster had really sharp claws that broke easily into the skin of her abdomen.

Her wound was deep and even all the ambrosia and nectar she'd consumed hadn't healed her completely and they didn't want to risk her life making her eat more.

So she made the trip back to Long Island basically being carried by Enzo with Katherine checking her injure every few minutes.

"What happened, love?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist to steady her, taking the place of her friend.

"Minotaur didn't like me very much." She shrugged, "But that's fine, I didn't like him either." She smiled showing him the horn she'd gotten from the beast.

Klaus snorted, "I'm going to take you to Stefan."

"I think that'd be good." Caroline agreed, wincing when he accidentally touched her injure.

"Sorry, love." He apologized and continued to lead her to the infirmary.

The son of Apollo quickly assisted to her wound, giving her something for the pain before unwrapping the bandage Katherine had improvised to cover it.

"Is it too bad?" Caroline asked him.

Stefan shook his head, "No signs of infection. It seems to be healing properly, Caroline, but you were lucky no serious damage was done. You should be more careful next time."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, please say that in front of Klaus. That will be amazing." She muttered.

He chuckled, knowing very well how Klaus could act when it came to Caroline's safety, "Well, if you're dating an overprotective jerk that's not my fault. I'll go find some nectar, I think it's safe to have for you to have some more."

"I'm right here." Klaus complained while Stefan was walking away, "And you heard what he said, sweetheart. You should be more careful."

She groaned, "Weren't you the one telling me to embrace the adventures of the demigod life?"

"Yes, but that was before I found out you had no sense of self-preservation whatsoever."

He was starring at her. His blue eyes analysing her features and showing her just how much he'd been concerned why she was away.

Caroline sighed before bringing her hand to caress his cheek, "I'm ok, yeah?" she propped herself up and kissed him, "I'm alive, everything's fine."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms, holding her against his chest, his chin resting on her head. "Good. Because if you'd died I'd have to go the Underworld to have you back. And I don't think my uncle likes me very much."

She smiled, "Well, if you died things would be much easier for us. I think Lady Persephone likes me after I helped her in that one mission."

"Of course she does." Klaus mumbled. "We're playing capture-the-flag next week. I hope you'll be feeling better by then."

Caroline leaned back to look at him, "Are you kidding? And missing the chance of kicking Damon's ass in it? No way."

"Good, because I need you so-"

She huffed, "Damn right you do."

He rolled his eyes, "Our team will be in need of your archery skills, love."

Caroline arched her brows and said "Oh, so you don't need me?"

Klaus smiled "Well, I did just say that I'd go to the Hades for you."

She seemed pleased with answer and hummed in agreement. "Good."

XX

"Where is he?" Caroline asked Stefan as soon as she saw him and Damon and realised Klaus wasn't with them. "Where is he, Stefan?" she fought to keep her voice calm.

Stefan shook his head and she felt her heart sink in her chest, her eyes filling with tears.

"What happened?" Rebekah asked looking as distressed as her.

"I think… I think the gods sent him to Ogygia."

Caroline let out a sigh in relief, hugging the blonde girl beside her. There was a chance he was still alive. He'd come back for her. She knew he would.

"Niklaus is a powerful hero." Chiron said, "I have no doubt he will find his way back."

"He will come back." Caroline affirmed.

"Will he, Barbie?" Damon asked teasingly, "He might just fancy himself a prettier girl. I've heard that Calypso can be very charming and-"

Katherine slapped him hard in the face. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you, Salvatore."

Damon knew better than to test the patience of the daughter of Ares and walked away, an annoying smirk still on his face.

"He loves you." Davina, one of her sisters said immediately. "Don't listen to Damon, he's an asshole. Klaus loves you and he'll be back here soon. He'll be back soon." She assured Caroline.

"I know."

It was after the first three weeks that she started to have some insecurities. Why was he taking so long? Perhaps Stefan was wrong and he hadn't been taken to some mystical island. Perhaps he was in danger and no one was doing anything to help him! Maybe he was already dead and-

 _No_ , she thought, _Nico told you he wasn't dead. Klaus is still alive. He'll be back._

Still, Caroline was worried about him and she didn't know what to do about it.

It was after the second month that the non-stopping teasing from Damon started to affect her.

Maybe he'd left her and hadn't had the courage to actually break up with her. Maybe he was still in Ogygia having fun with that nymph…

She hated herself for having those thoughts, but she couldn't help it.

Klaus had been missing for months and no one could find him no matter how hard they tried and her mind kept showing her lots of scenarios that she disliked.

It was another week until he showed up at the beach in a raft.

"Caroline" he smiled at her as soon as he saw her, jumping in the water and swimming the rest of the way to her.

When their eyes locked, she couldn't give a damn about the fact that he'd been missing for over two months and even less so about the fact that he was soaking wet. She rushed to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Klaus." She whispered against his ear.

His arms were holding her impossibly close, "I missed you."

She pulled back and frowned, "What happened? Stefan told me he thought you went to Ogygia and it's been two months and-" she hit him hard in the chest.

"Ouch, sweetheart! What was that for?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson, I've spent too long being worried sick about you. Where the hell were you?"

He smiled, "I _was_ at Ogygia."

"Oh, so you were enjoying your time with Calypso and left me here-"

"Caroline." He interrupted her, "Do you know what it takes to leave Ogygia?" he asked and she shook her head, "Well, love, Calypso needs to start, uh, falling for you. When that happens the gods will allow you to leave. It's part of her punishment. The problem is, and I'm sure you know that by now, I'm not a likeable person, so it took me some time for her to like me." She hit him again in the chest, "What was _that_ for?"

"Why couldn't you have been more charming, uh? I've spent the last two months searching for you. Praying to my mother every night that she'd return you to me!" she yelled.

Klaus pulled her to another hug. He knew that she had abandonment issues because of her father and hated himself for taking so long to return, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really am. But I'm here now."

"Don't you dare leave me again." She said hugging him back.

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

 ** _drabble prompt: klaus and caroline meet on the train and obviously develop a relationship from there_**

 **Somehow this turned into a Hogwarts AU**

"Hi! Can I sit here?" Caroline asked standing by the door of that compartment where a guy – a really hot one, if you asked her – was sitting alone, apparently sketching.

It was her first year in Hogwarts and she was feeling rather nervous about it. She'd be the only new student in the 7th year, but that's what happens when you father decides you need to move in with him after your mother dies.

Honestly, she'd no idea why she couldn't go to school in America and visit him in London during school breaks.

He gave her an annoyed look, "Go bother someone else."

She huffed, "Well, certainly you don't owe the compartment. And I was only being polite, I am sitting here because it's the only place available where 13 year olds aren't in control." She sat down across from looking at him as if daring him to say something.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Uh, let me see… Ah! I don't care." She really hated arrogant assholes.

"I'm a prefect, love, I'd be more careful if I were you. Wouldn't want to lose points to your house before the year even began, would we?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "First, abuse of authority. Second, I don't even have a house yet. So there's nothing you can do."

He frowned, "What do you mean?" She ignored him. "You're new here? You're certainly not 11…" he let his eyes wonder down her body and he smiled, noticing how beautiful she looked even in just jeans and t-shirt, "And you're American. Have you transferred here?"

They stood in silence for a few moments before she sighed and replied, "I just moved to London and my dad made me transfer to Hogwarts." Caroline explained briefly.

"I don't think I've ever seen a student being transferred before. What year are you in?"

She thought for a second if she should ignore his rudeness from before and engage in a conversation with him. "7th, you?"

"Same."

"What house are you in?" she asked impulsively. She was curious. Hogwarts was a pretty famous school all over the world and she'd heard all about the sorting system there. She was pretty curious to know in what house she'd be.

"Slytherin" Klaus replied smirking because she'd opened up to talking ot him.

She ignored him "I have no idea what house I'll be sorted in."

"I don't know, love. You strike me as a Gryffindor kind of girl."

"My friend Bonnie said the same thing when I told her I'd be attending Hogwarts this year. My other friends told me I'd probably be sorted into Hufflepuff."

He laughed, "Perhaps you'll surprise us all."

"Perhaps, yeah."

"What's your name, love?"

"Caroline Forbes."

"Klaus Mikaelson." He shook her hand.

A brunette girl walking down the corridor suddenly stopped when she saw them here.

"You left me there alone with them? I hate you." She said entering the compartment.

He rolled his eyes, "I would've been there if they weren't all so boring."

"I know they are boring, Klaus! That's why I'm complaining."

Klaus smiled, "I'm sure you managed to deal with it, Katerina."

"Katherine." She hissed.

"You don't seem to mind it when Elijah calls you that. And it's your name, after all."

Katherine ignored him and looked at Caroline, "Why are you here?"

Caroline scoffed, "So much for British people being polite…"

"I'm Bulgarian." The brunette shrugged. "Katherine Pierce, by the way."

"Caroline Forbes."

She nodded in acknowledgement, "I'll see you later." She told Klaus and left.

"I apologize for Katerina."

"How about you apologe for you own behaviour?" she suggested.

Klaus smiled, "I'm sorry I was rude, Caroline. I hope we can start over."

"I'll think about it."

"How can I quit myself?" he asked.

Before she'd the chance to reply, however, someone burst into the compartment again, Klaus groaned when he saw whom it was. "What are you doing sitting with Mikaelson?" asked a man with brown hair and eyes.

"Enzo." Klaus greeted coldly.

"I can see you're new here, gorgeous, so let me warn you: there are much better companies in the train. Come with me." He offered her his hand.

"I'm fine here, thanks." Caroline replied.

Enzo seemed surprised as if people didn't often refused him. "Suit yourself, but if you decide you want some better company than someone from Slytherin… Come find me." He smiled at her before walking away.

"Why does he hate you?" Caroline asked.

"He's Gryffindor's captain. I'm Slytherin's captain. Some rivalry is to be expected." Klaus shrugged.

"Oh, quidditch!" her eyes were shining, "I'm hoping to get into the team this year. I'm a pretty good Keeper, actually."

"Really?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." She smiled, "It's not the most popular sport in America, but I've always been fond of it."

"I'm looking forward to see you play, sweetheart."

Caroline snorted, "Will you ever stop with the petnames?"

Klaus only smirked in response.

XX

"Caroline Forbes!" professor Mcgonagall called.

Caroline was feeling pretty ridiculous standing among the 11 years old children, but she forgot about that for a second while she tried to calm herself down before the professor put the sorting hat on her head.

It took him only a moment to declare "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted in cheers and applauses as she made her way there, feeling slightly surprised.

She'd never pegged herself as a Slytherin girl.

"Congratulations, Caroline." Klaus beamed at her as she sat beside him. "Let me introduce you to some people. These are Rebekah and Kol, my siblings."

"Nice to meet you!" Caroline shook their hands smiling.

"You've already met Katerina… These are Marcel and Lucien, my friends. They're in our year."

"Aren't you going to introduce me, Nik?" asked a red haired girl with sickening sweet voice.

He rolled his eyes, "This is Aurora. You'll share a room with her and Katerina."

"I swear to God, Mikaelson, if you call me Katerina again I'll-"

"But that's your name, Kat." Rebekah interjected, "Also, I like it better than Katherine."

"And I don't care what you think!" Katherine replied rudely.

Rebekah simply rolled her eyes and Caroline could tell the bickering was something that happened often in that group.

"So, Caroline, how was it in America? Were you sorted into houses like we are here?" Marcel asked.

"No." she replied, "I don't think this system is very common, actually. I've only heard of one school other than Hogwarts that does it."

"Oh, but this is so much more fun." Kol said.

She smiled, "It's nice." Caroline admitted. She actually found it to be pretty interesting and a great way to find out a bit about yourself and what you valued most.

"Caroline spent the entire trip here with Klaus." Katherine said smiling suggestive, "And she hasn't killed him. I think she's either a saint or Klaus _really_ wants to get into her pants."

Caroline choked with the water she was drinking, coughing a few times while the others smiled.

"Oh, he most definitely wants to get inside her pants. When has Nik ever been nice to anyone?" Kol smirked.

"He wasn't nice!" Caroline quickly said and Klaus gave her a look, "What? You weren't. You were really rude."

"Yes, but I apologized." He reminded her.

"You did what?" Rebekah asked sounding astonished.

Klaus shrugged, "I have manners, little sister."

"Yes, but it's not like you use them." The blonde girl said smiling. "Caroline, you have to tell us what you did."

Caroline blushed and offered a small smile to other girl. Honestly, she hadn't done anything. Klaus just decided to be nicer.

"Don't be so dramatic, Rebekah." Klaus rolled his eyes, "I was simply trying to make her feel welcome in our country."

"Yeah, right." Katherine snorted.

"You'll get use to us." Klaus told her quietly and she smiled.

She could see that.

XX

Life in Hogwarts was better than she thought it'd be.

Sure, she didn't particular like her roommates Hayley and Aurora, but Katherine quickly became one of her best friends as well as Rebekah and Kol.

She got into the team.

Klaus was pretty impressed with her abilities. She was a great keeper and Slytherin was in need of one.

And even though Klaus was right about the Gryffindor x Slytherin rivalry, she found herself growing close to Enzo. He was incredibly nice when he wanted to be after all.

And as to Klaus himself… It was complicated.

They spent much of their times together studying, practicing or simply hanging out. She was very much interested in him even though he could be a dick sometimes, and she knew he was interested in her too.

Still, none of them made a move.

Sure they flirted a lot and people were constantly telling them to just get over themselves and kiss each other.

Well, kiss wasn't the word they used. Especially Katherine and Kol, but that was the general idea – they were supposed to get together.

So she decided to take the matters into her own hands.

"Klaus" she called when she saw him walking with Lucien back to the common room, "Can I talk to you?"

"Is this about me yelling at the first years? They were being annoying, love. And I'm the prefect."

She rolled her eyes, "No. I mean, you were an asshole, but that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"I'll get going." Lucien said smiling, "Have fun you two."

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Hogsmeade. I mean, I know we're all going together, but I was wondering if we could go, like, _together_. As in a date." She blushed, looking slightly embarrassed.

Klaus smiled, "I'd like that, yes."

Caroline smiled in return, "Ok. Great. Oh, and we're not going to Madam Puddifoot's, don't worry."

"Even better." He couldn't stop grinning. Caroline Forbes was asking him out. He'd been trying to gather some courage to ask her, but always chickened out in the last minute. And now she'd asked him on a date. He couldn't quite believe it.

"I'll see you later, then." She said turning to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

He didn't even think when he pulled her closer leaning down so his lips would meet hers.

His mouth slowly began to move against hers and Caroline quickly reciprocated, burying her hands in his hair while his hands embraced her waist. Her lips parted, giving him access. Klaus bit her lower lip and-

"Finally!" they heard someone shout beside them and they quickly pulled back. It was Katherine.

"Ugh, get a room." Rebekah said with disgust.

Both girls continued their way laughing.

Caroline adjusted her vests and hoped she didn't look like she'd just been snogging Klaus, but she knew her lips were probably red and her cheeks flushed.

Klaus was still smiling at her. "I'll agree with Katerina in this. It took us long enough."

Caroline chuckled, "So you don't agree with Rebekah?" she arched her brows and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Don't you think we should get a room?"

Klaus's eyes sparked as he pulled her for another kiss.

* * *

 **What did you think of these? Which one is you favourite? I know it took me a while to post the Christmas one, haha.**

 **I'm reaaaaly bored because I don't have much to do lately, so I'm really encouraging people to leave me prompts on my tumblr (klausandforbes) so if you have an idea you'd like to see me writing or if you want to see a follow up to any of my drabbles, there would be the place to tell me.**

 **Oh, and I hope you had amazing holidays! Happy New Year, everyone :)**


	10. College, Airport and Starbucks

_**klaus is caroline's college boyfriend and they haven't had sex yet and shes worried hes sexually frustrated which he he is but doesn't want to pressure her but one night she shows up in his dorm in underwear to surprise him (smut)**_

 **NSFW**

When Caroline first met Klaus Mikaelson she hated him.

He was an absolute jerk and she had no intention of ever staying near him for longer than necessary.

However, as time passed and for some reasons they were grouped together several times by their professor, he somehow made his way into her heart, crawling underneath her skin with no intention of leaving. That's when she decided to give him a chance.

Caroline agreed to one date after much insistence from his part and, of course, Klaus was at his best behaviour, being charming and funny and sweet. Everything was perfect.

Caroline's roommate, Bonnie, told her to open her eyes, though. Klaus wasn't a nice person and she needed to remember that. Katherine, her other friend, told her that she should give the man a _real_ chance. Yes, he was a prick, but he wasn't bad to her.

That made her feel extremely confused. In one hand, she knew she was falling for him; on the other, she knew of his fame with girls. He was all about one-night stands and no commitment.

It was what scared her, really.

That she was just another conquest to him. That he'd take her to bed and have his way and then just simply bid her goodbye.

Yes, he made pretty promises that made her heart melt, but it didn't mean he'd never said those same words to other girls. No matter how much she wanted to believe in him, she was scared of getting her heartbroken.

So she held herself back in their relationship.

They'd go on dates and they'd hang out all the time, but no sex. Only heated kissing – which was driving her mad. Caroline still wasn't sure how she managed to have so much control.

She was losing that battle, though.

Not against Klaus - he wasn't pressuring her in any way, always stopping whenever she asked and not being bitter about it – but against herself.

Each time it'd take her longer to stop, her mind always questioning why she was denying both of them pleasure, why she kept making him prove himself to her.

They'd been together for two months and, honestly, she believed him when he said he really wanted to be with her. That he wanted to be in that relationship.

So she decided to put her insecurities aside.

It was his Birthday – though she was the only one who knew and only because Rebekah had told her – when she decided to put her plan in action.

She'd given him his gift earlier that day and told him she'd stop by at his house so they could celebrate it properly, promising not to tell anyone since he hated Birthday parties.

"Hello, love." He greeted when he opened up the door, she let her eyes appreciate his figure in just a shirt and sweatpants before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi, Birthday boy." She laughed stepping inside his apartment, ignoring his eyes roll, "I brought Thai food. I figured we could eat dinner and then watch a movie. Or we could watch Game of Thrones. I know you've already seen it, but I'm a season behind so…"

Klaus smiled at her, "You can choose whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Okay… But we're eating first! I'm _so_ hungry."

Little did Klaus know that she wasn't speaking entirely about food.

Dinner was great and he seemed to be genuinely happy to be spending his Birthday with her even though he didn't celebrate it anymore – he changed the subject when she asked why so she decided to drop it.

"What are we going to watch, love?" he asked as they moved to the couch.

"Uh… Just pick whatever, really. I'll be right back." She said walking towards the bathroom.

Caroline quickly closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, facing herself in the mirror while she started to unzip her dress, letting it fall down to her feet and leaving her only in her set of black lacy lingerie and her black heels.

She looked hot, she knew that. And Klaus would probably lose his mind the second he saw her.

The thought of his heated gaze on her body made her smile, giving her the encouragement she needed to leave the bathroom after giving herself another last check in the mirror.

Klaus wouldn't know what had hit him.

"Love, what do you think about-" his jaw dropped, his eyes turned black as he looked her up and down, "Caroline." His voice came out husky as she walked to him.

"Happy Birthday, _love._ " She smiled, straddling him.

His hand immediately went to cup her ass while their lips met in a passionate kiss. She quickly helped him take of his shirt, their mouths only separating for a second before they touched again. Her hands caressed his abdomen and his back as his found their way to her thighs.

"Wait." He broke away the kiss looking into her eyes, "We don't have to do this because it's my Birthday."

She frowned, "I know, Klaus."

"I can wait, Caroline." He insisted and she smiled.

"I want this. I want you. And I'm pretty sure you want me too." Caroline rolled her hips against his hardening cock making him groan.

He held her waist firmly trying to stop any further movement so he could think straight, "Caroline, are you a virgin?" he asked.

She laughed, "No. Why?"

"You never wanted this before. I thought perhaps you were scared. And I heard Katherine saying that you should just 'give me what I want'… I don't want you to feel pressured, love."

Caroline smiled and cupped his cheek, "Klaus, all you need to know right now is that I want you, I'm willing and if I feel uncomfortable with anything I will tell you to stop, ok?"

He nodded, "Ok… Then, hold tight."

"What?" she asked confused before he began to stand up.

Caroline giggled wrapping her legs around his waist more firmly, her arms encircling his neck. Klaus kissed her passionately again as they moved to his bedroom.

Klaus dropped her in his bed crawling on top of her soon after. His hands wandered all over her body, his lips pressing open-mouthed kisses on her jaw and neck.

"You're a little minx, aren't you, love? Coming here, claiming you wanted to have dinner and watch a movie, only to take off your pretty dress and come to me… Tell me, did you buy this lingerie thinking about me? Thinking about how I'd react when I saw you in it?"

Caroline nodded, moaning as he cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. "Yes" her voice came out hoarse.

He hummed in response, "A lovely gift. But do you know it wasn't even needed? You could've been wearing whatever you wanted and I'd still crave you." He kissed her abdomen, lowering himself down her body. "Strip for me, love. I want to see you."

She did as he asked, unclasping her bra and throwing it aside and doing the same with her knickers.

Caroline blushed under his gaze as he took in her naked form.

"You are perfect." He told her taking one of her breasts in his hand and the other in his mouth, sucking her nipple and making her gasp, arching her back.

"Klaus" she moaned burying her hand in his hair, the other find its way to his back, holding him in place as his tongue swirled around her nipple.

She pressed her thighs together to gain some friction and he seemed to notice it, because he looked at her smirking.

Klaus made his way down her body slowly, making sure to kiss every inch of skin he came across, taking his sweet time when he reached the inside of her thighs, teasing her wish his teeth.

"Would you like my tongue in you, Caroline?" he asked, his fingers already brushing against her folds.

"Yes, please, Klaus."

"Very well, then." He smiled and open her legs wilder so he could have better access.

Klaus let his tongue slip between her glistening lips as his finger moved to find her clit, pinching it slightly and making her moan.

"Oh my gosh, Klaus!" she screamed, bucking her hips to meet his mouth encouraging.

Her pleading and cries of pleasure were driving him mad, making him work faster and harder, loving every second of having Caroline in his bed, her hands curled around the sheets.

He tongue-fucked her through her orgasm, licking her juices afterwards while she panted for breath.

"You taste amazing, love." Klaus said, his voice husky and his eyes dark.

He kissed her, letting her feel herself on his tongue making her moan against his mouth. "I need you inside me." She whispered against his jaw and pressed kisses and bites on his neck.

Klaus groaned when her hands found his cock through his pants and he immediately worked his way out of them, dragging his boxers down with it.

Caroline smiled as she eyed him, anticipating how pleasurable it'd be having him inside of her. She started to guide him to her core.

"Caroline" he said stopping her, "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes, impatient, "Yes, I'm sure. I need you inside of me _now_ , Klaus."

She didn't need to tell him twice.

Caroline gasped as he filled her, big and hot inside of her. Her walls clenching around him, stretching to fit him.

"Fuck, Caroline. You feel amazing." He pressed a few kisses on her neck, waiting for her to adjust to his size before starting to move.

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, her head thrown back as his movements started, a bit too slow for her tastes, but enough to make moan as he hit all the right places.

"Harder, Klaus" she commanded and he obliged.

Klaus began to stroke into her harder and faster, moaning escaping from both of their lips over and over again.

Caroline repeated his name like a prayer as she climaxed, her toes curling and her nails digging into the skin of his back.

He kept thrusting into her through her orgasm coming inside of her soon after, letting his body fall on top of her, their foreheads touching and their breathings fast and uneven.

Klaus lay down beside her, pushing her to his chest. "That was…"

"Incredible." She finished for him, smiling. "Wanna go again?"

He smirked at her as Caroline climbed on top of him.

 **XX**

The following morning was spent lazily in bed, but Caroline was still nervous wondering if he would leave her now that he had sex with her. Deep down, she knew that he truly cared about her and that he wasn't that guy, but she couldn't help her insecurities.

Klaus noticed something was off.

"Do you regret last night?" he asked. They were in the kitchen, he was making them breakfast, and Caroline was wearing one of his shirts – he thought she looked rather adorable in it.

"No!" she quickly assured him, "I don't. I promise." She kissed him, "It was… One of the best nights of my life."

"One of?" he arched his brows, "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder next time." He smirked and she rolled her eyes, "Then what's wrong, love? Why didn't you want to have sex before and what changed your mind?"

Caroline bit her lip, hesitant. "I… I wanted to have sex before." She admitted.

Klaus frowned, "Then why-"

"I thought that it was all you wanted." Caroline said quickly, looking down.

He sighed, "You think I'm going to leave you now that we had sex?"

"Rationally, I know that you won't." she told him, "But I don't know… I really, really like you, Klaus. And I was… Am scared."

Klaus kissed her, "I really, really like you too." He smiled, "I'm not letting you go, Caroline. You don't have to worry about that. I promise."

"Okay" she offered him a small smile.

"I want you, Caroline. All of you. Your body, your mind, your heart… I crave everything all the time. I don't think I could stop if I wanted to." He continued.

"I want you too." She told him, "Always."

"Always" he agreed, pulling her to him again.

And even though he wasn't sure he was ready to say to her how much she actually meant to him, he chose to show it to her over and over again that morning… Or perhaps that entire weekend.

Caroline had no other choice but to believe in every single one of his promises, really.

* * *

 ** _can you write something where klaus and caroline are at the airport and have that classic moment where they run to meet the other and they embrace. you can come up with whatever back story you want for why they are at the airport and why they are ribbing toward the kther_**

He was coming back.

Caroline couldn't quite believe it yet, but Klaus Mikaelson, who was probably the love of her life, was coming back to her after three years.

When his family's company needed him, he'd moved back to London to try and control the crisis that had spread after his father died and ended up having to stay there for longer than he'd planned. And she'd had to say. Her life was in America, her friends, her family, her job.

They'd parted ways making them both feel miserable.

For the first months they'd agreed on a long-distance relationship, they'd schedule sometime for skyping and they'd text and call each other, but once they realized this would be going on for longer than they'd thought, they'd decided to end it.

Caroline was the one to suggest it, knowing that it wouldn't be fair to either of them. She missed him like crazy and each time they got off the phone the longing became stronger.

He was too intoxicating, too addictive. And the small doses weren't doing her any good.

And Klaus… He felt the same, but he didn't want to let her go. He was selfish enough to want her to wait for him, to wait so they could return their lives like he'd never left. All of their plans… He was clinging desperately to every promise they had made.

But he also loved her too much to watch her suffer.

So he agreed to her terms. Promised he wouldn't call unless he needed something, needed _her_ and that he'd tell her when – if – he came back to America.

Klaus spent three years in England, three years missing her smile, her body, her laughter…

And then one day Elijah had told him that thing were going much better. So much better that he wanted to open a branch office in America and wanted Klaus as the head of the project, preferably going back to New York as soon as possible.

He booked his flight immediately.

And then he texted her saying that he was going to be back.

The moment he hit 'send', though, Klaus started to feel nervous. He wasn't an anxious guy, he usually had everything, including his emotions, in control. But it was never like that with Caroline. And the thought of her having moved on from him was killing him. Slowly and painfully.

She texted him back right away, expressing how happy she was and wanting to know when exactly he'd be back so she could pick him up at the airport. And Klaus allowed himself to relax.

He gave her all of the information about his flight and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

And he kept it on through the 8 hours travel that separated him from his darling girl in New York.

He'd be seeing his Caroline.

She was equally nervous about him coming back. She knew he hadn't moved on, not if he was coming back and had told her about it. Still, it'd been three years and many things could've changed.

Caroline knew she still loved him, but what if he wanted different things? What if he expected different things now?

And, of course, there was the anticipation building up inside of her at the thought of seeing him after so long.

The days passed so fast and when she realized, she was already at the airport, holding a sign saying 'Klaus Mikaelson'. Not that he wouldn't recognize her, but she'd been freaking out the hours before going there and she needed to occupy her mind, so she took her time making it. She knew he'd understand and even laugh at her – especially with the amount of glitter that she'd used.

The minutes she spent there waiting for him seemed like hours and time seemed to be running slower and slower every time she checked to see the hours.

But it didn't even matter because Caroline was absolutely sure that time actually completely stopped when she saw him.

Just like she remembered… Dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes looking everywhere trying to desperately find him. And then he did.

Their eyes locked into each other, a smile creeping into his face.

And he was so goddamn gorgeous and it wasn't fair to her poor nerves.

Klaus was thinking exactly the same thing. Caroline was too perfect to be real… And she was standing at a walking distance from him.

In that moment, they both forgot all of their worries and reservations. They barely registered the fact that their feet were moving at all.

Caroline dropped the sign on the floor, Klaus forgot about his luggage. There only seemed to exist the two of them in the whole universe. They were together again and that was all that mattered. Everything else wasn't important.

They hurried to each other as fast as they could and it was only a few seconds until she was in his arms again.

Klaus held her so tight he thought he'd break her, but he couldn't seem to let go. He spun her around in his moment of euphoria, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

And for the first time in years they both felt like they were home.

He didn't know what to say.

No words could describe the warmth within him, the joy of seeing her again. So he chose to show her, pulling away from her to look at her face for a split second before capturing her lips with his.

Klaus didn't care if they were in the middle of the airport and people were starring. And Caroline even less so.

The passionate kiss lasted less than they'd like, but they were unsure of what to do. Kiss, talk, hug… They wanted everything they could have. They'd missed everything.

"Hi." Caroline smiled at him.

"Hello, love." Klaus grinned back. "It's been awhile."

"Too long." Caroline replied, she cupped his cheek and he leaned in to the touch. "I missed you" she said in a small voice, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry." He pleaded, giving her a quick kiss. "We're together now, everything's going to be fine."

"I know" she said, but her voice was still shaking and she couldn't help the sob the erupted through her as she quickly threw herself back in his arms, "Sorry." She muttered closed to his ear, "I can't help it."

"No need to apologize, sweetheart." He assured her, stroking her hair. They stood there in silence for a few moments, Klaus fighting down his own feelings so he wouldn't get too emotional, but failing miserably "Caroline?"

"Hm?"

"I missed you too."

* * *

 **Klaus uses fake names when he's ordering coffee at Starbucks. Now he's got a date with a beautiful blonde who thinks he's called Nathan. AU/AH**

He picked the habit when he was 12. He still went by 'Nik' and he was so tired of people at Starbucks spelling his name as 'Nick' that he just had to do something about it. So he started using fake names. Plus, it was always a good way to kill time when in the queue to order coffee.

And Klaus – as he now liked to be called – never really stopped doing it.

Which was now a huge problem. Because he wasn't sure about how he was supposed to tell her that she'd been calling him by a fake name for the past three weeks.

XX

 _"Can I get your name?" the beautiful blonde girl who was taking his order asked. Caroline, he read in the nametag._

 _He offered her a dimpled smile and replied, "Nathan."_

 _Caroline smiled brightly in return, "Ok, Nathan. You can wait over there, your coffee will be ready in just a moment."_

 _"Thanks, love." Klaus said, keeping his eyes at the blonde as he moved to wait for his order._

XX

It'd begun very naturally.

He'd go to grab his coffee there every morning – maybe just to see her, but who cares, right? - and soon enough she already knew who he was and what he wanted, greeting him with a smile and a "Hi, Nathan".

And then the messages started.

At first, it'd been just a 'good morning' or 'Hope you have a good day' but then she'd written "good luck on your finals :)" which led him to ask if she was going to the same university as him – she did, apparently she was working as a barista to help her pay for uni – and soon they were talking all the time, every day he went there.

So it was only natural that he'd asked her on a date.

Sure, it'd taken him more time than it usually did to gather the courage to ask her, but it was only because Klaus found himself coming to like the girl. Caroline was passionate and beautiful and smart… He could never resist her fire.

And apparently she couldn't resist his charms either, because she said yes.

And now he was left wondering how the hell he was supposed to tell her the truth without sounding like a lunatic.

Klaus knew he should've told her earlier. Honestly, he was dying to hear how his name would sound coming out of her mouth. But he loved the idea of being this "new" person with her. He loved being Nathan because he reminded him of Nik, reminded him of a time where things weren't so damn fucked up in his life with his family and all that crap. And he didn't have to be Klaus with her either, the bad boy, heartbreaker, asshole… He could be someone different.

He briefly wondered how she'd react to all of these other sides of him.

"Hello, love." Klaus greeted with a smile when she got to the table he'd reserved from him.

Caroline gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hi, Nathan!"

He winced at the use of that name, but tried to play it cool, moving to pull her chair out like a perfect gentleman.

The night went out splendidly as they talked and laughed and flirted. Klaus couldn't stop starring at her all night, which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, "But it's hardly my fault if you're the most stunning woman I've ever met."

Caroline looked down, not sure how to take the compliment, only smiling shyly. "You don't look so bad yourself, but you don't see me being all creepy about it, do you?"

He chuckled, "Then perhaps you're self control is just much better than mine. But I'm glad to know that you appreciate the view, love."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

They fell into a silent moment as their eyes met. They were already eating dessert and the night was soon coming to an end. He knew he had to open up about that detail now.

"Listen, Caroline. There's something I have to tell you."

She groaned, "Please, tell me this is not the time you tell me you've decided to move to another country. Or that your ex-girlfriend is back into town and though you had fun tonight, you'd-"

"It's nothing like that." He assured her, unable to keep the smile out of his face, "It's something else… Uh, you see… I may or may not have the habit of using fake names when I go to Starbucks and-"

She frowned, holding up a hand for him to stop talking. "Uh, what?! Who even does that?"

"Someone who was traumatized about having their name misspelled every single time?" he said tentatively.

Caroline closed her eyes for a second, breathing a few times before saying, "Ugh! I knew you didn't look like a Nathan. What _is_ your name, though?"

"Klaus." He answered, "Well, Niklaus. But people mostly call me Klaus."

His eyes kept scanning her, trying to analyse how mad she was at him and at what lengths he'd have to go to gain her forgiveness.

"And why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Fine. Anything else I should know about? Are you even British? Or you just like to use different accents while you order coffee?"

Klaus sighed, "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, I'm from the North of England, born 4th of January, 1991. I have five siblings, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henry. I- I didn't lie about anything to you except for my name, Caroline. I promise."

She nodded, "Ok, fine. It's just… Weird."

"I know. And I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier." He agreed.

"You should have."

"So… Do you think I have any chance of getting a second date?"

Caroline gave him a look, but then smiled, shaking her head. "Maybe. I'm not sure yet."

"Come on, sweetheart. You know that you've enjoyed yourself tonight. I promise that I'm still me. Just with a different name."

She pondered for a second before sighing, "Fine. You get another date. But no more secrets or lies, do you understand?"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Caroline paused for a second, biting her lower lip hesitantly, "Klaus?" she called and he knew she was testing how the word sounded in her mouth.

He smiled, "Yes, love?" he really could get used with her calling him that.

"I really like your real name. It suits you."

"Thank you, Caroline."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I hope you liked these! Tell me your thoughts, which one was your favourite, what I should improve... Anything, really.**

 **And if you want to request a drabble, my tumblr is klausandforbes and you can send your prompt to me there :)**


	11. Anniversary, Hogwarts 2, KCVDAY 1 and 2

**Klaroline + their anniversary**

"Happy Birthday, love." Klaus whispered in her ear when she woke up, still lying lazily in bed – no matter how many centuries passed, Caroline would never become a morning person.

That, however, peaked her interest and she sat up, looking at him.

She leaned in to kiss him, taking advantage of his already naked body – yesterday night had been eventful, after all – to let her hands wander.

Klaus pulled her closer, "This is a very important date, you know?" his nose was brushing hers as he spoke.

"Uh… Yes, I'm aware my Birthday is kind of important."

He smiled, "That's true. But it's not what I'm talking about."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well… Today has been exactly 1,127 years since I saved your life on your Birthday. Which means you now have officially been in my life longer than you haven't."

Her eyes widened, "Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Really." He grinned, kissing her again.

It was something that had bothered her at first. How she'd only been in his life for what must have felt like a second to him while he'd been in hers for a significant amount of time.

Of course, that had faded away with time, but she still felt like it was an important mark in their relationship.

"You should've told me!" she complained, hitting his chest. "I could've planned something special."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "No need to worry, love. I planned something for us."

"You did?"

He snorted, "Don't look so surprised, sweetheart. It's not like I haven't been an attentive husband these past centuries and haven't planned you nice surprises."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. What are we doing, then?"

Klaus smirked, "We're visiting our hometown."

XX

Mystic Falls hadn't been called Mystic Falls in a really long time. Someone along the way had decided it was a stupid name to begin with and it was changed to City 26B54 – most cities in the future had names like this.

They didn't go there very often. None of them had lots of good memories from that place. But they kept some of it preserved – the graveyard, her mother's house and the woods where they had been together for the first time.

Those were the places they visited that day.

Caroline paid her respects to her mother. The writing on the grave was faded, but she knew the path to it by her heart, along with every detail of that stone. A red rose was placed there as well as in the ones of other people she had once known… Matt, Elena, Bonnie… They'd been good friends once, she figured it wouldn't kill her to remember them every once in a while.

Klaus was silent the whole time, like he usually was when they visited that cemetery, only standing close by.

The visit to her mother's house was more fun, but still somewhat nostalgic with the memories of how they'd first met. What they'd first said to each other… Even though much of the furniture wasn't there anymore, it still sparked their minds about how everything had gone by back then.

They had so much history now, it was almost funny to think about when they didn't know anything about each other.

Klaus ended up fucking her in her old bedroom. Something that, surprisingly, they'd never done before.

"I wanted you that day. When you were drinking my blood… I wanted you, Caroline. You were just a baby vampire, but there was something about you that I… I think I'll never forget how you made me feel, sweetheart. It was quite a first impression." He whispered in her ear as they recovered from their climaxes.

She grinned, "I just thought you were some creepy asshole."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Ah, but I do recall you _confessing_ to me around 300 years ago that the first thing you thought when you saw me was, how did you put it? Oh, you thought that I 'was the hottest guy you'd ever seen and that my accent made your legs stop working straight', isn't that right?"

"I can't remember…" she looked at him, "But perhaps you should take me to the place I first confessed. It might make me remember something."

"Gladly."

It turned out that being fucked against a tree was still totally their thing. And maybe she ended up admitting exactly how much she'd wanted him from day one.

Still, eternity wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **Could you write part 2 to your latest Hogwarts AU drabble (bc it was so so awesome and I totally need more)? For example, Caroline is stressing out before her first quidditch game on Slytherin team and Klaus helps her "relax"? Smut encouraged but of course it's up to you :)  
NSFW**

"Caroline? Love, are you ok?" Klaus asked her after the rest of team had left. They were in the locker rooms, having just come out of their last practice before the game the next day.

"Yeah." She forced a smile. "Great speech, by the way. 'Win this game or you'll wish you hadn't been born'… Very inspiring. Also, no pressure at all."

He shrugged, "It works. Now, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Caroline bit her lip, looking down. "What if I'm not good enough?"

"What?" he asked surprised. Caroline was always so sure of herself, talking about her abilities as a keeper the first they'd met.

"I mean… I know I'm good, I get that. But what if it's just not enough? What if I can't take the pressure and don't play well? Everyone will think I'm awful and we'll lose and everyone will blame me and-"

"Sweetheart, believe me, we're not going to lose. It's a game against Hufflepuff, for goodness sake."

She punched him playfully in the arm, "Snob."

He smirked, "And we've won many games with worse keepers than you. You should've seen the guy who played last year… You have no idea of how happy I am you transferred to Hogwarts."

"But what if…"

Klaus rudely interrupted her by capturing her lips with his. "I think that you need to relax and I have just the solution." He grinned, pressing kisses along her jaw.

"Klaus…" she moaned as he bit the skin of her neck, already feeling a stab of arousal on her lower belly "Not here."

His eyes sparked, "Why not? No one is coming here… And even if they were, doesn't it make it much more fun?"

He pushed her down so she'd be lying on the bench, unbuttoning her trousers and dragging it down her body slowly along with her knickers. He put one leg each side of the bench and lowered himself down on her, pressing open-mouthed kisses on her inner thigh.

His tongue took its time teasing her folds, making her pant and cry out his name, "Please, Klaus."

Klaus pressed his tongue against her core before finding her clit and sucking it, slightly scrapping it with his teeth, her hips buckled towards his mouth in response.

"Tongue-fuck me." She ordered, burying her hand in his hair as he did as she asked. "Fuck, Klaus… That feels so good. Yes, yes!" she shut her eyes, enjoying the way he was making her feel and focusing on that.

Gods, that man could drive her crazy.

It was only a few seconds later when she felt her climax build inside her, the pressure in her stomach until it all snapped and she came on his mouth, gasping at the feeling of pleasure.

Klaus licked her clean, grinning when he moved to kiss her in her still inebriated state.

"Feeling better yet?" he asked against her lips.

Caroline let her hands wander down his chest, "I suppose I could use a little more relaxing, don't you think?"

"I most certainly agree."

Klaus helped her remove her cape and shirt, getting rid of his own uniform as she unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. His mouth flew to her nipples, sucking the sensitive skin while cupping her other breast.

Her hands tugged away his briefs, squeezing his arse slightly before finding his erection and teasing it with her fingers, her nails scrapping it. He cursed and sat, bringing her up with him.

He groaned when she rolled her hips against his cock, lifting her up so he could position himself at her entrance. Caroline sat down on him, her cock filling her all at once while she moaned loudly.

"Oh, my God, Klaus!" her nails dig into his back, her walls stretching to fit him as he pressed kisses on her neck.

She soon became to move, holding herself on the bench with one hand while the other kept a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Yes, just like this, sweetheart. You feel amazing."

Caroline could barely hear him, though. All she could think of was how he was hitting all the right places, how good it felt. Klaus let his mouth be occupied by her breasts as she arched her back, her cries of pleasure echoing in the room.

"Klaus…" she whispered breathlessly as she came for the second time that day. "Klaus, come for me, please." She begged, not thrusting herself to keep doing the work for much longer.

Thankfully, Klaus responded to her body and her voice, reaching his release soon after. "Caroline." He moaned, lips searching for hers.

They stood there for a few more moments while they tried to catch their breaths and recover from their orgasms.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we've just established our pre-quidditch matches tradition."

Klaus chuckled, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "I believe we did."

During that year, Slytherin didn't lose one single time.

* * *

 **For Klaroline Valentines Day – Feels Day**

 **Caroline's health insurance doesn't cover all the procedures she has to undergo, Klaus decides to help her by marrying her. Warnings: Angst, drama, death fic, no happy ending… You've been warned.**

"Marry me." He said.

Caroline's eyes opened wide, her jaw dropping as she starred at him in shock. "W-What?"

"Marry me." Klaus repeated himself, "Caroline, you won't have the surgery without a health insurance. I happen to have great health insurance. Marry me."

She shook his head, "I can't… We barely know each other, Klaus! You're a doctor in this hospital. Isn't it illegal or something?"

"No. Well, it might be frowned upon and it's probably immoral, but I don't think it's illegal."

She let out a nervous laugh, "You can't do this! You can't simply show up here after they refuse to do my operation pro bono and offer to marry me! People don't do this."

Klaus snorted, "I'm not people. And I want to help you, Caroline. I can't sit back and watch as they do nothing for you. I can't."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He gave her a small smile, "I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Uh… Yeah, a bit." She laughed. "You are, like, this super incredible cardio-thoracic surgeon and nurses talk. I know all about the sordid details of your one night stands." Caroline teased.

"You're different." He assured her.

"How so?"

"Well, I never asked any of those girls to marry me."

She rolled her eyes, smiling happily. "Good point, I guess."

"So what do you say, sweetheart? Marry me. I dare you."

Caroline bit her lip, hesitating. "Okay."

XX

" _Hey, you!" Klaus heard someone calling and looked around in the elevator, noticing there were only two other people there: a nurse and a blonde girl in a wheelchair looking at him expectantly._

 _"Yes?" he replied, trying not to be rude – she was a patient after all and he didn't need Elijah screaming at him again because he didn't treat one of them right._

 _"How do I look?" she asked, smiling. Klaus was taken aback by the, rather dangerous, question. Truth be told, she was gorgeous even though she did look a little bit pale and weak. She must have seen his confused look, because she laughed and continued, "I'm going to propose to my boyfriend today. So… How do I look?"_

 _Klaus smirked, arching his brows. "You're proposing?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm proposing. It's the 21_ _st_ _century, for heaven's sake. Women can propose."_

 _"My apologies, love. You look very well, I'm sure he won't be able to say no."_

 _"Thanks." The blonde grinned at him._

 _He offered her a small smile before walking out of the elevator._

 _He saw her later that day when he was about to leave the hospital. She was in the corridor, still in her wheelchair, flipping through a magazine._

 _"Hello, love." Klaus greeted, not entirely sure why he was keeping tabs on a girl he didn't even know the name of._

 _"Hi!" she gave him a bright smile._

 _"How did it go?" he asked, feeling curious._

 _"Yeah… He said no." she admitted, offering a small smile._

 _His eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."_

 _She laughed, "Don't be. I was only going to marry him for his health insurance."_

 _Klaus looked shocked for a split second, "Oh… What's your diagnosis?"_

 _"Von Hippel-Linda disease." The blonde said, looking down. "My insurance doesn't cover all of the hundred billions of surgeries I have to do every now and then. I know that marrying someone because of the benefits it'd bring me makes me a horrible person, I get that, but… I hate the idea of sitting and waiting and- Wow, I'm totally venting about my problems to you, I'm sorry."_

 _"No problem, love."_

 _"Caroline." She corrected him, "Caroline Forbes." Offering her hand to him._

 _"Klaus Mikaelson." He introduced himself as well, shaking her hand._

 _"Nice to meet you, dr. Mikaelson."_

 _He chuckled, "I'm not your doctor, sweetheart."_

 _"Well, then, Klaus, I told you my name so you didn't have to use 'love' or 'sweetheart'."_

 _Klaus smirked at her; "I'll see you around, Caroline."_

 _"See you."_

XX

"Are you sure you want to do this, Nik?" Kol asked him when they were heading to the city hall.

"Yes, I'm sure." He told his brother impatiently. "You know, I asked you to come with me because I thought you wouldn't be such a judge. If I wanted someone to ask my decision, I'd have asked Elijah."

Kol snorted, "He'll be so mad at you when he finds out."

"I'll deal with it." Klaus shrugged. "Now, come on. It's rude to leave the bride waiting." He joked.

Caroline was indeed waiting for them, looking incredibly gorgeous with her blonde curls and a mid-length purple dress.

"You're late." She said smiling.

"Blood hell, Nik. If you told me your soon-to-be-wife looked like this I wouldn't have judged at all." Kol said charmingly, kissing Caroline's knuckles. "Hello, darling. I'm his brother, Kol."

"Nice to meet you, Kol." She said politely, though she rolled her eyes at him.

Klaus put his arm around Caroline, glaring at Kol, unpleased with his flirting. "Let's do it, sweetheart."

"Wait." She said, turning to look at him. "If you… If you changed your mind and don't want to do this… It's ok. I mean, I'll understand."

"I'm not getting cold feet now, Caroline." He assured her and she smiled, taking his arm as they walked, Kol following close behind.

A few hours later, they were newly wed.

"So, now what?" she asked him when they were in his car, heading to her apartment.

"Now I sign the papers and give you access to my insurance."

She looked at him, "That's not what I meant." She sighed, "I know we're not, like, married married, but…"

"I told you, Caroline. I have absolutely no expectations. I'm doing this to help you."

"No, I know." She told him and bit her lower lip, "I just… Maybe we could get to know each other? Like, going on a date or something."

He smirked, "Are you asking me out on our first date on the day of our wedding?"

"I guess I am." She stopped for a second, looking at him expectantly. "So…?"

Klaus looked at her with a smile on his lips. "How could I say no to my lovely wife?"

XX

They were both laughing happily as he accompanied her to the door of her apartment, their arms brushing.

"I had fun tonight." She told him when they reached her door.

"So had I." he said, "In fact, I think we should do this again soon."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, "Already asking me on a second date? I thought guys were supposed to wait a few days to do that."

He chuckled, "Well, if you want to wait… But I'd be ok with cooking you dinner tomorrow night." He suggested.

"That sounds good." She smiled, eyeing him for a few seconds. "Do you… Would you like to come in?"

Klaus seemed slightly surprised, but recovered quickly. "I'd like that, yes."

Caroline unlocked the door, grinning like a fool. She'd wanted Klaus basically ever since they'd first met and considering how things were going that night, she was extremely pleased.

Her apartment was very well organized and neat, which didn't surprise him at all considering he'd already realized her perfectionist ways. The place wasn't huge, but it was pretty. It just felt… Lonely.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said, following her to the kitchen where she was grabbing glasses and wine.

Caroline frowned for a second, "Yeah, sure."

"You didn't have anyone in the hospital with you. Stefan… Doctor Salvatore told me you never have. Why?"

She didn't stiffen or dodge his question as he expected, instead she chose to shrug. "My mom passed away a few years ago. My dad isn't around anymore, either. My friends… They used to be there for me. They did. But, I guess, they had their own lives and I just spend mine in a hospital."

Klaus nodded, moving closer to her. "You have me now. And I happen to live in a hospital, too. So I think it'll work."

She laughed, "Good, I'm glad."

"Me too." He said just before his lips touched hers in a soft and tender kiss, his hands on her hips and hers on his chest. "Is this ok?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yes." She replied, already pulling him to her again, her hands burying on his hair as she bit his lower lip.

Before they had a chance to take things further, however, his pager started to beep. "Shit. I'm sorry, love. I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, ok. See you." She replied a little breathlessly and he smirked, pressing another kiss to her lips before leaving.

XX

They spent the next months getting to know each other in every way possible, being in an actual committed relationship despite what some people had thought – Elijah was still adjusting to the idea.

Caroline got to know all of his family during her many trips to the hospital. Rebekah was his sister and favourite resident, who was taking after his own steps and studying to become a cardio-thoracic surgeon. Kol had just recently become a fellow working as an orthopaedic surgeon and Elijah was, besides being the chief of surgery, a neurosurgeon.

Klaus hated it every time she'd surgery. Caroline didn't take long to become a huge part of his world and he couldn't bear to lose her.

"I love you." He told her after her second surgery in the time they were together. There'd been complications during it and, though everything had turned out ok, he'd been scared out of his mind.

She smiled weakly, "Geez, I think the meds they're giving me are making me hallucinate. Did you just say you love me?"

Klaus snorted, "I tell you I love you and that's the answer I get? You do know how to hurt a man's ego, sweetheart."

Caroline laughed, "I love you too. Come here." She said, gesturing for him to come closer.

He leaned over her, kissing her lips before lying next to her. "You scared me today."

"I'm sorry." She said, "I hate to make you feel that way."

"It's not your fault." He caressed her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"I still hate it."

Klaus pressed a kiss at the top of her head, "I know."

"Yes." She said after a while and he gave her a strange look, "I'll move in with you."

He smiled, kissing her again. "Great."

XX

It was June 23rd the night his life became hell.

He'd gone home after a long day, thrilled to be spending the rest of it with her in his arms, but he'd to change his plans when he saw her.

"Klaus?" her voice came out panicked from the kitchen and he hurried there.

"Caroline!" he exclaimed, surprised and terrified. There was a lot of blood on the sink and spilling down her chin. "What happened?" he walked towards her, placing a hand on her arm for comfort.

"I… I coughed blood. It's just so much blood… Why am I coughing blood?" she asked, freaking out, tears starting to stream down her face.

"Hey! Caroline. You're going to be fine, sweetheart. I'm taking you to the hospital now, ok? It's alright." He calmed her, his arm encircling her waist as he pulled her towards the door.

The drive until the hospital was silent on her part and full of his words of encouragements. As soon as they got there, he got her admitted and she went to do a round of exams before the test came out showing that she needed surgery. One that he could perform, but wasn't allowed to.

"You can't operate on your family, Niklaus." Elijah told him, "Ask someone else to do it. Damon is on call and-"

"He's a bloody idiot." Klaus retorted. "Tell Rebekah to do it."

Elijah shook his head, "You can't expect our sister to perform a surgery on her sister-in-law… Her friend!"

"Don't tell her who it is, then! We've done the same procedure last week and she did it all by herself. She'll do it if you ask her to."

"How are we suppose to hide it from her?"

Klaus thought for a second, "Give her the information orally. She won't ask the name of the patient." Elijah hesitated, not sure if he wanted to do this. "Elijah, please. Rebekah is the only person I trust to do this other than myself, and since that isn't an option…"

"Fine." He sighed, "I'll agree to this, Niklaus. But if Rebekah is upset afterwards, it's your fault."

"I'll deal with her. Thank you."

"Klaus!" Kol said coming to them, "I was looking for you. I need you to scrub in this surgery, the guy's had-"

"I can't, Kol. Caroline is going to be in surgery and-"

His little brother frowned, "Wouldn't you prefer distracting yourself of the fact that your wife is going to be in surgery?"

Klaus thought about it for a second, "I'll scrub in. I just need to check her first. What resident is with me?"

"April Young."

He rolled his eyes, why couldn't he get a competent one? "Tell her to open up for me. I'll be there in a moment."

"Great. We'll be in OR 3."

Klaus nodded and started to head towards Caroline's room, seeing her talking happily to one of the nurses, her eyes lighting up when she saw him.

"Hi!"

"I'll leave you two alone." The nurse said before excusing herself, he didn't even pay attention to her, walking to his wife and sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hello, love." He smiled, "Are you feeling ok?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Ugh, I hate how you get every time before my surgeries."

He chuckled, "I know, but what kind of husband would I be if I wasn't worried?" he arched his brows at her before pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll have to scrub in on a surgery with Kol, but I'll see you in post-op, ok?"

"You are so not recording me this time."

"It's not my fault you look adorable when filled with drugs." He said in his defence, remembering how she'd been mumbling over and over about how she wanted to hug all cats, and why couldn't she hug every single cat in the world? They were so soft and cute.

"Oh, shut up." She said, playfully hitting him on the arm. "Don't you have a big surgery to scrub in or something?"

"I do, but I won't. For you."

Caroline laughed, kissing him again. "Go. Save someone."

He sighed, "I'd rather stay here with you."

"I'll be ok, Klaus. Just go."

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too."

XX

"No. I can't, Elijah! I can't." Rebekah said crying, sitting on the stairways. "I can't look at him! She's dead! _Dead_!"

Elijah sat by her side, holding her in his arms as she sobbed, "It was not your fault, Rebekah. There was nothing you could've done. There was too much damage."

"He won't see it this way. And it doesn't even matter! She died, Elijah. She was my friend. I can't do this right now."

"Rebekah, you need to scrub in with him. He needs you to save that man's life. There's nothing we can do for Caroline anymore. We need to treat every patient in this hospital. And right now, the two of you are the best shot that man's got."

She forced herself to breath.

She'd just lost her friend and most likely her brother too. They couldn't expect her to do this. She couldn't expect her to do it.

But she found herself drying her tears and getting up.

Maybe if she could pretend things were all right, things wouldn't be, but a dream. A very, very bad dream.

"I'm here." Rebekah told him as she got inside the room, positioning herself across from him where she could assist.

"What took you so long?" he complained, "Suction."

"I was sleeping." She said simply, not able to look at him.

"I'm sorry about lying about Caroline. You're the only one I trusted to do it, Rebekah. Thank you."

"It's ok."

"Did you get a chance to check on her?" he asked, taking his eyes off of the man's body for a second.

"Uh… No, sorry. I just… Went to sleep."

"Oh, okay. I hope she doesn't get mad at us for not being there when she wakes up." He chuckled.

Rebekah swallowed before forcing herself to say with a smile, "She's Caroline, Klaus. Of course she will be."

Klaus laughed, "It's true."

Rebekah was almost thankful when the patient started to crash so they could focus their attention elsewhere.

"Klaus." She said as soon as they were over, in the scrub room.

"What's wrong?"

Rebekah couldn't help the tears that started to fall from her eyes once more, "We tried everything. We really, really did."

"What are you talking about, Rebekah?" he asked, going towards her.

She shivered, "Caroline. There was just too much damage; there was nothing that could be done. I'm sorry, Nik."

His jaw locked tight and there was fire in his eyes as he grabbed his sister by the arms, "You have to say it, Rebekah. SAY IT!" he yelled.

Rebekah sobbed, but didn't fight against his grip. "She's dead. Caroline is dead, Nik. I'm sorry."

Klaus let go of her, stepping away. "No… No. That's not true! Tell me it's not true, Rebekah."

"It is." She confirmed, sobs still escaping her lips.

"You killed her… I trusted you… And you killed her!"

"There was nothing I could do, Nik. I swear."

"Get out! GET OUT!" Rebekah left hurriedly, leaving him alone to his denial. Klaus shook his head, pacing around the small room, before taking his scrub cap out of his head and throwing it on the floor harshly. "Damn it!"

He walked out of the there doing his best to ignore the stares. He'd to see her.

There was an intern in the room with her covered body, finishing taking notes on her chart. He took it from her hands, telling her to leave as he sat beside his Caroline.

He took the sheet out of her, his gaze on her face.

27\. She was only 27. She wasn't supposed to die. Not like this. Not when he needed her.

"I hate you." He whispered to her lifeless body, "I just… I hate you." His voice broke a little as he spoke, "You said you'd be ok. You promised me. I hate you."

He let the tears come as he strokes her face. He thought about the blue eyes he'd never see again, about the lips that would never touch his skin, the fingers that would never tease him, the voice that would forever haunt him and the laughter he'd never forget.

Caroline Forbes was imprinted in his mind in the most painful way.

Elijah found him hours later and led him away from her body, taking him to Kol's apartment.

He was left there by himself while Kol didn't arrive home. He spent most of that time in the shower, sitting on the floor as the water hit his back and his hair.

She was dead. What was the point of moving? What was the point of breathing?

Kol got him out of the shower and on a bed, giving him a pill to sleep. None of them said a single word.

Rebekah tried to visit him the following day, but he refused to see her. He didn't want to look at her, couldn't look at her.

Elijah told him how he could take all the time he needed out of the hospital and they'd sort it out, that everything would be ok.

He nodded through it all, fearing the moment he'd have to return to his – their – apartment.

It took him three weeks to go there.

Too many memories, too many emotions flooding through his brain… Many glasses were broken that night… He slept on the couch, unable to lie on the bed she'd never return to.

He called Rebekah a few days later, told her to come over, that he needed to talk to her.

She went to his house, afraid of what he'd say to her. He hadn't looked at her in weeks, barely acknowledged her during the funeral. She didn't know why he wanted to talk.

"Sit." He ordered, not bothering trying to be polite.

"Nik, what do you-"

"Tell me everything that happened in that OR. I need to know what you did step by step, Rebekah. Don't let anything out. I know you remember it. You always memorize you failed cases. Tell me. I need to know."

So she did.

Rebekah told him everything she did, every hopeless action in order to save his wife's live… All that work for nothing.

Klaus wanted to know, wanted to hear what Rebekah had done so he could spot the mistake and hate her forever.

But she was Rebekah. Not only he loved her too much to despise her for too long, she was also an excellent surgeon and did everything he would've done – if not more.

He just had to accept there was nothing to be done.

"I swear I did everything I could, Nik. I swear." She cried.

Klaus hated himself in that moment for putting her through it. He wasn't good with expressing his feelings, but Caroline had always encouraged him having a better relationship with his siblings. So he decided to honour her by sitting next to his sister on the couch, pulling her to him as he whispered. "I know, Bekah. I know." He waited a few more minutes before adding, "You didn't kill her. Her illness did. It's not you fault. I'm sorry I said it was."

"You don't blame me?"

Klaus shook his head. "I wanted to. I wanted to be mad at you so I wouldn't… So I wouldn't be so mad at her."

Rebekah nodded, hugging him.

"You need to go back to work, start rebuilding your life… You can't stay in this apartment crying over her forever. It's not what she would've wanted."

"I know."

And though he couldn't do it in that moment, he promised himself he'd try. For her, he would try to live for the both of them.

* * *

 **For Klaroline Valentines Day – Smut Day**

 **Caroline is Klaus Mikaelson's, a huge musical star, new assistant. And she assists him just fine. Based on the lyrics of Sing by Ed Sheeran.**

 **NSFW**

Klaus decided that he hated those damn parties.

His label was throwing a party and he had to attend it. That wasn't the worst part, of course. The worse part was that his assistant had been sitting way too close to him all night, flirting and smiling and whispering filthy things in his ear and he wanted to take her and leave… But he couldn't.

So he hated those damn parties.

Caroline Forbes had been assigned as his newest assistant after the last one had quite less than a week ago and bloody hell had he been pleased.

"When do you think we'll be able to leave?" she asked him, shouting so he could hear her through the loud music.

He sighed, "When Elijah says so."

Caroline laughed, "Perhaps I could tell him that you're not feeling well. He'd probably believe me."

Klaus gave her a wicked smile, "That's why I like you, love."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back."

So he watched as she walked away, swaying her hips sensually, the zipper of his pants starting to bother at the sight and at the knowledge she was doing it for him, no matter the looks she was receiving from all the other guys.

Hell, he needed to have her. Now.

XX

 _"Hi!" a blonde girl with an obvious bubbly personality approached him, smiling._

 _He eyed her, liking what he saw and licked his lips unconsciously. "Hello, love. I can assume you are my new assistant?"_

 _"Caroline Forbes" she introduced herself, offering him her hand, which he brought to his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Mikaelson. I'm a big fan."_

 _"Thank you, love. And it's my pleasure, Caroline." He offered her a charming dimpled-smile that made her blush slightly._

 _"Uhm… I've got your water, Mr Mikaelson" she said, offering him a bottle of uncoloured liquid._

 _Klaus took it from her hands, their fingers brushing, "Thank you. And you can call me Klaus, sweetheart."_

 _He'd been rehearsing all morning and his throat was craving some water. He nearly coughed with the burning sensation the liquid brought him. Tequila._

 _Klaus raised his brows at her, surprised, which made her laugh. "I saw the way Elijah was yelling at you earlier and, you know, I figured you must be under a lot of pressure because of the tour and all… I just thought that, if I were in your position, I'd want to relax a bit." She paused for a second, "I'm- I'm sorry if I'm being out of line here. I just-"_

 _"It's quite alright, Caroline." He assured her and then offered her the bottle, "Want some?"_

 _She shook her head, "I'm at work. I don't drink at work."_

 _Klaus laughed, "Well, technically I'm at work too."_

 _"I guess that I'm just more professional than you are. Besides, my job is to make your job easier."_

 _"Then you are, indeed, a great professional, love."_

XX

They hurried through the parking lot, his arms around her waist, her heels echoing every time they hit the floor. He couldn't focus in anything, but her. The way she smelled, the way her body felt pressed next to his… She was so intoxicating.

Klaus opened the door of his car for her, mentally kicking himself for living on the other side of town. It'd take them at least 40 minutes to get there, if there wasn't any traffic.

"My place is closer than yours." She said as soon as he buckled his seatbelt, like she'd read his mind and he nodded.

And though they hadn't even kissed yet, the drive there was frantic, their minds racing, thinking about all of the things that they could do that night, all of that had been building up between them in the past few days, all that tension… They'd work it out that night. It was incredibly exciting.

Her hands were the first to start wondering when she hesitantly rested one of them on his thigh, hearing a sharp intake of breath escape from him. It made her bolder and she moved it up until it hit his crotch. "Caroline." He groaned, involuntarily thrusting his hips forward to meet her hand, "Unless you want us to be involved in a car accident, I suggest you stop, love."

She smirked, but took her hand away from him, deciding to drive him crazy some other way.

Caroline put her hands underneath her dress, hooking her fingers around her thong and working it out of her body before throwing it on his lap. "Ok, I won't touch you." She promised, "But I guess you won't mind if I touch myself, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer before spreading her legs open and using her fingers to find her clit, pinching it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off of her flustered face as a moan escaped her lips.

"I'm just making myself comfortable… Imagining how good your cock will feel once it's inside me." Another moan as she pushed two fingers inside of me, "How it will hit all the places that I can't, how it will make me fall apart… Don't you want that?"

"Fuck, Caroline." He cursed, "Can't you wait until we get 'til your apartment?"

"I could." She agreed, "But this is so much more fun. Now keep your eyes on the road."

He forced himself to do as he was told, doing his best to ignore the noises she was making, desperate to be the one causing them. He couldn't help however, cursing again once she came apart by his side, his name on her lips.

Klaus was pretty sure he broke more than a few speeding limits that night.

He parked in her garage, pulling her to the elevator and pressing her against one of his walls.

"You minx." He said before kissing her, "Did you enjoy teasing me, love? Because I might enjoy making you beg. Would you like that, Caroline?" he whispered in her ear.

"Klaus" she muttered as he kissed her neck, his hand grabbing her ask.

He blindly oriented them to her door once they got to her floor, relying on his memory of the only time he'd been there three nights ago.

She turned to open the door as his hands wandered around her body, cupping her breasts, his lips kissing her shoulder.

He pressed her against the door of her apartment once it was closed behind them, his mouth devouring her lips, his tongue possessing her mouth. "I've been waiting too long for this."

"It's only been a few days." She argued.

"Too long." He repeated as she encircled his hips with her legs.

"My room is down the hallway." Caroline informed him, kissing his stubbled-jaw as he walked them there.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked the second their mouths separated.

She shook her head, "IUD." Caroline replied before attacking his lips again.

Klaus was quick to drop her in the bed, climbing over her only a moment later, pulling down her strapless dress to expose her breasts. "Beautiful." He murmured before capturing one prominent nipple with his teeth.

"Klaus!" she gasped, arching her back.

He turned her around, undoing the zipper of her dress and throwing it aside, leaving her completely bare to him.

"I want to fuck you, Caroline. Hand and knees." He ordered and she quickly obeyed, closing her eyes as she heard him take off his clothes, the anticipation killing her.

Without a warning, Klaus hooked a finger inside of her to make sure she wet for him, rubbing her clit lightly before pulling away only to position his cock against her entrance a second later.

"I need you, Klaus." She said. His arm held her around the stomach just before he pushed all of his length inside of her, "Fuck!" she hissed.

He barely gave her a moment to adjust to his size and then started to move, her walls clenching around his cock, making him groan in pleasure. "You feel so good, Caroline."

He started to go faster and harder, making her moan more and more each time. "I'm so close." She whispered, her voice failing, a few moments later as she felt her body start to contract and relax. "Yes, Klaus… Just like this. Fuck… Klaus!"

Klaus felt her body writhe beneath him, still holding her close as he continued with his thrusts.

Caroline had barely recovered from her first orgasm when she felt the second one starting to build inside of her. "Come for me again, sweetheart. I want you to come for me." He asked and it made her feel even hotter.

She fell apart once more, just before he did, his cum dripping down her thighs, sticking to her skin. They both breathlessly fell on the bed, their bodies covered in sweat.

After they'd both recovered from their climaxes, Caroline climbed on top of him, kissing neck, letting her mouth go down on his body, circling his nipple with her tongue before going lower, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his abdomen before finally reaching his shaft.

"Fuck, love." Klaus said as she licked his cock, her tongue swirling around the head. "This feels so good." She scrapped him lightly with her teeth before opening her mouth and taking him in, gagging when he hit the back of her throat. "Just like that, sweetheart." His hand buried itself in her golden locks as she began to move, a little bit too slowly for his taste, but incredibly pleasant

Caroline moaned against his length, increasing her rhythm as she brought her hand to touch herself while looking at him through her lashes. Klaus groaned at the sight, ordering her to move fast and she happily obliged, increasing the speed on her own thrusts too.

"I'm going to come, love." He warned and she rolled her eyes, continuing what she was doing for a few moments before she felt him spilling hot down her throat, which was just what it took to drive her off the edge again.

She smiled at him, "I'm so glad I got this job."

He pulled her to lay beside him, "Me too."

* * *

 **I hope you liked these! And, please, tell me: which one is you favourite? What scene did you like the most? Any sugestions, compliments or anything you want to say?**

 **Also, as always, if you want to send a prompt or request, I'm always taking them in my tumblr, klausandforbes :)**


	12. Lifetime and We Can Never Go Back

**Klaus and Caroline had been each other's life for as long they could recall, but perhaps one school project together will give them the chance to change their relationship forever. AU/AH**

 **For Klaroline Valentine's Gift Exchange (for theoriginalcheeesecake)**

"Ugh, he's disgusting." Caroline told Elena as she saw Klaus snogging a girl from the cheerleader squad.

Her friend smiled knowingly, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are jealous."

"I'm- I'm not jealous." Caroline huffed, "I'm simply concerned for her well-being. Besides, I need my cheerleaders focused. I don't want them crying in a corner because they thought they actually meant something to him and then were tossed aside and-"

"Ok, I get it!" Elena raised her hands. "You're not jealous of Klaus."

"Damn right. I mean, why would I be jealous of him? It's not as if I liked him or anything."

Lie.

Caroline had hated him for a long time and the two of them had been rivals since pre-school, but it'd been awhile since she could honestly say she felt nothing for him.

It wasn't the bad boy attitude, nor the soft artist persona he'd showed her sometimes. Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure what it was. Perhaps a little bit of everything. The only thing she knew for sure was that her heart sank a little whenever she saw him with someone else and that butterflies fluttered in her stomach whenever he was around.

Sure, Klaus was an asshole and probably the most annoying human being she'd ever met, but Caroline was sure she was falling for him.

She just didn't know what to do about it.

During freshman year she'd suspected he nurtured a crush for her, but she'd been with Tyler then and, honestly, she hadn't been ready to admit to herself, let alone to him, that maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Now they were on their last year of school and she didn't know if his feelings were still the same. Caroline couldn't help but hope they were.

"Forbes!" Klaus called her later that day while she was passing through his locker.

Caroline walked to him, "What do you want?" her voice came out a bit harshly, as if she were annoyed to be talking to him. Covering their connection with hostility had become a habit of hers in the last years.

He smirked, "Calm down, sweetheart. I merely want to talk to you about the Biology project. When do you want to do it?"

Crap. The Biology project… She'd totally forgotten about that.

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to picture her schedule in her mind. "Right… How about Thursday after school? We can meet in my house. That is, of course, if you're not too busy distracting my cheerleaders."

Klaus raised his brows, an amused smile on his lips. "Jealous, love?"

 _Yes._

She scoffed, crossing her arms, "You wish."

"Very well, then. Thursday after school. Tell me, sweetheart, will your mother be home?" he asked, his voice flirtatious.

Caroline glared at him, "No, she won't. But I guess I should warn you that she keeps a gun at home and I know how to use it."

He licked his lips. "I have no doubt in my mind that's true."

She rolled her eyes before turning to walk away.

Klaus flirted a lot with her, which would be a great indication of his feelings if it weren't his usual behaviour to all of the female population.

Still, the idea of spending an afternoon alone with him wasn't displeasing at all.

On Thursday, Klaus drove with her to her place, leaving Rebekah and Kol to fight over who'd drive his back to the Mikaelson's house.

"One Direction, love?" he asked with his eyebrows raised once she'd turned on the radio and began to sing the lyrics to one of their songs.

"I'm driving. It's my car. You don't get to choose what we listen to _and_ you have to put up with my singing. Deal with it, Mikaelson."

He smirked, "You do have such a beautiful voice. I recall that Talent Show back in 2004… It sure was a memorable performance." Klaus teased, talking about when her stage fright made her so anxious she threw up on stage in front of the whole school.

"Shut up! It was over ten years ago. Let it go. Or we'll have to talk about-"

"I was seven!" Klaus raised his hands in defeat, already knowing she'd mention that one time he'd peed his pants.

Caroline grinned, "Fine. Then how about we agree never to mention any stories about out body fluids ever again?"

"Deal."

She loved those moments between them. Despite of all of their constant fights and bickering, Klaus had been in her life for almost as long as Elena or Bonnie and she wouldn't have it any other way.

In a twisted way, he was one of her closest friends and talking to him could be very easy and fun and _right._

And judging by the way her heart pulsed in her chest; ringing loudly in her ears whenever he gave her a dimpled smile, she was so screwed, because apparently Caroline Forbes hadn't been smart enough not to be seduced by him.

Once they arrived at the house, they worked in peace and harmony, completely in synch with each other's ideas.

"I think we could question how, even though we are taught Darwin's evolution theory, we're also trained to think like Lamarck." Klaus suggested.

"Like people saying that fishes that live in caves are blind because they live in a cave rather than they live in a cave because they developed other senses that allowed them to live there?"

"Exactly." He agreed, "People say things like this all the time, I suppose it'd be good if we explored the differences between their theories like this."

Caroline hummed in agreement, seeing how that could make their work more interesting than only explaining the different theories.

A few hours later, they managed to finish their project and were both confident about its quality – after all, anything under A was unacceptable for both of them – when Caroline asked if he wanted to have dinner there.

"I mean… Just because my mom won't be home until later and I hate eating alone." She justified when she saw the surprised look on his face.

Klaus smiled at her, "Sure, love. Wouldn't want you to feel lonely, would we?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "If you're going to make fun of me, then you can leave."

"I'm not making fun of you, love. I'm perfectly happy to keep you company. Though, I'm not sure I can trust your culinary abilities." He teased.

Caroline huffed, "Oh, because I can trust yours?"

Klaus shrugged.

They ended up ordering pizza.

She turned on the TV so they could watch something as they ate, but neither of them paid any attention to what was on screen, both being too focused on each other, laughing and talking easily, sitting close enough that their legs were touching.

"I had fun today." Klaus told her.

"You know what? Me too. Which proves that you aren't the same asshole you were in kindergarten."

He rolled his eyes, "Ok, so maybe I pushed you when we were five. I think it's time you got over it. We could start clean, be friends."

She laughed, "But isn't this so much more fun?"

Klaus looked into her eyes for a few seconds, tilting his head slightly to the side, analysing her and moving his head closer so their lips were only a few inches apart, "I think there's something that could be even better." He said in a husky voice.

"Yeah?" her breathing quickened, her eyes flickering to his lips.

"Yes."

She wasn't sure who launched for whom, but suddenly they were kissing each other senseless, his arms encircling her back and pulling her closer while her hands were buried in his hair.

His tongue teased her lips and she parted them, allowing him some access. Caroline moaned against his mouth making him groan in response. When air was gone from their lungs, Klaus began to press kisses along her jaw and neck.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting this, Caroline."

The rational part of her brain was desperately trying to work, trying to make sense of the situation, but it was hard to do so when his mouth returned to hers.

This kiss was briefer with her pulling away.

"Klaus." She whispered against his lips, her eyes shut, trying to focus despite his inebriating scent. "We shouldn't."

He frowned. "Why not?" Klaus asked, though he retreated a little, giving her some space and allowing him to look in her eyes. "I want you, Caroline. And I think you want me too."

"I-" Caroline didn't know what to say. Yes, she wanted him, but she'd also seen him play so many girls, convinced them they were special only to leave them when he got bored. She didn't want to be just another notch in his belt.

"You?" he raised an eyebrow, looking at expectantly.

"I don't want to be just another girl to you."

He looked at her for a second, "You're not. You'll never be 'just' anything."

Caroline hesitated, "I'm not sure I can trust you."

Klaus seemed hurt by her words as he stood up, his jaw locked, taking a few steps away from her. "I don't get it, Caroline. I thought you knew… How I felt about you. I thought you knew."

She got up as well, "How do I know that you haven't said the same things to all those other girls and-"

"Can't you see they were all a distraction because I couldn't get you out of my mind?" he interrupted her, approaching her. "Can't you see that I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember?" he yelled. Klaus forced himself to breath a few times, calming himself down, his features softening as he reached to cup her cheek. "I love you, Caroline."

"I-" she couldn't find the words she wanted to say, she couldn't move feeling so enchanted by the feelings she had just heard him confess and that were displayed so clearly in his beautiful blue eyes.

Klaus nodded, "I see."

He took her lack of response the wrong away and stepped away feeling rejected, turning to leave the house.

That was when Caroline's brain decided to function again, quickly holding him by the wrist and tugging to turn around. She didn't hesitate as she pulled him down by his shirt, their mouths crashing.

Klaus responded to the kiss immediately, pulling her closer.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

He grinned in response, meeting her lips with his once more.

Xx

Being Klaus Mikaelson's girlfriend was actually pretty incredible. At least in Caroline's opinion. He could be sweet when he wanted to and was attentive and good to her.

That look on his face whenever he saw her… No one had ever looked at her like that before.

So, even though they'd still fight – Klaus was a difficult person and she was known for her stubbornness, after all – things were going amazingly well. Even with her friends; Caroline had expected some resistance to accept the idea of them being together, but she just actually found out about a bet on when they'd finally stop dancing around each other and get together.

Bonnie had won.

Things had been so perfect over the last couple of months that Caroline half-expected something to go wrong. And it did.

"Love, I need to talk to you." Klaus came to her once she'd finished her cheerleader practice.

She frowned, sensing something had happened by the tone he'd used. "Is everything alright?" she asked, searching for his eyes, though he kept looking away.

He hesitated, "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Klaus pondered for a moment, "I think it depends on how you look at it." he sighed and she gave him a confused look. "I've been accepted into Cambridge." He clarified. "I'll be moving back to England next fall."

She tried to keep the smile on her face while she let that piece of information sink in. "Oh. That's… That's so great, Klaus. You totally deserve it. I'm so happy for you!"

"Love-"

"No, don't. This is good news and we're celebrating." She assured him. "I'm really proud of you."

And she truly was.

Sure, maybe a small part of her was hurt because he hadn't even told her he'd applied to a university out of the country and, yes, she'd assumed they'd be going to NYU together when they'd both been accepted, but she was not about to become an unsupportive girlfriend.

"Would you like to have dinner tonight at my house? My mother is making a big deal out of it and she wants to celebrate it. Even Finn and Sage are coming. It'd be less boring if you were there."

Caroline forced a smile, "I'd love to. I… Uh, I need to go now. I'll see you later."

Klaus kissed her quickly, "See you later, sweetheart."

XX

Dinner with the Mikaelsons was always something that amused Caroline to no end. The constant bickering between the siblings, Elijah trying to be superior to all of them and Kol's occasional pranks were always fun to see.

That night, however, she couldn't quite enjoy any of it.

She wasn't mad at Klaus. Honestly, she wanted to be. She wanted to hate him for leaving… Maybe it'd be easier to accept when he was truly gone. She wouldn't miss him so much.

Almost subconsciously, Caroline had already started a countdown. They'd only be having a few more months together and it was breaking her.

Yes, maybe high school boyfriends weren't supposed to last, but it didn't make the fact they ended any easier.

"Caroline, are you ok?" Esther asked her.

She was a pleasant enough woman, who seemed to enjoy Caroline a lot, but she also had a difficult relationship with Klaus and the fact that she'd been compliant to Mikael's treatment of her son until the day of his death didn't make Caroline like her very much.

"Yes. Sorry, I was just distracted." Caroline explained when she realized she had zoomed out.

Klaus squeezed her hand under the table, looking at her as if asking what was going on. She just shook her head slightly, knowing by the look on his eyes that he'd noticed her strange behaviour and wasn't willing to let it go.

And, indeed, later that night when they were in his room he asked her, "Caroline, you've been acting weird all day since I told you. I just… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Getting accepted into a super prestigious university? Don't be. I am happy for you, Klaus. I really, really am. I'm just… I'm not happy for us."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well… Sure, we could try a long distance relationship, but when do these even work? And the other option is breaking up at the end of summer… I love you. I don't want to lose you. And this is not me asking you not to go, by the way. I want this for you. I am insanely proud of you. It just sucks for us."

Klaus didn't know what to say. He'd thought about it, what it'd mean to them and he knew it probably wouldn't end well. He didn't know how to comfort her.

So he just pulled her closer, hugging her.

"I love you, ok? We'll figure it out."

"Okay."

XX

Summer went by so quickly and when they realized it was already time to say goodbye.

They'd spent the last few months creating beautiful, everlasting memories, enjoying every second they were still together.

They'd also decided to try to be together despite the distance. Neither of them was willing to let the other go, it wasn't in their nature. So Caroline would plan them a schedule for skyping, they could text all the time and they'd be seeing each other during winter and summer breaks.

In theory, it could work, but they'd have to wait and see.

"I'm going to miss you." She whispered to him when they were lying on his bed, her head on his chest. The next day, she'd be going to New York, so she'd managed to convince her mother to spend the night there with him.

"And I'm going to miss you." He caressed her hair, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"You better no find some other blonde girl, do you understand?"

He chuckled next to her ear, "I think we don't have to worry about that, sweetheart."

"Why is that so?"

"Because no one else can ever capture my attention when you are mine."

Caroline smiled, moving so she could press a kiss to his lips. "Good." His hands found their way to her waste, pulling her on top of him. "And now the question is… How will you survive without my body pressed to yours?" her voice came out hoarse, "Tell me, will you tell your roommates to leave you alone, kick them out of their own bedroom, only so you can call me and ask me to take off my clothes for you? And you'll watch me touch myself wishing it was you instead?"

Klaus turned them around so he'd be on top.

"Yes." He brushed his nose against her cheek, his breath against her skin. "And you will touch yourself wishing it was my cock. You will miss the way I come down your throat or the way my tongue feels inside of you. You will send me pictures of yourself dripping wet for me because you'll want me to know that, even when we're an ocean apart, you can still drive me crazy. Isn't that right, sweetheart? You'll love teasing me."

She smiled, "I will."

Klaus smirked as he kissed her, already working to take her blouse off as she tossed away her shorts and knickers. He unclasped her bra rather impatiently, throwing it at the floor.

"Beautiful." He murmured and let his lips touch the skin of neck, sucking and biting it. His hand was on her breast, pinching her hardening nipple as the other teased her folds. "So wet for me, love."

"Always." She promised. "Fuck, Klaus." She muttered when he found her clit.

He grinned and started circling her nipple with his tongue, sucking the sensitive bud at the same time he pushed two fingers inside of her. Caroline moaned.

"I love how loud you are, love. How you love to scream my name for everyone to hear that you are mine."

"Don't stop!" she pleaded, but he ignored her, retreating his fingers. "Klaus…" she begged.

He undressed himself quickly, reaching for a condom on his bedside table. Caroline quickly helped him put it on, already spreading her legs for him.

Klaus didn't hesitate and with a quick movement he was already inside of her, making her gasp as she adjusted to his size, her legs moving to encircle his waist.

"Caroline…" he whispered her name tenderly when he began to move.

"Yes! Faster, Klaus! Please… I need more." She begged and he was happy to attend her wishes. "I'm so close." She whispered just before hitting her climax.

Klaus came soon after, muttering her name.

He held her close afterwards, their sweated bodies clinging to each other, to that feeling of safety the other provided.

Soon they'd both be leaving to new places, far away from home. Far away from what they knew.

It was both scary and exciting.

XX

Caroline fell in love with New York. It was so alive and bright and huge. She'd been meant to live there.

Her classes were incredible and her roommate was beginning to grow on her after a few months – Katherine Pierce was not an easy woman to live with, but life never got boring with her either.

And Klaus… She missed him, a lot. But she also had always so much to do and her life was already so busy she could occupy her mind with other things.

Still, they'd both wait impatiently for the next time they could talk and see each other, even if through a screen.

"Uh… Who exactly is that girl?" Caroline asked him as soon as the call connected. Katherine had gone out on a date, so she was alone.

Klaus frowned, "What girl, love?"

"Camille O'Connell." She explained, talking about the picture the other blonde girl had uploaded, her hands all over Caroline's girlfriend.

His eyes widened for a second as he tried to assure her. "She was my partner in one of my projects. She means nothing, love. You know that."

She knew, but she also liked keeping him on his toes. After all, to Caroline's trained eyes, the murderous look in Klaus's face and how uncomfortable he was around the other girl were obvious.

"I was one your partner in a project." She told him, but smiled. "Relax, I'm just teasing. I know you're too in love with me to even pay attention on some other chick out there."

He smirked, "I'm glad you know it, sweetheart. I hope the feeling is mutual."

"It is." She agreed. "So, how was your weekend? Did you do anything interesting?"

"I've been working on a few paintings, actually… I'll send you the pictures later. And you?"

"That'd be great. Well, Katherine decided that I was worthy of her attention and took me on one of her so-called adventures." She grinned and lowered her voice, "But I don't think I can tell even you the details. She'd probably find out and kill me."

Klaus chuckled, "She seems nice. I'm glad your having fun."

"You have to come to New York, Klaus! It's seriously the most amazing place I've ever been. Granted, I've never really been anywhere, but still… You have to visit me."

"I'd like that." He mused, "And you should visit me too… There's not a lot to do here in Cambridge, but we could take a trip to London. Or go to Scotland."

Caroline smiled, her tireless mind already checking if that'd be possible. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, love. I have to go. I promised I'd meet Lucien at the pub tonight."

"Okay… Have fun."

"I love you."

"Love you too." She replied affectionately before disconnecting the call.

XX

Caroline was anxious to see him again. She had arrived in Mystic Falls it'd been two days and now she was waiting rather impatiently at the airport for him, the idea of having him close to her again making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"Hello, love." He'd said simply when he saw her, trying to play it cool.

She simply rolled her eyes and threw herself in his arms, revelling in the feeling of comfort only he could offer her. "Hi." She replied against his neck.

Klaus held her close and tightly for a second before pulling away and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"It's been too long."

"It has." She agreed smiling. "Come on, you probably should say hi to your family too."

He rolled his eyes, "I much rather be going home alone with you so I can ravish you properly." He muttered under his breath making her blush as she urged him towards his mother and sister that were waiting for them a few steps behind.

Caroline's love for Christmas had so little to do with the holiday that year it almost surprised her. But the joy of being close to him, being able to observe him while they talk… She'd missed it so dearly.

They exchanged gifts.

His was a beautiful sketch of her along with a gorgeous bracelet. Hers wasn't as tender, but she knew he was extremely pleased by her racy lingerie and how things turned out that night.

Seeing Klaus again was so different than from seeing Elena or Bonnie. Seeing her old friends, despite the feeling of nostalgia, made her see how much she'd already grown that semester, how her new friends fit her new life in a way they'd never be able to, not matter how much she still loved them. Seeing Klaus made her think about the future. And maybe she was too young to be doing that, but she couldn't help it.

He'd changed and so had she, but in ways that made her feel closer to him rather than distanced.

She couldn't think of a day he wouldn't be the perfect fit.

And, honestly, neither could he.

"I can't believe it's over already." She sighed when they were saying goodbye, his things already in the car where he'd be heading to the airport.

"Me neither."

"I hate saying goodbye."

"I know and I hate it too." He paused, "Caroline, I need to ask you this. Are you ok with us? With the way things were these past months?"

She frowned, "What do you mean? Do you want to… End things?" she asked a little panicked.

"No. No! Of course, not. I just… I need to know if you're willing to continue this. I love you and I don't want to let you go, but if you decide that you-"

"And you think I'm willing to let you go? Not a chance in hell. You're stuck with me, ok?"

Klaus smirked, "I can live with that."

"Well, it's not like you have a choice." She joked, her hands on his chest.

"Neither have you." He reminded her before kissing her.

XX

Their time apart was difficult.

There were fights and tears and doubts, but at the end of the day, they were willing to work things out and still be together. It was just a question of deciding if they'd prefer breaking up or not.

Neither of them was willing to do that.

So when their time in their universities ended – both of them planning so they could attend each other's graduation – a new question had begun. What now?

They didn't want to start building their careers apart and, quite frankly, they were tired of being at such a long distance from each other. So they decided to sit down and talk about where they'd establish.

Klaus was the one to suggest New York, knowing that Caroline loved the city too much and that it offered great opportunities for both of them. They talked about it; she asked him if he was sure, telling him that she didn't want him to live there just to please her, but by the end of the week they were already looking for an apartment.

They managed to find a good place in Manhattan, even though Caroline refused to let him use his family money to pay for the whole thing and wanting to share all the costs.

"This is the 21st century, Klaus. Men and women share the bill now, get over it."

"That's not what I'm saying, love. I'm just saying that it's simply not necessary."

Caroline didn't have any of it, though. He just had to roll with it after a while.

Their life in New York was really promising. They both managed to find work and were enjoying it greatly. Despite Klaus's difficult personalities, he found a friend in Marcel, one of his co-workers, and Caroline still had Katherine, her partner in crime, but also Rebekah had moved to the city and had been growing closer to her.

Things seemed to be going so perfectly, Caroline half-expected them to start going wrong at any moment.

Time, however, ended up proving it unnecessary.

In fact, the future looked brighter and brighter each passing day, especially when she came home to a nice surprise.

The room was filled with candles, the floor covered in rose petals and Klaus stood at the centre of it, looking handsome as hell while Caroline tried to figure if she'd forgotten an anniversary or some other important date… She came out with nothing, though.

"What… What is this?"

He walked to her, seeming almost hesitant, "Caroline, I think that in all of these years we've been together I have told you and showed you how much I love you. However, I don't think that's enough. I want to continue to be by your side for as long as you'll let me… I want a lifetime with you, sweetheart. So, what I'm trying to say is…" he got down on his knee, holding out a small, velvet box that displayed a beautiful ring, "Will you marry me?"

Caroline's eyes were filled with tears from his speech and from the surprise; her hands were covering her mouth as nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. A million time, yes." She laughed happily as he pulled her into a kiss.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world." He told her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Oh, I know."

* * *

 **A drabble inspired by the lyrics of "We Can Never Go Back" by Joy Williams = Caroline leaves Klaus for a few years and then comes back and they try to fix things.  
For Luana.**

Caroline had never felt so nervous in her entire life. Not even when she'd showed up right there in New Orleans for the first time all those years ago.

She was just so scared and so much had happened since then. And she'd screwed up big time in the meantime.

The Mikaelsons were throwing a mascaraed ball. Technically, she hadn't been invited and she wasn't sure she wasn't even welcome in that town anymore… But damn. That'd been her house for decades and, to many people, she was still Queen Caroline.

Besides, maybe meeting him in a crowded place would be easier.

Not that she thought he'd hurt her. After all, his hybrids had helped her out of trouble more than once the past seven years, so it was safe to safe that he still cared. Klaus still cared about her. Or, at least, she really wanted to believe in that.

She just thought that maybe he wouldn't scream at her in front of everyone, yelling all the reasons she'd been an awful person and enlisting the way he'd hurt her.

Caroline hated when he raised his voice at her. It only happened very, very rarely and it was when she knew he was truly or upset with her.

And he probably was angry with her. He had the right to be.

Still, mentally preparing herself for the harsh truths that would, no doubt, be thrown at her face that night, Caroline went to the Mikaelson house, long, red, strapless dress and a black mascaraed covering the area around her eyes.

She felt a harsh tug of pain in her chest as she admired the decoration that, had she been there, she would've picked and argued about with Rebekah.

Thinking about this blonde Original made her feel extremely guilty as well. Rebekah had been one of her best friends for so long and she'd simply walked away from their friendship.

Just like she'd from him.

Her blonde friend was the one she saw first. Rebekah recognized her from afar, her eyes opening wide in surprise just before her lips curved in a huge, warm smile.

Caroline smiled in return automatically, realizing it wasn't Rebekah's bitchy smile. It was the I'm-really-happy-right-now one. It gave her hope things weren't going to be as bad as she'd thought.

Before she'd the chance to walk towards the other girl, however, Rebekah shot her a look and Caroline froze in place, trying to understand the message she was trying to convey, the years apart having let her a bit rusty when it came to deciphering Rebekah's eyes.

She got the message a second too late as she felt an all too familiar presence behind her. She caught his scent just before he whispered in her ear. "Hello, love."

Caroline closed her eyes, taking a sharp breath. "Klaus." She said in a small voice before turning around.

She took her time taking him in, admiring how handsome he looked, how his blues eyes contrasted against his black mask, his sinful lips so close, slightly parted, and, gods, how she wanted to kiss him right there and then.

"Dance with me?" Klaus asked, offering her a small smile as he curtsied – something he did only for her.

She returned the gesture, remembering all the etiquette lessons she'd had with Rebekah, and placed her hand on his, her skin burning at the contact, no matter how innocent.

Her eyes didn't leave his as they waltzed, trying so desperately to find out what he was feeling, but Klaus had always been good at masking his emotions and she was out of practice.

Caroline knew for sure that he wasn't happy. If she had to guess, she'd say he was intrigued, a little anxious and perhaps even cautious. And she hated it almost as much as the silence that rested between them for the first two dances, just like his hand rested on her waist.

She'd enough of it by then end of the third song, giving him a pleading look as she asked, "Can we just talk, please?"

Klaus locked his jaw, his body stiffening, and she realized she wasn't the only one fearing that moment.

"Very well, then. Let's go somewhere else."

Caroline nodded and he led the way, his hand on her small back.

They walked to the room he used as his studio, Klaus closing the door behind then as soon as they got in. Caroline entered further in the room, knowing, even without looking, that he'd be standing with his hands behind his back, waiting for her to say something.

And it was exactly then she realized she didn't know what to say. Sure, she'd rehearsed over a over again the things she would say to him when she saw him, but it just didn't seem like it was enough anymore.

Instead, the only thing she could bring herself to say was "You changed the couch." She frowned.

Caroline turned around to see his reaction.

Klaus gave her a strange look, "Yes I stained that one with paint, so Rebekah picked another one for me." He replied simply.

"But it's my area!" Caroline protested, pouting.

Ever since she'd moved in with them, she'd started helping Rebekah decorate the house. And, though they both shared similar tastes, they wanted some places that were theirs alone to plan. Caroline had gotten her bedroom with Klaus, her office and his studio.

"It's not as if you were here, Caroline." Klaus reminded her a bit harshly, bringing her back to the reason they were there in that room in the first place."

Caroline looked away from the offending piece o furniture and shot her eyes up to meet his, only slightly surprised to see the cold look on his mascaraed-less face.

"I- I know. And I'm sorry, Klaus. I swear to you I am." She walked towards him, taking her own mask out. "I just-"

"You just what?" he interrupted, spitting the words at her, "Tell me, Caroline. Tell me what I've been trying to understand for the past seven years. Why did you leave? Did I make you unhappy, is that it?"

"No, of course not!" she assured him quickly, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Tell me, what was it then? Did anyone treat you badly? Did anyone hurt you in any way? Did I hurt you? Tell me there's an explanation for all this, Caroline. Tell me, was it my fault? Did you anything to make you walk away like our five decades together had meant nothing to you? Tell me!" he yelled.

"I felt suffocated!" she yelled back, sobs escaping her lips.

Klaus stepped away, realizing he'd pushed her too far. "How so?" he asked, his voice calmer and tenderer.

Caroline dried her tears with the back of her hand, "I just... I love you. I do. But It just felt trapped, caged, you know? Every time there was even a small threat, which, let's face it, happened all the time, you'd put at least 5 hybrids on guard duty and I know that you did that to keep me safe. I get that it wasn't you trying to monitor my every step, but I was being followed 24/7 and-"

That seemed to make him even more furious, "That's your excuse? You didn't like the way I tried to protect you? Did you happen to forget that we talked about it? That we actually discussed this, Caroline?"

"No!" she refuted, "I talked about it. You barely listened to me."

Klaus shook his head, chuckling humourlessly, "I didn't listen to you? That's what you tell yourself so you won't feel so bad about leaving?"

"It's the truth, Klaus. You know it. You didn't-"

"Then how come the day you left there weren't any hybrid following you? Have you ever thought about it? Because the answer is I told them to stop following you. I'd given you the space you the space you'd asked me to because you said you were uncomfortable, that you weren't feeling ok with it. I told you I would think about it, because I had to think about it. I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be alive. Still, there weren't any urgent threats and I thought that, perhaps, you could be right. I have been known for my controlling ways and I didn't want to push you away because of that." He stopped for a moment, looking away, "When I went to tell you that you'd be alone… You were nowhere to be found. And I looked for you, I… I called a witch so she could cast a locator spell, but she couldn't find you thanks to the cloaking spell you used. And for over an hour, Caroline. For over an hour before I found your note explaining what you had done I thought you were dead and I blamed myself, thinking that, because I had let you be alone that day, that someone had captured you and killed you."

"Klaus." she said, desperately trying to think of a way to make him feel better, but not finding anything. "I didn't know. I'm… I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that you're sorry. It doesn't make me more willing to forgive you."

"I know." She paused, "I missed you. I wanted to come back, I did… I just couldn't bear the thought of you looking at me the way you are now. And with each passing day I became more and more afraid."

"Why did you come back?" he asked, holding her hand against his cheek. She knew it was to show her it was genuine question, not him harshly wondering why the hell she had come back when he didn't want her to.

"I was in Paris," she told him, "and I passed that café where we ate those amazing croissants and I just thought 'oh, I want to eat those'. So I got inside, sat on the same table we had and… all I could think of was how you weren't there. I kept remembering how you had mocked my pronunciation every time I got it wrong and how you had been trying to teach me how to sketch and I… I just couldn't keep missing you anymore."

He nodded. "And why did you show up here today? You have been in town since yesterday night. You said yourself you were afraid… I can see it in your eyes, Caroline. You are afraid, aren't you? You think that you pushed the man too far and that it will hurt you. You think I will hurt you. Tell me the truth. Are you scared of me?"

She shook her head, "I'm not scared of you. I'm scared you won't take me back."

They were silent for a few seconds before Klaus said, "So you do want to be back?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure I wanted to."

"Ah, but you see… You said you were sure before, Caroline. All those years ago when you showed up at my door, running away from the people you used to call friends that were trying to put babies inside of you, telling me how you'd missed me, how you'd been wanting me… I believed you."

"Klaus, please… Tell me, do you still want me? Or should I go away?"

He didn't hesitate, "This place is your house. We are your family, Caroline. I will never ask you to go. I promised you'd always have a place with me. I meant it."

She nodded, "That's not what I asked, though. Do you want me, Klaus? Are you willing to try and work things out and be together again?" he stood silence for a few moments, "Just say something! Yes or no, it is that simpl-"

In a fraction of a second, Klaus had pressed himself against her, their mouths colliding in a passionate kiss that ended before Caroline could even wrap her arms around his neck.

And just like that he was gone.

XX

Caroline didn't go back to the party, instead, she walked down the hallways aimlessly for hours, her heart crushing whenever she saw how things had changed since she'd left. The new painting he'd made that hang on the wall, the fact that her painting wasn't hanging along with the others…

Still, her office was exactly the same. Nothing had changed or been moved, but she could tell it was still cleaned regularly. And the min fridge was stocked with B+ blood bags.

After a while, she found herself standing in front of door to their bedroom, too scared to open it, too curious to turn around and leave. Curiosity took the best of her.

Caroline was pleased to see he hadn't change a thing, except that the picture of them in Tokyo was nowhere in sight and the bathroom had only one towel. But the clothes she'd left behind were still in the closet, the drawing he'd made her in the drawer of her bedside table.

She tried to lie down on their bed, but the dress kept bothering her, so she simply took it off, staying only in her lacy underwear she'd chosen in case things had happened differently that night.

She cried a little, hugging his pillow, revelling in the way it smelled like him and, yes, maybe she'd been the one to walk away, but it was just because she couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't him. It was a little bit of everything that had been pilling up in her life ever since she'd become a vampire. She'd just hit her snapping point.

And now she was terrified she'd ruined things forever.

Klaus opened the door a while later, she'd already stopped the tears from coming and was only thinking, trying to come up with a solution for their situation. He eyed her, unable to prevent the smirk on his face when he saw what she was wearing.

Caroline prompted herself up on her elbows as he got in, taking off his shoes and suit. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's ok." Klaus said as he walked towards the bed, lying beside her. They rested in silence for long minutes before his hand found hers, enlacing their fingers.

He didn't look at her, but she couldn't help but smile as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. It felt like things could eventually be ok.

"I'm staying." She told him a while later. This time he turned his head to look at her. "I know I just walked away on you… On us. I know. But I will stay and fight to get your trust back, to be with you again. I really want that, Klaus. I won't give up on us."

In an impulse, Caroline rearranged her position, so her head would be lying on his chest, her body pressed against his. After a moment of hesitation, his body relaxed, putting his arm around her.

"We're not ok." He told her, "I'm still angry with you."

"I know." She said, "But we'll work things out. I know we will."

"I hope so too, love."

Quite frankly, Klaus didn't know what to feel. He wanted to trust her, wanted to believe that she was telling the truth about staying this time. But it wasn't in his nature. And neither was making her feel bad or hating her.

Hating Caroline Forbes was too exhausting and inefficient. After all, he never could truly hat her. He was just extremely disappointed.

And, still, he somehow understood. She'd showed up on his door much earlier than he thought she would've, running away from other dangers. She'd thought she was ready, then. At first, Caroline had told him she didn't know how long she'd stay, and he'd prepared himself for when she left. Except she eventually told him she was there forever. And he believed her because he wanted it to be true.

But she'd been so young, she still had so much to learn.

Truth be told, putting his own feelings about the matter aside, he actually thought some years for her own would actually do her some good. He'd just never expect she'd simply leave.

It wasn't in his nature to let people leave. He wanted to have gone after her, he should've. But once he'd realized she had actually chosen to leave, he couldn't bring himself to.

Klaus was too controlling, too manipulative; he might have brought her back home, but for how long? And how happy would she even be? He didn't want it for her. He was selfish enough to want her to be with him because she wanted to be with him, not because he'd tricked her into doing so.

Too absorbed in his own thoughts, he barely noticed the girl had dozed off. He couldn't contain the smile spreading on his face as he pressed a soft kiss to her hair.

Despite his initial denial, he was happy she was there.

They'd work it out. They had to.

* * *

 **So, as I said, the last one will probably have a part two, is that something you'd like to read? And which one is your favourite?**

 **As always, if you want to send prompts/requests I take them on my tumblr klausandforbes :)**


	13. Babies

**When Alaric dies, leaving Caroline alone to take care of Josie and Lizzie, she finds herself going to New Orleans to ask for help to an old friend.**

Caroline had no idea what she was doing with her life.

She didn't know what she should be doing with her life and even worse – she wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing with those two other lives she was now responsible for.

Because, of course, Alaric had died.

Died from a car crash. A simple, very human car crash. Which meant no resurrection spells, no alternatives, no escape.

Caroline was now the only one to care for those children. And she didn't know what to do.

They'd never defined a role for her. She'd stayed with him and helped him with the girl for the past month, but did that mean he'd be ok with her raising them? Was she supposed to actually become their mother?

And despite the fact that it was basically what she'd been doing, it was a terrifying thought to actually admit it and come to terms with it.

She didn't have anyone to call to for help.

Bonnie and Matt wouldn't understand, she knew they wouldn't. They had barely believed she wanted to have a role in the life of those children. Stefan… The asshole. She definitely wouldn't be asking for his help, let alone Damon's.

Once again, she was all alone.

Or, was she?

After all, Louisiana wasn't that far away. And he'd help. She knew that he would… Klaus always did.

But what was she supposed to do, exactly? Show up at his door with the twins and just say 'hey! I thought this was a great time for a play date, don't you think?'

It was ridiculous.

Still, that was exactly what she found herself doing. She just chose to say something different when he opened the door to see her with the children in the stroller.

Klaus looked shocked to see her, especially with the messy hair and watery eyes. "I… I didn't know what else to do."

He didn't ask for an explanation, simply letting her in. "I'll take care of you." He dropped his eyes to the babies, "Of all of you."

She let him guide her inside, muttering something about giving the babies to the babysitter to look at while they talked. So she let a strange woman take her children away, all the while Klaus rested his hand on her lower back, taking her to another room and sitting by her side on the couch.

"Alaric died." Caroline said simply, not looking at him.

"I know." He admitted, "I've been trying to decide if I should contact you and offer you my support, but I wasn't sure if you'd take it well. I'm glad you came to me, Caroline. I was worried about you."

"I need you… I need you to tell me what to do." She said, sounding so lost, her eyes supplicating.

Klaus gave her a concerned look, not enjoying seeing her like that. "That's not how this works, love."

Caroline huffed, "What do you mean? You always tell me exactly the right thing… You told me to keep the children, you told me to-"

He shook his head, "But I didn't." Klaus smiled at her, "Caroline, all I did was let you know that it was ok to want what you wanted. It was your decision. What you do now, it will also be your decision and I will be here for you no matter what."

She gave him an unimpressed look, "Seriously? I didn't come all the way here for you to say vague sentences that will inspire me to make the right choice."

"No, you came here for a friend. And I will be one for you, if you let me."

She smiled a little, enjoying how good it was to be near him, how easy and right it felt. "What would you do?" she asked curiously. "I mean, I know you have your daughter and that was probably quite a… Change for you, but what would you do if you were me?"

Klaus opened his mouth and closed it, trying to think of the right words to say to her. "Honestly, sweetheart, I'm not sure."

"Well, me neither." She sighed, her eyes finding his, the warmth of that connection giving her the feeling that it was ok to show her insecurities. So she did. "I love them." She whispered, "I know I told you they weren't mine, but they kind of are, you know? I carried them for months; I've been taking care of them since they were born. Granted, it wasn't that long ago, but still… I might not really be their mother, but I'm not nothing."

"So you want to keep the babies?"

She shook her head, "No. I mean, I don't know. Should I? What happens in seventeen years when they look my age? How will they call me mom? How will I attend parents meeting? You don't have to deal with this, right? You plan on making your daughter immortal."

"I do." He confirmed and she nodded.

"I can't do that to them. They are witches. I won't change who they are. So… I should give them up. But how the hell I'm supposed to do that? One day I have children and then… I don't."

"Let's say you keep the babies. You stay here, I help you raise them along with my daughter, they become like sisters. They could even take magic lessons together. And then they grow up and look the same age as you, which, yes, could cause emotional distress, but we could also prepare them for it. They'd be living in the supernatural world, Caroline. We don't have to send them to regular schools, they could be home taught or we could send them to some schools formed by witches, there is one here in New Orleans. It could turn out ok."

She bit her lip, considering it. She could see it, the future he described. It was a possibility she hadn't thought about before and one she could maybe live with. "And what if I don't keep the babies?"

"If you don't keep the babies… Well, I could ensure they'd go to the hands of a family of witches, who'd teach them how to control their powers. You could keep tabs on them, simply by knowing if they are ok or visiting them every once in a while, becoming some sort of distant aunt. Or you could completely free yourself from the burden they represent." She opened her mouth to protest against his wording, "Don't deny it. They are a complication in your life, Caroline. You might love them, but it doesn't change the fact that they have been destroying all the plans you claimed having. I know Hope changed a lot of things when she was born. I wouldn't judge you if you wanted to let them go. And, of course, you could still stay here. Or you could go. Be on your own for a while, until you found your way back."

Caroline smiled, her eyes tearing up, "So sure I'd be back eventually?" she only half-joked.

"Well…" Klaus gave her a knowing look.

She laughed, "Am I really that predictable?"

"On the contrary, love. I find you to be quite a wild card. I never know what to expect, but I do know that part of you wants to give us a chance. And one day… One day, Caroline, you will cave in."

She looked away, clearing her throat, not wanting to acknowledge how right he was. "Well… And what I'm supposed to do with Josie and Lizzie?"

"As I said earlier, sweetheart," Klaus said, already expecting the brusque change of subject, "that's totally up to you."

"I feared you were going to say that." She sighed.

Klaus offered her a sympathetic smile, "You don't have to decide it right now, Caroline. Though, I would advise you to make a decision as soon as possible. The longer you stay with them, the cloudier your judgement will be."

"I know. This… This just wasn't supposed to happen, you know? I wasn't supposed to be alone."

"You're not." He said quietly and she gave him a thankful look along with a small smile. Klaus cleared his throat, "Anyway, am I correct to assume you drove all the way here?"

"Yes."

"Very well, you must be tired. I'll show you to your room."

Caroline nodded, looking at him intensely. "Thank you, Klaus. For everything."

"Anything you need, love."

"Right now I think I need a blood bag." She said smiling and he returned her grin.

"Ah, we can stop by the kitchen and get you some. B+ is your favourite, isn't that right?"

She frowned, "How do you even know- You know what? I don't want to know. I think from now on I'll just ignore your stalking tendencies."

Klaus laughed, "Follow me, sweetheart."

They walked silently to the kitchen side by side, their arms brushing every few steps. Caroline knew it was ridiculous, but she felt a little more at ease already. His presence, his voice… It always seemed to calm her, to make things easier. She'd realized that when he'd picked up the phone a month ago and how everything made more sense after he'd talked to her.

Perhaps she shouldn't be relying on him too much, but she needed someone to rely on and that person was, apparently, going to be him. She could do a lot worse, she thought.

"So… Just to be clear, you and Hayley…"

Klaus gave her a disgusted look, "She was a one night stand, that's all. I had no intention of ever seeing her again and the only reason she lives in this house is because of Hope."

"I just… I wouldn't want to get in the middle of anything. So… There isn't anyone? I mean, it's not like we'd seen each other these past couple of years. And if you have moved on, which is totally fine, by the way, I just-"

"Do you really think that low of me?" he mocked, "I told you I would wait, Caroline. There's no one else."

Caroline ducked her head, her hair covering her face to hide the stupid grin on her lips. "Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Yes." He confirmed, his gaze on her at all times. God, she'd missed the way he looked at her.

She cleared her throat when she started to feel overwhelmed by their silent stares. "The blood bag?"

"Right." Klaus said smirking, opening the refrigerator to and looking through the bags until he found her favourite one. "Here it is, sweetheart. Enjoy." He handed it to her, taking a random one for himself.

"Thanks." She paused, tilting her head a little, analysing him, "Which one is your favourite? Or you can't enjoy anything that isn't from the vein?"

He snorted, "Nothing is better than AB spilling from someone's throat, but drinking it from the bag isn't unbearable."

"Nik! Why are there two other babies with my niece and- Oh, Caroline." Rebekah said, entering the kitchen and offering the blonde girl her best bitchy smile.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Hi, Rebekah."

"I didn't know you were thinking about adopting." The original said to her brother, a smirk on her face.

"Shut up, Bekah. Aren't you the one who loves children? Now we have plenty to spare. Also, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I came to tell you, asshat. I, much to your delight, will be moving back in. Today. Though, now I'm not so sure that's a good idea, seeing how you let anyone in these days." She said eyeing Caroline.

"Why don't you go play with your niece, Rebekah?" Klaus asked dryly, "I'm serious. Off you go."

Rebekah gave him an angry look for his rude dismissal, "Fine. Next time you need help with changing a nappy, you can ask someone else."

"Gladly." He said, glaring at her until she left.

"I guess not everyone will be thrilled if I move in." Caroline said.

Klaus shrugged, trying not be too disappointed by her 'if'. "Their problem, not ours. And Rebekah will grow on you. And you will grow on her. The two of you are more similar than you think."

She decided not to comment. "Well, we need to talk about it, though. If I move in… What does it even mean? Like, what's my role in your life?" she asked, wanting to set things straight as soon as possible, especially because she'd put it off with Alaric and now she didn't know where she was supposed to stand.

Klaus looked at her, surprised, "I think it's quite obvious where I want you in my life, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, but what about in your daughter's life? Have you thought about that? And what about Josie and Lizzie? If I stay and here and if I choose to keep them, then you realize you'll have to live with them?"

"Hope would survive having a stepmother. And as to your children… That's your place to decide, isn't it?"

"So you are saying you'd be ok with being the twins' father figure or whatever?"

Klaus took a deep breath, "I can't say I'd be the perfect man for it, Caroline. You know that. But I'm willing to try, if that's what you want."

She wasn't exactly sure why, but she started to cry, leaving the extremely confused Klaus the option to awkwardly hold her while she sobbed against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, love."

Caroline ignored him, "I know I'm just walking into your life and making everything a mess and I know I'm a mess, so I need you to tell me if I'm being a burden or something. I need you to tell me when I overstep my-"

"Caroline." He interrupted, "I don't think you understand how glad I am that you are here. There's very little I won't do to make you feel comfortable and happy here."

"Even if that includes some impossible miracle babies?" she asked, only half-joking.

Klaus smiled, "I happen to be an expert in those. I'm here for you, sweetheart. I'll always be here for you."

"I think I'm beginning to see that."

"Good. Now, come on, love, you look tired."

Caroline glared at him, "Ouch. You know how to make a girl feel great about herself."

He laughed, "Apologies, sweetheart. You look beautiful no matter what, I simply wouldn't want you to pass out due to your exhaustion."

She couldn't argue against that. "Show me the way." Caroline said simply, taking the arm he offered her. "So, who exactly lives here with you? I mean, you, Hope, Hayley, Rebekah now… Does Elijah live here?"

"Yes." He confirmed, "And Jackson, Hayley's husband, is currently living here as well. We couldn't agree on the terms of share custody." He explained briefly.

Caroline frowned, "Hold on, Hayley is married?"

"I told you there was nothing going on between the two of us." Klaus reminded her.

"I know, but I thought maybe…"

"It's still you, Caroline." He assured her, not very pleased to realize she was feeling so insecure about his affections for her. He'd always thought she didn't have to doubt them.

Caroline is, as showed by the smile on her face, completely pleased with his answer, so he let it go for the moment. "Are you taking me to your room?"

"Would you like me to?" he raised one of his brows.

"I… I don't know."

He smiled, "I'll take you to the guest room right next to mine." Klaus said and she nodded, silently agreeing that it was best, thinking that actually being in his bedroom was too big of a step to be taken at that moment. She had to think more about it.

Caroline hadn't realized how tired she actually was until she got inside that room and looked at what seemed to be the world's comfiest bed. Noticing her stuff was already in the room, she walked towards her suitcase, trying to find some PJs.

"Did your employees already know what the plan was if I got here?" she asked.

"Maybe." He admitted, "You're not the only one who likes to plan ahead, Caroline." He reminded her and she laughed.

"Right..." she said, heading towards the bathroom door so she could change.

"Well, I'll leave you to get settled, then."

"Wait! Could you…" she hesitated, biting her lower lip, "I mean, I… I'd like you to stay. If you want to."

Klaus gave her a small smile that she returned, "All right, sweetheart."

"I'll just…" she pointed the bathroom door with her head and he nodded, moving to take off his coat and shoes as she closed the door behind her.

He took a moment deciding if it'd be ok if he removed his pants. It was rather uncomfortable to sleep in jeans, after all. He stripped down to only his boxers, putting his clothes on the chair in front of the desk in the corner of the room.

Caroline emerged from the bathroom just a few moments later, in a tank top and shorts that showed her long, creamy legs, seeming surprised by seeing him without the clothing, which made him wonder if he'd made the right choice.

She started laughing.

"What?" he asked, not very pleased with being laughed at.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said, trying to control herself, "But, come on, you have to admit it's kind of funny."

"Please enlighten me, sweetheart."

"Me, asking you to sleep by my side. We're actually going to spend a night together. I know we were together, like _together_ , last time, but this is different. We might actually be building something here… Isn't that terrifying?"

Klaus smiled knowingly, "Are you nervous, love?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not nervous… Or maybe I am. I don't know. All I know it feels good and, god, I'd never let myself be ok with the fact that I want this." She gestured between the two of them, "But I'm so glad I'm here. I'm so glad I'm with you."

He was beginning to wonder if Caroline had drunk something in the bathroom, but he quickly realized she was acting like that because she was exhausted. Exhausted of having to pretend like everything was ok when her life had been falling apart, exhausted of having to take care of two children, exhausted of hiding her feelings all the time… She was done with it all.

And, quite frankly, he thought it was about damn time.

"Come here." Klaus said, offering her his arm and pulling her by the hand once she took it, their bodies collapsing just before he kissed her, her hands flying to his hair immediately.

The kiss was only interrupted by Caroline pulling back and yawning – he tried really hard not to feel offended by that.

"Sorry, but I really need to sleep right now."

"As the lady wishes." He replied.

Caroline fell asleep almost once they'd settled down in bed, Klaus's arms around her. Despite all her worries, she'd never felt safer.

When she woke up next morning, her mind seemed to have figured out what she'd do next.

He was still holding her, but she could tell he had already woken up, so she turned to look at him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You know, I really won't mind waking up beside you every day." She grinned.

Klaus arched his brow, "Does that mean you're staying?"

"I… I think I will. Unless you have thought about it over night and realized you don't really want me here." She teased.

Klaus shook his head, "I don't think that will ever happen, love. Now, what about the babies? Are they staying?"

It took her a moment to reply and he could hear her heart beating fast in chest, "They are my children." She said simply, looking away, "I don't think I can say goodbye."

In the perfect world, they wouldn't have to deal with babies. He'd never have impregnated Hayley, Caroline never would've been the forced surrogate to Alaric's children. But that wasn't a perfect world and they had to deal with it.

Besides, Klaus thought it'd be really hypocritical of him to believe she should accept his child while not accepting hers.

"We'll have someone here today so we can build them a proper nursery. And I guess now you can take a look on that Louis XV chest I told you about." He joked.

Caroline was looking at him apprehensively, trying to figure out if he was truly ok with her staying there with the babies. "I think that'd be good… So, now we just become, like, this big, crazy, happy family?"

He laughed, "Now we both get acquainted with the newest people in our lives. You should meet Hope and I should properly meet your children."

She smiled, pleased with the idea of finally getting to meet his daughter. "Fine." Caroline said already getting up.

Klaus quickly followed her, excusing himself to go to his bedroom so he could take a shower while she did the same.

When she was done getting ready, she found him waiting in her bed. "Ready?"

"Yes." She said taking his head as they walked down the hallway.

Caroline found out that her children had been fed, bathed and offered a change of clothes and were peacefully sleeping in a crib. Hope was also in the room, playing with her doll. Her eyes lit up when she saw Klaus.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed happily, standing up and walking rather clumsily towards him.

He picked her up, smiling, "Hope, I'd like you to meet Caroline. She's going to live with us now."

The two-years old looked shyly at Caroline, but said "Hi." after being encouraged by her father.

"Hello, Hope." Caroline smiled at the little girl. "Tell me, what's the name of your friend?" she asked, pointing to the forgotten doll on the floor.

The child began to fuss, trying to get to the floor and Klaus put her down so she could run towards the toy, bringing it to Caroline. "Lily."

Caroline knelt so she could speak to Hope eye-to-eye, "That's a really pretty name. Do you think she could be my friend too?"

Hope frowned, thinking about it for a while, "Yes… Are you princess?"

The blonde woman laughed.

"A queen, Hope." Klaus corrected and Caroline rolled her eyes. He offered her a hand to help her get up, "Your turn, love. Introduce me to your children."

Hope got excited about that, pointing at the crib and then at Caroline, "Your babies?"

She nodded, "Yes, they're my babies."

Caroline walked towards her daughters, picking one up and giving her carefully to Klaus and then picked up the other. Hope watched the scene with adoration in her eyes.

"Who am I holding?" he asked, looking at the tiny little girl in his arms.

"That's Lizzie." She said, "I thought I'd never be able to tell the difference, but it's so clear to me now… She's the calmest. Josie was the one crying the last time we spoke."

"They are beautiful, love." He told her.

"Babies live here?" Hope asked.

Klaus looked at Caroline and smiled, "Yes, love. They'll live here with us."

Hope didn't seem all too pleased with that, clearly not liking having to share the attention of her father, but she soon got bored of looking at the babies and went back to playing with her doll.

"This is ok, right?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself.

"This is more than ok."

It could still be too early to tell, lots of things could go wrong, but in that moment they were both so happy that they just knew they'd work out any possible complications.

And even if sometimes they would have no idea what they were doing raising those children, they'd be fine.

They had each other.

* * *

 **I know, ok? BABIES... Ugh. But, despite that, I hope you enjoyed this drabble. Let me know what you thought!**

 **What did you think of how I wrote Klaroline in this situation? Did you wish the situation had been solved differently or that they had done/said something else?**

 **Also, if you want to send me a prompt, I take those on my tumblr and I changed my url, so now you can find me in itsnotacrimetoloveyou :)**


	14. Playing Cupid, Painting and Cat

**When Klaus's old friend is back from the dead, Caroline is jealous thinking that she was his lover. It turns out she's an avid Klaroline shipper and a bit too much into matchmaking.**

Caroline and Klaus were waiting rather impatiently for something to happen, looking at Bonnie expectantly while she carried conversations with ghosts they could not see.

The other side was collapsing and they both had people they wanted to see resurrected. Most of Caroline's friends were dead and Klaus wanted his brother to be on the side of the living once more.

They exchanged worried looks a few times, their presences being somewhat reassuring and calming, even though Caroline didn't want to admit it.

It was when Bonnie suddenly yelled in pain and two people appeared out of thin air next to her – Kol and a brunette girl she'd never seen before, dressed in a beautiful gown, her petite form hugged by a corset, releasing her when it came to the waist, a full skirt then taking place.

She smiled, her warm brown eyes lighting up when she saw him. "Nik!" she exclaimed happily, running towards him so she could envelop him in a big and tight hug.

Caroline looked at them, confused.

Who was that girl? And why was she hugging Klaus?

It wasn't that she was jealous. It was just that she worried about the girl's safety. Klaus wasn't the type of person who was okay with hugging and maybe she was a past fling just about to find her way to the other side and – fine, Caroline was totally jealous.

The way he had been looking at the other girl, completely awestruck, didn't help either.

"Charlotte?" he asked, his voice uncertain while he hugged her back.

"I'm back." She said, pulling back so she could look at him. "Oh, it's so good to be alive again."

"Well, I most certainly agree." Kol said, shooting the girl a dirty look as he walked towards Klaus, "You would think that my brother would be happier to see me than Charlie, but, of course he'd prefer her…"

Charlotte rolled her eyes, grinning. "Don't be jealous, Kol. Klaus has space in his heart for us all." She told him mockingly.

Kol snorted.

"It is good to have you back, brother." Klaus relented, one of his arms still wrapped around Charlie's waist, nodding solemnly.

His brother shot him a quick small smile that Caroline almost missed as she watched carefully the scene unfolding in front of her.

"What about me? Is it good to have me back?" Charlotte asked.

Klaus chuckled, "You know it is, love."

She didn't have the chance to keep paying attention, since Tyler chose that moment to come back from the dead. They could not be together anymore, but it didn't mean she didn't care about him, so she pulled him into a hug as he announced he wasn't a hybrid or a werewolf anymore.

When she looked back to see what Klaus's reaction would be, he, that girl and Kol were nowhere to be found.

Caroline chose to ignore it for the moment, focusing on her friends who needed to get out of this alive… Would their lives ever stop being in constant danger?

XX

The next time she saw them it was a week later.

She was sitting in the park with Matt, both of them silently enjoying each other's company, appreciating the fact that they were both still alive when some of them just weren't.

Bonnie. She missed Bonnie.

And she noticed Klaus and Charlotte walking towards her, their arms intertwined as they made their way to the bench she was sitting on.

"Caroline, could I talk to you for a second?" he asked.

"Look, Klaus, I'm not in the mood for-"

"It will only be a moment." He assured her and she sighed, nodding at him before getting up.

They walked a few steps away, Charlie engaging in a small talk with Matt even though her eyes wouldn't leave them. Caroline wondered if she was feeling jealous. Since she had been on the other side, the brunette must have seen how Klaus had acted around her, the promises he'd made… She felt a strange tug of satisfaction hit her at the thought.

"What is it?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her body.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for your friend. And Damon, though I have the impression you're not particularly about his death." She didn't deny and he smirked, "That's what I thought. Anyways, I think it'd be correct to assume that you're looking for a way to bring your friend back to life?"

"Yes. And don't you dare try to stop me." She said fiercely.

Klaus chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it, love. I was merely trying to say that if you need anything at all, I could help. I'm a resourceful man and I'm grateful for your friend's help in my brother's resurrection. And in Charlotte's."

"I… Thank you." Caroline said, honestly.

He shrugged, "It's the least I can do." He sent a quick look to the brunette girl, "Now, I hope you don't mind, sweetheart, but Charlie has been quite anxious to be formally introduced to you."

"Okay." Caroline started to prepare herself for the bitchy attitude and territorialism the other girl would no doubt display.

Not even waiting to be called over and not bothering to pretend she wasn't listening to their conversation, Charlie walked gracefully towards them. Caroline couldn't help but notice that the girl was wearing pants and a sweater even thought the weather was quite hot that day.

Charlotte seemed to notice her train of thought, because she giggled and said, "I know… But last time I was live it was the 18th century. I'm not that used to showing as much skin as you people are nowadays. Rebekah said I'll grow used to it, though. Anyway, hi! I'm Charlotte. Most people call me Charlie, though. It's so good to finally meet you, Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said politely.

"So, I was just thinking, maybe we could get to know each other better? I'm not trying to scare you and it might not come out exactly in the right way, but I've seen you from the other side and... I feel like we might have a lot in common."

"Charlie." Klaus said in a warning tone and the girl in question rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Nik, I just want to know Caroline better. I won't tell any embarrassing stories, I promise." She joked.

Caroline looked at both of them for a few seconds before replying, "Uh, yeah sure. I'd love to meet Klaus long lost friend." She wasn't sure why she was using her best cheerleader smile and condescending tone, but it felt so good.

Charlotte smiled, entirely too pleased with the situation. "Great, I'll text you… Or call you. As soon as I understand how to use a phone. It might take a few days."

Klaus laughed, "She's quite useless with technology, as it turns out." He confided to Caroline.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Well, see you soon, Caroline."

"See you." She said.

He gave took one of her hands, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles while keeping eye contact with him. "Take care, Caroline."

They stepped away talking happily leaving a very confused Caroline behind.

Was Klaus seriously going to continue his flirtatious ways in front of his lover? And why was the girl so keen on getting to know her? Were they trying to sweet-talk her into a threesome?

She had no idea what was going on.

Couldn't things be at least a little less complicated?

XX

She was pretty sure about the threesome thing when she was summoned to the Mikaelson mansion with a text (all in caps, she thought Charlotte had accidentally activated them and didn't know how to turn it off) that said:

4:36pm

URGENT! CAROLINE PLEASE COME TO KLAUS'S HOUSE HE NEEDS YOU!

4:37pm

REBEKAH GAVE ME YOUR PHONE NUMBER I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND

PLEASE DO COME IT'S AN EMERGENCY

Her first thought was to rush to his house, knowing that the last time she'd been called there for an emergency, Klaus thought he was actually dying. Still, as soon as she got through the doors, she found Charlotte waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Good, I'm glad you came. Come with me."

"You told me it was urgent." Caroline said accusingly, frowning at the other girl's unworried manners.

Charlie didn't turn to look at her, "Oh, it is. Come, you'll understand."

Curiosity took the best of her, so she followed the brunette into the hallways of the Mikaelson mansion, stopping a few meters away from an open door when the other girl did so, putting a finger over her own lips, telling Caroline she should keep quiet.

"What's going on?" she mouthed.

"He needs to see you." The other girl replied in the same way, gesturing for her to get in.

Caroline sighed, rolling her eyes, but did what she was told. Feeling something was wrong as soon as entered the room.

"What are you doing here, love?" Klaus asked, looking away from the painting he was working on.

She frowned, "Didn't you want to see me?"

"I always do." He assured her, "But I didn't ask for you, I'm afraid. I'm not complaining, though. Unless you're friends are back to those plans where they use you to distract me. I thought that'd be over when Damon died."

"I asked her to come here." Charlotte said from the door, not getting inside the room.

Klaus groaned, "Charlie-"

She held her hand up to stop him from talking, "Let me tell you the rules-"

"Rules?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Yes, rules." Charlotte repeated, "Since the two of you clearly aren't making any progress on your own, I decided to take the matters into my own hands. So, I asked a witch, well, Kol asked a witch to enchant this room so you can't leave it until… Until I say so." She said happily, "Also, there's a truth spell so you won't be able to lie. I thought it would make things easier."

"Charlotte, stop this." Klaus demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't, Nik. Really, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? I'm going to k-" he stopped mid-sentence, looking confused as he tried to force the words out of his mouth, but they wouldn't come out.

Charlie grinned at him, "Truth spell. You can't say you're going to kill me, because you won't. A beautiful thing, isn't it? Anyway, I'll leave the two of you alone… Oh, and don't try to simply stay quiet. Talk, do you understand? Or I won't let you out."

The girl walked away, humming to herself as she did so.

Caroline looked at Klaus for a few seconds, shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with your girlfriend? Why would she do this?"

Klaus looked at her frowning, "My… Girlfriend?"

"Oh, is she your wife? I didn't know." He started to laugh. "Don't laugh at me!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just… Do you really think I am in a romantic relationship with Charlie?"

She frowned, "Well… Aren't you?"

He shook his head, "She's a very dear friend of mine, but no, we've never been romantically involved. I met her a few years before we found Katerina, she was a recently turned vampire… Rebekah took her under her wing and in our forced cohabitation we grew to be close friends. She spent centuries with us, sometimes she'd be travelling on her own for a few years, and one day… Mikael killed her. She was trying to help us escape and he got her in the process." He explained, his voice becoming harder as he talked about how she'd died.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said sympathetically.

Klaus shrugged, "It was a long time ago. She's back now."

"Still, I don't understand why would lock us in here?"

He looked at her, amused, "Well, Charlie has always been a firm believer in love, you see. And she's wanted to match me with someone it's been a long while. Never managed to do it successfully, though. And she watched our interactions from the other side and has decided you are her next victim." He joked, "Also, I told her that I enjoyed you and I think she's trying to make up for the fact that I caught her in bed with Kol." He shuddered, remembering the scene. "Apparently they spent some quality time together in the other side…"

It was Caroline's turn to laugh, "So… What you are saying is that your friend, who just came back from the dead, decided to play cupid with us?"

"Yes." He said, smiling as well, "That's exactly what I'm saying. I believe her exact words were 'She's so good at keeping you on your toes and she'll be perfect!' and something about how happy I looked whenever I was with you." He cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed, "Now, I believe she did tell us to talk and I wouldn't ignore her words, love. I wouldn't put it pass her, not letting us leave until we talk."

Caroline hesitated, looking down for a moment. "Fine, what do you want to talk about? Me? My hopes and dreams? Everything I want in life?" she teased.

"Yes." He replied with a smirk, "But, first, I would like to know… Were you jealous of Charlotte?"

The denial was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't get it past her lips. Damn that truth spell.

Klaus seemed to be very amused, "You could abstain from answering my question, love, but you have to admit that your silence is pretty self-explaining."

She rolled her eyes, but mentally deciding to go along with it, tired of having to hide her feelings. Besides, she didn't want to die – after all, death seemed to be surrounding her it'd been a while - having any regrets, so she might as well take a chance with Klaus.

"Fine. I was jealous, ok?"

"Why?" Klaus asked, genuinely curious.

Caroline huffed, "Well… I don't know. I mean, I'm just… Confused. Like, I know I shouldn't want you, but I don't want you with anyone else, ok?"

He gave her a dimpled smile, taking a few steps towards her, "You're the only one I want." He promised. Caroline's eyes widened at his words, part of her panicking because she couldn't deny he was telling the truth, not when they were unable to do anything but. "So you do want me?"

"I… I think it's my turn to ask a few questions."

"Very well, then. Go ahead, love."

"Do you mean it when you say that you want to be my last love?" she asked quickly, as if she was afraid her better judgement would stop the words from pouring out of her mouth.

Klaus smiled, "I do, yes."

"And… Does that mean you want me to be your last love?"

"Yes."

She walked towards him, as if he'd some sort of gravitational strength that pulled her closer… Perhaps it was his eyes; she was sure she was hypnotized, completely lost in them.

"How happy would you be right now if I were to kiss you?" she asked, her eyes flickering to his lips for a fraction of a second.

"More than you can imagine." He replied with a small smile.

His hands landed on her hip gently as he leaned his head towards her, leaving their lips only a few inches apart.

She closed her eyes, ready to close that distance and-

"I can't hear them! Do you think they're kissing?" they heard Kol asking rather loudly even from a distance.

"Shut up, you moron." Rebekah said.

"Shhh!"

Klaus groaned, "Why don't all of you get the hell out of the house?" he yelled as Caroline laughed, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Nik!" Charlotte said. "Oh, and I'm really happy for the both of you!"

"Out!" he said again and then sighed, "I'm sorry about the interruption, sweetheart. Where were we?"

Caroline grinned at him as she pulled him down for a kiss.

The other people in the house had to leave soon after, because they did not want to hear what was happening in that room.

* * *

 **Caroline surprises Klaus with her paintings.** **(because every time I read something with KC + painting, she usually sucks at it so this happened)**

"Hey," Caroline called coming into the room he used as a studio, "Can you come with me a second? I want to show you something."

Klaus arched his brows, his lips curving in a small smile as he wiped his hands clean from the paint. "So you are finally going to show me what you've been keeping a secret in that room for months now?"

She chuckled, knowing how he hated not knowing what she was up to, "Yes. And it wasn't a secret… It was a surprise!" Caroline said excitedly and he couldn't help but grin at her as she pulled him by the arm. "Come on!"

"Alright, love." He complied, letting her lead them through the corridors of their house in New Orleans.

They'd been together for almost years, having taken Caroline a decade before he showed up at his door after their encounter in the woods, though they'd met a few times in between.

Over the last couple of months, Caroline started acting suspiciously, always going missing a few hours every day and saying it was nothing after he'd gathered the courage to ask her, knowing that she didn't appreciate that he monitored her every step.

After a few more weeks of imagining every worst case scenario, Caroline eased his worries, realizing he'd been feeling very uncomfortable with the whole situation, assuring him that there was nothing wrong, she was just working on a project she didn't want him to know yet, but that she'd tell him eventually.

He did his best to let it go after that, still worrying about it every now and then, though.

Now, the day she'd reveal what she'd been doing had finally arrived. He was quite curious, to be perfectly honest.

"So…" she said, stopping in front of the door of one of the room no one used, "I know I probably made you wonder what hell was going on and what happened and all that and this probably isn't as exciting as your mind might have made it, but… I know I'm rambling, sorry. I'm a bit nervous about this."

"You know you don't have to be, sweetheart. Just tell me what's going on, yes?"

She took a deep breath, "Ok. So… You know how you tried to teach me how to draw a few years ago?"

He winced, remembering how that had gone out. "Yes."

"I think we can all agree that it didn't go to well, right?" he snorted, "Fine," she rolled her eyes, "It was a total disaster, but the point is, I liked it. I liked drawing, even though I didn't really have the patience for it. And you didn't have the patience to teach me. And we always got distracted and had sex instead."

He smirked, "I do recall that, yes."

"Right. So, maybe, a few months ago, I decided I wanted to try again."

Klaus frowned, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise!" she said as if it was obvious, "So, that's what I've been doing this whole time. Except, I ended up enjoying painting even more and, well… This happened." She opened the door.

He looked at her before pushing the door open and walking inside the room.

Klaus was completely mesmerized.

Her paintings were incredible. All the colours and the strong, vivid brushes, looking like a post-impressionist work of art. They were beautiful.

One of them was the view from their apartment in New York in the fall, all of the orange leaves making the painting look so vibrant. A Greek landscape, with its blue water and white sand, looked so bright… The French Quarter was the most captivating one, though, the Van Gogh inspiration being clear with all of the waves and movement.

"You did these?"

"Yes." She said proudly until a hint of insecurity hit her, "Do you like them?"

"Like them? They are… They are amazing, love. Who's been giving you classes?"

"Bella." She replied, talking about a vampire she'd befriended in one of their trips. "She learned from Monet himself."

Klaus admired the paintings with a bit of envy.

It wasn't that he couldn't paint like that, but it'd taken him at least half a century to master the technic he had. Putting that much life and energy in a painting was difficult.

He debated with himself for a second if he should tell her that and feed her ego… He decided she deserved it.

"I'm impressed, love. How long have you been studying painting? Four months? It took me way longer to paint like this, I assure you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling, her eyes sparkling.

"Really." He confirmed. "Where do you want to hang these?"

"Do you want to hang these?"

Klaus raised his brow at her, knowing that, if she was showing the paintings to him, she was proud of them and already had designated places for them. "They deserve to be shown, don't you think?"

"Well, if you say so…" She joked, "I have it all figured out."

"Hm… Somehow, I'm not surprised by this." He smiled, "I vote against you taking my painting off of the wall in the library of our house in London."

She made a face. She absolutely hated it.

"I thought we had established years ago that you don't really get a vote on decoration. You're more like an honorary member of the decoration committee."

He sighed dramatically, "I figured as much."

Caroline smiled, turning so she'd be facing him, putting her hands on his chest, "So… Just how proud you are of me?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

Klaus smirked, placing his hands on her hip, "Very proud, love. In fact, I'm pretty sure we should celebrate your new found talent."

"I think so too." She agreed before kissing him.

* * *

 _ **Caroline is turned into a cat and Klaus has to take care of her. Por favor :)**_

"Who are you?" Klaus asked, looking at the men at his door holding a cat.

Truth be told, he knew exactly who that man was. He was Enzo… Caroline's friend. The one he was initially very jealous of, but then realized there wasn't anything romantic about their relationship and became somewhat satisfied to know that she had someone who cared in her life.

What? He said he'd never go back to Mystic Fall, that didn't mean he wasn't going to keep tabs on her. Especially because the blonde vampire could be quite jeopardy-friendly.

"I'm Enzo. And we need to talk." The dark haired said bluntly. "It's about Caroline." He added, hoping that would make Klaus interested.

It did.

"What happened to Caroline?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

Klaus looked at him, assessing the vampire for a second before nodding and letting him inside. He led them through the corridors of his house, taking them to his office where they wouldn't be bothered.

"Very well, Enzo. What's wrong with Caroline?"

Enzo seemed to hesitate for a second, looking at the cat for a moment before returning his gaze to Klaus. "You see, Damon was trying to get Elena back and he managed to convince Caroline and I to talk to a group of witches… It turns out they weren't very friendly and you know Caroline, she can be quite stubborn sometimes- Ouch!" the cat started to fuss in his arms, scratching his wrist. "Calm down, gorgeous."

Klaus realized what had happened instantly. "They turned her into a cat?" he asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yes. And we haven't managed to break the spell, so I figured you could help us… Help her."

He fought down a smile, paying more attention to the feline now. It did have Caroline's blue eyes and the fur was white with some grey patches on its head and torso. He had to admit, it was a pretty good-looking cat.

The cat – Caroline – gave him an annoyed look, its tail wagging, a sign that it – she – wasn't pleased with his amusement.

"Is it really you, sweetheart?" the cat nodded in response, "I must say, this is not how I imagined you showing up at my door would be." He smiled at her reassuringly, "Don't worry, love. I'll find a way to help you."

"Good!" Enzo exclaimed, as if trying to remember Klaus he was still in the room. "I'll leave her with you, then." He said, handing the cat to him. "Her phone is here." He put it in Klaus's desk. "Tell her to call me when she's a human again. I have to go now… Damon has put himself into trouble again and someone has to help him. Take care of her, do you understand?"

Klaus only stared at the men, insulted both by the tone he was using – no one talked to him like that except his family and Caroline – and by the fact that vampire seemed to think he needed to be warned to take her of her. As if he wouldn't do it.

Enzo smiled, greeting a not-so-pleased Caroline goodbye and then making his way out.

"I guess it's just you and me, sweetheart." Klaus said; he was holding her close to his chest and though she wasn't exactly protesting, he figured he should put her down. "I'll have to tell Elijah and Rebekah about you… I don't think they'll believe if I tell them I decided to adopt a cat. Though, I suppose Elijah won't be thrilled about having cat hair clinging to his suits. I don't mind, of course." He smirked.

If cats could roll their eyes, Caroline was most certainly doing so.

"Are you hungry, love?" she nodded, "For blood or for regular food? Nod once for blood and twice for food." She let him know she needed blood. "Alright, then. Let's go to the kitchen and find you a blood bag."

She seemed happy enough about that and followed him closely while he showed her the way.

Klaus poured the content of the blood bag in a small pot for her and she drank from it while he watched, trying to make sense of what the hell was happening.

Caroline had shown up in New Orleans after two years since their last meeting… As a cat. Honestly, he probably shouldn't be as surprised as he was, considering all of his years in this Earth, but still… It was quite unbelievable.

"Would you like me to clean your face?" he asked once she was done, the fur around her mouth soaked in blood.

She seemed to debate mentally over it before accepting.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Caroline. I'll help you. No matter what. I know this isn't the ideal situation," he said, picking her up and bringing her to the sink, "but I'm glad you're here."

Caroline hesitated for a moment before rubbing her head against his hand, like a cat asking to be petted. He took that as her saying 'thank you'.

He finished cleaning her up before putting her on the floor again and telling her he'd show her to her room… That maybe he had planned for her ever since he'd moved to New Orleans, hoping that one day she'd take it.

Or even better: hoping that she wouldn't, that she'd choose to stay in his and that it'd become theirs.

What? He was allowed to hope, wasn't he?

Anyway, Klaus took her to her room, opening the door for her. "I hope everything is to your liking, love. I'll leave you alone for now. You should rest and tomorrow I'll find a witch to help you. If you need anything, my room is the one at the end of the hallway, just… Meow or scratch the door and I'll open for you, I won't mind." He assured her with a smile.

Caroline rubbed herself against his leg, her tail up and slightly curved at the tip – a cat's way of greeting a friend.

It was over in a moment before she ran towards the bed, jumping onto it rather graciously and curling herself against a pillow.

Klaus looked at her fondly before leaving the room, turning off the lights, but letting the door opened in case she wanted or needed to leave.

She tried to sleep for hours. Or, at least, she was pretty sure it was hours. She didn't exactly have a clock, did she? But, in the end, loneliness took the best of her. It was hard being alone in a different form that didn't suit her… It felt wrong. She couldn't speak, couldn't voice her opinions, she'd been dragged to see Klaus for the first time in years and didn't even get a say in it.

Not that she was minding it now… Seeing him again was good. It felt amazing to know that he still cared, that that day in the woods hadn't been just him getting her out of his system and moving on.

So she found herself getting up and walking towards his door.

Caroline started meowing, trying not to be so loud that she would wake the entire house. Besides, Klaus had super-hearing, if he was paying attention, he would've known she was coming to his door moment ago.

Just a few seconds later, he opened up his door for her and she ran in before he even had the chance to say anything, jumping on the bed and looking at him expectantly.

She hadn't meant to be this forward, but she decided that, after all the stages they'd gone with their relationship, it was weird taking baby steps now. She was ok with Klaus being an all or nothing situation.

He smirked at her, closing the door and walking towards the bed. He was only wearing sweatpants; his torso was showing in all its glory. "Ah, have you already chosen your side of the bed, Caroline? Pity, I was hoping I could get a say in it." he said jokingly.

She gave him an unimpressed look, waiting impatiently for him to lie down. Once he did so, Caroline snuggled on his side, purring loudly when he started to pet her, scratching her chin lately before moving to the space behind her ears.

Caroline closed her eyes, her new body greatly enjoying the caress. Sleep didn't take long to come to her after that.

When she woke up, Klaus wasn't there anymore, so she decided to go looking for him, using her vampire hearing – all of her abilities were still present in this body, apparently – to try and locate him.

She found him a few minutes later, talking to a witch about her.

"Is this the one?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Come here, sweetheart." he said and she walked to him, jumping to sit on the sofa next to him. "Marianne was just explaining to me that we can do the spell to change you back tonight, during the full moon. She just needs to collect a few ingredients, isn't that right?"

"Exactly," the woman confirmed, "I should be able to reverse the curse those other witches put on you tonight."

Caroline nodded in acknowledgement, trying to tell the witch with her eyes that she was thankful. If the woman understood or not, she didn't know. She excused herself, saying that she'd get everything ready for that night.

"Do you need anything, Caroline? Blood? Some sort of food?" she shook her head in response. "Good. I know you can't exactly talk, but tell me if you're planning on-"

"Klaus?" a blonde woman asked, entering the room. "Rebekah said you'd be in here." She said with a smile.

He fought down a groan, "Camille, I forgot to text you, love, but I think we can't have on of our sessions today. I'm a little bit busy, you certainly can understand."

She frowned, "You always do this! Every time you start to open up, you- Wait, what's that cat doing here?"

"It's a long story. Perhaps for another time."

Cami didn't listen to him, choosing to walk towards Caroline and him, "Why didn't you tell me? I love cats. I think it'll be a good way for you to- Ouch!" she exclaimed in pain when Caroline, instinctively, scratched her when she tried to pet her.

Klaus fought down a smile. Caroline looked a bit confused by what she'd done, as if she wasn't sure why she did so.

She jumped off the coach and began to run away. "Wait, Caroline!" he called, going after her. "Wait, sweetheart." Klaus got to her easily, taking her in his arms and she started fussing. "I'm sorry, love, I didn't want to hold you against your will, but you seemed rather distressed leaving that room, so I thought perhaps I should see if you were ok. And I think I should I assure you that there's no reason to be jealous of Camille. She's my therapist and a friend, that's all."

Caroline wanted to tell him that she wasn't jealous. The other woman had given her no reason to – except for that obvious 'I'm-totally-in-love-with-you' look she'd given Klaus – and she knew that Klaus wanted her, not Cami.

Truth be told, she wasn't exactly sure why she had attacked the other girl. She just knew she disliked the idea of being petted by someone to whom she hadn't given permission. Being treated like a real animal wasn't something she wished for.

But, obviously, she couldn't tell him that so he could take the smug look out of his face.

She went for an annoyed look instead.

"Will you run away if I put you down?" she glared at him until he released her from his hold. Caroline didn't run away, she stayed close to him, though her tail was wagging in clear sign of irritation. "Are you ok?" he asked seriously and she nodded. "Good. If you truly wish to be alone for now, I understand, sweetheart. Clearly, you're not feeling comfortable in your current situation, but it'll be all over soon, I promise, ok?"

She rubbed herself against his legs, feeling in need of comfort. It was still so weird to her being like that. She felt powerless and useless. Still, that day with Klaus had been better than the week she'd spent in Mystic Falls, having to hear Damon's comments and Bonnie's apologies for not being able to help her. They weren't nearly as considering of her current situation as Klaus was, which annoyed her extremely.

They were supposed to be her friends.

Klaus took her in his arms again so she could snuggle against his chest as he stroked her head and spine, whispering that everything would be ok.

When night finally came, the witch arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion, already lightening some candles and asking that Caroline stood in the middle of the circle they formed.

He watched apprehensively as the woman began chanting in Latin, the fire burning brighter with each sentence until the flames hit so high he couldn't see Caroline through them.

A moment later, they were gone, and instead of cat, Caroline was all curled up on her knees, catching her breath, completely naked.

He took off his coat and approached her so he could cover her with it, knowing that the moment she recovered, she'd be embarrassed about her nudity. He caressed her hair for a few moments before he looked up to meet his eyes, drawing the coat closer to her body so it'd cover more of her.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"Hello, love."

She thanked the witch for helping her and bid her goodbye, before walking with Klaus towards her room where she could take the shower she was craving. "Thank you. For helping me." She said once they reached her door.

"You know I'll always help, Caroline." He told her and Caroline looked down, her cheeks reddening a bit, "Well… I meant to ask you this earlier, but we were interrupted. Do you plan on staying? At least for a few more days."

Caroline pondered for a second, "I guess… I guess I could stay for a few more days. If you that's ok with you, of course."

Klaus grinned at her, "That's more than ok."

"Great! Oh, and Klaus?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you mind if I sleep in your room again?" she bit her lower lip, expecting his reaction.

He pulled her to a kiss, "Not in the slightest, sweetheart. In fact, if you don't want to be lonely, I guess I could even join you in the shower right now.""

Caroline smiled, "That's a pretty good idea."


	15. AU Week: Day 1 - All Human

**" _We accompanied both of our little siblings/cousins to this birthday party and now we're handcuffed together because the shitty magician they hired fucked up his trick and is now trying to convince all the kids that the reason the cuffs wouldn't come off is because destiny is binding us together do you wanna corner him later and beat the shit out of him" Klaroline human au from prompt list please?_**

"Ah! And now I'd like that two members of the audience helped me in my next trick… What about the two of you?" the magician said, pointing to Caroline and Klaus. "Yes! The two of you, come forward, please."

She exchanged a look with him, knowing him enough to be sure that he really didn't want to do this. "Come on." She muttered to him, "Let's get this over it."

They studied together, but they weren't close or anything. Caroline suspected he had a massive crush on her, though. And the feeling was mutual.

Her little cousin, Audrey, studied with his brother Henrik and, coincidentally, they'd been chosen to accompany the children to the Birthday party of one of their classmates.

It hadn't been so bad, they had been talking and she was pretty sure he was just about to ask her out on a date… And then they'd been interrupted by Henrik saying that they just had to watch the magic show.

"So, what I'm going to do is, I'll handcuff you together and then, I'll say a magical word and the cuffs will come off!" he said and the kids cheered happily.

Klaus made a face behind the guy's back and Caroline tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hide her laughter by coughing a few times. He smirked at her.

The magician looked at them with a smile, not having noticed anything. "Are you ready?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"We're ready." Klaus replied.

"Great! Let's begin, then. These are the handcuffs I'll be using." He said, showing the metal object to the children who echoed their 'ooh's and 'aah's, "As you can see, there's nothing different about them. They are perfectly normal. Now, come here the both of you. What's your name, pretty lady?"

Caroline noticed Klaus's gritting his teeth and fought down a smile at the thought of him being jealous of the magician – a middle-aged man who was going bald and, frankly, didn't smell that well.

"Caroline."

"And yours, sir?"

"Klaus." He said dryly, wanting to get that over with as soon as possible.

The man smiled, "Now, let me see your wrists." They both raised their arms so the magician could analyse. "Yes, perfect. I will now place the cuffs. Ladies first!" he said and secured the handcuff around Caroline's wrist before doing the same with Klaus. "Pull and try to get free." He instructed.

Klaus gave her an exasperated look as they tried to break their bound, not obtaining any success.

"See, everyone? They can't! But, fear not, Caroline and Klaus. I will solve this problem for you!" he paused, closing his eyes and branding his wand, touching the cuffs with it before saying, "Colloportus!"

It wasn't that Caroline believed in those magic tricks, but she was expecting something to happen. "Uh… Should we do anything or-"

"Hm… This is weird." The man said.

Klaus closed his eyes. Of course, of course they'd get the incompetent magician who'd make them be stuck together. Not that he exactly minded being stuck with Caroline, but he'd rather not make a fool of himself.

"So this is not supposed to happen?" she asked, huffing. "Well, can you do something about it?"

"Let me try again…" he tapped the wand against the handcuffs once more and exclaimed, "Colloportus!" again, nothing happened. "This is weird… This is really, really weird. Unless!" he turned to look at the children, "Of course, I did not see this coming, but ladies and gentlemen, this spell has a weakness. Can you guess what it is?"

"A crappy magician?" Klaus mumbled and Caroline chuckled.

"Ha! Very funny, man. That's not it… No need to be ashamed, you know. It is so obvious. I should've seen it before I tried to show the children this magic… This spell will not separate those who are destined to be together."

Audrey's eyes sparked, "Caroline! Are you in love with Klaus?"

"Nik is in love with her! It's true!" Henrik said.

Both Caroline and Klaus looked at each other, feeling extremely embarrassed. "Uh… We… I mean-" Caroline tried to say something, but couldn't come up with anything.

Klaus was in the same state, though he was a bit busy glaring at his little brother.

"See? There's no way this spell would work. Not if it's trying to be used in a couple who loves each other."

Caroline blushed and Klaus opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"What about a true love kiss?" one of the kids suggested, "Shouldn't it work?"

"You know what would work?" Klaus said, "The keys to handcuffs."

The man gave him smiled at him apologetically, "There are no keys."

"How can there be no keys?" Caroline frowned.

"Well, they are supposed to open with the spell. They aren't prepared for cases like this." He lowered his voice so only they'd hear, "I forgot them at home, I'm so sorry!"

The children were beginning to get excited about the idea of true love and started to yell, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

It was a bit terrifying, to be honest. Caroline was pretty sure she'd had a nightmare that began exactly like that once. Except the children were saying 'die!' repeatedly. Still… It was freaking her out a bit.

"They won't stop." The magician warned them, "Believe me, I work with this type of audience. When they want something, they get it. Just get it over with."

Caroline nodded and looked at Klaus, "I mean… If you're ok with-"

He interrupted her by brushing his lips against hers, putting his free hand on her waist and pulling her closer. Caroline tried to loop her hands around his neck, but forgot about the cuffs, pulling his arm with her. And, to everyone's surprise, they got open.

The kids all cheered, Henrik and Audrey saying things like "I knew it!"

She blushed, looking away from him, "Come on, let's go somewhere else." He whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, true love wins once more! A round of applause for these two."

Caroline pulled Klaus by the arm so he'd keep walking with her instead of beating the crap out of the magician. "Was kissing me so bad?" she teased.

"Not at all, but if you think Henrik won't tell Kol and Rebekah, then you're very wrong, love."

She groaned, maybe the magician deserved to be hit a few times. Maybe she should do it. "Ugh… Shit, can't we pay Henrik not to say anything? No offense, but he seems like the kind of kid who'd accept some bribery."

Klaus chuckled. It was true, Henrik had been learning a lot from Kol. "I guess we could try. But it also might go wrong and he will tell my siblings that we kissed and that we try to hide it. Which will be even worse, as you can imagine."

"Your family is seriously messed up… Just because I was starting to become friends with your sister…" she sighed, thinking about how the girl would probably go back to her bitchy ways during cheerleader practice.

"Well, I apologize for my siblings in advance. But, since I don't think it can get any worse… Would you like to go on a date with me?" Klaus asked, seeming a little nervous.

Caroline smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great… Can I kiss you again?"

She rolled her eyes before pulling him down so she could capture his lips with hers.

In the end, they were almost thankful to the incompetent magician. Almost.

* * *

 ** _All human for au week, klaus thinks he's the last person alive on earth after a major disaster, until he meets Caroline_**

Klaus had no idea how long it had been since the invasion.

All he knew was that he was all alone, not knowing if his family had survived… Not knowing if anyone had survived. The government had warned all of the population to stay in the shelters they'd built for as long as the provisions would allow them. So Klaus had been away from everything for months (he had managed to count until month number two, after that, the days started to blur together and no he wasn't sure). When staying there was no longer an option, he'd started roaming the destroyed cities, going from one place to another and not finding a single soul to share his misery.

It still felt so unreal that actual aliens had invaded the Earth. No, invaded wasn't the word. They had come, gotten what they needed and decimated everyone in their way. And then they left. As if they hadn't wiped humanity – or at least most of it – from the universe.

Now Klaus was left wondering if anyone had been lucky enough to survive, though he wasn't sure if surviving could be considered lucky.

He struggled to find food and water, most of the time he thought he was going crazy. He was never a people's person, but the loneliness was breaking him.

It was when he was breaking into a supermarket he found her.

Klaus was walking down the Beverages aisle, putting what he wanted in the cart when he heard something – steps. It had to be someone… Hopefully, someone human.

He loaded the gun he carried with him everywhere – it wasn't hard to find them in America, after all – and tried to listen for another sound that would indicate where the person – or… thing – was.

As he turned to walk into a different aisle where he thought having heard the noise, he was greeted by the vision of beautiful blonde woman, pointing a gun at him as well. He lowered his, thanking whatever deity was listening that he wasn't alone.

"Hello." He breathed, his voice sounding strangled as he hadn't used it in so long "I won't harm you, I promise." He added when she kept her gun aimed at him.

"Why should I trust you?" the girl asked, her voice shaky.

"I don't know about you, love, but you are the only person I've seen alive in the past few months."

The blonde woman seemed to consider that for a moment before nodding and lowering her weapon, "Me too. I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, it's okay." Klaus assured her, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He took an uncertain step towards her, as if he wasn't sure she wouldn't shoot him.

Caroline closed the distance between them, standing really close to him, "Can I really trust you?" she asked, looking into his eyes, her own filled with tears.

He nodded, "Yes. Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"Ok… Where are you heading to?" he asked, it was weird carrying on a conversation when he hadn't talked to anyone but himself for so long.

Caroline didn't seem at ease either, "I'm trying to go back to Virginia. My mom and my friends were there so…"

"Do you think they might be alive?"

She looked away, "I hope they are. I just need to find out, you know? I need to at least be sure they're dead. I can't just give up on them. What about you?"

"My family is… was in the UK." He replied, "I have no idea how to get to them or if they are still alive."

"I'm sorry."

Klaus shrugged, he tried not to think too much about his siblings, "I want to find civilization… Surely we are not the only ones left, right?"

Caroline didn't know what to answer. She too had been all by herself and hadn't found a sign of other people who were alive until she met Klaus.

"Would you… I mean, can you come with me? I don't want to be alone again."

He probably would've tagged along with her anyway as he didn't want to be lonely either. "Of course." Klaus said. "How are you planning on getting to Virginia, love?" he was pretty sure they were still somewhere in California.

"I have a car." She told him, "I know some roads might be blocked, but I figured I could simply leave the car when driving is no longer an option and walk until the next town. Unless you can pilot an helicopter or plane or something."

Klaus smiled, "I guess we'll have to stick to your plan, then."

"Great!" she clasped her hands together in enthusiasm, "Now, help me find all the provisions we'll need for our trip. We'll need lots of water, non-perishable food… We should probably get some personal hygiene items. No offense, but I really don't want to be stuck in a car with you if you don't use deodorant."

"Ah, I thought this would be more along the lines of 'brush your teeth or I won't kiss you'" he teased, the flirting coming naturally to him despite their current situation.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You know, I can actually say I wouldn't kiss you even if you were the last man on the planet, because you might actually be."

He didn't miss the fact that she added toothbrushes and pastes to the cart. And, yes, while though it could be only because she valued hygiene, it didn't explain why she had blushed when he asked her about it.

Soon, they had loaded her car with everything they had thought they might need, stopping somewhere else to get a few changes of clothes, and then they were on their way.

She was the one driving, talking to him happily about how things were before. Klaus hadn't decided if it was better to think about those memories or to talk about what had happened after. He chose to be a good listener, preferring not to share his own experiences, only asking her questions about her life.

Apparently, Caroline was from this small town in Virginia named Mystic Falls; she'd been head cheerleader of her squad in high school and a journalism major in San Francisco when everything went to hell.

She didn't push him to answer personal questions, sensing he didn't really want to talk about his life and was very gracious about it all.

Klaus thought he could do a lot worse in terms of company for this situation. Caroline was smart and funny, she'd managed to make him laugh more than once and it was so refreshing. And her laughter was magical and contagious, bright and pure.

And it was so unfair these were the conditions they met in.

They should've met in the before, they could've built a life… There shouldn't have been an 'after', to begin with.

When night fell, they decided to stop in a small town. It was always so weird to walk around the ruins of what was left. The only thing he was somewhat grateful for was that there weren't any corpses or blood.

People just started falling dead in front of him for no reason and then disappearing. According to the last news he had heard before all communication was lost was that the aliens needed the humans' body to produce energy. They'd be taking the ones that were necessary for them and no one else, according to the message that had been decrypted.

The amount necessary to them happened to be virtually everybody, though.

Panic crept into people's minds; chaos erupted all around the globe. Things were very messy towards the last time the aliens had made their claim.

So much had been destroyed.

"It always feels weird, doesn't it?" Caroline observed, "Sleeping into someone else's bed… Sometimes there is food still on the table, the beds are unmade. And the children's rooms…" her voice broke, "I prefer staying in hotels. I find it easier to sleep in them."

"Let's find a hotel, then."

"That'd be good. Thanks."

It was a bit hard. There was hardly any daylight left for them to see anything, but they managed to find what used to be an Inn. Klaus forced the door open, letting them into a medium-sized room, two single beds.

"Would you mind if we both slept here?" he asked, not feeling comfortable with being alone again so soon. It was even harder at night. "It's ok if you don't want to." He added, knowing that she might not feel at ease with having a strange man sleeping by her side.

Caroline seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, it's fine. But don't think for a moment that I don't know self-defence, ok? And I can still use my gun on you."

"I have no doubt in my mind that's true."

They both chose a bed and lay down, making small talk just to reassure each other they were still there, even though they had let a candle lit so they wouldn't be completely immersed in the darkness.

Klaus slept first at the sound of her voice, recounting how she'd been crowned Miss Mystic Falls. His subconscious made him dream of waltzing with Caroline whilst people rounded them, taking notes and frowning.

She didn't have nice dreams at all. She dreamed of darkness, eternal and swallowing darkness. And the silence was so loud she couldn't think; only panic. Caroline fought for breath, trying desperately to move, but being hold by invisible forces.

She was woken up by Klaus shaking her, his voice calling her name again and again. "You're here." She whispered, afraid that his company hadn't been but a previous and better dream.

Caroline threw herself in his arms, holding him tightly, "I'm here, sweetheart." He assured her, "You're not alone. Not anymore."

Klaus stroke her hair, keeping his arm wrapped around her as she calmed down, the human contact being appreciated by both of them. "Thank you." She said after a while, backing away a little so she could look at him in the candle's fading light. "I'm sorry about this. Sometimes it's just too much, you know?"

"I get them too." He confessed, "Nightmares. I guess we'll just have to hold each other some nights."

"I guess we will." She offered him a shy smile, "Sleep here with me?"

He almost made a comment on how she was already asking him to her bed, but he saw how shaken up she was. Besides, that was such a thing Kol would say and usually that meant it was the wrong thing to speak. He winced thinking about his younger brother and shook his head, trying to clear his mind before climbing onto bed with her.

The bed was too small to fit both of them, so Caroline ended up being basically on top of him, her head resting on his chest and her leg sprawled across him.

This time, Caroline only woke up when the sunlight crept into the room, her eyes blinking multiple times as they tried to adjust. She tried to get up, but Klaus had his arm holding her against him.

It was when she felt something poking at her thigh, which was exposed due to the shorts she was wearing.

And, unless Klaus had decided to put something inside his briefs for whatever reason, the hard thing pressed against her was his erection.

Right. That wasn't awkward. At all.

She tried to wiggle herself out again, but realized it'd be counter-productive since she was just rubbing herself against him. She'd just have to wake him up.

Seriously, how hadn't he woken up yet? She was sure that man would sleep through a murder.

"Klaus" she tried, "Can you just please wake up? Klaus!" she nudged his ribs with her arm a few times until he started to open his eyes, "Wake up. I need you to let me go."

"What?" he asked, a little disorientated.

"Uh… You are a bit… I mean…"

Klaus seemed to realize what she was talking about when he felt the pressure in his lower abdomen and almost groaned when she moved, causing some friction against his cock.

He let her go immediately, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I didn't-"

"It's ok." She assured him, starting to get up when she stopped, biting her lower lip. "I mean… It's been a long time."

"It has." He agreed, his eyes going dark.

"And we might be the last people on this planet, so, let's face it… It will happen eventually, anyway." She changed her position so she'd be straddling him.

"Most likely, yes."

Caroline bucked her hips to meet his crotch, smirking victoriously when he grabbed them. "Do you have a condom?"

"Shouldn't we be thinking of repopulating the Earth?" he asked jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, "And our children would've to fuck each other for the human race to continue? Nope."

"Right" he smiled, "Well, no, I don't have a condom."

Caroline pondered about their situation for a moment, continuing to rock against him, "I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant if we have sex today… Are you clean?"

"Yes. How sure are you?" his voice sounded strained, her movements driving him mad.

"Sure enough to risk it." she affirmed.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as her covered core rubbed against him once more, "I'll take it."

She smirked, taking off her shirt before kissing him. His hands were quick to find her exposed breasts, palming them and teasing her nipples with his thumb, making her groan against his mouth.

Caroline pulled down his briefs and made her way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses on his abdomen and pelvis, keeping eye contact at all time. Her lips pressed softly against the tip of his cock, pre-cum sticking to them before she licked it off.

She scrapped her nails on his shaft lightly, just to tease him. "Caroline" he said in a warning tone and she smiled before taking him in her mouth, sucking his cock while watching his eyes close for a moment. Then he opened them again and she started to move.

Klaus buried his hand on her golden locks without even thinking about it, not interfering in her movements, but encouraging them. "Yes, sweetheart. Just like that." He breathed, voice shaking slightly. "Fuck, Caroline."

She moaned against his cock, both the fact that she was giving him a blow job and the way her name rolled around his tongue arousing her extremely, making her hands act on their own accord and pressing her pussy to give her some relief.

He suddenly jerked her head towards him, making her gag when he hit the back of throat. She sucked him hard, using her teeth to provoke a bigger reaction.

It wasn't all that longer when Klaus started to feel close to release, "I'm going to come, love." He warned, giving her the opportunity to stop if she wanted to. Caroline was no quitter, though, so she kept moving, her eyes never leaving his and soon he was spilling hot down her throat.

"Caroline" he said with adoration, stroking her hair a few times before pulling her to him, sitting up and kissing her mouth, "Would you like me to return the favour?" he asked between kisses.

"Maybe later." Caroline replied, moving to take her short off, whimpering when Klaus quickly put two fingers inside of her, taking advantage of the fact she was dripping wet. "Ah, yes!" she cried, holding tightly on his shoulders.

Klaus lips pressed against the skin of her neck and collar, curling his fingers to hit her g-spot. Caroline threw her head back in pleasure, arching her back. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking the little bud while he brushed his thumb against her clit, circling it with the slightest of touches, overwhelming her with all these sensations.

She felt him growing hard against her thigh. His gaze was locked in her face, memorizing how she gasped and whimpered or how she closed her eyes in pleasure. He was mesmerized by her beauty.

"What do you need, love?" he asked, wanting to see her come. "Tell me what you want."

"You." Caroline replied, moaning with the movement of his fingers, "I need you inside me, Klaus."

And he was more than happy to oblige, taking his fingers out of her, which made her let out a cry in protest before she realized why he was doing so. Caroline let him hold her up so she'd be hovering over his cock and she quickly positioned him on her entrance.

She did not waste any time before sitting abruptly on him, his hands grabbing her hips instinctively as she moaned loudly, allowing herself some seconds to adjust to his size before beginning to move. Klaus helped her to increase the speed, admiring the way her breasts bounced up and down and loving how she held tightly onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh.

"Fuck, Caroline." He muttered under his breath before kissing her. His hands moved to cup her breasts, twirling her nipples around his fingers and he realized she wasn't far from coming by her small gasps and by how frantic her moves became.

He encouraged her, his hips bucking up to meet hers, thrusting deeper inside of her every time. "Come for me, love." He said, his voice low as he whispered in her ear, pressing kisses to her neck right after.

She did as he asked, doing her best to keep moving as her whole body curled, her head thrown back, her nails going deep enough to draw some blood from his skin. Caroline said his name, again and again, driving him crazy as he saw watched her face, eyelids heavy and flushed cheeks.

Klaus didn't last long after that, spilling inside of her moments later.

And soon they were a hot mess tangled with each other, bodies covered in sweat, breaths uneven, looks being exchanged, creating a moment of intimacy neither of them had quite expected.

"We need condoms." She said after awhile and he chuckled.

"Are you planning on doing this again anytime soon?"

She arched her brows, "Are you not?"

He didn't answer to her question, instead, he chose to comment, "If we really are the last two people on this Earth, then I have a list of places we could fuck."

Caroline looked at him in disbelief, but smiled, "You are ridiculous."

"But think how fun it'll be when I push you to your hands and knees in the middle of the street, making you scream for me, love."

She shook her head, but secretly enjoyed the thought of them simply walking down the street when he suddenly started to crave her so much he had to have her right there.

That was something she could definitely live with.

Both of them realized that, for the first time in so long, they were beginning to be actually happy. They'd talk for hours during their car rides, sometimes stopping to admire the beauty of some landscapes or visit places they hadn't before. And, despite all the tragedy and all the loss, it was still exciting to go on that adventure.

When they hit a blocked road, no way of passing through with a car, it felt even more so like they were in a book during a dystopian future. And maybe it was ridiculous, but they couldn't help but feel like they were so lucky to have each other, even if they'd only meet days ago.

They didn't cover much land on their feet, though, neither of them being used to the exercise that represented. They were both thankful that it wasn't too hot or cold, but it made Klaus tell her about how they should head south if they hadn't found anyone until the end of Autumn, a few months away from then.

Still, in those circumstances, life was as good as it could be. The rush Caroline felt when she was washing herself on the river and caught him watching her or when he fucked her beneath trillions of stars, neither of them bothering to keep low as they screamed passionately each other's name.

They found a small group of people living together – there were about 30 of them – in a small community. When Klaus and her saw the fire, the smoke, they exchanged a look and started running towards it, so desperate to know what they would find.

The group was happy to have them; already asking what they knew how to do and appointing chores for them so they could help. Everyone was nice there, they were warm and Caroline had always been a people's person so she wasn't sure why her heart was sinking a little all the time.

Ok, maybe she knew it was because Klaus seemed to be fitting in so well and she knew that all he wanted was not to be alone, but her goal was still to find her family and friends. So she'd be leaving.

She just hadn't told him yet, not wanting to say goodbye.

Caroline felt ridiculous, though. She had known Klaus for a little longer than a week. Why was she so upset about having to let him go? And why was she so jealous about that girl, Camille, making eyes at him all the time?

"I didn't see you at dinner." Klaus said, coming into her room in a house in the city they were and sitting on the bed she was laying.

"I was busy packing."

It was their third night with the group and they had barely seen each other the past few days, too busy working for the community. She hated it. She hated even more that he hadn't gone to her room like she'd expected.

Klaus frowned, "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged, "I just needed to get some supplies for the trip tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow?" he asked, confused and she nodded. "You should've told me earlier, sweetheart, my things are all over the place. I might need some help with my own packing depending on what time you want to leave tomorrow."

Caroline blinked at him a few times, trying to process his words. "What?"

"Well, I haven't really had time to organize anything yet, so I'm sorry if I'm not obsessive with keep everything tidy all the time." He said teasingly.

"Shut up. That's not what I meant. I just… You are coming with me?" she asked.

Klaus leaned in, smiling, his lips an inch apart from hers, "I'm afraid you are stuck with me, love."

They close the distance between them with a kiss, gentle and sweet, completely non-sexual and so different from the ones they had had so far. "Why? I thought you just didn't want to be alone."

It was true. All he wanted was to find some people he could live with, some human contact he could have. And he had thought about staying and letting her go on her crazy quest to find her family, but a lump would form in his throat at this idea of never seeing her again, forever wondering if she had found what she looked for and was happy or if something had happened to her.

They knew for sure they weren't the last ones, now. Who else was out there? And who could guarantee they weren't a threat to her safety? Of course, he was sure Caroline could handle herself just fine, but there was no way in hell he would let her be by herself.

"I'm not alone if I am with you, am I?" Klaus reasoned and she chuckled.

"I guess so." Caroline pulled him to lie beside her, her head resting on his chest. "Thank you."

"No problem, love."

They ended up leaving not on the next day, but on the one after that, giving Klaus time to get everything ready. They bid goodbye to that group, promising to return if they didn't find anything after some people expressed some concern for their departure.

Caroline couldn't help but smile like a fool when they go in their car, her heart warm with the fact that he was going with her, that he had chosen her. It felt really good.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked, "We get to Virginia and head where? Richmond? Or would you like to go to your town first?"

"My town." She said, "And maybe we can explore a bit around that region, you know? Just in case. I know it'll be hard to find them. If there is a 'them' to find. But I really need to try."

"And we will." He assured her, knowing that he would like nothing more than to see his family again, but, as far as he knew, crossing the ocean wasn't a possibility.

"You know… You didn't have to come with me."

"Actually, I think I did." Klaus looked at her, "You are quite something, Caroline. I'm not sure I can't simply let you go. Not unless you ask me to."

She smiled, "I guess I'm ok with you sticking around."

"I'm glad, sweetheart."

It took them another two weeks to get to Virginia. Their car ran out of gas in the middle of a road once and they had to walk for miles until they got to the next town, where the gas station was completely destroyed and couldn't offer them anything.

Though the aliens hadn't actively attacked anything, some humans had rebelled against the government, the universe and pretty much everything, so some areas were quite devastated.

That ended up setting them back for a few days. And then, when they finally got another car and gas, they barely had any chance to use it due to how destroyed the streets were in that part of the country.

Still, they didn't give up. Caroline was determined to find out what had happened to those she loved and Klaus would not abandon her.

When they finally got to the city of Mystic Falls, she could not help the tears.

It was so… Empty and lifeless.

There was no one there.

Caroline remembered all of the parties she had organized, all the committees she had run, everything she had lived in that town… And now there was nothing but her memories.

It felt wrong walking down her old school and she couldn't help but think about Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Tyler… Were they dead? Would she ever see them again?

Klaus didn't say anything, he simple held her hand and watched her as if he expected her to break, which usually would've annoyed her, but she could only think about how good it felt that someone still care, because the chances she was actually all alone, that all from her previous life was gone were really high.

"I want to go to my house." Caroline said, wiping her tears, "It's just a few blocks away."

"Ok."

She broke down when they got there, as she walked into the kitchen and the memories of her mother rushed through her mind and next thing she knew, she was on the floor, sobbing.

He held her, whispering words of encouragement, telling her how she'd be just fine, that he she wouldn't be alone no matter what. "I just really thought they'd be here."

"I know, sweetheart. I know." Klaus pressed a kiss on the top of her head, not sure if he was supposed to say that there was still hope which could lead her to break down again if they found out that her family hadn't survived or if he should prepare her for the worse. He chose to say nothing, letting her seek the comfort she needed in his arms.

Caroline stopped crying and decided she wanted to explore her old house for a last time and started to show him around to take her mind off of things. "This used to be my bedroom. My mom kept it exactly like it was. She said it was sentimentalism, but I think she just never got around to actually changing what she wanted to change in here. She was always busy working."

"Or maybe she just really liked the idea of having a room that is entirely pink. Just like you, apparently." He said, trying his best not to be reminded of Rebekah and failing.

Caroline laughed, "Shut up. It's not that bad. What are you thinking about?" she asked when she noticed the strange look on his face.

"My siblings." It was all the answer he gave her, but Caroline put her hand on his arm reassuringly and he leaned in to her touch. It relaxed him and he started saying more, "There were seven of us. Finn, Elijah, me, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik."

"That's a big family."

"I didn't have a moment of peace growing up." He cracked a smile, "We fought constantly, couldn't put up with each other's craziness. Finn and Elijah thought themselves better than the rest of us. Kol was a prankster, reckless and impulsive… He could be such a child sometimes. Rebekah was the spoiled one. The only girl. We overprotected her, of course. She thought it was both endearing and annoying. She had quite a temper… And Henrik, he was the youngest one. Younger by quite a few years, so we all helped raise him. He was only twelve."

"What was the last news you got from them?"

He shook his head, "That they were going into a shelter and wouldn't be able to contact me anymore. They'd begged… I was going to head to London to be with them, but all flights were cancelled, the government forbid the use of aircrafts or ships. People were told to stay where they were and I couldn't get to them."

"I'm so sorry."

Klaus pulled her to him in a hug, seeking some comfort himself.

They didn't give up on finding out whether her family was dead or alive and the next day they were already hitting the road and going to cities nearby, hoping they could find a sign that there were people in the region.

Against all odds, they actually found one.

Well, it wasn't exactly a sign; it was a woman walking down the street in a small town next to Mystic Falls.

"Oh my gosh! Elena?" Caroline had exclaimed, running towards the other girl as she did the same, falling into each other's embrace followed by more crying. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Caroline! I'm so glad you're alive. Come with me! I need to take you to see everyone. We were all so worried. Your mom will be-"

"My mom's alive?" she asked.

"Yes." Elena smiled, "Yes, she is. We lost… We lost Matt, though. And Bonnie's parents."

Caroline couldn't help but think how lucky her friends had been, despite their losses. While she had been alone in a dark shelter for months, they had had each other.

She looked at Klaus, remembering how relieved she'd been when she saw him, how happy she'd been for not being alone anymore. Part of her hated her friends for what she had gone through, even if it wasn't logical.

"I'm sorry. Elena, this is Klaus, he's been travelling with me these past few weeks. Klaus, this is Elena, a friend of mine." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Elena said politely and he simply nodded, feeling unable not to put his arm around Caroline's waist possessively, as if her friend would take her away from him.

The brunette eyed them suspiciously as Caroline leaned into his touch, extremely at ease with him. "Take us to see everyone, Elena, please."

"Yes, of course. Come with me."

Despite the fact that she'd missed her friend, Caroline stayed a few steps back, walking with Klaus. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" he asked, worried.

"Yes." She replied, "A bit nervous, I guess. And happy, of course. I just… I hoped they were all alive and well, but I guess I never really expected I'd see everyone again."

"You'll be fine." He assured her.

"I know I will. I have you." She said firmly.

"You do." He confirmed, relaxing at the fact she didn't seem to be planning on forgetting him as soon as she saw her old friends.

Elena looked behind her shoulders a few times, a knowing smile on her lips as she saw Caroline and Klaus. She was so happy to know her friend was ok and that she'd found someone. Though, he did seem a bit rude earlier when they were introduced, she'd be willing to let it go if he made her friend happy.

When they got to the place where that group was reunited, they realized it was much bigger than the previous one they'd been in. There were a few hundred people and everything was much more organized, they had cars going around the town they were staying, people chatting happily on the streets. It seemed like they were so used to surviving that way, that it wasn't strange or new.

Caroline felt a little intimidated by all of the sounds and life. She'd been so alone these past few months she wasn't used to all of that. And even that other community Klaus and her had visited, it had been quiet and they were all scared and sad over there, here people seemed to be happy.

Klaus sensed her discomfort and squeezed her hand, exchanging looks with her, not feeling at ease either with the situation.

"This area wasn't as attacked as others, from what we heard from the people who came from other places and found us." Elena told her, "This is why we have more people around here. We also still have some access to technology. We even communicate with some people from London through a radio."

"Oh, so there are more people out there?" Caroline asked, interested, glancing over at Klaus to see how he reacted to knowing there were people alive in his country.

Elena nodded, "Yes. Quite a few, I guess. Anyway, come with me. Your mother usually stays around… Oh, there she is!" the brunette said excitedly, pointing to the blonde woman a few meters away.

Caroline froze into place.

Her mom was alive and well and right in front of her. She could just walk and hug her, but her legs didn't seem to be working at all. Her eyes, on the other hand, were filling with tears. Happy, relieved tears.

"Love, are you ok?" Klaus asked when she started holding his hand more tightly, probably causing him some pain. "Go to her." He encouraged.

She nodded, looking at him briefly before letting go of him, taking an uncertain step towards Liz Forbes. "Mom" she called, making a few heads turn to look at her, but most importantly, making her mother see her.

"Caroline." Liz whispered.

Instantly, they both walked hurriedly towards each other, holding each other as if their life depended on it as they sobbed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, sweetie." Her mom said, stroking her hair, "I thought you were dead. I can't believe you're here, but I'm so glad you are."

"Me too."

The Forbes went to a more private place, where they could talk and share their experiences, Caroline describing her journey to Virginia, recounting how she'd met Klaus and how he had helped her. In fact, she talked so much about him, Liz became quite eager to meet the young man who had so obviously captured her daughter's heart.

Caroline didn't deny it.

She found him in the place they were using as a cafeteria, eating all by himself, smiling when he saw her coming. "Hello, love. How was your afternoon with your mother?"

"Good. Great, actually… She wants to meet you. Is that ok?"

He smirked at her nervousness, "I can't say mothers tend to love me, but I promise I'll make an effort."

"You really should. My mom is a cop, you know? And if she thinks I was stuck with some perv these past few weeks, she won't be really happy about it."

"What if I tell her I was the one stuck with a perv?" he joked and Caroline hit him hard in the arm, "Ouch! No need for violence, love. I am only kidding."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just… Come with me."

"Oh, one more thing, sweetheart. Your friend Elena asked me if we would be staying in the same room… I said yes." The question 'is that ok?' was implied in the way he looked at her and she smiled.

"Sounds good."

Klaus and Liz meeting hadn't gone bad. They had been polite and reached a 'you make Caroline happy so I'm ok with your presence' arrangement. She knew that he didn't particularly like her friends – especially after he found out that Tyler and Caroline had been a thing once upon a time.

Still, he made friends of his own with a guy named Marcel and it turned out he already knew Stefan, a new guy in that community who Elena was saying, even though Caroline could tell that she had thing for his brother, Damon, and that the feeling was mutual.

One night, Bonnie came to talk to them, asking if they wanted to hear the meeting with the British group they contacted every once in a while to gain information on what was happening around the world.

They agreed to go and were sat side by side when Caroline's mother started to talk to a man, so she felt when Klaus's body stiffened when he heard the man's voice, "Hello, Mrs Forbes. How are you?"

"I'm doing good, Elijah. What about you? How are things over there?"

"Everything is- Stop it, Kol. I'm sorry for the interruption, my brother seems to be particularly annoying today."

Klaus stood up abruptly and walked towards Liz, taking the radio communicator out of her hands rather ungently. "Elijah?" he asked, "Elijah Mikaelson, is that you?"

He waited a few seconds for an answer.

"Oh, my. Niklaus, is that-"

"It's me Elijah." He breathed, closing his eyes, feeling Caroline's hand on his shoulder. "I'm ok. Tell me, are all of you… Are all of you alive?"

He waited longer for a reply this time, the silence killing him and just confirming the fact that at least one of them had died and Elijah wasn't sure how to break the news.

"Our mother died… And… And Finn."

Klaus swallowed hard. He had never been close to either of them, but it was hard to know they were gone. Still, he sensed there was something else Elijah was not telling him. "And? Tell me, Elijah. Is it Rebekah?"

"Henrik." The answer came, though it wasn't Elijah's voice. It was Kol's. "Henrik is dead, Nik."

He felt his knees starting to cave in and he sat in an armchair nearby, pulling Caroline closer to him as he eyes started to fill with tears, not caring that there were still a few people around in that room.

"This isn't fair."

"It isn't." Kol agreed and they stood in silence for a few moments before he said, "I'm glad you are alive, brother."

"Me too, Kol. Where… Where is Rebekah?"

"We sent someone to go get her. She'd never forgive us if we didn't let her talk to you. I believe there will be some yelling about how you abandoned this family and all that, so brace yourself."

Klaus chuckled, "It wouldn't be her if there wasn't some yelling involved."

"Shut up, Nik!" his sister's voice echoed suddenly, "You know you've missed my beautiful voice." She said, sounding as if she was about to cry. He could never handle her crying.

"Come now, Rebekah, don't fool yourself. Nik is a lucky bastard for not having to hear you whining during these past months." Kol said followed by a loud noise of something being hit, probably his head, "Ouch!"

Klaus smiled.

"Are the three of you ok?" he asked.

"We are doing fine." Rebekah replied, "Don't worry about us, Nik. What about you?"

"It's been… It's been a long few months, Bekah. But things are getting better now." He looked at Caroline. "Is there any chance I could go there or that you could come here?"

"We'll be looking into it." Elijah promised.

"Klaus…" Liz said, "We have to save power, I'm sorry, but-"

He nodded, "I think I'll have to say goodbye for now, then. We'll talk again as soon as we can."

"Right." Rebekah agreed, "You are really ok?"

"I am." He confirmed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Nik!"

And then they turned off the radio.

Everyone in the room was silent; Caroline was sitting on the arm of the armchair, looking at him apprehensively.

"Klaus?" she called, "Are you ok?"

He nodded, getting up and offering her a hand, "I'll be fine." He said when she took it. "I'm sorry about, uh, interrupting the meeting." Klaus said to Liz, "They are my family, you certainly can understand."

She nodded, offering him a small smile, "I can, yes."

Caroline got them out of there quickly after that, pulling him with her as she lead them to their bedroom, sitting on the bed and cupping his cheek. "Look at me." She said, "I'm here if you need to talk or if you need someone to hold you while you cry or-" she stopped, sighing, "Part of your family died. You are not ok, are you?"

Klaus shook his head, pulling her to him. He didn't say anything as he started to cry, but she held him through it all, helping him grieve for his family. At night, when the nightmares came and he woke up yelling "Henrik!" she was the one who'd calm him down and tend to his brokenness.

And he fell in love with her even more for it.

They helped each other heal from all the tragedy they had experienced, from all the loneliness they had been through.

And, one day, they weren't broken anymore.

* * *

 **I hope you liked these, everyone! But let me know what you thought about them. Did you like how they were written? Was the first one too fluffy? Did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference in it? And, as to the second one, what do you think? Did you like the smut? Did you enjoy their interactions? Let me know, please!  
Also, if you liked my drabble "Rewards" from chapter 7 (the one where Caroline gets Katherine to Klaus and he _thanks_ her for it), then perhaps you'd like to check my newest story "Sweetest Devotion" which is a follow up to that drabble. Next chapter will be up tomorrow :)  
Let me remind you that you can always find me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) where you can send me prompts.**


	16. AU Week: Day 2 - Butterfly Effect

**Caroline/Silas scene from 4x21 in which Klaus really is himself (minus the stabbing of course)**

Caroline's heart skipped a beat when she realized it was actually him. "Klaus." She whispered, her eyes opening wide.

"Hello, love." He said, smiling charmingly, "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

And, she wasn't sure why, but she nodded, following him as they walked inside the woods near the Salvatore property. Maybe she was just surprised about seeing him there, with so little warning, and he'd caught her off guard.

"Everyone said that you were gone for good." Caroline said, trying to keep the accusatory tone out of her words. Not wanting to show that she'd felt a little bit hurt that he'd simply left.

"It's true," he admitted, "but I never meant go without saying goodbye." Klaus added.

She stopped walking, the rational part of her brain starting to work again, "You don't owe me an explanation. " he turned to look at her, seeming almost exasperated that she was pushing him away once more, "You're moving on. By all means, just go."

Klaus was getting used to her ways now. And he was getting tired of it. Tired of her pretending that there was no connection between them, tired of her ignoring her own feelings, her own desires, simply because it was what her friends expected of her.

So he continued, "That's just it, isn't it?" he asked a bit harshly, "I never had any intention of moving on." _I still don't_ , Klaus added in his mind. He shifted his weight from one leg to the other, seeming a bit uncomfortable by what he was about to say, "Truth is, I tried to stop thinking about you and I can't." he said, looking at her, trying to make her understand how much he wanted and needed her, no matter how hard he tried not to.

Caroline didn't know what to say or what to feel. She closed her eyes, sighing, and she walked past him, trying to put some distance between them. Klaus was having none of it, though. He held her by the arm, making her turn to look at him again. "Come to New Orleans." He begged, "What are you afraid of?"

"You!" she exclaimed, "I'm afraid of you." She continued, her voice breaking a little.

Klaus sauntered towards her, giving her a knowing look, pleased that he'd gotten such a reaction from her. "Wouldn't it be more accurate to say that you're afraid of yourself?" he asked pointedly, "Your darkest desires…"

She didn't have an answer to that. He was right. She wasn't scared of him… She was scared of herself for wanting him.

So Caroline stood silently as he walked nearer her, standing so close his sent started to cloud her mind. "Klaus", she breathed, putting her hands on his chest as if to stop him from getting any closer.

"You want to, don't you? You want to leave this city behind and come with me. Tell me… Tell me the truth, Caroline. Please."

She closed her eyes, trying not to feel to guilty as she whispered, "Yes."

Klaus tilted his head to the side, looking at her with such intensity when she opened her eyes; part of her thought he could read her mind. "Then why don't you?"

"Because… Because I shouldn't." she said, "My mom and my friends, they…"

"Could visit." He reminded her, "And I don't care what you should or shouldn't do, Caroline. I care about what you want. Why are you so afraid of letting yourself be happy?"

She snorted, "And you think that, because I'm not running away from Mystic Falls with you, then I'll never be happy? That you're the only way I can fulfil my life?"

His ever-so-infuriating smirk made its way to his lips, "I believe I could contribute to your happiness, yes." He affirmed, "But I wouldn't be as presumptuous as to say that it's the only way for you be happy. It just intrigues me that you run away from your chances of fulfilling your desires. It is what you wants, it would bring you joy… Then, why not, Caroline? You don't want your friends to judge you? Or your mother? I understand they are important to you, but their opinions shouldn't cost you the things you want, love. You shouldn't have to sacrifice every single opportunity of doing something you want because of other people. Live a little, Caroline." He finished his little speech, looking at her hesitantly.

Caroline stared into his beautiful blue eyes for a few moments where they stayed completely silent. His mind racing, trying to anticipate her reply, while hers tried to come up with something to say, some argument to back her up when she told him that he was wrong. Except, she found none.

Finally, she sighed, admitting defeat, "Okay." She relented.

"Ok?" Klaus asked, surprised.

She offered him a smile, "Well… Sort of. I'm not going to New Orleans to live with you."

He frowned, "But you are coming to New Orleans?"

"Once I graduate." She confirmed. "Look, I've been accepted into Tulane and I… I wanted to attend it, anyway. So, I'll just… Find a place to live in New Orleans and I'll move there next fall."

"You're most welcome to stay in my house, Caroline."

She shook her head, "I told you. I'm not going to live with you. I'll just… I think it'll be good for us if we get to know each other somewhere away from Mystic Falls. And from my friends. But it's not only because of you, ok? So don't get too full of yourself. It's a great opportunity for me."

Klaus grinned, "It is, indeed. Congratulations, by the way, love. For Tulane. I'm sure you'll do great there." He said just before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said a little awkwardly.

She really wanted to do this. Move to New Orleans, give Klaus an honest chance… But it felt weird. She wasn't sure what to do as she stood in front of him. Caroline had imagined one day going to him and giving a try to a relationship between them, but she'd never thought she'd open up so soon.

Were they supposed to kiss? Was she supposed to say goodbye? Or, rather, a 'see you in a few months'?

Klaus seemed to realize how she was feeling, because he stood closer to her, "You may be still unsure about whether I can make you happy, Caroline, but I want you to know that _you_ are making _me_ happy right now."

She leaned in closer to him, their lips almost touching when she whispered, "Good."

And, if she was or wasn't supposed to kiss him, she wasn't sure. But she did. And she didn't feel weird at all. In fact, it only confirmed that her choice of going to New Orleans was the right one.

They were both smiling as she pulled back. She cupped his cheek, loving the way his stubble felt against her hand. Klaus leaned in to the touch before meeting her lips with his once more, this time more passionately, getting lost in her as he pressed her against a tree.

Caroline could still change her mind, her friend could try to persuade her not to go to New Orleans, but she'd chosen him. She'd chosen him just like he'd chosen her.

And it felt amazing.

* * *

 **What do you think? Would you like this to have happened on the show? What did you like the most about it? Or, what would you change about it?  
**


	17. AU Week: Day 3 - Adversaries

**For Klaroline AU Week: Day 3 - Adversaries**

 **Caroline used to compeat against Klaus in ice-skating competitions, but, after an unexpected turn of events, she found herself being paired to him.**

"I hate them." Caroline told her partner, Stefan, when they were at a party for all the contesters that would be competing in the figure skating world competition tomorrow.

'Them' were Rebekah and Klaus Mikaelson, the British competitors they – ok, maybe she – had a particular rivalry against.

He chuckled, "They're not so bad."

She rolled her eyes, "You only say that because you think Rebekah's hot."

"And you don't think Klaus is hot?" he asked, arching his brow.

Caroline huffed, not dignifying him with an answer before turning on her heels and walking away.

Fine, she did think that Klaus Mikaelson was hot. But that was only because she had eyes (and ears! That accent wasn't exactly fair, was it?). Still, that didn't mean she thought he was anything except for an asshole. And his sister, Rebekah, was the most unpleasant human being she'd ever met.

And that wasn't just because they were their adversaries. They were really awful, snob people who thought they could have everything and she despised both of them.

"Hello, sweetheart." Caroline heard his voice behind her back when she was getting a drink. "How are you this evening?"

"I was doing great." She replied without missing a beat, turning around to face him, "Until you showed up, that is."

more

He smirked, already used to her comebacks. "Ouch, Caroline. I'm just trying to start a conversation here."

"For all I know, you're here to sabotage me or any of the other athletes."

"Sabotage?" he snorted, "As if I needed it."

Caroline gave him a fake sweet-smile, "Well, I guess we'll see it tomorrow."

"I guess we will." Klaus said. "Good luck, Caroline."

She scoffed, "As if I needed it."

Caroline heard him laughing as she walked away, finding Stefan and telling him it was time for them to go. They had an important day tomorrow and Katherine would kill them if they went back to the hotel past their curfew – she was a pretty strict coach, after all.

When she woke up the next day, Caroline had a feeling… A weird sensation in her stomach that didn't let her relax – something would go wrong, she was sure of it.

Still, she convinced herself it was just anxiety and went through with her day, meeting with Kat and Stefan for breakfast and then heading for where the championship would happen.

Caroline and Stefan watched the others competitors as they performed, both of them wincing when something went badly. It was never nice to watch someone's months of hard work not paying off, it didn't matter if they were their adversaries or not.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." Klaus told her when she walked past him.

"Not now…" she groaned, closing her eyes.

He chuckled, "I'm just making a compliment, love. No harm intended."

"Shouldn't you be with your coach and your sister, I don't know, preparing yourselves to be kicked in the ass by Stefan and I?"

"Ah, I think they are both looking for me, but it's to discuss the details of our victory party. You are invited, of course. Especially if you keep the outfit."

She rolled her eyes, trying her best not to blush. Her dress barely covered her butt and it was see-through in most of her back; the front was pretty modest, covering all of her chest, with long sleeves. Still, the contrast of the red fabric against her creamy skin was quite enticing.

Klaus's outfit wasn't too revealing, but it clung to his well-defined chest in ways that made her mind create rather improper thoughts.

"Well, you are not invited to my victory party. But I think you'd like the outfit I chose for it." she flirted without even realizing what she was doing, mentally wincing when she came to her senses.

He didn't let it slide, obviously, smugness showing in his face, "I guess we could make a victory party of our own, no matter the results don't you think? No outfits required."

Caroline huffed, "In your dreams."

"I was always told that if I worked hard enough, my dreams would come true."

"Not in this case." She assured him, "Anyway, I have to go."

Klaus grinned, "See you later, Caroline."

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

She knew she shouldn't have ignored that weird feeling. She knew things would go wrong… And they did. Things went monumentally wrong.

Their performance had started off great. People were clapping and cheering at their movements and jumps. Everything was great.

And then… And then Stefan landed wrongly, falling down, which was already bad enough because it would lose them quite a few points, but it got worse when he couldn't get up. And now everything had gone to hell because the doctors were telling them he'd injured himself too much for him to ever ice skate professionally again.

"I'm so sorry, Stefan." Caroline told him, not sure if the sentiment would be appreciated, but he only shrugged.

"Damon will be here soon, so you should go… I know how much you hate him." He tried to say jokingly, but it was clear to her he wanted to be alone.

She squeezed his shoulder and offered him a small smile before turning on her heels and leaving.

"Caroline!" Katherine called her in the hallway, "Hey, I'm sorry about Stefan. I know you really liked having him as your pair."

She sighed, "I'm just… This is so unfair, you know? He loved skating and now it's been taken away from him. It's just so awful. I mean, what's he supposed to do now? It was his whole life. Our whole life. We never had much time for anything else because we were always training and now… It was just for nothing."

"Are you think about quitting?" the brunette asked, shocked.

"No!" Caroline said immediately, "It's just this sucks." She explained, "But I couldn't quit even if I wanted to… I guess you'll have to find me another partner, then."

Katherine looked away, as if there was something she was not saying, but before Caroline had the chance to ask what was going on, she simply said, "I guess I will. Anyway, I have to deal with some sponsors, the committee, the press… I'll talk to you later, Caroline. Can I trust you not to mess up any interview?" Caroline gave her a pointed look and Kat smirked, "Yeah, I know. You'll be fine. Bye."

"Bye."

"Caroline, listen-" Katherine tried to say for the millionth time.

"But why him?" Caroline asked.

Her coach rolled her eyes, "Well, as I've been trying to explain for the past half hour, he's your best option. No, listen here, Caroline. He won the last championship-"

"Only because Stefan injured himself." She muttered under her breath.

Katherine ignored her and continued, "He won the last championship, the media loves him, you'll have no problem finding sponsors and he's a great skater, Care. He is your best chance at succeeding in this."

Caroline frowned, "Is he even willing to work with me? I thought he only wanted to get into my pants."

Katherine rolled her eyes, "Caroline, he knows you'll be a great replacement for Rebekah now that she had chosen to go solo. You're an insanely good skater and he likes people who do their job well. Honestly, I don't know why the two of you don't get along. You are so similar."

"Do you really think this is my best opportunity here?" Caroline asked, ignoring her comment.

"I honestly do, Caroline. Truth be told, they'd known Rebekah wouldn't be his partner anymore it'd been a while and his coach, Elijah, has been contacting me about you since before the accident."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"I was eventually going to tell you. After the finals. But then the whole thing with Stefan happened, so I waited a little before saying anything."

Caroline nodded, "Fine. I agree to try, but I can't promise anything. You know he can be an asshole and I'm not responsible for my actions if he starts behaving that way."

She smiled, "Oh, I'm counting on you putting him on his place. Now, let's go to the rink, he's waiting."

The blonde girl frowned, "He's here? Wait, were you really so sure you could get me to say yes?"

"Come on, Care, I've known you forever. Of course I could get you to say yes. Now change clothes and meet us there in fifteen, ok?"

"Fine." Caroline said, rolling her eyes before heading to the locker room.

She put on a pair of pants and a shirt, both black and fitting her like a second-skin, grabbing her skaters and heading towards the rink.

"There you are!" Katherine said cheerfully as soon as she saw her, "Come here, I want you to meet Elijah, Klaus's coach."

Caroline greeted the man politely, shaking his hand, her eyes darting to Klaus who was already in the rink skating. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Forbes."

"You can call me Caroline." She told him distractedly, observing as his brother jumped and twirled graciously in the ice.

"Go ahead, Care. Get acquainted to your new partner." Kat said, putting a hand on Elijah's arm, making Caroline feel like there was another reason for her dismissal.

She gave her coach and friend a knowing smile before walking towards the rink.

"Finally, love." Klaus told her once she skated until him. "I have been waiting it's been quite a while… We don't accept lateness, I'll have you know."

"Neither do I, but, you know, it took Katherine a while to convince me to get into the rink with you."

He looked rather amused by her answer, which infuriated her, but she decided not to give him the pleasure of talking about it. They were silent for a moment before he offered her his hand, "Shall we?"

She took it reluctantly, "Ok." Caroline said, letting him pull her with him as he slid on the ice.

Despite having no choreography or anything in mind as to what they should do, they seemed to instantly realize what the other was trying to do, managing to do all the moves they wanted perfectly.

Both of them had to admit, they had perfect chemistry in the ice, working in synchrony.

"Do you want to try a throw jump?" Klaus asked, referring to an element of pair skating where he'd throw her in the air, where she'd spin before landing on one feet, her other leg raised in the air.

"Sure." She agreed.

They restarted their movements, gaining speed as they skated side by side in harmony, before he put his hands around her waist, propping her up. Caroline rotated a few times, her legs crossed perfectly before she hit the ground in the perfect position, already returning to accompany Klaus's movements.

"Good." He said simply, not particularly impressed.

"I know." She said.

"You need to work on your speed, though. I'm sure you could've done more rotations if you'd kept your arms closer to your body. I'm not Stefan, sweetheart. You are a good skater, but he's been holding you back. I will not lower my level simply because you can't catch up."

She was about to tell him to fuck off when they were interrupted.

"Care, Klaus, come here for a moment!" Katherine asked for them. "So, there are a few things we have to discuss. First, do you think the two of you can work together?"

"Yes." He said immediately, which surprised Caroline slightly.

"I'm willing to try." She sounded less sure than he was.

Elijah smiled politely, "I'm glad you've decided to accept working with Niklaus, Miss Forbes. You have great ability and it will be great coaching you."

Caroline frowned, "So… How this will work? You and Katherine will be our coaches?"

"Yes." Kat replied, "I'll work with Elijah to help the two of you prepare for the next competition."

Klaus nodded, "When will the training begin?" he asked, wanting them to start as soon as possible.

"Well, we're thinking you two should be getting acquainted to each other soon, but it'll be a few weeks until we have a choreography in mind."

Klaus and Caroline nodded, looking at and assessing each other.

"You are doing it wrong." Katherine told her.

Not that she had to. The look on Klaus's face said it clearly to her that she had gotten it wrong. Again.

To be fair, they wanted her to perform a quadruple Axel, a movement – it consisted on a jump with a forward take off with four and a half rotations, so when she landed she would've taken a 180º turn - no one had ever even performed in a competition, so, honestly, he wasn't supposed to be such an asshole.

Ok, maybe they didn't have all that long until the competition, but this element wasn't essential for their performance. It'd just grant them extra points. Besides, it was his ass that was falling over and over again onto the ice.

"You need to get more impulse" he told her for the millionth time that day.

"Why don't you do it?!" she yelled at him, tired of being reminded of her failure. "Men can do it too, so go on, perform a perfect quadruple Axel. And then you get to judge me for not getting it right in my first day trying!"

Honestly, her only relief was that Elijah hadn't made it to their practice that day. His judgement and his perfectionism drove her mad every time – and she was a perfectionist herself.

Caroline got up and skated towards the exit of the rink, shaking her head at Klaus. He was so infuriating all the time. He never encouraged her, only made her feel worse about every failure. And when she succeeded, was he happy for her? Of course not. He kept on being an asshole, as if he hadn't even noticed her progress.

"I need five minutes." She told Katherine as she covered the blades of her skates and walked to the locker room.

Caroline did that sometimes. When Klaus started to annoy her too much, she'd take a five minutes break and put her head back into place. Everyone was used to it by now.

She sat on the bench and forced herself to breath so she'd calm down and not punch the asshole in the face when she went back to training. It was only then she realized how sore her butt and back really were.

Caroline moved towards the mirror in one of the walls and raised her shirt, turning so she could see the bruises in her skin, tinted black, purple and green.

"You are hurt." Said a voice behind her and she looked at the mirror to see who it was. Klaus. He had a strange look on his face, as if he was worried.

"Shouldn't you be making children cry or whatever?" she asked, pulling her shirt back down.

He went to stand closer to her, his hand touching the end of her shirt, "May I?" Klaus asked. Caroline nodded and stood there awkwardly as he exposed her skin, his fingertips tracing the coloured stains. "We should stop for today. We can try again tomorrow… I have something that can help you with the pain in my car, I'll get it for you." He said, "And… I can't do a quadruple Axel. I've tried. I've been trying ever since I trained with Rebekah, but neither of us could do it. The only reason we are being so hard on you is because we think you can, Caroline."

Klaus was standing really close to her, his palm had rested against the skin of her waist and his eyes were so, incredibly blue. Caroline's eyes darted to his lips, licking her own without noticing.

"What if I can't do it?" she asked.

"You almost got it right a few times." He told her, "I'm quite certain you can."

She nodded, "See? This is the kind of thing that you can say that will encourage me, it works better than being a complete jerk."

He smiled, "Apologies, love. I did not mean to be counter-productive or to hurt your feelings."

Caroline snorted, "As if."

Klaus chuckled and leaned in. He was so close, it would be so easy to end the distance between their lips and – "Right. Well, I'll get you the gel for pain." He said, putting her shirt back into place so it'd be covering her back.

"Right, uh, thanks." She pulled away.

Had she really thought about kissing Klaus Mikaelson? What the hell was wrong with her?

Caroline couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck and hug him when she finally managed to perform that move perfectly.

She hadn't thought about it, hadn't planned it, and it wasn't that much of a big deal, really. She was just hugging him, despite having chosen to loathe him for eternity.

Still, it felt kind of nice when he hugged her back, his arms encircling her waist. "Congratulations, sweetheart." He whispered in her ear.

Caroline pulled back, giving him a shy smile, "Thanks."

"That was good, Miss Forbes." Elijah said and she closed her eyes, anticipating what would follow that comment, "But you've performed it successfully once. Let's try again. We need you to be able to do it effortlessly."

Klaus gave her a sympathetic look and they went to try again and again until both of them were exhausted and Elijah was satisfied with their level of progress.

"Would you like to celebrate, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, "Let's say, dinner?"

That took her by surprise. Klaus was asking her out on a date. Should she say yes or should she turn him down gently?

"Uh… Yeah, ok." She smiled at him.

"How about I cook for you tonight at my place?" he offered, checking if that'd be ok with her.

She looked at him suspiciously, "Can you cook?" she arched her brow.

"I'm hurt, love." He said with mock offense, "Are you doubting my culinary abilities?"

"Yes." She said firmly, "And, piece of advice, always doubt mine."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled, "But it's true, sweetheart, I can cook. I'll prove it to you tonight."

"We shall see." Caroline said teasingly.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

It was only when she got home she started to freak out. What was she supposed to wear? Sure, it wouldn't be formal, but she wanted to look nice. And, even more importantly, how prepared should she be?

Caroline opted for shaving and putting on some rather racy lingerie. Just in case.

She settled for a black dress. It was modest enough, coming down to her knees, though it did show some cleavage and her bra made her breasts look great, so there was that.

"Hi!" Caroline greeted him when he opened the door for her, his eyes wandering down her body, not bothering to be discreet.

"Hello." He said, standing aside to give her passage, "Come in."

"Thanks." She told him when he helped her get her coat off, "So… What are we eating?" she asked.

Klaus gestured for her to sit on the couch, doing the same himself, "Fish. You do eat fish, right?"

"I do, yes."

"Great. Also, would you be ok with having a glass of wine during dinner? And not telling either Elijah or Katherine, obviously." He said.

They weren't supposed to drink alcohol when they were in training season.

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, it's fine."

"Why don't you come help me finish dinner? Maybe I can teach you a thing or two." He said playfully.

"That's a good idea, but only so I can be sure that you're not trying to poison me or anything."

"Now, why would I mean any harm to my partner?" he asked, arching his brows.

"I don't know. Old habits?" she joked.

Klaus smiled, offering her his hand so she'd get up of the couch. "I never meant you any harm." He assured her, "You look beautiful, by the way." He said as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Thank you. You don't look bad either."

"Are you nervous for the competition?"

Caroline considered the question for a moment, "A little, yes. I'm more excited than nervous, to be honest. You? And I want an honest answer not the 'I'm Klaus Mikaelson, I don't get nervous' one."

"But that is an honest answer, love." He insisted and she glared at him, "Fine. No, I'm not nervous. I am one hundred per cent confident we'll do great."

"Wow, if you are saying you think I'll do great then you must really mean it."

He rolled his eyes, "Just because I don't compliment you all the time, doesn't mean that I don't know you are an incredible skater, Caroline. You are extremely talented. And you'll be just fine."

"I know." She smiled, "And I think your fish is burning." She added, pointed the oven with her head.

"Damn it." Klaus said, hurrying to save his dish.

He managed to keep everything edible, though it tasted slightly burned. Caroline teased him about it, "You promised me you could cook and now this?" she shook her head.

"Well, it's not my fault if you are a rather distracting woman." He retorted, pouring her some wine.

"So you are distracted by me?"

"Come now, Caroline, it's no secret I fancy you."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

He looked at her, "You're beautiful, you're strong… You're full of light. I enjoy you."

She blushed a little at his words and he smirked. "What if I fancy you too?"

Klaus's eyes opened wide, he hadn't expected her to say that. "Do you?"

"Yes." She affirmed, "I like you. A little bit. Ok, maybe more than a little bit. More like a lot." She blurted out.

"I like you too." Klaus said, "A lot." He smiled.

"Good. Perhaps we could skip dessert and-"

He moved fast, his lips meeting hers in a fraction of a second. Caroline melted into the kiss, letting him lead them to his room, their clothes getting lost in the way.

She woke up the following morning, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his chest, his hand stroking her hair.

"Good morning, love." He said once she realized she was awake.

"Morning." Caroline moved to kiss him briefly, "So, I know I probably shouldn't freak out and I don't want to be the person who needs to put a name on what we're doing, but… What does this mean?" she asked him.

"What do you want this to mean?"

"I asked you first." She gave him a small smile.

Klaus put one curl behind her ear affectionately, "Well, I'd very much like for you to give me a chance. We can go on a second date and see how things go. If that's what you want."

"I'd like that, yes." She kissed him again, "So… Just to be sure, this isn't just a one night stand and we won't be acting awkwardly around each other, right?"

Klaus chuckled, "One night isn't nearly enough with you, love." He assured her, "And no awkwardness. At least, not from my part. Though, I'm not sure if we should tell Elijah and Katherine. They might see it as us distracting ourselves from the competition and you know how they can be."

"You're right." She told him, "And don't get used to me saying that often, by the way. Also… I think it might be fun to try to keep this a secret, don't you think?" she asked, her hand trailing down his abdomen.

He pulled her so she'd be straddling him, "Oh, I do." He whispered against her lips.

Caroline sought his hand once they sat, waiting for their score to be announced. They had been the last competitors to perform, so at least they'd know what position they'd be in without the fear of losing it later.

He intertwined their fingers, letting her hold his hand strongly, knowing she was a bit nervous. He knew there was no reason for them to be. They had been, by far, the best ones. Everything had gone perfectly.

Katherine eyed them when she saw that scene, looking rather surprised.

They had managed to keep their relationship – or whatever it was – a secret for the past couple of weeks, but now there was no reason to. The competition was over and what they did with their lives for next few months wasn't their coaches business – except for the fact that Katherine was Caroline's best friend and Elijah was his brother, of course.

Still, Klaus wasn't worried about what their coaches though when, once the results had been announced, putting them in first place for quite a few points, Caroline pulled him down for a passionate kiss, the crowds who were watching the competition going wild and cheering.

She smiled at him, pulling away, hugging Katherine quickly as Elijah patted him on the shoulder, looking a bit shocked about the kiss.

After they had received their medals, Caroline pulled him aside and whispered in his ear, "Victory party. No outfits required. My place."

Klaus never wished for commemorations to go by faster than he had that day.

* * *

 ** _prequel to heroes and villains about when they got together and maybe smut please?  
Heroes and Villains can be found on chapter 8.  
NSFW_**

Caroline realized her mistake a little too late.

She had so desperately tried to follow him and learn of his plans, she did not see the game he was playing and how he mastered at it, how he had perfectly made her walk into his trap.

And now she was alone with him in his room. Far too distant from the party so no one would even heard her scream.

"Hello, Caroline." He said, a predacious smile adorning his lips, "May I ask what you are doing here?"

Though her mind would conjure the image of his victims, ripped apart by the claws and teeth of the wolf he could turn into, Caroline raised her chin, refusing to let him see her trembling with fear, "May I ask you why you and your family are criminals?"

Klaus chuckled, as if he'd already expected this comeback and started walking towards her, taking slow, but sure, steps in her direction. "Ah, so you've become aware of my family's activities. I suppose you know that we are well aware of yours abilities."

"I figured as much. I hope you know dinner on Friday is cancelled, by the way."

He frowned, "Why is that so?"

She huffed, "You and your family tried to kill me and my friends how many times now?"

"Killing you was never our goal. You and your friends always tried to mess with out plans and we couldn't very well have that, could we? Still, I've never put you in real danger, love." Klaus said, standing right in front of her, tugging one of her curls behind her ears, "I wasn't lying, sweetheart." He looked into her eyes, "I do want you. You fascinate me. Your loyalty to your friends, your fierceness… I never faked how much I enjoy you."

"And you think that I could ever be with someone like you?" she asked acidly.

more

Klaus didn't seem put out by that, instead he smirked, "I do, yes. I think you want me too. You did agree to go on a date with, after all."

"That was before I learned who you really are."

He arched his brows and leaned in, brushing his lips on her ear as he said, "Then how come I can smell your arousal right now? I have heightened senses, Caroline, and I know for sure that, were I to slide my hand up beneath that short little skirt of your dress, I'd find you wet for me. Isn't that right?"

He pulled back to look at her and she tried to mutter a denial, but what even was the point?

Besides, maybe part of her really enjoyed the way his eyes darkened or how he tilted his head to the side to analyse her better, trying to find the best way to break down her walls.

And, maybe, she'd always known Klaus Mikaelson was a dangerous man, even if she hadn't known he was the Hybrid. Maybe she'd always liked that about him.

And, maybe, that's why she kissed him, her hands burying into his hair as his started to explore her body franticly, trailing down her thighs before grabbing her arse harshly. Their kiss was anything but gentle, though did little to sate how she craved him, if anything, it sparked her interest even more so.

She took of his shirt, throwing it on the floor, her hands trailing up and down his abdomen as he bit her lower lip and started to press kisses against her jaw and neck.

He urged her backwards until she fell on his bed, getting on top of her immediately after, admiring the flashes of creamy skin he saw when her dress rode up, exposing most of her thighs and giving him a glimpse of her uncovered pussy.

Caroline noticed the direction of his eyes and smirked, opening her legs so he could see more of her, not even thinking about feeling ashamed of her actions. Not that he gave her an opportunity, of course. He quickly pressed two fingers on her entrance and swiftly pushed them in, making her moan loudly.

"Look at me, Caroline." He ordered when she closed her eyes, her hands holding onto the mattress when he curled his fingers to hit her g-spot, "I want you to keep your eyes open."

She nodded, keeping eye contact with him as he pleasured her, trying to ignore the smugness on his face whenever she gasped his name or buckled her hips to meet his hand.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed loudly when his thumb brushed against her sensitive clit. "Touch me there again, please."

He did as he was told, bringing his other hand to work on her swollen bud, teasing it as he circled it lightly before pinching it. "Come for me, love. I want to see you coming."

Caroline cried in pleasure, her body responding to his encouragements, getting lost in his blue eyes made her lose control of her powers for a moment, ice beginning to form around her hands as she climaxed.

That seemed to amuse him to no end when she muttered a shy, breathless "Sorry." Watching as he licked her cum clean from his fingers.

Klaus pulled her to him, chuckling before kissing her lips, "You're amazing, sweetheart." He said, his hardened cock pocking at her thigh.

"I'm pretty sure I should be the one telling you that." Caroline joked, moving so she could take off her dress, Klaus watching with great interest, eyeing her breasts hungrily.

His mouth found one of her nipples immediately, sucking it and rolling it between his teeth, pushing her back until her back was hitting the mattress completely.

Klaus kissed her mouth again passionately, "You have no idea of how long I've been wanting this."

"I think I have." She said, cupping the bulge in his pants, making him groan. "You've made your intentions pretty clear to me from day one, you know?"

He laughed and kissed her again. "True."

Out of a sudden, Klaus pinned her wrists together and above her head, holding them there as his eyes admired here fully naked body. "But, then again, could you blame me, sweetheart?"

Caroline blushed under his gaze, shivering when he used his free hand to trail a finger down the side of her body, going up again to circle her hardened nipples lightly and making their way towards the heat between her legs.

He barely brushed his finger against her core, but the intensity of his movements and the way he looked at her made her let out a small whimper. "I need you inside me." She told him.

Klaus let go of her to get rid of his pants, taking his briefs off with them. His eyes indicated she should keep her arms where they were and she didn't move, watching him with wide eyes as he stroked his erection twice before positioning himself at her entrance, the tip of him getting inside of her.

"Please, Klaus!" she asked, parting her legs wider to encourage him.

He smirked before he buried himself inside of her, taking great pleasure at her gasps and how her legs immediately came to circle his waist, pulling him closer as she fought to keep her arms where he'd let them.

Klaus started to move slowly, having her groan in frustration as she let her body's desires command her actions, demanding more. He enjoyed seeing her like this, so primal and carnal. The wolf in him loved watching her like that.

And it also enjoyed having her. It craved the feeling of her pussy clenching around him like it was in that moment, wanted to make her scream his name at the top of her lungs. It wanted all of her.

He thrust into her faster and faster, attending to her wishes, taking great pleasure in pleasuring her.

Caroline moaned every time his cock hit her most sensitive spot, at one point, giving up on keeping her hands together above her head and bringing them to grasp around his arm, the tip of her fingers touching his shoulders and her nails digging into his skin.

She did her best to keep her eyes opened, though, watching the feral look in Klaus's, his beast just beneath the surface. It was satisfying to watch the always so controlled and kept together Klaus Mikaelson like that and knowing she was the one to cause that reaction on him was even more exciting.

When he started biting her neck, soothing the pain with his tongue and lips, it drove her off the edge. Her body tensed up, her legs wrapping even more tightly around him, the pressure in her lower abdomen snapping and then she felt her limbs go numb, her head was spinning and she could see the stars.

Klaus pulled back to watch her orgasm, adoration in his face as he tried to memorize the details he hadn't captured the first time.

He fucked her through her climax, but Caroline's quiet whispers of his name, over and over again, the feeling that he'd just had her… It was overwhelming. And it wasn't long before he came inside of her, his hot release sticking to her skin.

As they both lay breathless, he lazily searched for her lips, still on top of her before he rolled them over. Klaus cupped her arse, his hands lowering as far as to her upper thigh before returning, as they recovered from their highs.

"That was… Good. Like, ridiculously good." Caroline said, still feeling a little dizzy.

"It was." He agreed smiling and paused for a second before adding, "So, about dinner on Friday…"

She started laughing, raising her head so she could look at him, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well… You did just give me phenomenal sex. I think I might endure dinner with you."

"Even if I'm a villain?" he asked hesitantly.

Klaus felt her body tensing up as she considered this, the implications of what she'd just done and with whom hitting her. He stilled his hand as he waited for an answer.

Caroline sighed, looking into his eyes, "I can't say there won't be time we won't fight. Or times when I won't want to look at you. And maybe I'll regret this, but I'm willing to take a chance here."

He smiled brightly at her and kissed her lips once more, "I'll behave… Mostly." He promised and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Good. Because I might end up creating a reward system for good behaviour. And, of course, some punishment for bad."

"Reward system, uh? Tell me about it." he requested, the glint in his eyes positively sinful.

And, as she whispered all of the things he would do to him or the things she'd let him do to her, Klaus decided that he could play nice sometimes. It was totally worth it.

* * *

 **So, what do you do think? I had lots of funs writing both of these drabbles, but let me know if you liked them or not and why so.  
You can find me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) if you want to send a prompt or something :)**


	18. AU Week: Day 4 - Time Shift

**_For AU Week (day 4) - Klaus is a nobelman who Caroline's parents make her marry and she's anxious about their first night sleeping together (smut, of course)  
_** **For Klaroline AU Week: Day 4 - Time Shift  
** **NSFW**

Caroline felt her palms sweating as the maid prepared her to bed, leaving her a thin, white chemise that only covered her to her knees. She felt so bare when she thought he'd be seeing her like that or in a worse state of undress.

But she was his wife now and with that came responsibilities.

She was nervous, though. And even a bit scared. Caroline had heard all the rumours about Niklaus Mikaelson, about how he was a terrible man with a terrible reputation. Not that he had treated her badly, on the contrary, actually. He'd been nothing but charming and endearing.

Still, all of her friends had told her she'd be better off with anyone who wasn't him and that had made her ask her parents to refuse his marriage proposal. They didn't listen, of course. Klaus was a nobleman and it'd be great for her family and especially for her father's business.

So there she was, then. On her wedding night, waiting for the moment they'd consummate their marriage.

When Caroline entered his room, she wasn't sure exactly what to expect. She knew what they would do, but she'd had different informants on how things would go for her and their opinions diverge greatly, some of them saying she'd had the best night of her life, others saying that it'd be incredibly painful, but that it was her duty to stand all of it without complaining.

Klaus was by the window, drinking a glass of wine, having forgone his coat and waistcoat, only wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black breeches.

He turned to look at her when he saw her reflex on the glass of the window, smiling appreciatively as he eyed her. "And there is my beautiful wife." He said, putting his cup down before walking to her.

more

Caroline shivered under his gaze and blushed slightly, determined to try and look brave. "How's your night, my Lord?"

"I'm your husband, Caroline. I do believe that grants you the right of calling me Klaus."

She nodded, "If that pleases you."

Their interactions weren't usually like this. She'd always had some fire in his eyes as he tried to flirt with her, speaking her mind when she wished to. But now, she was genuinely anxious about what would come next and she couldn't relax.

He seemed to notice that.

"Love, are you ok?" Klaus asked, looking into her eyes and trying to decipher her. He did before she'd the chance to reply she was fine. "You are nervous." He concluded.

"A bit, yes." Caroline admitted, averting his eyes.

He cupped her cheek, making her look at him, "I assure you, sweetheart, there's no reason for you to fear this. It will only give you pleasure."

"It won't hurt?" the childish question escaped her lips before she could filter it.

Klaus didn't seem amused, though; he was focused on trying to make her feel more at easy. "If anything I do starts hurting you, you tell me and I'll stop." He promised.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then."

He smiled at her shyness, enjoying the way her breathing had quickened when he leaned in to kiss her lips, gently and softly so he wouldn't scare her. His hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Klaus moved them to bed, watching as she lay down and looked at him expectantly, her eyes questioning what would the next step be. He climbed over her, kissing her again to distract her as his hands pulled up her nightgown, getting it up to her waist before she pulled back.

He decided that talking to her would make her feel more comfortable so he showed her options to her, "I could take it off completely or I could leave it like this. I believe you'd enjoy it more if there was nothing covering you, but that's up to you, love."

Klaus kept his eyes on hers so she wouldn't feel embarrassed because he was looking at her body, seeing things none other had before, waiting for her decision patiently.

"You can take it off." She said, at last and he smirked, his fingers brushing against her skin as he exposed it little by little until there was nothing covered. He was unable to prevent his eyes from staring at her naked form this time. "Is everything ok?" she asked after a few seconds, laughing nervously.

"Everything's perfect." Klaus assured her, placing his hand on her abdomen, his fingers trailing up until he was tracing the side of her breast, his eyes going dark. "You are beautiful, Caroline."

Their lips met once more and he began to explore her body, palming her breasts, making her moan as he pinched her nipples. Klaus parted her legs slightly, just enough so his hand could up her thighs, finding her core.

She gasped as he pressed his fingers against her entrance, seeing that she wasn't wet enough for him due to how nervous she'd been and knowing he'd have to work a bit harder to relax her, not wanting to hurt her when he entered her.

"Are you ok, love?" Klaus asked, seeking for the confirmation she wasn't feeling uncomfortable.

Caroline nodded, "It feels good." She told him.

"Oh, sweetheart, we haven't even begun yet." He said with a wicked smile, letting his lips find one of her nipples, sucking it, his teeth rolling it between them.

He pressed kisses down her abdomen, opening her legs wider. He took his sweet time staring at her pussy, smiling up at her before he parted her folds, letting his tongue give her a tentative lick. "Klaus!" she exclaimed and he fought down the urge to pull back and smirk at her for using his name for the first time, instead, he kept his tongue working, sliding inside of her.

She moaned loudly at his touch, crying out his name when he brought his lips to her clit followed by his tongue that circled it in different rhythms and patterns, gauging her reactions to it all.

Caroline didn't last long, forgetting all about being nervous and about what other people had said about him, that had felt magnificent and her body was reacting accordingly, her mind stopped working for a few moments when she closed her eyes, her toes curling as everything shattered inside of her and she became a crumbling mess.

"What… What was that?" Caroline asked, voice shaky and breath uneven.

"That's how you're going to feel every time you are in this bed." He vowed, having enjoyed watching her come undone way too much, "See? I told you, you have nothing to worry about."

She smiled, "Yeah, I guess I believe you now."

"Good." Klaus smirked, moving back on top of her, taking off his shirt and breeches quickly, letting her eye his naked form curiously, "You can touch me, if you want."

Caroline put her hands on his chest, looking rather shy. "Like this?"

He chuckled, "If that's how you wish to do it."

"Where would you prefer it? Where would it… Where would it pleasure you?"

Klaus raised his brows at her, an amused smile on his lips as he took one of her hands and secured it around his hardened cock. "Here."

She nodded, furrowing her brow in concentration as she tried to figure out what would be the best way to making him feel they way she had. Caroline held him more tightly, beginning to move as she looked at him apprehensively.

He groaned with her touches, moving to adjust her hand so it'd feel even better and Caroline paid attention, memorizing the way he liked it.

Klaus held her wrist after a few moments, tugging her hand away. She gave him a confused look until his lips covered hers passionately and demanding, his tongue clashing against hers as it slid into her mouth.

He pushed her legs opened, positioning himself so the tip of his cock would be pressing against her pussy. "Are you ready?"

Caroline thought about it for a second, but ultimately all she could think about was the pleasure he'd already given her and how much her body seemed to want him. There was no room in her mind for her to be nervous or scared, she only desired him.

"Yeah." She breathed, whimpering when he started to fill her, his erection fighting against her walls for space. It wasn't painful, but it wasn't particularly comfortable either and she closed her eyes trying to adjust to that new sensation.

He kept still inside of her, his eyes analysing her features to make sure she was fine, but he still felt the need to ask, "Am I hurting you?"

"No." Caroline assured him, opening her eyes to look at him, "It's ok."

Klaus grinned, "Then we can start to make it better than ok." He said before starting to move in slow and languid thrusts, having Caroline bit her lip to stop herself from being too vocal. He couldn't have that. "Tell me how you're feeling, love."

"G-good. Amazi- Klaus!"

He smirked and pressed a kiss to her jaw, beginning to move harder and faster with each thrust, both of them moaning in pleasure more and more frequently.

Caroline felt once more that odd sensation inside of her, something burning her from inside out in a way that made everything oversensitive and she reacted to his smallest movement. The pressure kept building up, her muscles beginning to tighten until she let it all go, not being able to do anything that wasn't mutter his name again and again.

Klaus kept on thrusting inside of her, the image of Caroline's body sprawled out for him as she recovered from her orgasm, her face flushed and eyelids heavy made him lose his control and he came inside of her, saying her name with adoration.

As they lay side by side, Klaus's arm around her body and her hair on his chest, Caroline looked up at him smiling. "You are not as bad as people make you."

Klaus laughed, "I might be bad with them, sweetheart. I won't be bad with you, though." He promised, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "You are really ok, then?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "I'm fine."

"I know you weren't exactly enthusiastic about marrying me, Caroline, but I will make you happy."

Caroline raised her head so she could look into his eyes as she said with a smile, "I know."

She wasn't even surprised when it didn't take her long at all to start thinking of the times she didn't want to be Klaus's wife as stupidity, wanting nothing more than to be by his side.

* * *

 _ **Mates au where Klaus get extremely possessive and jealous (smut ensues)**  
_ **\+ "klaroline + sent to the past because of a spell gone wrong"  
For Klaroline AU Week: Day 4 - Time Shift  
NSFW**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caroline?" Klaus asked her, looking hurt and sounding unsure, anxious.

Was she? Was she sure she wanted to be the guinea pig in this crazy spell Bonnie thought she'd figured out and that could, maybe, unlink her from Klaus? Was she sure she didn't want to be his mate?

Because, no matter how bad of a person he was, was she sure she wanted to give up that feeling of safety and comfort and love?

No, she wasn't.

She was scared as hell to lose him.

But her friends had assured her it was all that creepy link thing; that she didn't actually care about him. It was just magic. Once they'd managed to undo this, she'd see how ridiculous it was to care for Klaus.

Caroline had been so shocked when she found about the whole 'mates' thing. She'd barely believed him when he'd told her, confessing how he'd spent centuries looking for her… She wouldn't have believed him if she hadn't felt the same… Her entire life she'd been yearning for more, missing something she'd never had. And then he'd arrived. And she'd realized how utterly fucked she was.

She looked into his eyes, trying not to flinch at the look of pain he was directing to her.

"It's for the better." She shrugged, even though she couldn't quite believe her own words. "You said yourself you wasn't sure you wanted to have a mate, remember? Something about it being a weakness and thinking about killing me…"

"That was before I met you." He reminded her, "Then I realized I could never hurt you."

more

Caroline gave him an exasperated look, "This is the link speaking. Once we're done, we'll be able to move on… You won't have to feel like this anymore."

Klaus shook his head, "I doubt it. We're not even sure if this spell will work."

"A little optimism never hurt anyone."

"That's the thing, isn't it, sweetheart? I'm being optimistic here. I don't want the spell to work, Caroline."

She frowned, "Then why would you agree on-"

"Because you wanted it." he interrupted her, "I need…" he sighed, "I don't think you understand how much I need you to be happy, Caroline."

"Klaus…" she said in a warning tone, his anguished expressions being enough to make her eyes fill with tears. "Don't do this."

He clenched his jaw, "I think your friends are waiting for us."

She nodded, understanding he didn't want to talk. Caroline hated the way she was making him feel, the way she was making both of them hurt at that moment, but she had to do it, right? He was a monster and what was she supposed to do? Fall in love with him?

Why didn't that seem like the worst thing in the world?

No. She was not allowed to have second thoughts about this. They'd unlink themselves and then they'd part ways. She'd never have to worry about how she felt, would never have to hide their connection with hostility again.

"Finally!" Bonnie said impatiently when she saw them. They were in a clearing in the woods, there were candles burning all over, forming a circle. "Let's get this over it." she gave Klaus a dirty look, as if he was the one to blame for the situation, "Inside the circle both of you. Hold each other's hands." She instructed and they did so.

Caroline tried her best to ignore the burning of his touch against her skin, avoiding his gaze the best she could as her friend began to chant.

She felt power erupt through her, uniting her hands with Klaus's in a way she couldn't let go of him even she wanted. Unable to stop herself, she looked at him, trying to figure out if he was feeling the same.

That was her mistake, she supposed. She shouldn't have looked.

"Stop this, Bonnie." Caroline said suddenly, "I can't… I can't do this. Stop it. Now!" she yelled.

Klaus gave her a small smile, glancing at the witch, annoyed to see that she wasn't stopping. "You heard her, stop it."

Bonnie shook her head, "This is the bond speaking, Caroline. Do you really want to be with Klaus?"

She hesitated, "I… I don't know, Bonnie. That's why I need you to stop. I need to figure this out before I do anything, please."

Her friend laughed, "Are you willing to give him a chance?"

"Yes." Caroline replied, looking at Klaus, "I am. And you can't take that choice away from me, Bonnie. Please, stop this."

Bonnie pondered for a second, seeming conflicted, "I'm sorry, Caroline. But you need to see the truth. This is not you speaking."

"This is me speaking, Bon!" Caroline protested, "I do have free will here. Sure, it sucks not being around him, but I can if I- Oh." She stopped suddenly, putting her hand over her stomach before falling to her knees.

"Caroline?" Klaus called worriedly, rushing to her side, kneeling beside her and cupping her cheek so she'd look at him, "What is it, love?"

"I… I'm not feeling…"

Klaus yelled in pain, interrupting her. "Witch! What have you done?" he demanded to know through gritted teeth.

Bonnie was giving them a panicked look, "I don't know… You were talking to me while I was chanting. I don't know what happened-"

"Well, fix it!" Caroline said rudely, feeling close to loosing consciousness because of the pain she was feeling.

"Caroline, talk to me." Klaus tried to gain her attention, not in a much better state than her.

She couldn't find her voice to reply, her vision blackening while she heard Bonnie and Klaus screaming her name over and over… Maybe that was what led to the painful headache she felt when she woke up.

Caroline felt incredibly dizzy, her entire body was sore and her eyelids were so heavy it took her awhile to manage to open her eyes.

Truth be told, she was scared everything she was feelings was a consequence of Bonnie having broke the mate link. Perhaps it was something very dramatic, like she had forever cut off a part of herself.

When she was finally able to look around and perceive her surroundings, though, she realized things were a bit more complicated than that.

Klaus was walking around impatiently, the sun was shining bright and nor Bonnie nor the candles were anywhere to be found.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

He walk towards her, his eyes analysing her features, as if to make sure she was okay, "Your bloody friend manage to send us back in time."

Caroline gave him a disbelieving look, "Uh, what?!"

"I'm not exactly sure about the year, love, but I'd say around 1700's."

She frowned, "Hold on, you're not making any sense."

Klaus sighed, "Two men passed by somewhere around here a few hours ago. I only saw them from afar, but the way they were dressed and the way they spoke make me think that this is the time we are in. I'd have gone after them to get more accurate information, but I couldn't very well leave you alone when you were unconscious, could I?"

She laughed, "Klaus, this is impossible."

He raised his brows, "Is it, now? Tell me, love, only a few years ago, didn't you think that vampires didn't exist and that there wasn't such a thing as magic?" he pointed out.

Klaus had her there.

She took a moment to think, "Well, yeah, but there has to be a limit, right? I mean, isn't time travelling a bit too far?"

He shrugged, "I've seen many things in all of my years in this Earth, Caroline. I wouldn't rule it out."

"Right…" she took a deep breath, trying to focus, "So, how do we get back?"

"We should probably find a witch and see if she's willing to help."

"And by that you mean you'll make her help us?"

Klaus flashed her a mischievous smile, "Worry not, love, we'll find a way back."

She fought the urge to say that wasn't what she'd asked, and simply nodded. "Well, then let's go find a city or… something."

"Are you sure you feel well enough to walk?" he asked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. He was always so protective of her. It was probably the whole wolf thing, but, even though sometimes it was kind of nice, it was also pretty annoying. "I'm fine."

He smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"A little. It's under control."

Klaus nodded, "Very well, then. Let's go find a witch."

They walked in a comfortable silence; he said they should get a better idea where they were before they could actually head towards a specific place. Besides, Klaus wanted to get acquainted to their surroundings.

It turned out they had barely, if at all, moved from where they'd been in the future. There were just more trees filling the space of would eventually be a clearing.

"So… Have you ever heard about anyone being sent to the past?"

"I can't say that I have." He replied as they walked.

Caroline seemed to want to carry a conversation, so she remarked, "You know, you don't seem very bothered by all this."

Klaus looked at her, smiling, "What better way than to spend some time alone with you without your friends interfering?"

She blushed a little, starting to think about the implications of being alone with him for too long. If she was having difficulties resisting to him when there were people telling her not to fall for him every five seconds, what was she supposed to do now?

Besides, she wasn't sure she wanted to keep resisting him. She had said she was going to give him a chance and tried to stop the spell…

Caroline gave him a small smile, "Well, I suppose you'll have to make the most of it. Though, always remember what I said to you…" he gave her a questioning look, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you." She teased.

Klaus laughed, "And, as _I_ said, that's why I like you."

"Oh, so you're into women who don't give you what you want when you want it?"

"No, I'm into you." He said simply, smirking, "Apparently the fact that you're not willing to accept our connection is just the universe's way to frustrating me."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "What? Just because I'm your mate I'm supposed to fulfil your every wish? Not going to happen."

"I'll fulfil yours, though." He promised, "Anything you want… Name it and it's yours."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

She couldn't help but smile at his reassurance. "I could get used to that… Especially if your back rubs are amazing… Are they?"

Klaus looked very amused at her response, certainly not having expected that, after telling her that she had the most powerful man in the world at her feet, all she wanted was a massage. "I'm sure you'll be pleased. Though I could suggest other ways for you to relax, love…"

"Oh, shut up." she said and he did so, even though the smug look on his face was enough to make her more annoyed despite him being quiet. Caroline chose to ignore him as they made their way to civilization.

The silence lasted for about half an hour before she started worrying about something and kept looking at him, biting her lower lip, hesitating in making her question. "Is everything alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, noticing her strange behaviour.

"Yeah, I mean… I was just wondering… Are we ok?" Caroline felt stupid asking this, considering there barely even was a 'we' in the first place, but she couldn't help herself.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Are you mad at me? For trying to break our link? And for indirectly sending us to the past?"

Klaus looked at her, "I was never mad at you, Caroline. I understand your reaction, even though I wasn't pleased by it. And I don't blame you for the spell going wrong."

"Right… So we are-"

"We are ok." He smiled and she grinned in response.

It was so easy to be around him and simply talk and joke. She craved those moments even though they'd been scarce, even though she hadn't let herself have them.

There was no way she was going to come out of this thing without having giving in to his seduction, no matter if she claimed otherwise. And judging by the look on his face and by how pleased he was with the entire situation, he knew it too.

They walked for a few more minutes before a man riding a horse came to them.

"Who are you?" he asked, giving Caroline a not-at-all-subtle suggestive look, as if he enjoyed seeing a woman with so little and tight clothing – she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

She glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her body, noticing Klaus's jaw tightening on the corner of her eye. He walked until the man, petting the horse, everything about his body language screaming danger, especially his cold blue eyes. "Tell me where is the closest city." He demanded.

The man flashed him a smile, "Ah, it's about 20 miles that way." He said, pointing east. "Tell me, is this girl too expensive? She's certainly lovely in these odd clothes… Perhaps you wouldn't mind leaving her with me if you're done."

Klaus had to give it to Caroline - she acted fast. The second she realized what was going to happen, she quickly held him by the arm, preventing that man from dying in a horrible way.

"I'm not a whore, you asshole." She said.

Klaus growled at him, menacingly. "Say another word about her and you'll lose your tongue."

The man laughed, "I'm sorry, my friend, I didn't realize she was exclusively yours. Don't worry, I'm no thief."

"Klaus!" Caroline said in a warning tone so he'd stay put. She gave him a pointed look and he sighed, stepping back as she stepped forward. She gave the man a sweet smile, though her eyes burned with outrage. "You will not speak poorly of women until the day you die. You will not disrespect a woman in any way until the rest of your life." She compelled and he repeated the words dutifully, "Now, leave." She ordered.

Klaus wasn't happy with the outcome of the situation; he'd much rather have tortured and killed the guy for speaking in such way to Caroline, but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it.

"We'll have to get ourselves clothes so we can blend in better."

"Are you seriously blaming what I'm wearing?"

He shook his head, "You know that's not what I said, love." He said gently.

Caroline didn't reply, only nodding briefly in acknowledgement. She wasn't mad at him, but she was tired. Time traveling was exhausting, her head hadn't stopped spinning ever since he'd told her they were mates and that guy had seriously angered her.

Instinctively, Caroline sought his hand, enlacing their fingers together. It was so weird how she always thought of him when she was in need of comfort, how her first impulse was to search for his touch, that could be so calming, making her worries disappear, allowing her to relax.

"Do you think we'll be able to get back?" she asked.

Klaus pondered for a moment, "I think that if we were sent back, then we can be send forward. And even if we can't, sweetheart, we can always go back the other way round."

Caroline bit her lower lip, not sure how she felt about the idea of being stuck in the past for a few centuries. On one hand, she couldn't deny it was kind of exciting; plus, spending some time alone with Klaus wasn't something she was opposed to, but she'd miss her mother and her friends… How would it even be to see them again after all this time? How much would she change until then?

Sensing her distress, Klaus squeezed her hand reassuringly.

They fell once more into a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company as they walked for miles and miles until they reached a small town.

It wasn't quite like what she'd seen in movies, it was dirtier and smelled worse than she'd thought, but perhaps that was because of her better sense of smell. Klaus smiled a little when she wrinkled her nose.

"That's something I most definitely do not miss." He told her, "Hygiene isn't a very popular trait yet, I'm afraid."

"Clearly." She said.

Still, despite the lack of glamour the past offered her, it was still quite exciting. Caroline was actually in a different time set. How amazingly impossible was that? So, figuring it'd be better to take advantage of her current situation,, she started to ask Klaus a few questions about that time period. Ok, maybe it was more than "a few", but she couldn't help herself.

"Come on, we need to find a place to stay." He told her and then looked at her for a few seconds, "Or… Maybe we should buy some clothes first."

She huffed, "Buy, uh? Do you have any money?"

"No."

"Than we're not buying. We're stealing."

Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Love, the only way we could get some money is if we had a job, the only way we could get a job is if we were dressed appropriately. Do you see the problem here?"

"Fine. Though, if you ever use that condescending tone of voice with me again, we are going to have a problem."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's fine, just… Let's get this over with."

They went to a store, Klaus quickly compelling the lady who worked there not to ask any questions and simply help them. Caroline found herself a few dresses and got changed, absolutely despising the corset she had to wear. The petticoat and the skirt making her feel way too hot.

Klaus didn't seem bothered by his clothes as he was used to them, or, at least, he'd been a few centuries ago. Also, male clothes didn't seem all that bad.

"You look beautiful, love."

"That's great. I mean, I can't breathe, but, hey, at least I look beautiful." She said sarcastically, lacing her arm through his as they walked out of the store, already having been given the directions to the nearest Inn.

They booked a room for themselves – he claimed there was no way he'd be letting her unprotected during the night and, no matter how much she complained, he stood his ground, saying that he'd not neglect her safety – and got themselves settled, Klaus drinking blood from the Inn's owner, though Caroline refused doing the same.

"You'll have to drink blood eventually, Caroline. You won't find blood bags around here." He said for the thousandth time.

"Fine! Then I'll drink from you!" she exclaimed, exhausted of that discussion, not realizing the implications of her saying.

Klaus's eyes went dark and he walked to her, placing his hands on her hips possessively, "Then do it." he offered her his neck.

Caroline knew that drinking from another vampire was intimate and he figured that if the person she was drinking from was her mate, it'd be even more so. Still, she was hungry. Her monster was dying to come out to play and the feeling intensified whenever he was around.

She lost the internal battle of whether she should or should not drink from him and, next thing she knew, her fangs were craved in neck, his blood was spilling down her throat, hot and sweet. It felt… Magical, powerful.

Klaus pulled her closer to him, his hand on her small back as the other one caressed her hair. The intimacy of that moment making both of them feel warm and content.

After awhile, he gently pulled her back, watching as she unconsciously licked the blood – his blood – from her lips, her eyes flickering to his. Her rational side hadn't come back yet from whatever trip it'd decided to take while she drank from Klaus, so nothing even tried to stop her from kissing him.

It wasn't gentle or sweet.

It was bruising, frantic and desperate, like they depended on their mouths touching for them to survive.

He could taste himself on her lips and tongue and it was so satisfying, as if it confirmed that she was his and his werewolf side adored it, making him pull her closer, his hand on her small back as hers circled his neck, deepening the kiss.

It only stopped when both of them were out of breath, and even that had lasted longer than if they were humans. Klaus started to press his lips against her jaw, his stubble being brushed against her skin.

Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying everything about that moment; his kisses, his scent, the way she could still feel just a hint of his taste in her mouth… She was so immersed in him and it was so comforting letting herself have what she'd been denying both of them for so long.

And then he pulled away, pressing his lips on hers quickly and chastely a last time.

"W-What?" she asked, confused.

He smirked, "I don't want to rush through this, Caroline. I want you to be sure you want me, because there will be no going back after that."

She nodded, understanding why he was stopping, but still a little annoyed at him. Ok, maybe she wasn't sure she wanted him for eternity, but she wanted him right then and there.

"I'll… I think I'll sleep a bit. Time traveling is tiring." She offered him a small smile, feeling a little awkward around him now that they'd kissed, not knowing where exactly they stood. And the tiniest bit hurt that he'd, in some level, rejected him, despite the fact that she got why he had and even agreeing with him.

"Sure, sweetheart. I think I'll go to town and see if I can find a witch to help us. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, sure."

Klaus sighed and pulled her to him, kissing her again, gently. "I'll be right back. And if you need to talk about us then, or later, it's ok, Caroline. I need you to feel comfortable about this. About us."

"Okay. Uh… Thank you."

He smiled at he reassuringly once more before leaving her alone with her worries and doubts, trying to figure out how she'd put them all into words when he got back and they could talk.

Needless to say, she didn't even bother trying to sleep, knowing it wouldn't happen until they'd set some things clear.

Klaus got there about an hour later, not surprised at all to see her walking from one side to the other. "Sweetheart, you do realize that there's no reason for you to be nervous, don't you?"

"I kissed you!" she exclaimed, as if that explained everything. "I kissed you and I shouldn't have, because… See? That's the point! I can't think of a reason not to kiss you."

"Then don't."

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You want me to want you. And I want you. But I'm not sure if I want me to want you. And what does me kissing you even mean? We are mates and I kissed you. Where does that leave us? Are we together? And if we are, what even are we? Like, I can really see you calling yourself my boyfriend and-"

"Caroline." He interrupted, getting slightly disorientated by how fast the words were spilling out of her mouth. "Calm down, love. So what you are saying is that you are not ok with being my mate and you don't want any of it?"

"That's not what I'm saying! I said I'm not sure if I want to want you. Because wanting you is complicated and it messes up my life and my relationship with my friends and my mom."

"Let's not worry about a problem that won't bother either of us for right now, shall we? We're stuck in the past, you don't have to think about your little, judgmental friends in this moment."

She took a breath, seeing his point, "Ok… I can try."

"You are my mate." Klaus said, getting closer to her, "And you kissed me. And I hope you'll do it again. However, I have no expectations, Caroline. I told you. I want you to get to know me, I want you to choose me. We don't need to rush through this, ok?"

She nodded, smiling, "I'm sorry if I'm being really… Neurotic about all this."

"No need for apologies, love." He assured her, "And, as to you last question… I can't say the term boyfriend would ever fit me to describe my relationship with her, but I could go along with it, if that's what you want us to be."

"Just like that?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable."

She looked down, trying to stop smiling so big, but failing miserably. "Uh… And did you find a witch?" she asked, trying to changed subjects.

Klaus nodded, "I did, yes. Her name is Marybeth. She's powerful and probably will be able to send us to the future."

"Probably?"

"Well, it's not as if she'd ever done this before. And we will have to be here for at least another three weeks, until the full moon."

Caroline nodded, "Ok, then."

Their time stuck there wasn't awful at all.

They didn't have much to do, so they'd just walk around town, Klaus would tell her about that time period, recounting stories about him and siblings and sometimes they'd just talk and joke for hours.

And there was also the kissing, which was great. And it grew more and more heated each time, always taking them a bit longer to stop, both of them wanting to linger in those moments.

Marybeth was quite nice and Caroline quickly became friends with the young woman during their visits to her house to see how the preparations for the spell were going.

Their friendship was the only thing that stopped Klaus from ripping the witch's heart out of her chest when she failed in her attempt to send them forward in time, making them get stuck there for at least another month.

Caroline swore she didn't mind, but he knew that she was missing her old life.

Besides, if they didn't go back, they didn't have much chance to put some distance between them and certain things were bound to happen when you confined two vampire mates, whose sexual needs were driving them up the walls, together in a hotel room.

Klaus was really close of sending to hell his idea of not rushing through it, letting her be sure about it first. None of them would last long if they didn't touch each other in the way they were craving.

He was the one holding their back, to be honest. Caroline had long forgone the idea that they shouldn't be together and that this whole mates thing was bullshit. She wanted him and he could see that she wasn't all too happy about having to wait for herself to be 100% sure she'd stick with him for eternity before they could have sex.

He just knew he wouldn't be able to let her go if he claimed her, and, no matter how much he wanted her, he didn't think that taking that option away from her would be the best course of action.

But he was hitting his snapping point, really.

And, one day, Klaus simply couldn't contain his urges anymore.

It all began when he saw her talking to another man. The guy was talking to her and she laughed easily, not seeming to notice how he touched her arm and was so obviously flirting that Klaus could tell even from where he was standing.

Of course, alpha-male Klaus Mikaelson was not about to let a random dude – or anyone for that matter – make a move on his mate.

He walked there, expecting to see Caroline rolling her eyes at him for being such a _caveman_ – as she'd called him quite a few times – but instead, he saw her smiling wildly, as if she'd predicted that outcome and was pleased with it.

And it was when it clicked that she was only trying to get him jealous.

Well, it had bloodied worked.

Klaus compelled the man who'd been flirting with her to leave and gave her an unimpressed look. He wasn't pleased. He hated seeing other men look at her, touch her… She was his.

And maybe it was time she understood that too.

"Come with me, Caroline." He said, his voice low, but it was clearly an order.

Caroline had never heard him talk to her like that. A spark of defiance appeared in her eyes for a moment, but she decided it'd be better not to argue with him in public when he was obviously mad.

She accompanied him to their hotel room, his hand across her waist possessively as they made their way there.

Klaus quickly closed the door behind them as soon as they got there.

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes faking innocence.

He groaned, keeping their bodies close, his eyes looking directly into hers. "Let me tell you something, Caroline. You are my mate. I do not have any wishes to see other men anywhere near you, do you understand? How would you feel if I went to look for another woman?"

She looked away, getting his point and feeling slightly guilty by her little scene. "I wouldn't like it." she looked at him again, "I'm sorry. But, you know… That man could never get close to having me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm yours." She replied easily, "And you are mine."

Klaus smiled, humming appreciatively at her words. "Yes, indeed. However, I'm not the one who needs to be reminded of whom they belong to, seeing that I'm not the one flirting with other people, am I?" he said, his voice laced with a dangerous tone and, even though Caroline knew he wouldn't hurt her, it sent a thrill down her spine, making her shiver.

"I'm sorry." She said again, feeling that it'd be the right thing.

"Do you think that just because I haven't claimed you yet you don't belong to me?" Klaus asked, his eyes raking over her form, stopping at her breasts that were popping at the top of her dress, "We might have to change that, don't you think?"

"Yes." Her reply was immediate, already feeling her arousal beginning to pool in-between her legs.

He chuckled lowly, his eyes not giving away his intentions and she was completely surprised when he suddenly tore her dress apart, leaving her only in her thin chemise as she let out a small gasp.

His mouth was in hers only a second later, demanding and rough, his hand buried in her golden locks.

Klaus threw her on the bed, removing all of his clothes before joining her, letting her watch him with satisfaction, eyeing his full naked form hungrily, pressing her thighs together at the sight of his cock, wanting nothing more than for it to be inside of her.

"Strip for me, love." He requested, lying beside her as he waited for her to bare herself for him.

Her hands quickly worked the underwear off of her body, doing her best not to blush under his heated gaze, but failing when she smelled the scent of her arousal, so ridiculously prominent in the room, there was no way he hadn't picked on it too.

She waited for him to start touching her, not sure if he'd be cruel with the light touches, or simply rough and bruising.

And, apparently, he took his time deciding, because he kept only looking at her, memorizing every piece of skin that was on display. Which was starting to make her feel self-conscious of her body in a negative way. Maybe there was something about it he didn't like or something he'd expected to be different.

Insecurities hit her and she moved to cover herself, instinctively taking her arms to her breasts. "Don't." Klaus said, "Let me see what I own."

She nodded, unable not to smile at his possessive tone, "That man will never see me like this." She told him, "Nor will any other. I'm yours, Klaus. Yours to watch, yours to touch… Anything you want to do. I'm yours."

Apparently that was the right thing to say, because he started to kiss her, his hands palming her breasts, twirling her nipples around his fingers and pinching them roughly.

She could feel his cock hardening against her thigh, trying to be patient with the rhythm he was setting, but craving him too much to win that battle, her hands starting to roam around his body until he snapped them away.

"You are the one who's being reminded who they belong to, sweetheart. Not me." Klaus told her with a smirk, letting his fingers find her pussy, thrusting in her with two of them a few times, just to check if she was wet enough for him. "How long have you been wanting me, Caroline?" he whispered against her ear, biting her earlobe, his fingers working on her clit.

She moaned briefly before saying, "Since my Birthday when you healed me. Though, I didn't want to admit back then."

He smiled against her neck as he kissed the skin there, letting his fangs come out to play and teasing her with them. "Would you let me bite you?"

Caroline nodded, trusting him to do it, observing as his eyes turned amber and crying in pleasure when he sank his teeth in her, her back arching and flattening her breasts against his chest.

Over a thousand years learning self-control went to waste when he tasted the sweetness of her blood, nothing having prepared for how that felt. The only thing that made him stop drinking from her, was when he heard her small noises of pleasure being substituted by protests of pain, the hand pulling on his hair no longer encouraging him, but trying to get him away.

He took one last gulp before licking her skin of, immediately offering her his wrist so that she wouldn't have to feel the effects of his poison.

The blood-sharing had left him painfully hard and his wolf was dying to have her, claim her. And, though part of him wanted to show her all his adoration as he slowly took her, looking into her eyes, what he really needed was to let her know she was his, to consummate their mating.

"Hand and knees." He ordered, analysing her features to see if she was ok with that.

Caroline didn't hesitate before doing what he asked of her, getting into that position and waiting for him to position behind her, letting out a strangled noise when she felt the tip of his cock against her folds, his arm securing her by the hips just before he completely buried himself in her.

"Klaus!" she gasped loudly as he began to move, the sound of skin clasping against skin echoing through the room along with their moans.

He hit her g-spot with every thrust, one of his hands working on her clit as he said "Tell me, Caroline, who do you belong to?"

"You!" she screamed, "You, Klaus. I belong to you. Always."

"Yes. You are mine." He groaned, loving the way her pussy clenched around his cock. "Don't you ever forget this, do you understand?"

"Yes! I'm so close, Klaus… Please."

"Tell me what you need, love."

"You. Faster. Please."

He smirked, fucking her harder until she yelled his name and he felt her body writhing underneath him, her bones shaking with the orgasm.

Klaus came into her after her high had passed, his cum hot against her skin, both of their releases mixing there.

They both fell limblessly onto bed, their bodies heavy and sated, their breathings heavy and faces flushed.

"I hope you've understood what I said, sweetheart." He told her.

Caroline smiled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, "Don't worry. I got the message… Though, just to be safe, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you wanted to engrave it in my brain. So I'll never forget it, you know. Just to be safe."

"Just to be safe." He agreed with a smile.

They weren't sure when or if they'd be able to go back to the present, but in that moment, none of them had any worries that weren't related to giving each other as much pleasure as they possibly could.

Maybe she'd have to wait centuries until she saw her friends and family again. And, if that indeed happened, then she was most happy to know that, at least, she'd always have him by her side. Forever.

* * *

 **How do you guys feel about these drabbles? Your reviews are really important to me, so don't be shy!**


	19. Temptation

**For Klaroline AU Week: Day 6 - Mythical Creatures  
Niklaus is the Devil. And when he gets his mind set on making this young nun crumble into darkness, she finds out there's little she can do.  
NSFW  
Just to be clear, it's really not my intention to offend anyone's religion.**

For over a thousand years, Niklaus had heard the mortals calling him Lucifer. Some of them would use the name with reverence. Some others, with fear. Most of them, though, would curl their tongues around the word spitefully, with hatred.

However, one night, he heard his name – his real name – being pronounced carefully, as if a child was saying a particularly difficult word for the first time and was trying to get it right.

The voice, however, did not belong to any child. It belonged to a nun in a convent.

Niklaus was most intrigued. He let his presence drift until there, observing in the shadows as a beautiful, delicate woman read an ancient text telling his story. She was sitting on an armchair, illuminated by only one candle; the flame battling against the darkness of the room.

He was mesmerized.

The woman wore a religious habit, but her hair was uncovered, exposing her golden curls that fell down her shoulders. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she read, her lips forming the words, though she did not utter them.

Not unless it was his name.

He saw her touch the part of the paper where it was written, her fingertips tracing the letters as she gave it another try.

"Niklaus" she said, her voice melodic, echoing through the room.

The Devil felt his heart skip a beat, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful, radiating – her aura was pure light. He realized he wanted her to be his. He wanted her to moan his name or to whisper like the prayers she directed to her beloved God.

It was a game to him, perverting the good. A game he excelled in. He'd make her doubt all of her beliefs, manipulate her will so she'd worship him and then… And then he'd collect her soul for eternity.

Niklaus watched her closely as she finished her reading, returning the papers to where they belonged in the library. He followed her through the hallways, quickly realizing, by her hurried, quiet steps and her state of alert, that she wasn't supposed to have been there reading. She probably wasn't even allowed to read those texts about him. He smiled at the thought of the young nun breaking rules for him.

That was going to be easy.

The next morning, the woman was walking through the forest, collecting wood to make fire, all alone. He saw an opportunity there and he went to her, crossing her path.

"Hello" she greeted with a smile once she saw him, thinking he was from the village nearby. "How are you today, sir?"

"I could not be better," he smirked, "What about you?"

"I'm doing good, thank you." She said politely, "Well, have a good day, sir."

"Wait!" Niklaus exclaimed, "What is your name?"

She eyed him suspiciously, "Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, smiling. _Caroline…_ It suited her. "I am a curious man, Caroline. And I happen to be extremely curious about the names of beautiful women." He said charmingly.

Caroline tensed up, raising her chin, "I am a nun, sir. You are being out of line."

"Am I?" he smiled, arching his brows, "Apologies, then, love. It was not my intention. I'm simply admiring God's beautiful creatures. Isn't that what nuns do? Worship the Lord's creations?" he mocked.

"Why, don't you believe in the Creator?' she asked. She did not seem shocked, but intrigued, as if the possibility of not believing in God was new to her.

"Oh, I believe in His existence, I simply do not think he's all he's cracked up to be… Though, if He did create you, I might have to change my mind."

Caroline shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her body, "You may be disdainful about the Lord, but you do not get to treat me like this. You should continue your way and not bother me any longer."

"I am simply teasing you, sweetheart." He assured her, "But, very well, Caroline, I will leave you for now."

"For now?" she frowned.

The Devil curved his lips with amusement, "For now." He confirmed, "We shall see each other again." He said vaguely and started to walk away, looking back at her.

The woman caught a glimpse of something underneath his eyes, something odd and dark and she hesitated, biting her lower lip. "What's your name?" she blurted out, wanting to know who that man – who was far too improper – was.

He turned around to look at her properly, pleased that she had asked.

"Niklaus." He said with a smile.

He saw the realization dawn in her eyes, her lips parting in surprise, but he did not stay long enough for her to recover from her shock and say something to him, simply disappearing into thin air.

The following day, she did not want to go the woods, asking for someone else to do so for her. He almost laughed – if she thought she'd get away from him so easily, she was most mistaken.

He appeared to her when she was alone in the kitchen.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Caroline." He greeted from the door, making his way inside so he'd be closer to her, "How are you this afternoon?"

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't-"

"You'll find out I care very little what I should or should not do, love." He told her.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, starring at him before she spoke, "Are you really-"

"Yes" he confirmed, "I'm the Devil, Lucifer, Satan… Whatever you want to call. Though, I prefer Niklaus."

"Why are you following me?"

"Why was a nun sneaking into the library to read texts about me?" he retorted.

"I was curious." She justified herself.

"So am I."

Caroline snorted, "Why would the Devil be interested in me?"

"Now, wouldn't you like to know that?" he said cheekly, "Tell you what, though, if you are curious about me, about my story, I'm right here. You might as well ask me what you want to know."

She shook her head, "I'm probably going mad."

"I assure you, sweetheart, this is very much real." He walked towards her until they were standing inches from each other. He touched her arm. "I am here, Caroline."

She seemed scared, but didn't back away. He fought down a smirk, he loved her defiance, her fire. "Well, I don't want you to be."

"I don't think you have a choice." He cupped her cheek, she didn't lean into his touch, but didn't wince either, her breath catching, "Why did you become a nun?"

"My mom wanted me to." She replied without thinking, looking as though she'd lost herself in his eyes.

"But did you want to?"

Caroline looked away, "I am devoted to the Lord, I live to serve Him."

He huffed, "And don't you think you are wasting your life here? You could've found someone, gotten married… Children? Isn't that what all women wish for?"

"No." she said, "It's not what all women want."

He nodded, "Ok. But this isn't what you wanted either. What is it, Caroline? Tell me what you've always wished for."

"Why should I?"

Niklaus shrugged, "Entertain me."

She stepped away from him, "I'm not your little toy and I will not be manipulated by you. I just want you to be gone."

"If that's what you wish for…"

"It is." She confirmed.

"Very well, then, my sweet Caroline, I'll leave you, but this is not the last you'll see of me."  
She wasn't sure if that was a promise or a threat.

He disappeared once more, leaving the young nun extremely confused. Why was he after her? What had she done wrong? Was this a test of God she had to pass to prove her faith?

Niklaus decided she liked this human better than the others he had corrupted. She was brave, graceful and she didn't start praying whenever she saw him – such an annoying habit, did they really think it'd stop him?

Caroline was quite something, he had to admit. She'd be the prize of his collection of damned souls. She was so full of light… He'd love to watch as darkness crept into her, making home in her heart.

The Devil waited another week until he showed up to her again, taking great pleasure when she, whenever she was alone, looked around, waiting to see him and, maybe it was wishful thinking from his part, but he thought he'd seen disappointment in her features when he was no where to be found.

This time, she was again in the woods.

"I was beginning to think I'd gotten rid of you. My mistake, I guess." Caroline said once she saw him.

He smiled, "It's good to see you too, sweetheart. How about we go for a walk?"

"How about no?" she plastered a fake smile across her face, "Have a good day." She turned around and began to walk away, but he simply appeared in front of her, making her scream in surprise.

"Please?" he asked, putting a hand on her waist, "Just for a few minutes."

Niklaus loved the way she reacted to him, how his touch made breathless, how her eyes got dark with desire and her gaze dropped to his lips a few times. She wanted him, of that he was sure.

"Fine" she breathed, making him smile as he offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he asked and she nodded, linking her arm through his.

Caroline wasn't sure why she had accepted, and though it felt wrong, it also felt extremely good. There was a certain thrill to walking into the woods with the Devil. She liked it.

"So… What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams… Everything you want in life."

She shook her head, laughing, "Yeah, right."

"Tell me," he insisted, "What did you want to do before your mother forced you to become a nun?"

"She didn't- She didn't force me, she just-" he gave her a pointed look and she rolled her eyes, "Fine. I wanted to travel the world. I wanted to go to Europe and Asia and… Everywhere."

"I'll take you." He offered.

"At what cost?" she asked, raising her brows. "This was a mistake. I should head back-"

"Please, Caroline. Give me a chance. A real chance. Get to know me."

"You are the Devil. Why should I believe anything you say?"

Niklaus stopped walking, turning so he'd be standing in front of her, "You said yourself you were curious about me. Why back off now? What do you have to lose?"

"My soul?" she asked dryly.

"But that'd be your fault, not mine, wouldn't it? If you let yourself be corrupted, there's nothing I can do."

"So you are saying you won't try to damn my soul?"

He chuckled, "Oh, I will try." He let his fingertips brush against her cheek. his thumb tracing her lips, "But prove to me you can resist me, Caroline. Think of this as a game."

"What if I refuse to play this game?" she asked, her heart pounding against her chest, her cheeks flushing as she leaned into his touch despite her better judgement.

He leaned in so his lips would be only inches away from hers and whispered, "But you already are."

Caroline closed her eyes, "Yes, but what if I choose to stop?"

"You can't." he said honestly. "I will not let you."

"You shouldn't control people like this." she kept her eyes closed, as if trying not to let his proximity cloud her judgement.

Niklaus smiled, "I told you already, love, I don't care what I should or should not do. I care what I want to do."

She opened her eyes, breathing heavily, "And what do you want to do?"

He raised his brow at her courage, certainly she would've known what that question would lead to. "This." He said, closing the distance between their lips and capturing hers in a soft kiss.

The Devil pulled away, his intention having been only to tempt her, but Caroline was quickly looping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her. He put his hands on her waist, walking until she was pressed against a tree, their lips moving frantically against each other, his tongue teasing her until she opened her mouth, allowing him access.

He briefly wondered if she'd ever been kissed like this or at all. All he knew was he couldn't get enough of her, his hand starting to wander around her body as he quickly grew annoyed with her religious clothes that covered her way too much.

When she ran out of air, he started to press kisses on her jaw and neck, and, distracting as that was, she managed to regain her senses and pushed him away. She didn't use all of her strength, but it wasn't lightly either, so he took a step back, looking at her almost confused. "I- I have to go."

Caroline started running back to the convent, forgetting about the wood she was supposed to get and leaving a rather pleased Devil behind.

Niklaus couldn't take her out of his mind. He had stopped himself from touching his lips like a fool, but he could not stop his thoughts: Caroline consumed him in a way no one ever did. Why did that girl had such power? How dared her?

He realized he had been wrong; she wasn't pure light. There was something she kept hidden from everybody, even from herself – she had some darkness in her heart. Even if just a small bit, it was there.

Everyone who looked at her would see her as angelical, but he knew better. She was flawed. Beautifully and perfectly flawed.

Now he couldn't stay away even if he wanted.

Without even thinking, he sought her presence, appearing in front of her not even bothering to check if she was alone. She was. But she was also bathing.

"Niklaus!" she exclaimed, mortified, sinking further inside the water and bringing her knees to her chest, trying to cover herself.

He smiled, pleased both with the vision of her body and with the fact that she'd called him 'Niklaus', something she hadn't done yet.

"I'm sorry, love. It was a coincidence, I promise."

"Don't you dare!" she said when he started walking towards her, panic building inside of her over what he would do.

It took him a moment to realize what had caused her such distress before he understood. "I won't touch you without your consent, Caroline." He assured her, but still moved closer, sitting beside the bathtub.

"You should-" she stopped herself mid-sentence, remembering what he'd said about what he should or shouldn't do, "I'd like you to leave, please."

He smiled, "Now you're being a prude? Just yesterday you were all over me, love." He reminded her.

"That was a mistake."

"I don't think it was… Do you want help to wash your hair?"

"No!" she said, annoyed, "I want you to leave."

Niklaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Fine, love. But, if I might add, you do look better without the nun outfit." His eyes wandered down her body and he was unable to help a smirk, "You are a beautiful woman, Caroline." He said more seriously.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly, not knowing how she was supposed to react. He seemed not to know what to do either, because he simply gave her a small, almost shy, smile and disappeared.

Caroline smiled stupidly after he left, even though her cheeks pinked up at the thought of him having seen her in such a state of undress.

The Devil waited three days until he saw her again – this time fully clothed – as she washed clothes by the river.

"Hello, love." He greeted, sitting beside her by a tree.

"Hi." She said simply, knowing better than to ask him to leave by now, though she was certain he would, at least for awhile, if she insisted.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner." He said bluntly, out of a sudden and Caroline turned to look at him, surprised.

"Dinner?"

"Yes. Tonight." He confirmed, "I'll be on my best behaviour." Niklaus promised.

And, honestly, she knew she shouldn't. She knew he was Satan, she knew it was all part of a plan to take her out of God's path, but she found herself not giving a damn about it.

"Ok." She nodded, "I'll have dinner with you tonight."

"Great." He said with a smile and they fell silent for long moments, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

The Devil's presence wasn't something Caroline feared or worried about, it was exciting and she enjoyed it greatly, even though she didn't want to admit it. Though, part of her still didn't quite believe that was true.

"I need to take these back." She said, pointing the clothes once she'd finished washing them.

He got up and offered her his hand to help her do so as well. She took it. "I'll see you tonight, Caroline."

"See you."

When night came, she told her superiors she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be eating that night, asking to be left alone until morning. They told her they'd be praying for her recover and allowed her to go to bed earlier.

So she stayed in her room, waiting until he showed up, a sinful smile on his face, his eyes devouring her whole, making her blush slightly. "Where are we going?" she asked, standing up.

She was wearing her habit, but she'd forgone the veil, letting him see her golden curls. He walked towards her, his eyes darting to the rosary and the cross she wore around her neck. "To my place." He said simply, "And these are not allowed there." Niklaus took the symbols off of her, throwing them on her bed.

Caroline thought she should feel bare without them, unprotected. It was symbolic, after all. She was leaving her God's domain and going to hell willingly. She didn't, though. She couldn't feel any guilt over what she was doing.

He looked at her face, searching for signs of fear or uncertainty, but found none; instead, he saw she was intrigued, curious, and perhaps a bit excited.

"Let's go, then." She said.

Niklaus pulled her closer by the waist, clasping their bodies together and, suddenly, Caroline only saw darkness and she felt her head spinning for what it seemed to be hours, though it was only a few seconds.

"You can open your eyes now, love." He whispered in her ear a few moments later.

There was some light now. It was still a very dark place, but she could see everything – it was a beautiful, giant room, well decorated with dark wood furniture and beautiful paintings on the wall.

"This is beautiful." She told him, "I though hell was supposed to be-"

"Ugly and full of fire? A part of it is, yes. But not every soul I collect burns through eternity." He told her, "Some of them live out there, doing as they please. No harm being done to them."

"How do you choose?" she asked, "Who suffers and who doesn't?"

He shrugged, "Those who suffer are the ones who caused harm up in the Earth in ways that are indeed terrible. Those who simply disrespected your God or weren't good people, but whom I admire… Well, those get to be free. It's not a bad place to go, you know? You mortals fear hell, but unless you do something really unacceptable, hell is not that bad."

"What would you consider a terrible crime?" Caroline seemed genuinely interested.

"Well, rapists, some murderers, people who made other people's lives miserable… It really depends on the situation."

She frowned, looking at him, "I thought you'd like these people."

Niklaus gave her a cold look, "You do not know me, Caroline. You read those texts, but you don't understand, do you? I am not a good person, but I am not evil either. I simply do not obey God's moral rules. I was an angel once. You know that."

"You were proud." She reminded him, "You thought yourself to be better than God so he punished you."

He raised his brows, "Yes, indeed. But, tell me, Caroline, do you think it was fair? Was God merciful as everyone claims him to be? He sends me souls simply because they did not honour him enough, how is that right?"

Caroline hesitated, "He does everything for us. He deserves to be praised."

"But if He was so good and perfect, shouldn't He have forgiven me? Shouldn't He have been compassionated? He is not perfect, Caroline. I'm not saying I am, but I admit my flaws. And don't accuse me of being proud, when you have committed such crime yourself."

"I have not!" she protested.

He forced himself to breath and calm down, "I do not wish to upset you. Perhaps we should change subjects."

"When have I been proud?" she demanded to know.

He sighed, "You are a proud creature, love. You don't admit your mistakes, you're always finding flaws in other people's work, you think you're better than most of them. Don't say it's not true, I've watched you. You try to hide it, but you're guilty of committing what's been said to be the greatest deadly sin."

"I-"

Niklaus moved closer to her, "I don't mind, of course. You _are_ better than the other mortals I've met, you work hard to achieve perfection… You have all of the reasons to be proud."

"But I shouldn't. And yes, I know you don't care if I should or should not." She said, "I just… Let's eat dinner, yes?"

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart. Come with me."

He led the way through the hallways, taking her to the dinning room, where he pulled her chair out and helped her in before sitting across from her. "This is beautiful." She said, looking at the flowers and the candles displayed on the table and around the room.

Niklaus smiled, "I'm glad you like it, love. Food should be served in a minute."

And just as he said that, their glasses were filled with wine and in their plates food appeared. It smelled delicious. She hadn't eaten meat in ages, since in the convent they usually ate chicken or fish and bread.

"This is so good!" Caroline said happily as she devoured her food.

 _Gluttony,_ the Devil thought, smiling.

He took great pleasure in seeing her commit these sins, collecting them and keeping them well guarded in his mind like treasure. She was succumbing to him.

"Some people who come to hell happen to be great cooks." He told her.

"Do you use souls to cook for you?" she asked. At first he thought she was judging him yet again, but then he saw the humour in her eyes.

"Well, they like to cook. Everyone wins."

Caroline smiled, "Indeed."

They fell silent for a little while and he could see that something was bothering her, "Is everything ok, sweetheart?" he asked, honestly worried something was upsetting her.

"No… Yes, kind of. I mean… You are right. I am proud. And I've been envious before. And I think I've committed the sin of wrath as well… The thing is, I do not feel sorry. And that makes me a bad person, because I have never even asked for forgiveness to God."

"That does not make you a bad person, Caroline." He told her, though he was most curious to know about these other crimes she thought having committed.

She gave him a sad smile, "You saying that kind of confirms that I'm bad, though, doesn't it?"

He didn't have an answer for that. "Well, tell me about it. How have you been envious?"

"Well… I used to have this friend, Elena… Everyone loved her and every boy I ever liked wanted her. No one ever looked at me twice. I wanted to be her, I wanted her life. I was envious. As to wrath… When my father abandoned my mother, he came back a few times to check on me. I yelled and threw things at him because he had just left, you know? I was so, so angry. And I'm not sorry I did so. He hasn't talked to me ever since."

He held her hand that was resting on the table, squeezing it lightly, "You are not a bad person, Caroline. I know when someone is bad and you aren't."

"But if you are right, and if He" she looked up, "isn't as forgiving as everyone thinks, then I'll end up here, won't I?"

"Maybe. And would that really be so bad?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head, surprising herself, "I don't think it would. And that's what scares me."

"There's no reason to be scared, love." He assured her, "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

She let him distract her by taking her to see whatever it was he wanted to show her – it turned out to be paintings, beautiful, incredible, paintings.

"Did you make these?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Do you like them?"

"They are gorgeous!" Caroline admired them. "Hold on… Is that me?" she frowned, taking into her hands a drawing that was hidden beneath a few others.

"Ah… Yes." He confirmed.

It was a very detailed sketch of her face, her eyes were expressive and alive, her smile was contagious and she looked utterly beautiful. "This is… Why did you paint me?"

"I like to immortalize beautiful things." He said, smiling, remembering how he couldn't take her out of his mind and began drawing her without even thinking about it, as if his hands had been training for that moment since ever.

Caroline smiled too, "It's amazing. You are really talented."

"Thank you, love." He took a velvet box out of his pocket and looked at her, "The paintings are not the only things I wanted to show you, Caroline. I wanted you to have this." He offered her the box, opening it and revealing a beautiful diamond bracelet, forming the infinite symbol over and over again.

She gasped, "It's gorgeous. Thank you." She said, but then thought better about it, "But I can't accept it. Nuns aren't supposed to own such things."

"No one has to know, love. It's a gift."

Caroline bit her lower lip, hesitating, but nodded and raised her arm so he could put it in her, briefly wondering if, having a personal object like this one when she shouldn't, could be considered as greed.

Niklaus was already celebrating victory in his mind.

 _Only two sins left for her to commit_ , he thought.

Sloth was committed the morning after.

They had been up until late at night, drinking wine and talking, enjoying each other's company, so Caroline was extremely tired the following day and claimed she still wasn't feeling well to do her duties. Her superiors believed in her, after all, she'd never given any reason not to do so.

Ah, if only they knew whom she'd been spending time with, the things she'd been doing… If they knew she'd kissed him again last night when he dropped her off at her room.

It'd been brief. A good night kiss. And she was partially drunk. But still… They had kissed again and it had been _so_ good.

And Niklaus thought the same. He hadn't predicted how much he'd start to care for the human girl, but he had. And now, he didn't just want her soul; he wanted her. He wanted her to choose him, choose to be with him.

He took great pleasure in seeing how she'd started to neglect her religious duties. She hardly ever prayed anymore. And even when she did so, she was distant, she was never connected to God the way she used to be – it still made him feel slightly jealous, though.

As for Lust… That took awhile.

True, it wasn't really that long – three weeks or so – but it was driving him mad.

Niklaus started visiting her almost every day and they would talk for hours. It usually ended up with them kissing each other.

This time wasn't any different.

It had begun innocent enough, another encounter in the woods where they'd walk around, he'd help her get some wood, stealing a few kisses in-between. It was fine, she was used to it, she liked it. A lot.

"So… I should head back." She told him, "They'll probably start to wonder where I've been."

He groaned, pressing her against the nearest tree like he had what it seemed like ages ago. "But I want your company, love." He kissed her jaw, "I like being near you."

She chuckled, "Well, me too, but I have to-" Niklaus interrupted her, capturing her lips with his demanding ones; her hands buried themselves in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

His hands started to wander after a while, like they usually did, caressing her covered thighs and arse, moving to cup her breasts through the thick fabric of her habit. It was usually when she asked him to stop.

This time, however, her hands wandered too, down his back and up his abdomen. "Niklaus" she moaned when he started to kiss her neck, biting her playfully, using his tongue to sooth the pain.

He groaned, feeling his cock hardening. He removed her veil, throwing it on the ground and was desperately trying to remove her habit, but failing, growing annoyed.

She simply rolled her eyes and pushed him away lightly. For a moment, he thought she'd stop, but then he saw she was going to take her clothes of. Taking a moment to think, he realized that she deserved better than being fucked against a tree for her first time – thought he wouldn't be opposed to doing it some other day.

He grabbed her arm and transported them to his room in his palace in hell. Caroline felt a little dizzy, as she usually did when she travelled this way, and held onto him for support. "A little warning next time?"

Niklaus smiled, "I'm sorry, love."

When she recovered, she realized where they were and the reason why they were there and blushed, feeling a bit shy. He noticed that, cupping her cheek, "We can stop if you want to."

"No." she said firmly. "I want you. I'm just a bit nervous."

"You don't have to be." He assured her and she nodded, trusting him.

She was way past the point of freaking out because she trusted the Devil, so she simply went back to removing her clothes. And, in a moment, Caroline was standing naked in front of him as he admired her.

She blushed under his gaze, fighting to keep from covering herself. "You are beautiful." He said with adoration, pulling her closer to him and kissing her mouth again, trying to make her feel more at ease at what was happening.

She melted into the kiss, beginning to undress him as well, getting rid of his shirt as he took off his pants, pulling her to him immediately after, his now hard cock pressed against her thigh.

He made her walk back until they both fell on his bed, his mouth finding her rosy nipple and sucking it lightly, making her moan in response. "Niklaus" she breathed, pressing her thighs together instinctively to relieve this new sensation building between her legs, the pressure in her lower abdomen pleasurably painful.

As his mouth entertained one of her breasts, his hand palmed the other, pinching her hardened and sensitive nipple. He moved his lips her neck and jaw before finding her mouth once more.

Her hands trailed down his abdomen, fingers brushing against his erection shyly, as if she wasn't sure she was allowed. Niklaus groaned, leaning into her touch.

Caroline became more daring after that, caressing the tip of his length with her thumb and massaging his balls with curiosity, her eyes looking at him trying to measure his reactions.

Niklaus, encouraged by her touches, opened her legs gently, his hands caressing her inner thigh before parting her lips, brushing on of his fingers against her core, making her tremble.

He smirked. She was so wet for him.

The Devil played with her clit, making her gasp, arching her back and giving him the most perfect view of her breasts. He used his tongue in one of her nipples again, circling it just before he used his teeth in it.

While she was distracted with the pleasure he was giving her, he positioned himself against her entrance, his cock touching her core, making her shiver. "Are you sure, Caroline?" he asked. Though he wanted her madly, he also wanted her not to regret this moment or hate him for it after.

"Yes. Wait!" she said suddenly, "Is it going to hurt?" she asked. She had heard stories, after all, about women who felt incredible pain during their first time. She wanted to be prepared.

"It will be uncomfortable at first, but I'll be gentle." He promised, "And then you'll feel only pleasure. Ready?"

She nodded and opened her legs wider, giving him permission to enter her body.

He hadn't lied. It didn't hurt, but it was rather uncomfortable, like something was terribly wrong. Niklaus didn't move at first, giving her time to adjust to him, her walls stretching around his cock.

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to understand this new sensation.

He grabbed her legs and put them behind his back, so that they'd be encircling his waist. It made him sink further into her and she gasped.

"I'm going to move, love." He warned, waiting a second to see if she'd ask him not to.

Slowly, he began his thrusts, Caroline's nails digging into his back and she forced herself not to say 'oh my God', knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it. "Niklaus!" she exclaimed, starting to feel the pleasure he had mention. It wasn't like anything she had ever experienced before.

It was so carnal and she could tell it was sinful, but she did not care one single bit.

"Caroline, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." She pleaded, moaning loudly when he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, "Keep going, please."

Niklaus increased his speed kissing her neck as he did so, loving to see her enjoying his touch so much, to be the one who was making her scream.

"Caroline" he couldn't help but breathe in adoration. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back and he had a feeling she was about to come. "Look at me, love. Open your eyes." He asked, wanting to see the look on her face when she writhed underneath him.

Caroline felt the pressure she'd been feeling in her abdomen intensify, all of her muscles contracting and she felt like she was going to burst of pleasure. And she was pretty sure she did, just a few moments after, her whole body relaxing at once, as she had her orgasm, looking into Niklaus's s eyes and seeing stars.

He continued to move inside of her, though she could barely feel a thing in the moments that followed her climax, breathing heavily as he fucked her. She couldn't remember the discomfort she had once felt, enjoying everything about what he was doing to her.

Caroline felt the same pressure build inside of her again and braced herself for what was to come, this time, feeling better prepared for what would come. She dug her nails into his back again, letting herself closer her eyes and enjoy the sensation.

Niklaus smirked; pleased to feel her walls shattering against his cock once more. He fucked her through her second orgasm, knowing that his own wasn't far from happening.

He thrust inside of her faster and harder, feeling himself closer to the edge until he spilled inside of her, his forehead touching hers as he whispered her name again and again.

Caroline enjoyed the sensation of the hot liquid inside of her, dripping down her inner thigh. It felt good, like a confirmation that she had given him as much pleasure as he had to her.

He rolled to her side, pulling her to his chest, both of them breathing heavily. "That was incredible." She said.

Niklaus chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, love. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes." She confirmed, "I don't think I've ever been better."

"Good." He said, holding her closer, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. "Caroline."

"Yes?" she raised her head so she could look at him.

"Will you stay here with me?" he asked, the tone he'd used making it clear that he'd meant staying with him for eternity.

The Devil wanted her there with him more than anything. He craved her company, he enjoyed talking to her and he wanted her to be his fully. Even if that meant he had to be hers in return. Or, perhaps, especially if he had to be hers in return.

For, though he had showed her she had some darkness inside of her; she had shown him he had light inside of him.

No one had ever completed him the way she had.

Caroline wanted him too, surprisingly.

But agreeing to going to live in hell meant so much. She'd be giving up her old life, her beliefs, rejecting her God and religion, betraying everything she knew.

And yet, she heard the sound of her voice and felt the smile on her face as she replied, "Yes."

* * *

 **I hope you liked this one. It was one of my favourite things to write for AU Week, so let me know your thoughts!**


	20. Here For You, Only If For a Night

**After being daggered for three years, Klaus had to catch up on what happened in his favourite baby-vampire's life. He was not at all pleased to find out about her situation with Alaric and decided to pay her a visit to understand what really was going on.  
Anti-Calaric/Anti-Alaric**

Caroline couldn't quite believe her eyes.

Her day had been going pretty normally, she'd played with the twins, tried to cook them lunch, burnt the food, Alaric laughed, pressed a kiss to her cheek and said he'd fix it while she tried her best not to wince… Nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until she heard the doorbell ring.

They didn't get many visitors except when parents came to drop their children for play date, but they'd nothing scheduled for that day.

Still, she didn't think much of it while she called "Just a minute!" and dried her hands that were wet from the dishwashing, heading for the door.

Caroline didn't think to check who it was first, not when there was nothing threatening them anymore, when her life was so ridiculously normal she barely remembered she was vampire.

It was a complete surprise to her when she opened the door to see someone she hadn't seen in many years – Klaus Mikaelson.

"Hello, love." The hybrid greeted, his dimpled-smile so sweet despite his eyes seeming so sad.

"Klaus." She said in a small voice.

She didn't know why he was there. The last time they'd talked it'd been over the phone almost three years ago and he'd made it so clear to her that she could trust him, that he'd always help her… And she'd gone looking for him, needing him, a couple of months ago and he was nowhere to be found.

Maybe it was why he was there now, she thought, maybe he found out that she'd gone looking for him and was trying to find out why.

Or perhaps, he was mad or disappointed at her for not having gone to look for him. She knew she was.

Caroline wanted to have gone looking for him, wanted to have found him and made sure he was ok, but she'd had her children to think about. Alaric had told her it wasn't safe, that she should stay with her family, that she should think about them… She'd let him convince her not to search for him, but she felt guilty.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked suddenly, not being able to suppress the feeling of happiness that spread within her when she saw him.

"I can't." Klaus smiled, "I haven't been invited in and I doubt your fiancé would agree to having me inside."

The word 'fiancé' stung way more to be heard than when he'd said 'boyfriend' while talking about Stefan. This time, it wasn't an accusation, it wasn't as if he was asking for some sort of explanation as to why the hell she was wasting her time with some loser when she could have so much better. It was sad, full of comprehension and apprehension.

And it still hurt her a lot.

"Damn sure I wouldn't." Alaric said, coming up behind her, putting her hand on her shoulder. Caroline fought against the urge of shaking it away. "Do we have a problem here?"

Klaus's feature changed to ice cold, the way he glared at the other man, shooting daggers with his eyes as if he'd like nothing more than to rip his heart right out of his chest.

"We are good mate, thanks." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think we are."

"It's fine." Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'll just go talk to him outside."

The grip on her shoulder became stronger. "No, you're not."

"Excuse me?" she said, turning to look at Alaric, "You don't get to decide this." Caroline pushed him away with a little more strength than strictly necessary and stormed out of the house, Klaus stepping back so she could pass. "And don't you dare follow me." She called over her shoulder, the Original close behind her.

This was a constant on her life now.

Alaric decided everything. And she knew she let him, but for so long she'd tried to tell herself she didn't have a say on what they'd be doing, because she didn't have a real claim on the twins and he should make the decisions. She let him decide the big stuff and soon he started deciding the small stuff too. It was subtle, most of the time. A frown here, a curl of his lips there, both usually followed by a "I don't think you should do this, Caroline." or a "Maybe you should be doing this instead."

Caroline used to tell herself that she let him therefore it was her fault. It never felt right to her, though. It felt like victim blaming, but admitting that would mean to admit that so much was wrong with her current situation.

"Where are we going, love?" Klaus asked, interrupting her thoughts.

She hadn't really decided on a place, so she just said the first thing that came to her mind. "To the playground."

He didn't question her decision, he simply walked beside her in silence until they got there. It was pretty empty, only a couple children on the seesaw and another two playing on the roundabout, the parents close by.

They sat on the colourful swings, looking at each other not really knowing what to say.

"How've you been, love?" he broke the silence softly, his question absolutely genuine.

She sighed and looked away, "I'm… I really like my job. It's been great so far. And the girls are amazing. I love them so much and-"

"How have _you_ been?" he cut in.

Caroline looked at him, meeting his eyes. "I'm ok." She bit her lower lip and he shook his head, clearly about to push her to tell him how she really felt. "Where have you been?" she asked him quickly before he could, forgetting to keep the accusatory tone out of her voice.

That surprised him a little, his eyes going wide and his brows shooting up.

"I was daggered." Klaus replied. "The first vampire I sired… I killed the woman he loved because she killed a friend of mine. He wanted revenge."

"A friend?" Caroline said in a small voice, feeling ridiculous for focusing on that small piece of information instead of on the fact that he'd been daggered for three years.

Klaus didn't seem to mind, though, his lips quirked in amusement. "Nothing you have to worry about, sweetheart. You're still the one, I assure you."

"The one, uh?" she smiled stupidly at that, looking down. "Why are you here, then?"

He shrugged, "I've been unconscious for a few years, I didn't really have the chance to keep tabs on you. When I asked how you were, they told me you were soon to be married with your high school teacher… I decided to pay a visit."

"Here to stop the wedding?" Caroline asked teasingly, though something felt heavy in her chest.

Klaus didn't laugh or confirm anything, he simply looked at her. He was serious, as if he was not in the mood for jokes, but there was something soft about his eyes. It made her own fill with tears.

She looked the other way, trying to blink to get rid of urge to cry. Klaus didn't force her to look at him, he didn't ask her what was wrong.

"Tell me how you're feeling about all this."

It took her three seconds to decide on whether she should or not tell him the truth.

"I compelled him." Caroline blurted out. "I compelled him not to try anything with me, you know, sexually. He kept trying to get me to bed and I just… I felt sick. I still do when he kisses me or… Or when he touches me. I feel used and taken advantage of because I know that he knows that I don't love him. He knows that I only agreed to this marriage because of the girls and he's making me do this and I can't stop it. And I was hoping he would, but he won't and I caught myself wishing he would die so it'd all just stop. I cheat on him. A lot. I can't sleep with him, I simply can't, but I still have urges and I don't feel guilty about it at all… I hate him, Klaus. I hate him so much. But there are the girls to think about and it would be better for them if we were together." The words poured out of her mouth before she even had the chance to filter them, only realizing all she had revealed to Klaus when she stopped talking.

Caroline tried to find it in her the need to walk away from him, to put some distance between them, but she couldn't. She was there, opening herself for him to see, begging for his help.

He listened to everything carefully, his breathing was too even and she knew he was trying to control himself. Klaus felt impossibly mad. Not at her, of course. At Alaric. And at her friends who didn't try to help her at all. He knew they hadn't, or she wouldn't have been so desperate to vent to him about her problems, to confess all that was really going on.

"Say something." She said after a few moments of silence waiting for his reaction.

"I want to kill him. I want to make him suffer. I want to make all of your so-called friends who let this happen suffer. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, Caroline, but you have me now. I'm not going anywhere. We will figure this out."

"Are we? Because I don't think Alaric will agree on share custody." She sobbed, "I think he'll throw it at my face that I'm not their real mother and-"

"We'll make him agree to our terms, love." Klaus got up and stood in front of her, leaning in so his face was close to her, looking directly into her eyes. "You are not alone in this, do you understand?"

She nodded and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you."

Klaus froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well, melting into her embrace, "You're welcome, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I didn't go looking for you when I knew you were missing."

"That's ok. You had a lot going on. I'm sorry I wasn't in New Orleans to welcome you as I always told you I would."

"It's fine. You're here now."

Klaus smiled behind her back and vowed, "Always and forever."

* * *

 **Klaus was having a hard time after the death of his girlfriend, but when she appeared to him in his dreams, it gave them a chance to say goodbye.**

 **Based on the lyrics of Only If For a Night by Florence and The Machine.**

 **Angst (obviously).**

 _And I had a dream  
About my old school  
And she was there all pink and gold and glittery_

Klaus didn't understand what was happening at first.

The bright lights burned his eyes when he attempted to open them and he tried to shield them with his hands, blinking a few times to adjust his vision. And then he realized the bright light bothering him was the sun, which was weird, because he did recall going to sleep in his bed.

Still, there he was, lying on the pavement, more confused than ever trying to understand where the hell he was and what was happening.

And then Klaus recognized that place… He was in front of his old school in Mystic Falls.

Which left him even more puzzled because he most certainly remembered that he'd slept in his bed, in his room… In London.

There was no reason for him to be in the US. His family had moved back to England six months ago when she had-

Klaus interrupted this train of thought, trying to focus on understanding what had happened. He could not be distracted by her memories in that moment. So he did his best to calm himself down, controlling his breathing as he walked towards his school.

Everything was silent inside.

No voices nor laughter… No sign of life whatsoever.

He frowned. School didn't use to be this quiet, of that he was sure. Perhaps it was a Sunday and no one was there, but the doors had been opened, so he didn't know what to think.

The place was exactly like it was the last time he'd seen it. Nothing had changed. Not even…

Not even the flowers, candles and messages left by her locker.

Klaus took hesitant steps towards the tributes to Caroline Forbes. He was so certain they would've taken those things away by now. That everyone would be trying to move on.

He hadn't put anything there, he hadn't added to that pile. It was too public, it'd belong to everyone.

His goodbye to her had been their alone.

"It was quite nice of them to do it, wasn't it?" a voice coming from behind him startled him and he turned to look around with eyes wide open.

Oh.

He was only dreaming. That made sense.

"Hello, Caroline." Klaus said softly, a sad smile on his lips.

It was the first time he dreamt of her ever since she'd died and he couldn't describe the relieve that it was to be able to see and talk to her, even if it was only happening in his mind.

The blonde girl flashed him a bright smile and walked to him. "Hello."

 _I threw my arms around her legs  
Came to weeping_

Klaus had no control over his own body as he pulled her into a tight hug, feeling as if air was filling his lungs for the first time in so long now that she was there with him, now that he could touch her and hold her.

She buried her head on the crook of his neck, breathing him in as if she'd missed him too and even if the most rational parts of himself kept reminding him that she was dead and that was only his imagination, Klaus decided he couldn't care less.

"I missed you." He whispered, his lips against her hair.

Caroline didn't say anything, she simply began to sob violently against his chest and he held her, telling her how much he loved her and how much he still needed her and that it wasn't fair she was gone.

He wasn't sure exactly when he began to cry as well.

They couldn't let go of each other for even a second. Their bodies were so close he began to doubt that there was a difference between the two of them. He couldn't tell where he ended and where she began.

They were one giant, crying mess that wouldn't allow anything, not even death, to tear them apart.

Slowly, their sobs started dying down, his hand caressing her hair to calm her down like he used to do whenever she was upset about something.

"I'm sorry." Caroline said in a small voice, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's ok, love. Everything's going to be ok."

She shook her head, still not pulling back to look at him. "I hurt you so much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I'm not there for you."

Klaus took a moment to consider her words.

He had been so mad at her for dying, for abandoning him. He had hated her so much for making him love her and then breaking his heart.

He tried to find that anger, that hatred. He felt like he owed his grieving self of the past months to yell at her, to let her know how much she'd broken him.

Klaus didn't find it in him to do it. There was no more resentment.

Instead, he relaxed his hold of her and pulled back, making Caroline look at him with her eyes red from crying.

He put one of her locks behind her ear and cupped her cheek fondly, his thumb wiping one of her tears. "It was not your fault." He told her honestly.

"You're not mad anymore?" she asked hesitantly.

"No." he said firmly, surprising himself at how true that actually was, "I'm not mad anymore. I just… I miss you, Caroline. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, but…"

 _And I heard your voice as clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange and so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical  
_

Caroline stopped talking mid-sentence, trailing of and Klaus frowned, unsure of what she would say. There was a but? He couldn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"But…?" he encouraged her, looking into her eyes and searching for some answer into them.

She gave him a small smile, "Don't let me take all of your dreams with me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, still confused.

"Ever since I've died… You don't care about anything. You haven't painted since that drawing of me you made for my funeral. You don't study, you don't read… You're not living, Klaus. And that's not fair to either one of us. I'm dead and I can't enjoy any of these things, but you can. I need you to live for me, ok?"

He snorted, "You appear in my dreams to tell me to study… Really?"

Caroline grinned at him, "Well, you know me. I'm worried about you. I need to know that you'll be ok now that I'm gone. Can you promise me that you'll at least try?"

"To move on?" he asked, pulling away from her. "I'm not… I can't, Caroline. I love you. And I know we were still in high school and I know a lot of things could've happened that could've broken us up, but here's the thing, we also could've made it. We could've gone to the same university as we were planning. We could've moved in together down the road, perhaps we could've gotten married, thought about children… I pictured an entire life with you. I had plans. You had plans. And now… I can't let go. Don't ask me to let you go."

"And you don't think I wanted that? You don't think I wanted to live with you for the rest of my life? Don't you think it sucks for me knowing that one day you'll find some girl and you'll fall in love with her and I'll be just your dead, high school girlfriend you'll briefly mention when she's pointing at the pictures of your old yearbooks? Don't you think I hate the thought that we'll never be together again? Dying hasn't been exactly easy for me, either, Klaus. I hurt every single person I love, I left all of their lives… I won't matter anymore." She cried, "In a few years, I won't matter anymore."

Klaus pulled her closer, holding her wrists, "Don't you dare say this!" he yelled, "I can't breathe, Caroline. I can't breathe and I can't eat. I think of things I'd like to tell you all the time, but I can't, because you're not there anymore. I hate knowing that you'll only be a part of a few years of my life. I hate that you'll always be my biggest 'what if'… You're gone and now there's this big hole in me and I have no idea how I'm supposed to fix it. There will never come a day where you won't matter, love. I can promise you that."

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

Klaus shook his head, "You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault."

"Promise me you'll try." She said again, "Not to move on, but to live for me. Study and paint and go to UNI. Stop being a jerk to your siblings, because they're just trying to help. And you know that Rebekah and Kol are hurting because of me too, so cut them some slack. Just… Please, do this for me, Klaus."

He took a breath, looking at her and seeing how desperate she looked to make him understand that he shouldn't stop living just because she'd died.

Klaus nodded almost imperceptibly, "I'll try."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, love." He said with a smile, his hands resting on her hips. "May I?" Klaus asked, leaning in, his lips only an inch away from hers.

Caroline giggled, "Of course."

Their lips brushed lightly against each other, almost hesitantly. Klaus feared that if he kissed her he might wake up, and he didn't want to face the real world without her just yet. Or ever, for that matter. Still, he was going crazy with being so close to her and not touching her, not tasting her.

As soon as he realized Caroline wasn't going to disappear as simply as that, he deepened the kiss, his tongue demanding her to open her mouth gently, but firmly. And he groaned when she moaned softly, her hands finding his hair.

And gods, he had missed everything about her.

 _The grass was so green  
Against my new clothes  
And I did cartwheels in your honour  
Dancing on tiptoes_

Then suddenly, they weren't on a dark school hallway anymore. They were somewhere on the outside, the blue sky above them, the sunshine warming their skin… Everything seemed perfect.

Caroline was radiant, her eyes shone as she looked around, taking in the beauty of the place. Mesmerized by the hills and by the beautiful lake in front of them.

"Where are we?" she asked with a smile.

Klaus automatically smiled in response, "It's a place in the south of England. I came here with my family once."

"It's gorgeous." Caroline told him, turning to look at him and frowning when she saw a sad expression clouding his features, "Hey, don't. We're here now. Even if it's not really happening. We are here right now."

"I just… I wish we had the chance to travel. I wish that you had the chance to go everywhere you said you wanted to. I-"

"Shh! Don't. We're here right now and that's all that matters, ok?"

"Ok."

She grinned at him, "Great! Now… Catch me if you can!" she said and started running away from, her laughter echoing through his mind over and over again. He'd never thought he'd hear it again.

Klaus was left dazzled for a few moments before he started chasing her.

And he'd always chased her, hadn't he? He had chased her from day one and when he thought he'd finally caught her, she ran away somewhere he could not follow.

And, yet, there he was… Always running after her.

It was still bittersweet when he got to her, despite how they laughed and rolled around in the grass until she had him pinned under her.

"I love you." Klaus told her as she held his wrist above his head.

"I love you too. Always." She said and kissed him again.

That was how they spent their time in that place, with kisses and smiles and dancing until the sun began to set while they twirled around and around, barefoot.

And when the sky turned orange and pink, they sat against a tree, Caroline's back pressed on Klaus's chest, and they stayed there, admiring everything.

His heart began to beat fast, sensing that he'd soon have to go. And he wasn't sure if he'd ever see her again.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Klaus requested.

"You. I was thinking about what you did on the day of my funeral."

"Oh."

"I liked it."

 _My own secret ceremonials  
Before the service began  
In the graveyard, doing handstands_

Klaus let his mind drift to that day he tried not to think about. He remembered how he couldn't breathe in the suit and tie his mother had made him wear and how he had ran away to the woods instead of going directly to the church.

How he found the tree where they had carved their names. It'd been her idea and he had rolled his eyes to it, saying it was ridiculous and cliché. But Caroline convinced him, saying how they'd had their first time in the woods and how it was an important place for their relationship, therefore they should put their mark there.

Part of him had been really tempted to knock down that tree.

But he just sat next to it, talking mentally to her. Saying his own private goodbye.

Klaus took the drawing of her he'd made. She was smiling wide, her hair was messy and her eyes sparkling. He remembered how magnificent she'd been climbing up his window that night, how they'd talked for hours and how he had to capture all the details and put them on paper.

He smiled fondly at it, tracing the lines of her lips.

Klaus let the tears come without fear or embarrassment. He cried silently, but his hands shook as he lit a match, bringing the flames closer to the piece of paper until they transferred to it.

He watched as fire consumed one of his declarations of love and as the wind scattered it everywhere.

Then he put the flowers he had brought by their tree – lady orchid peonies, Caroline's favourites – letting his fingertips trace her name after, closing his eyes.

She was gone.

Caroline was actually gone.

It was the first time it hit him since Elijah had told him about the drunk driver who had come out of nowhere just as she was crossing the street.

He'd never see her again. He'd never talk to her again.

Panic started building inside of him and he tried to yell to any deity listening that it was not fair. She was too young, too good, too deserving to simply be dead. But he could not find his voice.

All he could think about was how her lifeless body would be buried to rot in the Earth. He'd never look at her again.

Part of him, really didn't want to go to the funeral. Klaus didn't want to see it actually happening, because it'd make everything too real. He was somewhat hoping this wasn't but a really sick joke. But, still, he owed it to her. He had to be there.

So he forced himself to walk away from their sacred place, wondering if he'd ever be brave enough to go back there again.

It didn't feel right to be there without her.

Klaus didn't cry during the funeral. In fact, he spent most of it cursing everyone's so obviously fake tears and how all of them, especially people from their school, kept muttering "she was so young", "I'm going to miss her", "this is so sad".

Hypocrites.

Most of them didn't give a crap about Caroline. They'd never treated her the way she deserved and he wanted to yell at them for pretending to give a shit and ruining her funeral.

Honestly, he was mad enough he almost yelled at Liz Forbes.

Liz who had tried to turn Caroline against him. Liz who tried to separate them. Liz who kept pointing out how everyone was a better choice for Caroline than him. Liz who kept her daughter from being with him, who made her mind against giving him a chance. Liz who stole so much of their time and now they had none.

When she gave him a hug, crying, all he could do was hug her back and tell her how Caroline loved her so very much. And she told him the same.

It felt good to have someone who understood and he still checked on her every few weeks even now that he had moved back to the UK.

 _Only if for a night  
And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was bruised and I was set alight  
But you came over me like some holy rite_

The sun had set completely and they had lay down on the grass, tracing the constellations and admiring the full moon, their fingers intertwined and the sides of their bodies touching.

"Thank you for bringing me here. Even if it's just a dream." Caroline said looking at him.

"It was my pleasure, love. We did deserve a last day, didn't we?"

"We most certainly did."

Klaus hesitated for a moment before asking, "Do you think you'll be gone soon?"

She bit her lower lip, "Yeah. I think it won't be long now."

He felt his eyes fill with tears, his chest felt heavy and the lump that was instantly formed on his throat almost blocked his voice entirely. "And do you think I'll ever see you again?"

Caroline didn't reply. She simply laid her head on his chest, letting him put his arm around her and feeling his breathing. "I love you so much. Don't ever forget this, ok? Tell me you'll always remember me. Tell me you'll go to Rome and Paris and Tokyo for me. Tell me… Tell me how much you love me. Talk to me when you need me. Don't be alone. Remember your promise to live for me. And… And just know that I'll always be here for you, ok? Even if you can't see me. Even if you wake up and think this really was just a dream."

"It was privilege… Loving and being love by you, Caroline Forbes." He whispered against her hair as tears streamed down his face. "I will remember you forever. You'll always have a space in my heart. I'll never stop loving you. I'll visit every place that was on your list for you. I'll even go watch that new Harry Potter movie when it comes out." He chuckled, forcing himself to make that situation a little lighter.

Caroline looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Well… You better. Or I'll probably come back and haunt you or something."

"Don't tempt me, sweetheart."

She just smiled at him.

They rested in a comfortable silence while Klaus caressed her hair, enjoying the moments they still had together before it was all over.

"I'm tired." She told him, "I think I need to sleep."

The tears hadn't stopped yet, and he doubted they would for at least a while. And though he wanted to tell her to stay with him, to keep talking… He realized he was tired as well.

It was time to say goodbye.

"Sleep then, love."

"I'll wait for you, ok?"

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm counting on it."

Klaus's eyelids were heavy too and despite the sadness that he knew would soon take over his body and mind, he felt comfortable and safe. So he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, knowing very well that she wouldn't be there when he woke up.

And that sucked. And it would never be totally ok.

But he'd make it work. He'd try and he'd fight and he'd thrive, no matter how much it hurt.

For Caroline, he'd find a way to live.

He owed her that much.

 _And although I was burning  
You're the only light  
Only if for a night_

* * *

 **I hope you liked these! Which one was your favourite?  
It was a bit hard for me to write the last drabble, because I kept crying for some reason. It's very rare for me to cry, so I must say I'm a bit surprised. Let me know if I made you shed some tears. "Your story made me cry" is pretty much the best thing someone can say to me haha.  
** **Also, let me know if you find this whole thing with Alaric incredibly gross.  
And, if you want, you can find me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) and it's where I take prompts if you have any :)**


	21. Sub, Room of Requirement, Festa Junina

**klaroline + "I don't want to be your sub anymore"**

Klaus stood by the door, his arms crossed in front of his body as he watched Caroline pace around the room, completely unaware of his presence, too deep into her thoughts.

His eyes scanned over her fully clothed body and he frowned. That wasn't like her.

Caroline disobeyed his orders every now and then with the purpose of baiting him, but she'd never done such thing as to disrespect him when he'd directly told her to wait naked for him.

Especially since she knew he was already going to punish her for her behaviour that day.

He took another moment analysing her… She seemed worried and stressed, muttering things under her breath and gesticulating as if she was rehearsing something to say.

"Caroline." He said, making her stop suddenly and turn to look at him. "I believe I told you to be-"

"Flugelhorn." She interrupted him quickly.

It was their safe word.

She had used it very few times since they began venturing into Dom/sub lifestyle a few decades ago, usually when she needed a break from it. Still, that meant something was bothering her and that added to how she was behaving before he revealed his presence started to worry him.

"Is everything alright, love?" Klaus asked, walking towards her slowly, cautious to how she'd react to him being around her.

Caroline looked him in the eyes and he could see the fear in her before she quickly looked away, focusing on anything that wasn't him. "We need to talk." She said quietly, hugging herself.

more

It was when he started to worry about what was going on.

Klaus could hear her heart beating loud, her breathing was quick and her hands kept caressing her arms non-stop, like she was trying to keep them occupied.

"Ok. We'll talk." He promised, standing in front of her and touching her arm, feeling relieved whens he leaned into it. "What do you want to talk about?"

She shook her head, trying to form a sentence, but the words seemed to stubborn to come out of her mouth and she just kept mumbling "I… I…"

"Caroline." Klaus said softly, tucking one of her curls behind her ear and letting his hand cup her cheek. "You know you can tell me anything."

He put on a brave façade and encouraged her to share her piece of mind, but the truth was he was scared. He was afraid she was going to tell him that she'd changed her mind, that maybe he wasn't worth it… He was afraid she'd tell him she was leaving him.

She looked at him again, nodding slightly. "I just… I don't want to upset you. I know you like it. And, honestly, I like it too. A lot. But I was just thinking… I'm not sure I want to… Maybe we could just… " she took a deep breath, "Ok. The thing is… I don't want to be your sub anymore."

Klaus felt relieved for a few seconds. She wasn't going anywhere.

It didn't last long, though. He started to worry about what she had just said and the reason behind it. Maybe he had hurt her and hadn't realized it, maybe he had taken things too far, maybe she hadn't been into it and had only wanted to please him or maybe she had-

"Klaus, say something. Please." Caroline let out a nervous laugh and he realized he had been silent for too long only staring at her.

He was shaken out of his stupor by her words and started taking a few steps back towards the bed, the hand that had been on her cheek going to rest on her upper arm, urging her to join him as he sat down.

"Is this ok?" she sounded uncertain and he hated it.

"Of course." He said immediately, but she still looked unconvinced, so she took her hand in his and continued, "Caroline, when we first started doing this I said you had the power to end it whenever you wanted to and I meant it."

Caroline nodded, accepting his words.

"So… You're not mad?"

He frowned, "Did you honestly think I'd be mad at you for not wanting to be my sub anymore?"

She felt guilty at his words. It wasn't as if she'd thought Klaus would hated her for wanting to stop it, but she knew how much he loved it and she felt a bit bad for ruining it to him.

"No… I just… I told you, I didn't want to upset you."

He sighed, "For how long have you been wanting to stop?"

She hesitated for a moment, knowing the answer wouldn't make him happy. "A few months."

"Months?"

"Klaus, it's not that I didn't like it or anything. I enjoyed every moment, I swear. I wasn't going through any hardship to please. It was good to me too. I just want to try new things, yeah?"

He nodded, "Still, you should've said something, love. The moment you realized you weren't as much into it as you were before, you should've told me. I thought you felt comfortable to talk about anything with me, Caroline. Especially regarding to our sex life."

"I do. I feel comfortable. It's just that I know how much you love it and we'd been doing it for so long now…"

"Promise me that you'll always say something if you're uncomfortable with anything we do, sweetheart. Or if you want to stop for whatever other reason. Nothing should stop you from telling me this. Especially the fear of making me feel upset, because you don't have to worry about that, ok?"

Caroline saw how much he meant those words, how he needed to trust her to be open to him about this.

"Ok. I promise. I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You don't have to apologize." He assured her before looking worried once more. "Did you feel pressured by me or-"

She shook her head, "No. Of course not. Klaus, it wasn't as if I stopped feeling pleasure or if I felt like you were making me do anything. I loved being your sub, ok? I still love it. I just want to stop for a while, to explore new things. If I had felt truly uncomfortable about anything, I would've said something earlier, I promise, yeah?"

"Ok." He said, still sounding a bit unsure, but starting to see her point. "So, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes, "I'm ok. And… And we are ok too, right?"

"Definitely." He confirmed.

Caroline grinned, "Great! Oh, and…. Just so you know, I have no doubt that we'll experiment with dominance and submission again. Perhaps next time I'll be the Dom."

* * *

 **Prompt: Harry Potter AU. Klaroline + Room of Requirement. ;) Go as nuts with the smut as you want. I will love you forever and ever!**  
 **WARNING: NSFW, D/s (dom!klaus), BDSM, cropping, name-calling, hair-pulling** _ **.**_ **You've been warned.**

 _Meet me on the 7_ _th_ _floor by the stairs at 6pm tonight. You know the rules. – K.M._

That was the note Caroline found on her bedside table that afternoon. She had gone to her chambers simply to fetch a book she'd be using in her class and she most certainly hadn't predicted that outcome.

She heard his voice muttering the words as she read the instructions in that piece of paper, sending chills down her spine at the same time heat built between her legs and she had to remind herself it was just a note. She wasn't supposed to be having such reaction.

Except… Caroline knew what was going to happen at 6pm that night. And anticipation was killing her, her mind conjuring ideas faster than she thought possible, creating multiples scenarios for what would go down in just a few hours.

She'd be seeing Klaus Mikaelson.

Which wasn't new at all. Their story went back to their school days, before any of them began teaching at Hogwarts, when he was too much of a prick and she cared too much about her friends' opinions.

Still, there had been a spark even in those days, though it'd never gone past heated gazes and private fantasies that she carefully hid under an appropriate amount of disdain that was displayed whenever he was around.

When they had graduated, Caroline thought they'd never have to see each other again and she wouldn't have to worry about how he affected her so much.

She, of course, didn't foresee working at Hogwarts with him.

more

Caroline was an extremely famous Potion master despite her young age and when the school invited her to be their professor she didn't hesitate. Teaching the new generations was something she'd been born to do. She was most surprised when she found out an old classmate of her would be assuming a position as professor in the school as well.

From day one, Klaus and her fell back into their bickering; always arguing and fighting about everything, though she was 97% convinced he only opposed to her to annoy her.

It was during one of those arguments they finally caved in to their desires.

Sexual tension had been too unbearable, they had been too close and she'd forgotten why she'd been yelling in the first place when their lips finally touched.

The next morning, Caroline couldn't come up with any reasons why that should be a one-time thing, so she didn't. And Klaus didn't complain at all, of course. He was more than happy to be her "boyfriend or lover or whatever", as she'd put it.

They were currently trying something… different in their relationship.

And loving every second of it.

Loving it enough to make her nearly unable to concentrate on teaching that day, her attention always drifting to what would soon happen.

Caroline dismissed her last class fifteen minutes earlier and rushed back to her bedroom so she could shower before going to meet him, deciding to use her brand new lingerie set – a lacy black bra and matching French knickers – part of her hoping that it might make him more distracted and less able to find out that she'd broken one of the rules.

She had gone to a Potions conference for five days in which she was not supposed to have touched herself… Oh, well.

Caroline made her way to the seventh floor through a mostly empty castle since most students and professors were already headed to the Great Hall for dinner, which was good. She couldn't help but blush whenever she passed another person, even though she knew no one could see that she wasn't wearing anything but her underwear underneath her plain robe.

Klaus was already waiting for her on the top of the stairs when she got there, despite the fact that she was fifteen minutes early.

He smiled when he looked at her, his dimples full on display.

"Hello, love." He greeted, already pulling her in by the waist for a kiss.

His lips moved softly and briefly against hers and she pressed her body closer to his almost unconsciously, whispering a brief "Hello."

It made his smile grow bigger and he indicated to the corridor with his head. "Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm, which she promptly took, her heart already starting to beat faster.

They walked silently three times past the place where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear, metalizing their play room with all they'd need to sate their desires.

Once they were granted entrance, they made their way inside and Klaus closed the door immediately behind them.

"Strip." He commanded, not skipping a beat.

Caroline had her back turned to him, so she allowed herself to smile briefly before complying to his orders, taunting him by revealing inch by inch of her skin slowly before finally turning to look at him.

Klaus's blue eyes were almost fully dark as he admired her semi-naked form, taking her in. He stood a few meters away from her and he did not move closer, though he licked his lips, clearly stunned by the vision she made.

"I said strip, love." His voice came out low and dangerous and Caroline fell a shiver run down her spine.

"Don't you like my new underwear, Master?" she asked innocently.

He smirked, "I do, Caroline. But I believe it'd look better on the floor. Don't make me ask again."

She didn't have to be told twice, her hands doing a quick work with unclasping her bra, letting the cloth hit the floor while focusing on how Klaus's gaze had darted to her breasts, her pinky nipples already hardening at their contact with the chilly air.

Caroline hooked her fingers around the waistband of her knickers and dragged them down her body, stepping out of it and looking at him expectantly, waiting for her next order.

Klaus still made no move to touch her, he only watched, but it was enough for her core begin to throb and she pressed her thighs together, hoping to get some relief.

"How may I please you, master?" Caroline asked after another moment of silence had passed, patience not being her strong suit.

"First I'd like to know how was your behaviour these past five days, sweetheart. Keep in mind that I will find out if you lie to me."

She had no doubt in her mind that was true, so she chose her words carefully, wondering what would be the best way to tell him how she had broken the rules.

"I missed you a lot, master." She began, looking away.

He chuckled lowly, a mischievous glint in his eyes, reading through her just as she had expected. "How bad were you, Caroline?"

She took a deep breath before confessing, still not looking at him, "I touched myself on the third night I was away. I'm sorry, master, I just missed you so much and-"

"Did you come?" he interrupted, finally walking closer to her. Each step he took made her tremble at how predatory he looked, but she forced herself to stand still until he was standing right in front of her.

"Yes, master." Caroline admitted and closed her eyes.

She felt his fingers tracing down her cheek and jaw, making its way to her chin, and forcing her to look up at him. "I thought I had told you that you weren't supposed to."

"I-I'm sorry, master."

He shook his head, "I believe that your actions demand… Disciplinary actions, don't you agree, love?"

Caroline's breathing quickened, her chest moving up and down rapidly. "If it pleases you, master."

"It does, yes."

Klaus wrapped his hand around her upper arm, dragging her along with him in quick paces until the opposite wall against which he pressed her, his knee between her legs.

She looked at him with wide eyes, her hands itching to touch him, but knowing better than giving in to her urges when he was already going to punish her for another misbehaviour.

His fingers traced down her arms simultaneously, ghosting across her skin until they found her wrists, pulling them up so they were above her head. Klaus made a quick work of securing the manacles around them, chaining her on the wall.

Klaus stepped back to admire her naked body completely at his mercy and grinned.

"You look so lovely like this, my whore." He whispered, his tongue curling around the offense, making her tremble. "You let me chain you like a prisoner just so I can punish you how you know you deserve. Such a good girl, aren't you? Knowing your place… _My_ good girl, isn't that right?"

She nodded, "Yes, Master. I'm yours."

His narrowed his eyes at her and she gulped at the intensity of his gaze. "Then how come you've disobeyed my orders? You touched what's mine without my permission, Caroline, I can't forgive that so easily."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"So you've said." He turned around, heading for a cabinet, clearly in search for something, though she did not know what it was. "But I care very little for your words of apology, Caroline. They do not fix the fact that you acted against the rules… Against my rules." He said before looking back at her, holding a cane wrapped in leather, a leather tongue on its end.

Caroline swallowed dry.

It was a crop, which was one of the things they had agreed to use as a sort of punishment, but that they hadn't yet. She was more than just a bit intrigued to see how that would turn out.

Klaus walked back to her, pulling out his wand from his pocket and made a small circle movement with it, not vocalising the spell, but she felt the effects of it immediately, her legs spreading and she knew she'd be unable to close them unless he undid the enchantment or she said the safe word.

He watched with great interest the contrast of the black leather against her skin as he moved the crop up the sides of her body, tracing the curve of her breast.

He suddenly stilled it on top of her right nipple and she moaned softly at the friction it caused. "Tell me, Caroline, did you think about me while you rode your fingers?"

Caroline resisted the impulse of rolling her eyes and saying "of course", opting for a safe "Yes, Master." Instead.

It didn't save her from getting hit on the nipple with the crop, making her gasp in surprise, the movement having been too quick for her to anticipate.

It didn't hurt the way she thought it would. It stung, but Klaus hadn't used much strength and the only result was that she was wetter than ever, desperately needing some friction against her core, but gaining none.

Klaus kept on observing her breasts, the crop still positioned on top of one before he started let it trail until the other, circling her painfully hard nipple with it, hitting it a bit harder than the other and making her moan loudly.

He watched with interest her reactions, smiling at how she fought to close her thighs and how she pulled at her chains, her eyes closed and biting her lower lip.

"So you were fantasising about your Master, unable to wait two more days for the real thing?"

"Y-Yes." Caroline confirmed, her voice shaky as she arched her back, hoping to at least gain more contact against her breasts. "I just really missed you, Master."

He hummed in acknowledgement of her words, letting the leather tongue make its way down her abdomen painfully slowly, making her pussy throb more and more by the second.

"And didn't you think that perhaps it would've been better if you had asked me for permission rather than for forgiveness?"

The crop was now caressing the inside of her thighs, her breathing quickening. "I really am sorry, Mast-"

Her saying was interrupted by a small shout escaping her lips as Klaus hit her labia. It wasn't particularly rough, but odd and it caused a delicious dose of pain.

"Do not apologize again." He commanded and she suppressed and apology for apologizing, nodding instead. "How many times did you come?"

"Only once, Master." She replied dutifully as the crop traced circles on her inner thighs.

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment, standing there analysing the information she gad given him before he could determine her punishment.

"It'll be 20, then." He concluded, "You'll count with me and thank me. If you fail to do so, we'll add three more strikes. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

He placed his hands on her hip, the cane pined against her skin as he helped her turn around, her chains being long enough that they allowed the movement, though it made them cross, forming an "x" above her head.

He positioned her the way he wanted, making her take a step back so she could lean forward and give him better access to her arse, while her nipples brushed against the cold wall, sending a wave of arousal down to her core. She couldn't express how much she needed him to touch her.

Klaus didn't wait long before the first strike hit her. It burned her skin where the crop touched, and she instinctively jerked her body forward, flattening her breasts against the wall as she moaned.

"One. Thank you, Master."

She felt the stung once more, this time feeling more prepared for it and not having such extreme reaction.

"Two. Thank you, Master."

"You look amazing with your arse painted red, Caroline." He praised in-between strikes, encouraging her to keep up the good work.

And that went on for a few more minutes that felt like hours to her. She had been waiting for him to touch her all day and he had yet to do so, having only used the crop on her and his hands briefly, but only to give her directions.

Hopefully that would change soon.

Each strike made her want him more, taking her arousal to whole new levels she had never imagined and she was sure it'd only take a brush of his fingers against her core so she'd come.

She was slightly scared he'd deny her that, though.

"Twenty!" she yelled, her arse extremely sensitive from all the spanking, "Thank you, Master."

"Good girl." He said affectionately, while she tried to even her breathing.

Her eyes were closed and her entire body was shaking, chills all over her body. She felt as if she had a really bad fever.

Klaus opened her manacles with a movement of his wand, releasing her from the spell that kept her legs apart with another and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist to support her since her unsteady legs wouldn't.

Caroline felt his erection poking her lower back and heard him groan when she pressed herself against him, his hold on her tightening.

"Please, Master." She begged when his hand moved to palm her breasts, squeezing it lightly.

His stubble was brushing against her neck while he pressed kisses on it, but he stopped at her words and though she couldn't see it, she most certainly felt the devious smile on her skin and almost groaned, knowing that he'd make her work for her release a little longer.

"You still haven't made it up to me, Caroline." He informed her, stepping away from her and beginning to undress while she watched with eager eyes. "Come here." He instructed once he was fully naked and she did as she was told, standing in front of him. "On your knees."

Caroline didn't waste a second before sinking to her knees, using that moment to press her thighs together while she looked at him expectantly.

He nodded, showing that she should start.

She gave his shaft a long lick before curling her tongue around it and then she took him in her mouth.

Caroline started teasing him, moving slowly and using her teeth to make him moan, but Klaus was much too impatient and didn't like giving away his control, so soon his hand found its way to her hair, guiding her moves and making her take more of him.

She prepared herself as best as she could to let him reach the back of throat, gagging while he muttered a soft "Fuck, Caroline."

She started sucking, her cheeks contracting around him while he made her move up and down his erection by pulling her hair. She moaned against him, pleasing him always making her feel pleased herself, but not as much as she needed in that moment.

"You look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock, Caroline… You'd do anything to please me, wouldn't you, my lovely whore? You take me in your mouth without hesitation, pressing your thighs together to get some relief yourself, because you want me so bad. Isn't that right, love?"

Caroline made a noise, trying to agree with what he was saying though she couldn't actually speak. He seemed to understand, by the smug smile on his face.

It was another moments before Klaus finally spilled hot on her mouth and she swallowed his come, licking her lips clean afterwards.

He had his eyes closed, eyelids heavy with lust and she waited for him to recover from his orgasm patiently, hoping that he'd feel inclined to help her achieve her release as well.

"Did I please you, Master?"

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her for long seconds.

"Lay down and spread your legs for me, Caroline." He said finally.

Caroline had never obeyed to an order so quickly as she did on that moment, blushing slightly when she realised her position – legs parted while Klaus analysed all of her, his eyes dark.

"You did please me, love. But you also disobeyed me… I'm not entirely convinced I should reward you."

"Please, Master. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please, let me come."

He couldn't help the grin on his lips at the image she made – wet, flushed and begging for him.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes, Master. Please."

"So your own touch isn't good enough for you, then?"

"No, Master. I want you. Please. I'm yours."

Klaus sat on the floor by her, his hands wandering across the skin of her thighs, going up until close to her core, but not close enough and Caroline's voice came out strangled as she begged for him once more.

He leaned in on top of her, his nose touching hers before he captured her lips on a bruising, possessive kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth, teeth clashing. Caroline eagerly responded, pressing her breasts against his chest and moaning.

His hand went up to tease her nipple, pinching it lightly. His thumb brushed against it hardly and it almost drove her off the edge, almost being the operative word. Also, she was trying her best not to come without his permission, knowing that wouldn't go well at all.

Thankfully, Klaus was feeling merciful that day and his hands made their way to her pussy, slipping two fingers inside of her and curling them to brush against her walls.

"Come for me, Caroline." He commanded in a low tone after breaking their kiss, his eyes on her face as his fingers continue to move inside of her, his thumb circling her clit with the lightest of touches before he put some pressure behind his movement.

Caroline arched her back, gasping loudly and screaming his name as she climaxed, bright dots clouding her vision as she tried to catch her breath, her whole body pleasurably numb while he licked his fingers clean from her arousal.

"Do not touch what's mine without permission ever again, do you understand? I was generous with you today. I won't be if it happens again."

"Yes, Master." She said feebly. "Thank you."

* * *

 **Klaroline + Festa Junina**

"Quen-tão." Klaus repeated slowly for the fifth time, unable to keep a smile from his face at how she furrowed her brows in concentration.

"Quen…ton?" she tried yet again. "Was it right?"

He shook his head, "You'll get the hang of it, love, don't worry. It was the same thing with French, remember? And now you can speak it almost perfectly."

"Yeah. Thanks. Hold on… Almost?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No one can speak a language perfectly, sweetheart." He said diplomatically, though it hadn't been quite what he had meant. "Now, how about I get you some _quentão_?"

Caroline nodded, "Sure. Oh, and get me a… What was it called? That thing that is fried… Pastel, I think."

"Pas-TEL. The stressed syllable is the last one."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"I'll be right back."

"Thanks."

She stood there watching as he left, her mind tuning into the conversations taking place around her… They had been visiting Brazil for the past couple of months and she was trying to learn Portuguese - she was having a hard time.

It wasn't her fault the language had some unpronounceable phonemes.

Still, it was fun. Especially when Klaus cringed whenever she got the pronunciation incredibly wrong – sometimes on purpose, sometimes not – and did his best not to discourage her progress, despite his language snob nature.

He was way better than Elijah, though.

more

They were on a little kermis to celebrate a local _Festa Junina_ – lots of coloured flags, people wearing plaid shirts or dresses and dressed as _caipiras_ (people who lived in rural areas).

The party had begun when the sun was still up in the sky, but now it was dark and a fire had been lit, some people were dancing around it in pairs, their arms intertwined as they walked in line, turning around and keeping on walking whenever the loud music was interrupted by someone yelling things on the microphone that she did not quite understand.

It was somewhat beautiful seeing that much colour and life involved in one place.

And the food was good, despite the fact most of it was made out of corn.

"Here it is, love." Klaus suddenly returned to her side, putting the glass of _quentão_ on her hand.

She smelled it suspiciously, "What even is this?" she asked, having only accepted drinking it because he had assured her it was good.

" _Cachaça_ , sugar, ginger… Other ingredients may vary. I believe they've also used orange and lemon on this one."

"Okay…" she said before taking a sip. "Hm… It's not bad."

"I said you were going to like it." he grinned. "Here's your pastel."

"Thank you."

She was just about to take a bite from it when they were interrupted by a man wearing a straw hat, a fake moustache and beard painted on his face.

" _Ei, você! Cê não tá vestido de caipira, amigo. Tem que ir pra cadeia alí_."

Klaus rolled his eyes at the men and clearly compelled him to go away while Caroline stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"People who don't dress accordingly to the party are supposed to stay in jail over there for some time as punishment."

She smiled, "And why didn't you? I was promised the whole experience when I agreed to travelling the world with you."

"You'd take pictures and show them to Kol, who would never let it go."

"True."

Caroline had dressed up to the occasion, wearing excessive blush, a braid on each side of her head and a knee-length, plaid, pink and white dress.

It wasn't glamorous and it was a bit tacky, but she enjoyed living everything a culture had to offer. And that seemed like a good opportunity.

They rested in silence as she ate and watched some children running around, throwing _biribinhas_ – party snaps – at each other's feet. Klaus looked at them menacingly as if they were personally offending him, but she figured he was only making sure nothing was being thrown at his feet.

She giggled imagining if that happened and he looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, but a plan was already forming on her head. "I was just wondering… How good are you in that fishing game?"

Klaus snorted. "It's a game for children, Caroline."

"Well, I want to play it." she insisted, heading towards the small plastic pool, filled with water where dozens of plastic fishes were.

The game was simple – they gave you a fishing pole and you had to pass the hook through one of the fishes' ring. Then you could choose a prize.

There was a fence separating the players from the pool by a meter or so and it was a huge mess with all of the fishing poles clashing against each other, the lines getting intertwined.

Klaus managed to get a fish way sooner than her, telling her to choose whatever she wanted. She chose the snaps, of course. And did it again when she got her fish.

And he rolled her eyes at her both times.

And a third when she threw the small explosive close to his foot, not even flinching, only arching a brow at her. "Really, sweetheart?"

Caroline grinned at him. "Really."

He sighed, but in a supernatural speed stole one of the boxes of party snap from her hands and started counter-attacking.

She laughed as she dodged his attempts while doing her best to hit him.

He hit her three times, but she didn't manage to get him once.

Klaus was acting like it was a bid deal and demanding that he could choose a reward.

Such as taking her back to their apartment and ravishing her all night along.

Caroline was not a fan of his smugness, but did not oppose to this at all.

* * *

 **So.. What did you think? The first drabble had a more serious tone about it, I guess, so let me know how that played out. The second... Well, it's the first time I wrote anything like this and I know it's not for everyone's taste, but let me know what you thought about it. And the third one, I'm Brazilian and Festa Junina is something that happens this time of the year around here. So I was inspired.  
Anyway, I'm sorry I forgot to update this drabble collection, I was so busy these past few weeks... I'll probably be writing more during this month.  
And, please, if you have any prompts or drabbles you'd like me to write a second part, send me an ask on my tumblr, itsnotacrimetoloveyou.**


	22. You're All That I'll Ever Need

**'What if' Klaus met Caroline before he broke the hybrid curse.**

It wasn't supposed to be like this… Klaus wasn't supposed to care.

The baby vampire wasn't supposed to be anything but a mean to get what he wanted – to finally become a hybrid.

He thought Caroline Forbes would be the perfect target if he were to find out Elena Gilbert's secrets: who she walked with, the dangers she was exposed to, her routine...

Klaus needed to make sure the doppelganger was safe until he got the moonstone. She couldn't become a vampire nor die at the hands of another and, most importantly, no one could find out about his plan yet. There was too much at stake and he wasn't going to take any risks. If he interfered directly, many of his enemies could find out about Elena and take her out of the picture or the Salvatore brothers and the Bennett witch could come up with an equally dangerous plan to keep her safe.

His best chance at keeping an eye on the girl was her vampire best friend, the one he could make spill every detail so he could learn everything he could about the enemy, then, in case things somehow went wrong, he could plot his revenge accordingly.

The fact that Caroline was beautiful did not escape his eyes… No one knew better than him that business and pleasure sometimes walked hand in hand.

He studied her from afar for a few days before he finally approached her – she had been a vampire for less than a month, showing incredible self-control and was currently dating some boy named Matt, though she'd been spending too much time with the werewolf boy recently.

Klaus went to her on the woods, while she was drinking blood from a rabbit and looking positively disgusted.

"Did you lose a bet?" he asked amusedly, startling her.

Caroline dropped the body of the dead animal by her feet and looked at him with wide eyes. "I- What?"

"I'm a vampire too, sweetheart." He confessed, "I've been one for a long time, so I do know how awful animals taste. I can't see why someone would willingly drink the blood of one, so I'm asking – did you lose a bet?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms in front of her body, "No, I didn't lose a bet. Not that it's any of your business, but I don't feed from humans. Now, who are you? And what are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

Klaus smiled dangerously at her, enjoying her fierceness. "I have business to attend around here. Why don't you feed from humans? It'd make you stronger, more powerful."

She scoffed, "Maybe I don't want to be stronger or more powerful. Maybe I simply don't want to harm anyone… And don't you dare feed from anyone in town!"

"I won't, love." He lied, "I'm not sure you are aware, but there are other options besides hurting humans or feeding from anything with fur."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I know."

"Then why-"

"I don't owe you an explanation." She cut him, "Why are you so interested on my feeding habits anyway?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps I simply wanted to engage in a conversation with you."

"Why?"

"A beautiful vampire crossing my path… Do I really need a reason?" Klaus said charmingly, resisting the urge to smile at the how her cheeks blushed slightly with the compliment. "Would it be too much to ask for your name?"

She seemed to consider his request for a moment before finally relenting, "Caroline. Caroline Forbes. What about you?"

He flashed so he'd be standing right in front of her, "Klaus Mikaelson." He said, staring into her eyes as he took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips, taking a great amount of pleasure on seeing how affected she looked by the gesture – her breath hitching, her lips slightly parting.

"Tell me, Caroline, how long have you been a vampire?"

"A few weeks."

"Has anyone been teaching you?"

"Yes… Uh, my friend has been helping me."

He raised his brow, "Is he the one telling you to feed on rabbits?"

"Yes." She admitted, looking away.

"Let me tell you something about being a vampire, love: there will always be people who will want you dead. You have to make sure they don't succeed and the only way to do so is to remain strong and able to fight. Animal blood makes you weak, you should go for the real thing."

She shook her head, "Look, I don't-"

"The other thing about vampires is that they're always doing what's best for them… Perhaps you should ask your friend why he'd like to have you so easily disposable."

"I'm not disposable!" she replied immediately, "And Stefan feeds on animals too."

"I assume that, if he's teaching you, then he's older and stronger than you. You are young, Caroline. You need to learn to survive… I could help you."

Caroline snorted, "Didn't you just say that vampires are always doing what's best for them? What do you win by helping me?"

"The chance of spending more time with you." He said and it wasn't entirely a lie. "You don't have to give me an answer now. How about… I'll be right here every day at 3pm for the next week. If you wish to at least see what I have to offer you, then all you have to do is show up." Klaus got closer to her, staring right into her eyes as he let the compulsion take hold, "And don't tell anyone about me or the things we discussed here, yes? It will be our little secret." He smiled.

"I won't tell anyone about you." She repeated.

"Well, then, I must leave now. I hope I'll see you soon, sweet Caroline."

Klaus was gone before she had the chance to say anything.

XX

Three days of uncertainty before she showed up at the place where she'd met him, too curious to know what exactly he'd be teaching her. She wasn't sure why she had accepted his offer, trusting strangers was a dangerous thing, especially if she was dealing with another vampire, but there was a certain thrill to it all… She'd been secretly enjoying her new abilities while everyone around her tried to make it sound as if she'd been cursed. She wanted to see what it was like to learn not only to control her vampirism, but to revel in it.

He seemed like the man for the job… The mysterious guy who seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

And the fact that he was extremely attractive didn't go unnoticed by her either.

"Hey." She greeted him shyly, doing her best to ignore the presumptuous smile that was on his face as if he was saying that he'd known she'd be coming to meet him all along.

"Hello, love. I'm glad to see you've decided to accept my help. Shall we begin our lessons?"

Caroline raised her chin, taking his words as a challenge that she would accept. "What will we be learning?"

Klaus's eyes glinted mischievously, "There's so much that I can teach you, sweetheart… Perhaps we should begin with your feeding habits."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't start again."

"Well, I must insist that you learn to feed properly. You can only learn everything about being a vampire if you are strong, Caroline. Tell me, why does it bother you so much to feed from humans?"

"Maybe the fact that I was human less than a month ago? Or the fact that my family and my friends are human? Maybe I simply don't want to hurt people."

"What happens if you make enemies, sweetheart? Who do you think they'll go after? They'll go after your family and your friends and you will have to fight for them. Tell me, how do you plan on keeping those you love safe when you are so weak you can't even defend yourself? I've been studying the other vampires in town… You claimed that Stefan Salvatore is your friend, that he means you no harm. Yet, here you are. Clearly you do not fully trust him. And what about his brother, Damon? I hear he feeds from humans just fine… How could you save anyone from any of them?"

Caroline's nails were digging into her palms as she stared coldly at Klaus for his harsh words. "Fine. But if I lose control, you will stop me, do you understand? I will not kill anyone."

"Of course." He promised. "Why don't we go towards the city? Then we can find someone for you to drink from."

She nodded and took his hand after he offered it to her, both of them speeding off towards the town.

"So, how old are you?" Caroline asked after they had gone back to human speed when they reached the road.

Klaus smiled at her attempt at small talk, "A few decades over a thousand."

"A thousand?!" she exclaimed with wide eyes. "Are you serious?"

"I'm one of the originals, sweetheart. The first vampires ever created." He told her, not seeing the harm in being honest with her since she wouldn't be able to talk about him with anyone else.

"Oh my gosh. How did it happen?"

"It's a very long story. One for another time, I believe. How did you become a vampire?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his evasive answer, but replied to his question anyway. "Well, I was in a car accident. I was going to die, so one of my best friends, Elena, convinced Damon to feed me his blood. She dates Stefan, but he's in love with her, so he did what she asked." Klaus refrained from snorting at this… Of course the two brothers were fighting yet again for another doppelganger. "His blood saved me, but then this vindictive bitch decided to kill me as a warning for the Salvatores and for Elena… So, basically, I'm collateral damage."

"You are more than that, Caroline. I hope you know that." He paused, "Who killed you?"

"Katherine Pierce… Do you know her?"

Klaus smiled darkly, "I do. I've been chasing her for centuries now."

"Oh. Are you in love with her too?" she asked, surprised that she was feeling so disappointed at the idea.

"Quite the contrary, love. I want to kill her… There are some people coming this way on the road." He informed her before she could ask any questions, "Let's see what you can do."

She watched him as he stood there, making the car stop so it wouldn't run over him. There was only a woman inside it and Caroline heard Klaus compelling her to get out of the vehicle and stand still. He called her to come to them and she did.

She hesitated, looking at him for some encouragement and he seemed to notice it.

"Go ahead, love."

"You are not going to feel this." She compelled, hoping that would make it less scary, before she sank her fangs on the woman's neck.

Caroline hadn't realised how much she had missed the real thing before that moment. Fresh blood was simply… More.

More delicious, more gratifying, more energetic…

Her monster revelled in it just as it revelled in the way Klaus was caressing her hair. "You are stunning like this, love." He praised, "Such a lovely beast."

She stopped drinking so she could look at him. No one had ever complimented any aspect of her vampirism except for how good she was at hiding, but Klaus seemed to be genuine in his words… He really did admire her like this if his dark, lustful eyes were any indication.

Caroline offered him a small smile and bit into her wrist so that she could heal the other woman, compelling her to forget she had ever met them soon after.

"You have amazing self-control, Caroline. And you are a very neat eater. I don't know why you've denied yourself the pleasure of human blood."

She shrugged, "It just seemed scary, I guess."

"Were you scared just now?" he asked.

Caroline thought about it for a moment… She had been nervous and apprehensive, but she didn't think she was actually scared. There was something about Klaus that made her feel somewhat safe.

She shook her head, "No, I wasn't."

Klaus gave her a dimpled-grin, "Good. Well, sweetheart, we can do this again a few more times if you think you need to be more secure about it, but I don't think there's much I can teach you. Can I expect to meet you again tomorrow for a different lesson?"

She didn't hesitate – "Yes. In the forest at the same time?"

"I'll see you then."

XX

Caroline groaned as her back hit the ground for what it felt like the 50th time in that day.

"And you're dead." Klaus said tiredly, offering her his hand to help her get up, which she promptly took.

He was teaching her self-defence and things weren't going the way she thought they'd be. She hadn't expected to be amazing, but she surely hadn't predicted being so easily beaten.

"Just admit it, I suck at this."

"You are not taking into consideration the fact that I'm way older than you are, love. I'm stronger, faster and I'm better prepared to deal with being attacked and attacking than you are. You are doing well."

She sighed, "If you say so. Can we take a break?"

"Sure, sweetheart." He said, handing her a bottle of water. "Is everything alright?" he asked after she sat down against a tree and went to join her.

They had been meeting every day for almost a month and he knew he had become her confidant; the one she'd go and talk to for hours when her friends or family let her down.

Klaus didn't mind at all to hear about it, as he told her repeatedly when she realised she'd been ranting for too long and apologized to him embarrassedly, and he quickly noticed that it wasn't just because of his plan of learning more about the doppelganger.

He enjoyed and craved her company. He loved spending time with her and hearing her talk about her hopes and dreams and everything she wanted in life was the only thing that made being in Mystic Falls bearable.

He had especially liked the time she told him all about how she'd broken up with her boyfriend – and had laughed when she had accused him of not even pretending to feel bad for her, saying that it was wrong to hit on a woman who had just ended a relationship… He'd told her he could wait for her and he'd meant it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had another discussion with Bonnie and Elena. You see, I accidentally mentioned that being a vampire wasn't so bad… They lectured me on how I'm a monster."

"Aren't we all?" he said lightly, "You need to stop worrying what these people think about you, Caroline. They might have once been your friends, but perhaps it's time you let them go. They neither understand your or accept you… You deserve better, love."

She felt guilty when she realised how much she wanted to follow his advice.

XX

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline cried out in pain as she felt her skin burn.

She was in the cell at the Salvatore's boarding house, vervain-soaked ropes tying her to a chair.

"Whom have you been meeting with? Tell us and it will all be over, blondie." Damon asked, spraying vervain at her with a water gun.

She screamed.

Caroline didn't understand what was happening. She didn't understand why they were torturing, didn't understand how they could do that to her. She was feeling betrayed and completely alone.

"Are you working with Klaus?" Stefan inquired. "Answer me, Caroline."

She tried really hard to make the words come out, to force them out of her mouth, but it seemed as if she was physically incapable of doing so – like her body couldn't speak of Klaus.

"I can't!" she yelled, "Don't you understand? I can't!"

"Bonnie." Damon said and nodded to Caroline.

The witch gave her repeated aneurisms and she felt as if her head was going to explode.

"Please, Bonnie. You're my friend!"

"My friend died when Katherine Pierce smothered her with a pillow." Bonnie spat the words.

Caroline shook her head, "No, she didn't. Perhaps you simply don't recognize your friend anymore, because ever since she was turned into a vampire without her consent, you gave turned your back on her. You didn't help me, Bonnie. You weren't there for me. And now you are torturing me... Are you sure I'm the monster around here?"

"She's only doing what she has to do to protect us!" Elena interjected.

"Us?" Caroline snorted, "Don't you mean protect you?"

Damon sprayed more vervain on her and she gave him a dark look.

"No one would have to protect me if you didn't let others use you so they could get to me! You did it with Damon, Katherine and now with Klaus! You are always betraying your friends, Caroline."

A bitter laugh escaped her lips – she could not believe she was being blamed for the abuse she had suffered in the hands of Damon or for the manipulation and threats Katherine had put her through.

"We're not friends, Elena. Not after this."

"Blondie, there will be no 'after this'. It's the end for you… Or did you really think we'd let you go so that you can keep on endangering Elena's life?"

She looked at him coldly, "My mom will find out about this. She'll look for me and she'll find out what you did."

"But she already knows." Bonnie informed her, "And she also thinks that you died the day you were turned into a vampire."

Caroline felt her eyes filling with tears for the first time since she'd woken up in that cell. She could always tell when Bonnie was lying and the girl had told the truth about her mother.

"I'm afraid Sheriff Forbes is much mistaken… As are all of you." Someone said by the door and Caroline looked up, recognizing the voice. "Hello, love."

"Klaus." She breathed in relief and he offered her a small smile.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He said and looked extremely amused when there was a collective intake of breath in the room, "Are you scared? Well, you should be."

Klaus acted almost too quickly for Caroline to really comprehend what was going on. She saw him knock Bonnie unconscious before breaking the necks of Damon and Stefan, ripping the necklace from Elena before compelling her to stay put.

He made a quick work of removing the ropes that were binding her, his hand cupping her cheek immediately after. "Caroline, are you ok?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine. Thank you for coming for me."

"Always, love." He vowed, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "Now, come on, let's get you out of here. I'll have someone take care of them… Elena, you'll come with us."

"Are you going to kill them?" Caroline asked.

His face was dark as he replied, "Not yet."

XX

Caroline was sitting on the edge of the bed of a guest room at his house, wearing a plush robe that Klaus had offered her so she could wear after her shower until they got her some clothes.

She still couldn't quite believe on what had happened, on what her friends had done.

Klaus went to check on her, sitting by her side and offering her a blood bag – B+, since she had told him once it was her favourite.

She felt a little better by the fact that he had remembered it, but there was still something bothering her and she couldn't help but ask, "So, is it true? Was it all because of Elena?"

Her voice sounded so vulnerable and she looked down instead of meeting his gaze… Klaus hated seeing her like that.

"No." he assured her quickly, "It wasn't all because of her. It started that way, yes. I wanted to find out more about her without being directly involved and you seemed like a good option, love. But… It has stopped being about Elena for quite a while now."

Caroline finally looked into his eyes, trying to find any trace of dishonesty, but couldn't find any. "Ok, then. What do you want with her, anyway?"

He sighed, "Do you remember what I told you about how my siblings and I became vampires, love? And what I told you about how Mikael was not my real father?" she nodded, "Well, my real father was a werewolf. After I first killed someone, the night we all became monsters, my genes were triggered… I became a whole other creature. A hybrid – half wolf, half vampire. My parents didn't want me to be even more powerful, so my mother cursed me. She prisoned my werewolf side so that I could never have access to it… I need a doppelganger to break this curse. To be whole again."

She reached for his hand, squeezing it to comfort him. "When are you going to do it?"

"In two days, when the moon is full." Klaus informed her, "You should know, sweetheart, the ritual that will be performed will consist on three sacrifices: the doppelganger, a vampire and a werewolf. I won't use the Lockwood boy, since apparently he had nothing to do with your torture and I'm assuming you wouldn't like me to kill him, but I can't say the same about your other friends."

"They are not my friends." Caroline said immediately. "What are you going to do to Bonnie and to the vampire you don't sacrifice?"

She tried to feel bad for not asking for mercy for her friends, but she couldn't find it in herself to help those who had hurt her in such ways. She had given so much of herself to them and for them… She was done now.

Klaus smiled, "That's up to you, love. As well as deciding what Salvatore brother will be sacrificed, unless you'd rather not to, of course."

She took a moment to think… On one hand, Damon had hurt her, used her as his play thing, but Stefan… She had considered Stefan her friend and he had betrayed her. She wasn't sure she wanted to be forgiving.

"Damon." Caroline said after a while. "I want Damon to die."

He nodded, "May I ask you why Damon?"

"One day I might tell you."

"And what should we do about Stefan and the Bennett witch?"

"Keep them alive. They'll both pay for what they did with their guilt for having survived."

He smirked at her, impressed by how dark she sounded. "Sounds good, love. I might have to compel Stefan not to plot against us and to kill the witch if she starts plotting her revenge."

Caroline blinked a few times at his word, her eyes wide as she breathed a question, "Compel?"

"One of the many perks of being an original vampire, love, is that I can compel other vampires." He explained smugly.

"You compelled me." She concluded, shaking her head. "I knew I had felt like that before… I just thought that it'd be impossible. When they were torturing me, they asked me about you and I couldn't… I couldn't say anything."

There was fear in her eyes as she looked at him and he didn't enjoy seeing it at all.

"I compelled you not to tell anyone about me when we first met, but I can remove it now." He assured her, trying to calm her down.

Caroline nodded briefly, her hands curled into fists. "Do it."

Klaus captured her gaze in his as he freed her from his command and Caroline got up, taking a few steps away from him immediately after.

"Caroline, I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever do this again, do you understand me?" she said, her voice harsh.

"I promise you, love. And if you don't trust me, drinking vervain will make it impossible for anyone to compel you. It will hurt you, but it might make you feel safe." He paused for a moment, "Are you going to leave?"

She looked at him, "I don't think I have anywhere to go. Besides… I don't want to leave. Do you want me to?"

He smiled, "Never."

XX

Caroline was worried.

It had been almost a full week since the ritual and Klaus had yet to come back to his house.

She hadn't gone to watch it. They'd had a pretty heated argument about it, since Klaus had told her she was not going because his brother was working against him and it wouldn't be safe for her and she argued that she could make her own decisions.

In the end, he had told her about how, if she were there and Elijah attacked her, he would have to stop the ritual to help her and made a long speech about needing to feel whole again – which she knew was only to make her feel bad about him and stay at his house, but she'd seen how much her safety meant to him and she indulged him this once, though they'd definitely be having a talk about how he didn't get to make choices in her name later.

Only, this 'later' seemed to be taking longer and longer to come.

She had no idea what had happened, she didn't even know if he was still alive. Perhaps his brother had succeeded to kill him and she was waiting for someone who would never show up. Or perhaps he had simply realised that he didn't want her in his life, perhaps she had been just a mean to find out more about Elena and now she'd been discarded.

Her insecurities grew in strength with each second that passed.

No book she tried to read nor anything on TV could capture her attention and she didn't dare going to the city, not feeling ready to face her mother just yet.

She was getting desperate, not knowing what to do.

And then, one morning, she was woken up by someone gently shaking and calling her. "Wake up, sweetheart. I'm back."

Honestly, Klaus totally deserved Caroline shoving him against the wall with all of her strength. "What is this for?" he winced.

"This is for going missing for a week and for waking me up at… God, what time is it?"

"I have no idea." He replied. "And I was enjoying my wolf form, love. I'm afraid I didn't notice it'd been so long."

She hit him in the chest, "Well, screw you! I've been worried about you! I didn't know if your brother had killed you or if something had gone wrong or if you had simply left and-"

Klaus couldn't help but feel pleased by the fact that she cared as he held her face in his hands, "I wouldn't have left you." He promised, "I'm sorry for taking so long, sweetheart, but I'm here now. You won't be alone again, I swear. Whatever happens, we'll stay together. Always and forever."

"Good." She said, staring into his deep blue eyes and swallowing.

And when his lips touched hers, she couldn't help but to believe in his words.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought about this!  
Also, I've been nominated for Klaroline Awards for 3 drabbles in this collection (Best Dark Drabble - Temptation; Best Angst Drabble - Forgetting Is So Long and Best OT3 Drabble - Let's Show Them), and I'm so thankful and happy about it. The voting ends tomorrow (on the 4th) so y'all should go vote on your favourite**s!  
 **You can find me on tumblr under itsnotacrimetoloveyou, which is where any prompts should go (includding requests for follow ups)**


	23. Song Prompts

**Resistance – Muse**

* * *

Every Thursday at 7pm they were supposed to meet in a clearing in the woods. They said little to none words before their clothes were discarded and their lips were meeting with a fiery passion.

Conversations were for later, when their breathings were uneven and their skins covered in sweat; it was when they shared stories and secrets and dreams.

Caroline secretly longed for those little rendezvous, waiting anxiously for each of them.

Klaus was a monster, a mass murderer… And he had captured her heart slowly with every kiss and every touch.

Which was what made it so hard for her to listen to her friends talk about their newest plan to kill him, having to pretend to be happy that she'd get rid of him. Caroline had to conceal every inch of concern that threatened to appear in her features and do her best to keep her monster tucked safely inside, going against its instinct of protecting those she cared for.

As soon as their little meeting was over, however, she did not hesitate to text Klaus, telling him that she'd be at their place waiting for him.

And wait she did… Very impatiently for about thirty minutes before he finally showed up, his body bathed by the moonlight.

"Look who couldn't wait until tomorrow night." He smirked and, in a second, had her pressed against a tree, his lips moving against her enthusiastically.

She was unable no to respond for just a moment and then she pushed him away, which had he confused and frowning. "I didn't call you for this." She admitted and he finally noticed her worried eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked, cupping her cheek, his thumb caressing it fondly.

She looked away for a moment, trembling a little. She needed to warn him, but part of her didn't want to betray her friends' trust. She knew that telling him about it meant choosing sides and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. And Caroline feared that she'd be abandoning the sureness of the bonds of her friendship for the uncertainty of Klaus's love.

"They found a way to kill you." She whispered, closing her eyes.

His finger stopped moving against her skin and all she could hear was their breathing for what it felt like forever before Klaus uttered "What?"

"I didn't even know they were still trying to… I mean, you haven't done anything in a while, so I thought they had given up, but… Damon called us to the boarding house today and told us…" she finally allowed her gaze to meet his, "They found your father."

Klaus was silent for longer this time and she knew why… She had heard all his confessions about his past, about the centuries he spent running from the man who had raised him.

"Did they free him?" he asked harshly and coldly, in a tone voice he had never used with her.

"I- I don't know. All Damon said was that it was all taken care of, that soon we'd be free of you and your siblings."

Klaus took in a deep breath and stared deep inside her eyes, putting his hands on the tree on each side of her head, trapping her. "This better not be a trick, Caroline. I will not be as forgiving if-"

"I'm not tricking you. I promise." She assured him, feeling a little hurt that he didn't trust her.

"She really isn't." a voice came from somewhere in the woods and they both turned to look as Stefan walked towards them. "You know, I didn't believe Damon when he told me that you were sleeping with him, Caroline. I was the only one, actually. I guess had to see it with my own eyes. I thought you'd be the first one to want him dead… Now we'll have to kill you too."

"Where is Mikael?" Klaus asked, already making its way towards the other man. "Where is he?!" he yelled, holding Stefan up by his neck.

"Damon… is…. freeing him." He coughed out, holding onto Klaus's hands as if to push it away, being released from his hold soon afterwards.

"You don't understand what you're dealing with!" Klaus said.

Stefan narrowed his eyes before speeding towards Caroline, a branch of a tree on his hand, his intentions crystal clear. He underestimated her as everyone seemed to do and in a fraction of a second, his body was on the floor, his heart following it a moment later, the sound of it hitting the ground being muffled by Caroline's scream.

"He- He wanted to kill me." She justified herself as she stared at her hand covered in blood.

Klaus walked to her in hurried steps, "You did what you had to do… And you gave him a quick death, which was more than he deserved since he dared try to kill you." He touched her arms, comforting her. "We need to get out of here, love. If my father truly is being awakened, then we'll have to run."

"We?" she asked, surprised.

He held both her hands, his eyes supplicating. "Come with me. Leave this town behind and stay with me. If I have to run from Mikael for a thousand more years, let me have you by my side this time."

She blinked a few times, trying to make up her mind.

It didn't take more than a moment before she nodded eagerly, "Yes. I'll go with you. We'll stay together."

Klaus squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Always and forever, love."

* * *

 **The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shots – Brand New**

* * *

"No. No. No! This shouldn't have happened!" she exclaimed, sitting abruptly, trying to get away from him so she could find something to cover herself, stopping as she heard a bitter laugh escaping his lips. She turned to look at him. "What?"

"I thought that we were in a little too deep for you to go back to denying. I guess I was wrong." Klaus said harshly. "But I suppose it'll make you feel better, won't it? To tell yourself that you hated it, that you didn't even want it that much in the first place… That I seduced you. You… Oh, you had no part in it, right? Isn't that the story you're going to tell yourself so that you can sleep at night after having had sex with a monster?"

"Self pity doesn't look good on you, Klaus."

"It's not self pity, love. I simply find it interesting how you managed to confess to me about your feelings, but refuse to tell yourself the truth."

She scoffed, "Why do you think you know how I feel about my feelings? Because you don't, ok? You don't know shit about it."

He raised his hands in defeat, "If you say so."

"Yes, I do say so. Because, yes, I admitted that I have feelings for you. I kissed you, we had sex… But do you have any idea how many people I hurt by doing so? Because I have to think about them too, Klaus. This isn't easy for me, you know? It isn't about me having feelings for you, it's about me having feelings for you and how it affects everyone around me."

"It doesn't have to affect anyone. You don't have to care about what they think."

"But I do! They are my friends! It's not only about what they think, Klaus. It's about how they feel. Do you think Elena will like if I have feelings for the man who killed her aunt? Or Tyler, do you think he'll be cool about the fact that I slept with the man who enslaved him, who murdered his mother and his friends? None of them will be ok with it, ok? And I care about them. So I can't be ok with it."

His lips were pressed into a thin line as he nodded, taking in her words. "And if you have feeling for me, don't you care about how I feel?" he asked in a small voice, looking down.

Caroline inhaled, surprised by his words. She hadn't predicted him showing any trace of vulnerability. She reached out, her hand cupping his cheek as she moved to sit closer to him. "Of course I do. But… You're a thousand years old. I think you can handle getting your heart a little broken by me." she said softly, not having predicted her eyes filling with tears while his closed and he leaned into her touch. "This shouldn't have happened, but I'm glad it did."

"I will keep my promise." He told her, "I'll keep my promise and I will walk away and I won't come back. Does this mean that I'll never see you again?" his eyes opened to look into hers.

Caroline smiled, "Well, never is a really long time when we're talking about eternity, right? And you said that one day I'd show up at your door and you'd show me what the world has to offer. I might hold you to that promise as well."

Klaus nodded, "I hope you do. But for now… Goodbye, Caroline." He pressed his lips against her cheek sweetly and she felt a tear streaming down her face.

Caroline pulled him into a hug, "Goodbye, Klaus."

* * *

 **Arsonist's Lullaby - Hozier**

* * *

Every night since she turned thirteen, Caroline Forbes dreamed of terrible things.

It always started with her looking at her own image reflected on a lake. There was blood on her lips, dripping down her chin and staining her blonde hair. She looked older, as if she was a grown woman and there was something about the way she smiled at the picture she made that reminded her of a beast.

After she got the red out of her face, hair and hands, she'd leave the lake and walk through the woods, following a trail of blood until she'd get to a pile of corpses, all of them ripped apart.

She'd smile once more after she felt a presence of a man coming behind her, he'd stand really close to her and whisper on her ear, "Well done, love."

Caroline would turn to look at him, but it was where her dream always ended.

The first time she had it, she woke up breathing heavily, looking around, searching for that man in the darkness of her room. She didn't find him and was confused as to why she was so disappointed by the fact.

He wasn't even a real person.

He was a voice in her dream.

Faceless. Nameless.

And still, she clung to the way the words sounded in his voice, to the way she felt so safe when he came to her in her sleep.

As she got older, Caroline began to think about how his body felt next to hers, began to imagine his voice praising her as she came around her fingers.

Her dream altered slightly too.

The man would always touch her. Sometimes it was a hand on her shoulder, sometimes his arms wrapped around her body as he hugged her from behind.

Caroline never told anyone about her dream. It was too intimate for her to share… It belonged to her. And to the mystery man who haunted her thoughts.

The first time it ever scared her was when she became a vampire.

Suddenly, it didn't seem like a distant reality. If she lost control, if her thirst for blood became too strong, then perhaps she'd be piling up corpses somewhere in the woods.

She found comfort in his touch, though. And his words, though they hadn't changed, made it seem as if there was a purpose for those deaths, as if she had done the right thing.

And soon she found out that, sometimes, she'd have to do terrible things for the right reasons. Maybe that was what was happening there.

It just didn't explain why she seemed so please by it all.

Her world changed when the Originals seemed to after her friend… When they informed her of what was going on, they told her a name. A name that made her tremble, that filled her with warmth… Somehow she knew.

Klaus Mikaelson was the man in her dreams.

And as all of her friends were worried, anxiously waiting for his attack, she was anxious for entirely different reasons.

Would he come to her? Should she come to him? Would she betraying her friends if she did so? Would he even know her?

Caroline didn't have to wait that long for her answers… One day, a man knocked on her door. Dirty blond hair, electric blue eyes, a smirk on his face.

She knew who he was before he said anything so she could recognize his voice.

"Hello, love. I know you can't invite me in, but perhaps you could come outside so that we could talk?"

"Klaus?" she breathed his name, stepping outside immediately without even thinking. She had heard her friends talking about how he was the most dangerous man in the planet, but she was too curious not to take a chance now.

He smiled, "Ah, so you know who I am. Fantastic."

"The dreams… Is it you in them?"

Klaus's eyes sparkled as he looked into her own, "I'm afraid so, sweetheart. At least, you are in mine." Caroline breathed in relief, glad to know that he dreamed of her too. He seemed to notice her train of thought, because he continued, "And you have been for four hundred years now. I've waited a long time for you, Caroline Forbes."

"I wasn't even a live… How could you… Why is this happening?"

"I was cursed by a witch in possession of a grimoire dedicated to love spells. It didn't create love, no magic can do that, but it made me feel the absence of my mate for the past centuries."

"Mate?" she blinked, confused. "I don't understand."

"I'm sure you have many questions, Caroline. And I promise I'll answer to each and every one of them. I suggest we go to a more reserved place, though. It's not a conversation to be held in front of all your neighbours." He offered her his hand and she hesitated for a moment before taking it, his touch sending electric waves all over her body.

She inhaled sharply and looked at him to see Klaus eyeing her curiously and she blushed slightly, clearing her throat before saying, "Let's go."

There was so much in her mind on that moment. Why had the witch cursed him? What had he meant about her being his mate? What were his dreams like? Had they been the same for all those years? What did he want from her? What was the meaning of her dream?

Caroline felt like she knew the answer to some of these questions and she was sure she wasn't supposed to feel so excited about it all, but she couldn't help herself.

Maybe Klaus was as terrible as her friends had painted him, but something told her he wouldn't be terrible to her.

She owed it to herself to find out.

* * *

 **Walk Away – The Script**

* * *

Klaus couldn't quite believe his eyes as he read her text for the millionth time.

Caroline Forbes was finally making her way to New Orleans.

They had met several times during the past century, explored many places, and shared many hotel rooms. Sometimes she'd call him and tell him to meet her in a city and he'd gladly oblige. But ever since to that day, she had refused to show up at his house.

And though his heart filled with joy with the fact that Caroline seemed to be finally accepting her place at his side, there was a part of him that worried.

Having her in and out of his life in a matter of weeks, seducing her, tempting her… All of that he could do.

Klaus had no idea what to do with something more permanent, though.

It wasn't fear of commitment; he wasn't scared of tying himself to her for eternity. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep her for eternity, that he'd screw it up like he did with every single relationship in his incredibly long life.

He wanted forever with her, there was no use denying that. But, surprisingly, Klaus Mikaelson didn't know how to do it.

He knew he didn't deserve her and for how long could he make her believe that he did before she found out the truth? Before she found out that she could do so much better than him?

Or even worse… How long would it take for him to destroy her? For her to hate him for it?

He did his best to shake those thoughts away, realising how bloody ridiculous it was for him to be so insecure.

But he truly cared about Caroline and he really wanted it to work. A selfish man he could be, but he ought to at least warn her, to let her know what she was really getting herself into.

So he waited for her arrival, watching from a window as she parked her car and walked to his door.

Klaus opened it before she had the chance to knock.

"Hi" she greeted with a big smile and hopeful eyes.

He smirked, "Hello, love. What brings you here?"

"You." Caroline said bluntly. "I'm here. You said I could take a year or a century… I went with a century, I hope you don't mind." She joked, the smile falling from her face when he didn't return it. "Klaus?"

"Are you sure? If you step inside, Caroline, I'm not letting you go. Not ever. You'll be stuck with me forever and I understand the concept of eternity better than anyone. If you feel like there might come a day when you no longer want me, like one day you might want to leave, then you should leave. If you need me to change for this to work or if my actions will eventually be too much for you to handle, then you should leave. I'm a possessive man, love. I'm not saying these words lightly. If you come inside, there's no way out. Are you sure you are ready to commit yourself to me for the rest of your eternal life?"

Caroline stared at him unimpressively, "Step aside. You are blocking the door."

"Caroline-"

"Look, Klaus, I appreciate the warning. But I know who you are, I know what I'm getting myself into. I've had a hundred years to think this through and I want you…" she paused for a moment before continuing with a little uncertainty, "That is, if you still want me. Do you?"

He frowned, "Of course, sweetheart."

She grinned at him, "Then it's settled."

Klaus moved so she could pass, unable to keep a smile from his face as she stepped inside. He immediately pulled her to him, sealing the start of their future with a kiss.

* * *

 **Seven Devils – Florence and the Machine  
** **NSFW**

* * *

He watched her naked body with great interest from the bed as she got up and went to pour them some wine, waiting for her to start speaking. It was how their meetings usually went, after all.

Caroline would come to him, they'd fuck and afterwards she'd tell him something she wanted.

Sometimes he'd simply give it to her, and sometimes it meant war.

He had a feeling this time it'd be the latter.

Caroline Forbes was the first vampire he ever sired, she was almost as old as he was, at least as clever and with the same access to resources. She was his very own Irene Adler. They had faced each other on the battlefield many times during the centuries. She was, perhaps, the only person he'd ever lost to.

She'd built her own kingdom, crowned herself the queen and they'd been disputing territories for almost a millennium now, though sometimes they joined forces to fight against a common enemy.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least – full of declarations of war and peace treaties, alliances had been made and had been broken. They had fought countless battles, in the field and between the sheets and it seemed like it was time for another one.

"So, there's a reason I'm here. Other than for the amazing sex, of course."

"Of course." He said amusedly. "Tell me what you desire, sweetheart." Klaus smiled, getting up to walk till her, taking the beverage she was offering him, drinking a few gulps before putting it down.

She pointed to the armchair so he'd sit and he obliged, pulling her by the arm so she'd be sitting on top of him. Caroline kissed him passionately, her breasts pressed against his chest as his hands gripped her hips and he positioned himself at her entrance before pulling her down, his cock filling her. Her nails dug into his shoulders. "Fuck, Niklaus!" she hissed, letting him guide their moves. "I want Louisiana."

more

"Louisiana?" he groaned, "Are you kidding?"

Klaus knew very well she wasn't. Caroline loved making unreasonable requests, because she knew there was no way in hell he'd give her Louisiana.

"I want – Klaus! – Louisiana! Oh, fuck. I'm not joking." She tried to form a coherent phrase as he kept on thrusting into her. "Give it to me? I'll give you Nevada in return. Gods!"

He scoffed before biting her lower lip, "I'm afraid I'm too found of that state to let it go, love."

"Pretty please?" Caroline asked. "Oh, I'm close."

"Come for me, love." He encouraged before sinking his teeth on her neck, offering his in return and she promptly returned the gesture, the blood sharing quickly making her climax around him.

Klaus spilled inside her soon after, the sweetness of her taste driving him over the edge.

She rested her forehead against his as they recovered from their highs, their breaths heavy and uneven. "Well, are you sure about it? You can still visit New Orleans whenever you want to." She offered.

He shook his head, "It is my city. I'll not be a mere visitor to it."

"You wouldn't be a mere visitor… You'd be the queen's most honoured guest. And you know that I'm a very generous host." Caroline whispered in his ear.

"Tempting, but I'll pass it."

"I will fight for it, Klaus." She warned him.

His eyes sparkled, "Good. I hope you recall what happened the last time you lost a war to me… Do you remember what it was like being my slave? You served me for a decade. I'll make it two this time. I do miss you calling me master and I bet you do too."

Flashbacks of those years made their way to her mind and her lower belly tightened with arousal at the thought. She narrowed her eyes at him, pretending that his words hadn't affected her. "Perhaps I'll make you my slave. I was only able to keep you for a month the last time… But your father is no longer around and you don't have to run anymore. Tell me, do you miss calling me 'your grace' and doing everything I say?"

Klaus didn't answer her; he simply smirked and brought his thumb to caress her nipple, his eyes following its movement before looking into hers. "I'll see you soon, sweet Caroline."

Caroline kissed him one last time before getting up, "See you soon, Klaus."

* * *

 **Don't Speak – No Doubt**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Caroline heard him asking and suddenly went still, shutting her eyes for a second… She had wanted to avoid that moment, but since he had caught her, she wouldn't lie to him about it. Not that he'd buy any of it – all of her clothes were pilled up on the bed while she sat on the floor next to an open suitcase, putting some of them inside it. There was no way he'd miss what was going on.

"Uh, hi." She said, forcing a smile on her face as she turned to look at Klaus. "I thought you were going to the woods to be a wolf or something."

He was leaning against the threshold, his arms crossed in front of his body and there was rage in his eyes. "I changed my mind after you so passionately described the things you'd be doing here all by yourself… It is a bit odd that you left packing your things out of that description." He said acidly.

Caroline took a deep breath, standing up.

"Klaus, I was just-"

"Leaving." He finished the sentence for her, his expression hard. "Well, I won't get in your way, love."

Klaus turned to leave and she'd have rolled her eyes at his dramatic exit if the situation weren't more delicate.

Caroline flashed so she'd be standing in front of him, stopping him from walking away. "Let me explain."

"I'm quite capable of reaching a conclusion to what I just saw, Caroline. Just tell me this – were you planning on saying goodbye?"

His eyes stared into her own and she swallowed at the intensity she saw there. There was anger, disappointment and sadness in them and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, to tell him what he wanted to hear – that she would stay – but she forced herself to be honest to him.

"No, I wasn't." she confessed in a low voice and Klaus looked down, nodding.

"I guess I'll let you stick with your plan, then."

"Klaus," Caroline pleaded and it was enough to make him stay put, "I'm sorry. I know that it's awful, that I shouldn't leave without talking to you, but I didn't know how to tell you… God, you are so ready for this. You are so invested in us! How was I supposed to tell you that I was done?" she regretted her choice of words as so as she'd said them and seen the look on his face. "That's not what I meant. I'm not done. I just… I can't settle down yet. I need to explore some more before I can commit myself to you."

He stared at her for moment that went by slowly as she tried to gauge his reaction. "I can understand that, but don't I at least deserve a goodbye?"

"Yes, you do, but I didn't know how to say it to you!" she exclaimed, taking a moment to breathe and put her hands on his chest. "Especially because… This isn't goodbye. Not really. It's a 'I see you soon'… Maybe it isn't the definition of soon I'd use as a human, but it won't be too long. Spending this time with you was important to me, Klaus. Now I know that we can do this, that we can actually be together. And I know that you're mad and you have the right to be, but try not to hold grudges for too long, ok? Because I don't want you to still be angry at me when I make my way back to you."

Klaus shook his head at her, a small huff escaping his lips before he pulled her into a kiss.

His hands were around her waist and hers were on his hair. Caroline had already ignored her mind telling her that goodbye sex was a bad idea, since it could make her change her mind, when suddenly he was gone.

And before the night was over, so was she.

* * *

 **Sex – The 1975  
** **NSFW**

* * *

"Hello, Caroline."

His voice startled her as she walked inside her room. "What are you doing here?" Caroline asked harshly after recomposing herself from the surprise.

She had just got come from the ball at his house and she most definitely didn't want to talk to him just yet – or ever for that matter. Especially if he'd be responding to her annoyance with those damn dimples of his.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour tonight. It was not my intention to upset you, I assure you." Klaus said, his words and his eyes looking so sincere that Caroline was caught off guard.

She blinked at his a few times, trying to understand why the hell the most powerful creature in the world was in her bedroom apologizing. "Your behaviour tonight was the smallest of your crimes." She retorted out of habit.

"I'm afraid it's the only crime I'm willing to apologize for sincerely, sweetheart."

"How about having Tyler bite me?" she suggested.

"Ah, but then I wouldn't have gotten to meet you the way I did… I wouldn't have had you drinking from my blood. Such an intimate act, isn't it? I assume it was your first time drinking from a lover."

Caroline huffed at his effrontery, crossing her arms in front of her body. "We are not lovers."

"Yet." He said, looking way too amused for her taste and took a few steps in her direction until he was standing right in front of her. Klaus leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We can change that whenever you want."

She was just about to reply with a disdainful 'How about never?', but the words got stuck in her throat, her mind clouding with his smell and Klaus pulled back to look into her eyes, his piercing blue ones affecting her more than they had the right to.

Her brain decided to cooperate with her instincts, stopping any rational thoughts from being formed and reminding her of how it felt to have him in her bed, her fangs on his arm as sweet, hot blood pleasured her tongue and his hand caressed her hair.

Klaus was right – it had been an intimate act.

And now her monster seemed to be craving an entire different kind of intimacy and she had to fight as best as she could not to cave.

The moment he picked up on her hesitation and on how her breathing had hitched, though… His feral smile was enough to indicate that he'd be fighting with all his weapons so that she would.

Klaus took a step even closer, his hand touching her upper arm and Caroline couldn't understand how he could make such an innocent gesture anything but. "So, Caroline," her name rolled off his tongue in a way that almost made her groan, "do you forgive me? I'll understand if you don't… I'll understand if I have to make it up to you. I've wondering how that would be possible. I have a few ideas of things I believe you would like. Being over a thousand years old helped me get some knowledge on what the ladies like, after all." He said with an infuriating smirk and it made her shiver.

She had been silent for way too long and he was obviously taking that as a sign he was winning – which wasn't exactly wrong – but she didn't trust herself to speak.

Caroline was intrigued.

She had been intrigued by Klaus ever since they'd met and now with his words… She wanted to know the things he could show her.

He was standing way too close – were his eyes really that blue? – and his lips looked so kissable and sinful… Caroline did not resist the attraction she felt and kissed him hungrily and desperately.

Klaus's hands went immediately to her hips so that he could pull her against him, their bodies colliding as she deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth.

Her brain shut down for long moments before she finally realised what she was doing and pulled back.

"I can't." Caroline breathed, "Tyler… And-"

"I thought we had discussed this earlier tonight, love – you're not spoken for." He said playfully, but she avoided his gaze, biting her lower lip and looking a bit anxious. "You don't have to overanalyse this so much, Caroline. There doesn't have to be any strings attached."

At least Klaus was hoping there wouldn't be… His infatuation with the baby vampire wasn't something he was exactly wanting and part of him worried for what it could grow to become. He hoped that he'd take her tonight and then he would be free of the possibility of his admiration of her beauty and strength to turn into real feelings.

Her eyes met his and she nodded almost imperceptibly. "Okay."

He smiled at her reassuringly before capturing her lips with his once more before swiftly turning her around, cupping her breasts through the gown she wearing as he kissed her neck, his stubble brushing against her skin.

Klaus found the zip of the dress and slowly dragged it down, his knuckles brushing against her spine as he did so, making her shiver. His hands went up her back, caressing the skin until he found the straps and helped them across her arms until the gown was pooled around her waist.

Caroline lay down against him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arms looped around his neck. She closed her eyes as his fingers toyed with her nipples, pinching them lightly and making her moan.

"You are so beautiful, sweetheart." Klaus whispered on her ear and she blushed slightly.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, turning to face him so she could kiss him again before she started to rid him of his clothes.

Caroline discarded his suit and tried to work on his tie, but was too impatient and simply ripped it off in-between kisses, moving to unbutton his shirt as quickly as she could, starting to explore his torso before it was even completely off.

Klaus pulled her closer again, nearly flattening her uncovered breasts against his chest and the feel of their skins touching like this… It was driving her mad with lust.

He tugged her dress down and it fell at her feet, his hand immediately cupping her arse, his fingers digging on her flesh and his cock twitched as he realised she hadn't been wearing any underwear all night long.

Caroline pushed him back so that he'd be siting on her bed and she climbed on top of him, rocking her hips against the growing bulge in his pants, smirking against his jaw when she heard him groan.

He brought one of her breasts to his lips and sucked greedily, his teeth teasing her and making her gasp, her hands moving to palm him as his wandered across her thighs.

In a fraction of a second, Klaus had her on her back and was on top of her, spreading her legs for him as he kissed her lips, moving to her jaw and neck. Caroline eagerly gave him access and his finger found her slick folds, brushing against them so lightly that it made her cry out as her hips chased his touch.

"So wet for me, love." He grinned, "I could make you beg… I could touch you, bringing you so close to finding your release only to stop moments before. I'd do it over and over again until you would so sweetly ask me for mercy. I'm not a merciful man, Caroline. You would have to convince me…" he pushed to fingers inside of her and she arched her back, moaning his name. "Your lips felt so good against my skin when you fed on my blood, I bet they'd feel even better wrapped around me. Would you like that, sweetheart?"

She nodded, her eyes closed as she breathed, "Yes" and her nails dug into his arm as his thumb brushed against her clit. "Fuck, Klaus."

He withdrew his hand and she stared at him accusatorily, shooting daggers at his smirk. "Well, then… Convince me to be nice."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, kissing him before turning them over so she was on top of him.

She pressed her lips against random spots on his torso and Klaus was sure he had never seen anything more glorious than Caroline Forbes going down on him as he watched her place open-mouth kisses on his erection through his pants before these were discarded with his underwear.

Caroline stroke him a few times, massaging his balls with her other hand and then gave his shaft a long lick, keeping eye contact with him at all times. She put the tip of him on her mouth, making her way down using her teeth to tease him further before she took so much of him it made her gag.

She started to move up and down slowly, but Klaus was too impatient for that and took her hair in his hand to control her rhythm, tugging at it to make her go faster, his hips pursuing her mouth.

"You have no idea how many times I pictured you like this for me, sweetheart. Pressing your thighs together to get some friction while you please me with your mouth… You are so aroused from this, Caroline. I can smell it. Do you enjoy it, love? Having me like this, being the one making me fall apart?" he asked and she moaned in response, " I thought you would." He smiled and groaned as he felt the muscles in his abdomen tightening, pulling her hair a bit harsher in response. "I'm close, sweetheart. If you don't- Fuck, Caroline."

She responded to his words with more enthusiasm and sucked him harder and faster until he spilled down her throat, eyes closed and lips parted.

"So…" Caroline said, "Can you be nice now?"

Klaus laughed as he pulled her to him, "Definitely. Tell me, love… How do you wish to come? On my fingers? Or perhaps you'd rather come against my tongue? It's only fair, after all. I know that I would love to taste you."

She looked away, "I haven't… I mean, no one's ever done that to me before." Caroline confessed rather shyly.

Klaus's eyes seemed to darken at that, mentally cursing her former lover for not having pleasured her they way she deserved. "Would you like me to?"

She nodded, "I think I would."

"We don't have to do it if you don't want it." he assured her.

"No!" she said immediately, "I want to."

He smirked, "Ok, then, love."

Klaus opened her legs for him and she blushed as his gaze dropped to her pussy. No one had ever had looked at it like he was doing in that moment right before he pressed a kiss on her upper thigh.

Her core started throbbing in anticipation. She had fantasised about Klaus's mouth working on her like this, but her imagination couldn't predict how good it felt.

His tongue circled her clit with some pressure, the patterns he used were clouding her mind and she couldn't think of anything else as his lips captured and sucked it lightly, his teeth making her curse under her breath.

He put his tongue inside of her, feeling her walls against it as Caroline started to pant, her hands gripping on the sheets as she revelled in how amazing it felt for her to have Klaus tongue-fucking her.

"Oh my God, Klaus!"

Caroline began to play with her own breasts as he watched her, groaning against her pussy as she rolled her nipples between her fingers, which made her tremble with the vibrations that went through her. "Please, don't stop. I'm so close."

It wasn't long before she reached her climax.

He smiled at her, all flushed because of him and kissed her so that she could feel her taste on his tongue, adoring the way she moaned at it.

"Did you enjoy it, then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Obviously." She laughed, "Thank you for giving me an amazing first time."

He shook his head, "No need to thank me, love."

Their lips met again, a little more tenderly, but it soon began to heat up again as their hands started to wander around each other's body.

Caroline felt Klaus's cock harden against her thigh as he squeezed her ass, the weight of him on top of her felt so good and she felt arousal coil on her lower belly once more.

He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing himself against her core and she groaned, "I need you. Now."

Klaus smiled at how demanding she sounded, but complied, thrusting into her completely, feeling extremely satisfied with himself as Caroline dug her nails on his back as her walls stretched to accommodate his length.

"You feel so good, Caroline."

She clenched around his cock as he thrust inside her hard and fast, his teeth scrapping the skin of her neck, his monster dying to fulfil its needs as well. Caroline seemed to realise it, because she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. "Bite me."

Klaus didn't hesitate before sinking his fangs on her, the sweet taste of her blood invading his mouth. He offered her his neck in return, which she promptly accepted.

She had never felt this sated – the blood sharing while he fucked her made her orgasm harder than she had ever before. And he was soon to follow her.

He stopped drinking from her first, so that she wouldn't feel the effect of his poison, tugging at her hair a moment later so that she would stop as well.

Klaus did his best to memorize the image she made – bloodied lips, lustful eyes and his cum between her legs.

"No strings attached?" Caroline asked after a while, when they were just lying together, their legs intertwined, her head resting on his chest.

He smiled, "No strings attached."

A lie.

Klaus had hoped to fuck Caroline out of his system, to be done with her… But now that he'd had this small glimpse of what it'd be like having her, he wouldn't let go.

And by the look on her face, she was well aware.

* * *

 **First things first: Temptation (chapter 19) won the Klaroline Award for Best Dark Drabble (!), so I just wanted to say how thankful I am for everyone who voted and for everyone who reads my stories and reviews and favourites and follows them. Seriously, I adore you guys!  
Second, well, what did you think of these drabbles? Which one is your favourite? I had lots of fun working with these songs and I still have a few more in my inbox on tumblr to write, so you'll probably see more of them. I may or may not have a sequel to the Seven Devils one in mind, so let me know if that's something you'd like to read.  
As you probably know by now, you can find me on tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) and it's where I take your prompts :)**


	24. When It's Over, You're a Start

**Written for klarogasms for the Klaroline Vacay Exchange**  
 **Harry Potter AU - After having been turned into a werewolf and disowned by the man he thought to be his father, Klaus Mikaelson had to run. Alone, with no friends or family to help him, he saw himself accepting a mysterious job offer from the famous potioneer, Caroline Forbes.**

* * *

He was fucked.

Truly and utterly fucked. There was no other way to put it.

Klaus Mikaelson was completely alone in a foreign country. Disowned by Mikael and running away for his life with only his wand and the clothes on his body. No money, no friends, no place to stay. Oh, and he had just been turned into a werewolf.

New York seemed like a good place to go at first thought, but he'd made the choice under pressure, having completely forgotten about the new polices against werewolves over in America, which was making it incredibly hard for him to get a job.

'His kind' was too dangerous and unpredictable, according to what he had been told repeatedly.

And for someone who loved being alone, he found out that feeling lonely sucked more than he could've imagine and his mind often drifted to the family he had left behind.

He missed the constant bickering between his siblings, Rebekah's tantrums, Kol's idiotic pranks, Elijah's self-righteous ways… And Henrik, to whom he had never said goodbye.

Klaus pictured his youngest brother coming home from Hogwarts, disappointed to see that he hadn't gone to pick him up at King's Cross as he had promised, imagined how Rebekah would gently break the new for him, Elijah instructing him not to talk about Klaus in front of their parents and Kol offering to take him for sundaes as if it could make it all better.

He'd never see them again.

Hell, he didn't know if he was going to live much longer considering his situation, he didn't know if he wanted to.

All seemed hopeless to him…

… Until he was kidnapped.

Klaus had been walking down the street after yet another person had refused him a job due to his behaviour during the full moon when a dark-haired man had approached him, saying. "I'm sorry about this, mate."

He was slightly surprised about the British accent, but his surprise was greater at the sting he felt on his neck as the other man pierced his skin with a syringe.

His vision started to blacken and he knew he'd be soon losing consciousness; his last thought before his senses abandoned him was that Mikael had found him.

* * *

Klaus woke up completely disoriented.

He couldn't remember a thing and his head was throbbing, he could recall that he should be wary, that something wasn't right and that he should get the hell out of that place, wherever he was.

His whole body was tense despite being lying on a rather comfortable surface.

There were people talking somewhere near him, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, though he realized it was a woman and man. She seemed to be angry.

Slowly, he started to feel less dizzy, blinking a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the light at the same time his mind remembered what had happened.

Klaus immediately stood up, looking rather alarmed, his hands searching for his wand and not finding it.

"Hello, Mr Mikaelson." a feminine voice said and he looked up to see a stunning blonde woman, who was strangely familiar, standing behind a desk, a man who had his back turned to him sitting across from it.

He seemed to be in an office, which didn't make any sense to him. Why would Mikael send him there?

"Who are you?" he asked, staring at her and she pointed to the chair beside the man.

"Sit, please." She smiled at him, "Enzo, I'll deal with you later. Leave us."

Klaus recognized the man as he stood up, his jaw clenching. "You attacked me." He stated, his hands curling into fists.

"I'm very sorry about the incident. He wasn't supposed to have done that." The woman said, indicating the door to Enzo with her head and he promptly left. "Sit so that we can talk." She offered again, but Klaus stubbornly stood his ground, staring at her. "No one here will harm you, Mr Mikaelson. I can promise you that."

"Considering I was kidnapped by that man, I can't say I believe you, love. Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The blonde gave him a bright smile, "I'm Caroline Forbes."

He frowned, realizing from where he knew her. "The potions master?"

"That would be me, yes. I assume your siblings, Rebekah and Henrik, use my textbooks, right?"

Klaus gave her a cold look at the mention of his family. "What do you want?"

She arched her brows, pointing to the chair and he obliged, sitting down and looking at her impatiently. Caroline mimicked him. "Well, I must say I'm curious… Why would Klaus Mikaelson come to America so hurriedly? No luggage, no place to stay… Using a different name."

"How do you know all this?"

She shrugged, "I have friends everywhere. They've told you haven't gotten a job despite your many attempts. I wonder, is there something wrong with you? Your grades from Hogwarts were amazing, you were training to become an Unspeakable… It should be so easy for you to get a job, but for some reason, you are neglecting your past. Why is that?"

"I'm afraid I fail to see how that's any of your business, sweetheart."

"It's very much of my business if I'm offering you a job, Klaus – may I call you Klaus?"

He blinked at her a few times, digesting her words. "What?"

"Or I can call you Mr Mikaelson if you prefer." She suggested jokingly.

"No, why are you offering me a job?"

Caroline stared into his eyes, "I believe that you can contribute greatly to my work. Everyone says you're an extremely intelligent man, you're good at scheming and you think quickly besides being an extraordinary wizard. I need people like you on my side. In addition to the job, I can offer you an apartment and security. You'll be protected from whomever you're running from."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Why do you think I'm running from someone?"

"Because I'm not an idiot." She replied simply, "Now, the job I'm offering you comes with some conditions. I will not lie, it can get dangerous. Especially if the information you'll have access to falls into the wrong hands, which means our working contract is very strict, meaning that it's sealed with magic. If you violate it, you'll regret it."

Klaus was extremely confused. Perhaps was the fact that his head was still a bit sore from the drug that had been used on him, but he was getting the feeling he was joining a secret group.

"What do you mean it can get dangerous? You're a potioneer, don't you work with caldrons and give lectures for a living?"

"I can only give you more information if you sign the contract, Klaus."

He didn't like it. He hated not knowing what was happening and not feeling in control.

So it was a surprise to himself when he realised that he had said, "Ok, I'll sign it."

Caroline grinned at him and he couldn't help but admire her – not only for her beauty, but there was something about how she spoke, how her eyes were constantly analysing everything… She was an intriguing woman.

"Good." She handed him the papers and he looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head amusedly at how she seemed to know that he would accept her offer.

Klaus read it through carefully, but it was quite enigmatic. It only stated that he was to help Caroline Forbes with whatever she required and, though he could quit at any time he wanted, there was one clause of the job he would never be free from – the silence clause that claimed that, if he broke it, he would endure a terrible death.

It somewhat reminded him of the time he applied for a job in the Department of Mysteries.

He was extremely curious; what could be so terrible about being an assistant to someone who made potions for a living? He sure as hell intended to find out. He'd always been good at keeping secrets anyway.

Caroline was looking at him expectantly as he signed the paper, a smile on her lips when she offered him her hand so that he could shake it and as their skins touched, something felt funny on his stomach, a weird fluttering that he did his best to conceal, though he couldn't help but wonder if she had felt it too.

"I'm glad you've decided to join me, Klaus. You'll be a valuable employee." She said, her eyes scanning him, calculating.

He arched his brows, "I'm glad you think so, love. Now, what exactly does this job entail?"

She smirked, "Mostly, I work with potions, yes. However… Well, let's just say that not all of them are… Licit."

Klaus stared at her for a long moment before saying in disbelief, "Are you trying to say that you run a non-legal potions business?"

"Yes." Caroline confessed easily, "Not all of them are illegal, though. Some are simply used in illegal operations. You wouldn't be assisting me on producing the potions, at least judging by your potions grades, but you'll be useful in other ways."

"For instance?"

"Making someone drink the potions our clients buy. We offer a complete service here, all in complete secrecy, of course. But don't worry, our silence is well paid for. Now, we have to make them consume it discretely, no one can blame us either. And for that to work, we have to be creative… I was told you are a creative man."

He nodded, smiling. "I can assure you I am."

There was something about all this that was extremely exciting for him. He had been bored out of his mind ever since leaving the UK, despite his paranoia that Mikael was following him.

Solving problems, tracing a plan and being two steps ahead of everyone else – that's what he excelled in and it was thrilling to know that he'd be able to do that from now on, that'd he have a purpose for living besides to spite the man who had raised him.

And if he was caught doing something illegal… Well, what did he have to lose?

* * *

Caroline had gotten him an apartment on the same building she lived in the Upper East Side. Klaus had been surprised at it being located in the muggle – no-maj, as everyone in America called it – world, but she'd explained that she was muggleborn and, despite all of her years in the magical community, she enjoyed the "normal" things as well.

"I know we've had included many things that the no-maj created into our world, but not everything. And I still enjoy keeping up with their technology and TV shows."

He couldn't help but smile at her explanation. She was so intense, everything seemed to be brighter in her eyes and it was so refreshing to meet someone like her after all the horror he had experienced ever since that werewolf had bitten him during the full moon.

How Mikael had been so furious at him that he revealed the Mikaelson's biggest secret: Klaus was not his son.

And before he had any time to process how much that explained, the man who he had believed to be his father was already making threats and telling him how he would not let Klaus stain the family name, that he would not have a werewolf for a son.

Before he had the chance to react, the doors of Mikael's office burst open and his siblings came to his rescue, Rebekah quickly immobilizing her father, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Nik. You have to get the hell out of here. Now!"

Klaus had begged them to come with him so they wouldn't have to face Mikael's wrath once he could move again, but they said they had to stay to protect Henrik. He couldn't argue with that.

So he bid his family farewell, fighting back the urge to cry.

Caroline somewhat filled that hole in chest, helped with ache in the heart he claimed not to have.

But not even her could make him feel safe from the monster that haunted his thoughts…

The full moon was coming.

* * *

Blood.

He could feel it on his tongue, the metallic taste making him wince as he desperately tried to remember what had happened during that night… What he had done.

But there was this huge blank in his memory and he could only assume the worst.

There was dirt all over his body, mixed with dried blood. It didn't sit well on his stomach.

And though he managed to get rid of what was staining his skin as he washed it all away in a pond nearby, his heavy consciousness wouldn't leave him so easily.

He just hoped he hadn't bitten anyone.

* * *

Klaus made his way to Caroline's office feeling as if everyone was staring at him, as if everyone knew.

He was so ashamed of the monster he was, so ashamed of what he could've done… He didn't know how he'd be able to concentrate that day.

It was only his second week working there and no opportunity had arisen for him to demonstrate his capabilities, so he mostly showed up everyday and watched how things were run.

He saw people who he recognized from the papers, even old acquaintances of his father, coming in so they could buy Caroline's potions.

It all mostly involved political scheming – veritaserum, so that someone would spill the truth about their wrongs, for instance – but there were other cases, like a man who wanted to leave it all behind and start fresh somewhere else, so he had bought Draught of Living Dead just for his family and friends to believe that he was dead.

And, of course, poison. Lots and lots of poisons. And, surprisingly, even more love potions.

Not all of them were illegal, but they were all incredibly hard to be brew and extremely expensive. Not to mention, distasteful. None of those people wanted to be seen buying those potions.

Caroline usually invited him to be with her while she prepared them so they could get to know each other a little better.

So they talked. A lot.

"Tell me about Hogwarts." She requested that day, "I've always heard the tales of how it's the best school in the world and how amazing everything is over there. I always dreamed of studying there. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Ilvermorny, but there's so much history in Hogwarts! What was it like studying there?"

Klaus smiled, letting his mind wander to his school.

"It was everything you could expect, love. The castle is magnificent and, you are right, there's too much history there and you can notice it everywhere. The marks of the Battle of Hogwarts that are still there to this day, the memorials, the ghosts… Not to mention the beauty of it all, especially when the snows covers the grass and all the fireplaces are lit… You should go visit someday. I'm sure they'd love having you."

Caroline watched him with careful eyes, "Do you miss your family?"

He looked at her alarmed and surprised. Up to that day, she'd been tactful enough to avoid this sort of questions; meaning she hadn't asked him about anything too personal, such as his family or whom he was running from, so it had caught him off guard.

She kept focused on the potion, unaware of his confused features.

"Yes." He responded at last.

Caroline gave him a quick smile, "So if I go to visit Hogwarts, then you can come with me and visit them too."

He shook his head, "I can't."

"Because of whomever is chasing you? Please, I told you that working for me would grant you protection from them. I keep my promises, Klaus."

Klaus decided to change the subject, not feeling comfortable with the direction that conversation was taking.

"So what it was like in Ilvermorny, sweetheart? Which house were you in?"

He had no doubt that she knew what he was doing, but she let him; her eyes shining bright as she started speaking, "Oh, it was amazing! I had just found out about the whole magic thing, so it was all new to me. It was so exciting! And everyone was so nice to me. I was sorted into Horned Serpent. You were from Slytherin, right?"

"I was." He confirmed.

Klaus had never met anyone like her before. She was so multi-faceted… On one moment, she was the cold businesswoman who had everyone in the palm of her hands, able to crush the magical government of the United States if she wanted to. On the other, she was this warm, compassionated person who was so fierce and loyal… He found that admired every aspect of her.

Perhaps especially her ability of talking cheerfully about her school time while carefully brewing a deadly poison.

"Hello, gorgeous." Enzo interrupted their talk a while later. "Klaus."

Enzo and him had yet to work through their differences, Klaus not having so easily forgiven him for the whole kidnap incident and the other man claiming that he did not trust anyone new entering Caroline's life until they had proven themselves.

"Did everything go well?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes. Miss Gilbert was indeed cheating on Stefan Salvatore with his brother. I expect that she'll be looking for poison in a few days."

Caroline rolled her eyes at that, "He won't kill any of them."

"He's always been boring… Anyway, have you heard the news? A werewolf attack. Not too far from here."

Klaus froze, his breath caught in his throat. His eyes wide and heart beating fast in his chest.

Caroline froze, "A werewolf in New York?"

"In the Sterling Forest. It was only a matter of time now that the government stopped giving them access to Wolfsbane."

She nodded, "I'm sure we'll get more and more requests for it from now on. Did they bite anyone?"

He shook his head, "No, but they killed a man. A no-maj."

"Poor guy, probably didn't even know what was attacking him. Are you ok, Klaus? You're looking a bit pale. Let me know if you're feeling sick, I can make you something for it."

Klaus blinked a few times, trying to focus. "I'm alright, love. Thank you. I'll just… Excuse me for a moment."

He left hurriedly, leaving Caroline and Enzo extremely confused.

He didn't care, though…

He had killed someone.

* * *

He went out of the store that Caroline used as a cover up for her real business, walking through the streets aimlessly, trying to clear his head.

It hadn't been the first person whose life he had ended.

It was important that the Unspeakable knew how to defend their secrets at all costs. Usually they'd simply erase the memory of an intruder, but sometimes drastic measures had to be taken and he had been the one taking them before.

This was different, though.

It hadn't had a purpose. He wasn't doing his job, wasn't protecting anything. He had killed someone just because he could.

The man had probably been defenceless, helpless. And he had gone through with it with not mercy whatsoever.

Klaus rationally knew that he couldn't control it, that the werewolf was something else from him, but he could blame himself for not having chosen a better place to turn. Somewhere safer for everyone.

He made his way back to the store, finding Caroline alone preparing the potions.

"What happened?" she asked as soon as she saw him, her eyes looking at him attentively and he could tell that she was genuinely worried.

He shrugged, "It was nothing important, sweetheart. It's all good now."

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him, "The person who's after you… Are they a werewolf? Is that why you were so bothered by this story?"

Klaus frowned, confused for a moment before saying, "No. Just let it go, Caroline. Please."

Caroline's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he could swear that he saw a flicker of understanding in them, but it was gone before he was sure.

"Ok." She raised her hands in defeat.

He eyed her suspiciously, asking himself if she had connected the dots.

There was no way she knew.

Right?

* * *

"What are you doing?" he heard Caroline asking as she entered his apartment without even knocking, finding Klaus in what was supposed to be a guest room, but that had been quickly turned into a small art studio with the supplies he'd managed to buy with his salary.

It'd been a fortnight since the accident and she hadn't mentioned anything or had acted differently. He allowed himself to relax, thinking that she most likely didn't know about his secret.

He rolled his eyes, "Hello, Caroline. Yes, you can come in, of course. How are you?"

She smiled, "I'm good, thanks. What are you doing?"

Klaus arched his brows at her as if saying that the answer was quite obvious. "I'm painting."

"I didn't know you did that." She frowned.

He shrugged, "There are lots of things you don't know about me."

"Yeah, the mysterious Klaus." Caroline teased, "May I see it?" she asked, already moving to join his side so that she could see what he was painting.

He nodded. "It's a Quidditch match." he said rather unnecessarily, "I was just finishing to enchant it."

Caroline stared it, smiling at the players flying around in their brooms, a small golden ball moving incredibly fast around the canvas. "This is really good."

"Thank you, love."

"My store is in need of some decoration… Maybe you could paint me something?" she asked.

"It'd be an honour."

She grinned at him, "Good. Now, I didn't come here only to compliment your painting. You'll be accompanying me to the party tonight." Caroline informed Klaus.

It'd be his first time on a mission with her, though he had been in others before with members of her team, such as Enzo and Marcel Gerard – who he actually liked well enough.

He knew that if she was inviting him to go with her, it meant that she trusted him.

Caroline wasn't someone who took uncalculated risks and she wouldn't put her reputation in danger by using someone who was incompetent.

Klaus was glad that his work was paying off. He had never craved anyone's approval, but there was something extremely gratifying in having Caroline recognize the things he did. He enjoyed having her smile at him as if she were saying that she'd been right about hiring him.

He wanted to earn her trust and her loyalty and wanted her to earn his in return.

It wasn't love, but Klaus had always admired beautiful things and she was so full of light and strength… he couldn't help himself.

It wasn't love. Not yet, anyway.

"Ok, love."

"I hope you'll behave better with me than you behaved with Enzo. He keeps on talking about how you are a 'rude asshole who is too arrogant to realize how dumb he is' – his words, not mine." She said with a smirk.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "I'm rude, I'm an asshole and I'm arrogant, but everyone knows I'm not dumb, sweetheart. You wouldn't have hired me if I were." He reasoned.

"True." She smiled, "Now, all we have to do is to find a way to make Elena Gilbert drink this." She showed him the flask containing a colourless liquid, "It should release her from any love potion that might be influencing her actions."

"Do you think that Damon Salvatore is using a love potion on her?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know. He is an awful man, but to do this to his brother and to Elena? Maybe she's awful too and Stefan just doesn't want to accept it."

"I suppose we'll know the truth soon enough."

"Yep." She agreed, "Oh, and I'm expecting you to show up at 7pm. Not sooner, not later. Do you hear me?"

Klaus pressed his lips together, trying to fight down a smile and nodded. "Yes, sweetheart."

"And dress up accordingly. If you're going to be my date, then you have to look presentable."

"I will, Caroline."

"Good. I'll see you later, then."

* * *

Klaus stood by her door at the time she had told him to and knocked.

Nothing could have prepared him by the vision that Caroline made that night. He was speechless when she opened the door, staring at her with hungry eyes.

She was wearing a floor-length navy gown, long sleeves and low cut v-neck, it clung to her curves until the waist, where it opened in a full skirt. Her hair was tied in a high bun.

He had never seen anyone look more powerful.

"Hello, love." He managed to say. "You look ravishing. And I hope I look presentable enough to be your date." He teased.

Caroline looked him up and down, unconsciously licking her lips and Klaus smirked as she said, "You're… perfect."

He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

She smiled at him, accepting his arm and they both concentrated, focusing on where they need to go – Klaus found it was difficult to do so when he was still completely stunned by Caroline - and apparated to the party, suddenly appearing on its entrance and she quickly handed the doorman their invitations so they could get inside.

It was quite extravagant; the roof had been spelled to look like the night sky, reminding him of Hogwarts. There were huge crystal chandeliers floating and illuminating the ballroom, which was filled with people dancing and talking.

They made their way down the marble stairs, the echoes of Caroline's heel being muffled by the music.

"Damon and Elena are dancing near where they are serving the firewhisky." Klaus informed her.

She snorted, "How fitting... Now, aren't you going to ask me to dance with you?" she inquired.

He left her side to stand in front of her, curtsying and offering her his hand. "Would you give me the honour, love?"

She rolled her eyes, but curtsied back and place her hand on top of his, letting him lead her to the corner where their target was.

"If you step on my feet…" she threatened and he laughed.

"I won't." Klaus promised.

And Caroline wasn't so surprised to see that he was an amazing dancer. She let herself relax, almost forgetting that they were on a mission for a client as she allowed herself to have fun with him.

They dance in a silence that was anything but uncomfortable; heated and intense looks being exchanged throughout it as they revelled in the innocent and intimate touches that the dance allowed them – their hands touching each other, his palm spread across her lower back and hers carefully placed on his shoulder.

The music ended too soon and they broke contact as they applauded the musicians with the rest of the crowd.

Caroline made herself return to the moment and looked over at Damon and Elena, walking towards them with Klaus following close behind.

"Caroline!" the girl exclaimed, "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been doing great. Very busy with work and stuff, but great. Hi, Damon."

"Blondie."

"Not too busy for a boyfriend, from what I can see." Elena smiled, shaking Klaus's hand. "Hi, I'm Elena. I'm friends with Caroline."

Caroline resisted the urge to snort. Once upon a time, that had been true, but not anymore. They had studied together at Ilvermorny, though they'd been in separate houses. And, though they had been friends for many years, she had slowly distanced herself from Elena, tired of always having to be the one fighting for their friendship. She'd figured that, if the other girl wanted to be her friend, then she could at least demonstrate it… Elena didn't. And now they were old acquaintances at best.

She realised too late that she'd been too lost in her thoughts to say that Klaus wasn't really her boyfriend, which earned her a smug grin from him.

"It's nice to meet you." He said politely, "I'm Klaus Mikaelson."

"A Mikaelson!" Elena cried out happily, "You're so lucky, Care!"

Klaus fought down a laugh, "I can assure you that I'm the lucky one." He said and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Caroline would've been angrier if she didn't know that this could work on their favour. So she put a smile on her face, "Let's all get a drink so that we can catch up." She suggested.

Elena could never resist any gossip and Caroline knew she was itching to learn all about how she had met Klaus – the Mikaelson name was important even in America, after all – and how they'd gotten together.

"Sounds great!" Elena exclaimed, already dragging Damon along with her as they headed towards the bar.

"Four gigglewaters, please." Caroline requested and the bartender quickly filled four cups with a wave of his wand. "Thanks."

Klaus thought quickly and, with a discreet movement of his own wand, made the love potion antidote appear in the cup Elena took from the counter.

Caroline looked over at him, having noticed the movement behind her back and arched his brows at him, silently asking him if he had done it already and he smiled at her, nodding slightly.

They started talking, Caroline coming up with a story for them and they worked in synch as he added a few details that helped with her narration. They didn't notice any change in Elena's behaviour towards Damon, though.

Stefan would have to accept that Elena had a terrible taste in men.

And perhaps it was the alcohol or the fact that their mission was done, but Caroline allowed herself to relax again, revelling in how Klaus kept his arm around her, his thumb caressing her upper-arm. And they laughed with their fake-stories about their fake-relationship, but it somehow made Elena and Damon much more bearable.

"And that's how we had our first kiss." She told, looking up at Klaus with a smile on her face.

And his eyes were so intense and looking right into hers, dropping his gaze to her lips and returning… She caved and leaned in. And so did he.

So they kissed.

Just a soft, quick brush of their lips, but it was enough for sparks to erupt from inside them both, electrical waves crossing their bodies and not even Elena's 'awww's' could make that moment any less magical.

Trust Damon to ruin it, though.

"Yes, very cute. Let's talk about something else for a change now. How about… What do you think about this werewolf attack last full moon?"

In Klaus's defence, he barely reacted. He only looked away from Caroline to stare at the other man.

"It's the government's fault." She said, "They shouldn't have stopped giving the werewolves medication."

Damon shrugged, "Werewolves shouldn't even be allowed to stay alive."

Caroline gritted her teeth, founding Klaus's hand and squeezing it tightly for comfort… That surprised him.

He'd barely heard her calling out Damon on the fact that he was suggesting genocide, definitely hadn't heard whatever idiotic comeback he'd said before Caroline had turned incredibly cold and said goodbye, turning her back and marching out of that place, dragging him along with her.

They apparated back to their building and said good night, not speaking about the kiss or the fact that she seemed to know his secret.

Did she know his secret?

* * *

There was no way she knew.

She couldn't know.

She didn't know.

She didn't-

She did.

And Caroline didn't even confront him about it. He only knew that she knew because one morning, a week before the full moon, there was a bottle filled with a liquid that had blue smoke coming out from it and a note that said – in a handwriting he had come to know as Caroline's – "Wolfsbane. There's enough for the whole week in the kitchen. Drink a little every day and you'll keep your consciousness during the fool moon. ps: it tastes awful."

Klaus couldn't quite explain what he was feeling. He couldn't believe that she knew and that she was treating it with such normality… Caroline hadn't acted different towards him even knowing that he had killed someone. She hadn't even mentioned it to him, knowing that it'd probably upset him.

It was the first time someone had genuinely cared about him this much, not counting the ones that were obligated due to family bonds.

He drank the potion, the disgusting taste not even making him wince, not when he felt so blissed.

And when Klaus saw her at work that day, he wanted nothing more than to go to her and let her know how thankful he was, but something stopped him.

He didn't know how to do this.

Saying 'thank you' didn't seem like enough. He'd have to let her know exactly how much she meant to him and that… That probably wouldn't work out well.

Feelings had always been complicated for him and it all seemed even worse now, all things considered… He was a werewolf. He shouldn't be putting anyone through the danger of being around him and, knowing Caroline, she'd probably insist on being with him during the full moon if they started talking about it.

He'd have to push her away and he cared so much about her… He wasn't sure how he'd manage to do it.

And most importantly, he didn't know how he'd react when she undoubtedly realised that she could do so much better than him.

Caroline was successful, famous and an incredible woman.

He was a monster, a disgrace to his family, a disappointment.

Klaus simply put an extra amount of effort in his work from then on and hoped that she could understand.

* * *

The thing about bottling up your feelings is that it isn't a permanent solution.

It was enough for Klaus to fight the growing affections he felt for Caroline for a couple of months, but one day, he couldn't hold it any longer.

They had started flirting more and more and he was so certain that the only reason she hadn't made a move yet was because she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

But their lingering stares and the touches that lasted a little too long were destroying each and every one of their walls.

And it all came tumbling down one night, when he'd been keeping her company as she worked on a few potions.

One of them being Amortentia.

Klaus couldn't be blamed for it, really. They'd been talking and laughing when she had asked him, "Can you get the unicorn horn for me, please?"

"You're closer to it." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget I'm your boss just because I'm your friend." She teased.

"Friend?" he arched his brows, smiling. "You kissed me."

"So Damon and Elena would believe that we were together." Caroline shot back, though he saw that she'd blushed slightly.

He smirked, "If you say so."

"I do say so, yes." She said irritably, "Now, get me the horn. I need to finish this."

Klaus sighed dramatically and got the ingredient she needed, handing it to her, watching as she completed the potion, which had pearly glow, spiralling steam coming from it.

He got closer and smelled it, his brain not filtering the words that came out of his mouth. "Chanel nº5, peonies and smoke."

Caroline was stirring the potion, but suddenly went still.

"What?" she breathed, turning to look at him, her eyes wide.

Klaus swallowed as he held her gaze, not having been prepared by the joy that seemed to be coming from her. "I just…"

"Shut up." Caroline interrupted him, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him down so that their lips could meet.

Unlike their first one, this kiss had nothing gentle or soft about it. It was intense, frantic and desperate. His tongue delightfully requesting for her to open her mouth to grant him access as he explored her in a fiery way.

It wasn't quite enough for either of them and Caroline soon had her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss that became more frantic and desperate, her teeth biting his lower lip as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Caroline's hands started to wander, exploring his abdomen through his shirt before sneaking them underneath it, feeling his hot skin against her palms, her nails leaving red trails on his back before his shirt was removed.

Klaus was quickly following her example, caressing her thighs and arse, hands moving underneath her skirt before he slowly dragged it up as she helped him take off her dress.

He pulled back to look at her body covered only by her black lingerie and he licked his lips, feeling very much like a hungry man about to feast.

Caroline's lips were soon attacking his again and he pulled her up so that she'd be sitting on the counter.

She fumbled with the button of his jeans, putting a little more pressure on zipping it down than it was strictly necessary, loving to hear him groan at the friction against his hardening cock.

He kissed her jaw as his fingers pulled her thong aside and he pressed them against her folds. "You're so wet for me, love." he said, against her skin. "Tell me, Caroline, did you ever picture this before? Imagined that it was my fingers inside of you instead of yours? I remember seeing you at work, avoiding my gaze and blushing whenever you talked to me… I liked to think that it was because of a rather naughty fantasy that you had used the night before. Is that true?"

She moaned as one finger slipped inside of her, "Yes." She breathed. "Did you touch yourself thinking about me?"

He grinned, adding another finger. "Yes." He confessed.

"Tell me." Caroline ordered. He raised his brows at her and she stared at him, "I'm your boss."

Klaus chuckled. "Very well, then. I've imagined your pretty lips wrapped around my cock as you were so wet and wanting that you started touching yourself too, moaning around me as you played with your pretty breasts. I've imagined you begging for me, desperate for my touch… You'd look so pretty and flushed with your legs spread wide for me." He mused, "Tell me one of yours." He requested.

Caroline moaned loudly as his thumb brushed against her clit, "I… I pictured you taking me from behind, making me scream as you slammed inside me." She said feebly, "Please, Klaus, I'm so close."

"What do you need?"

"More." She requested and his fingers started to work harder and faster inside of her, curling to brush against her walls as she clenched around them. Her hips buckled towards his hands, her body desperately trying to find its release.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, closing her eyes as she climaxed, whispering his name.

"Gods, you look so beautiful like this, sweetheart." He praised, bringing his fingers coated in her juices to his lips and sucking them clean, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste. "Delicious."

She stared at him with dark eyes, moaning softly at the sight of him savouring her come, her mind still a little bit dizzy from her orgasm as she kissed him intensely and his hands went to unclasp her bra, throwing it somewhere on the floor

His lips trailed down her jaw and neck to find a pebbled nipple, sucking it greedily, his teeth teasing the sensitive skin.

Caroline palmed him through his boxers as she lifted herself so that he could help her out of her thong, his growl arousing her further and he got rid of his underwear, moaning as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him a few times.

Klaus pressed sucking kisses on her neck as she moved down from the counter before quickly turning her around and pressing her against he surface, positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting into her in one swift movement.

She gasped at the feeling of being filled by him.

"Klaus!" she exclaimed as he started to move inside of her, rough and fast.

"You're so tight, sweetheart." He whispered, his mind fuzzy with having Caroline underneath him and clenching around. "Fuck, Caroline."

"Faster." She requested and Klaus quickly obliged, moving harder inside of her, taking his cock out almost completely before entering her all over again, smirking at how loud Caroline was as she screamed his name.

The pressure on her lower belly started to build up with each one of his thrusts, but she still needed more. He seemed to notice it, bringing his hand to work on her clit, circling it lightly before pressing and rubbing it.

Caroline gasped out his name, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

"Come for me." He growled, "I want come around my cock, Caroline."

She did as he asked her, her body not being able to hold on anymore as the sounds of their moans and their skins clasping echoed through the room.

"Fuck, love." He muttered, enchanted by the delightful noises she made.

He kept on thrusting into her, his fingers teasing the bud of nerves between her legs. Klaus wondered how he'd made it this far without fucking her… Nothing could've prepared him for the feeling of having Caroline writhing underneath him, pleading for more.

She was the most powerful woman he knew and to think that he was lucky enough to have her like this…

Klaus could never let her go.

He made sure she climaxed once more before he let go, spilling hot inside of her.

Their breaths were quick and uneven as he slid out of her and took a step back, allowing her to stand up straight and she turned to look at him, her legs slightly unsteady and he smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything, love."

"Well, you didn't have to."

He continued smiling and she couldn't help but return the gesture, feeling incredibly happy.

Klaus took one step closer to her and she looped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

He stared right into her eyes, losing himself in their blueness just as she lost herself in his.

There was no need for them to say anything, not really. Their silence communicated more than their words could ever hope for, but he felt compelled to say them anyway.

"I love you."

Caroline had never smiled so brightly as she replied, "I love you too."

And perhaps that hadn't been the life he had always dreamed of and perhaps he was still haunted by the ghosts that resided in England and by the ones that lived within him, but he had her.

Somehow that simple fact could make it all better.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? I had lots of fun writing this universe, so I hope you enjoyed it, but let me know what are your thoughts on this one!  
You can find me and prompt me on tumblr: itsnotacrimetoloveyou.**


	25. Into You

**The one in which Klaus and Caroline are mates and she's in heat. NSFW.**

 **Day One –**

Caroline shifted uncomfortably on her bed, the sheets tangled around her legs and sweat clinging to her feverish skin. Her cottons shorts were by her ankles and her tank top had been pulled down to expose her breasts that were now moving up and down rapidly as she tried to calm her breathing.

Every inch of her body was screaming for more… She needed more than her fingers could offer her.

She needed _him_.

Klaus Mikaelson was the bane of her existence, of that much she knew. Only him had the power to make her so damn well frustrated.

It happened more often than she cared to admit – she'd get this incessant urges for him; mind filled with thoughts on how it'd be to feel his skin against hers, how it'd be to trace the black ink that adorned his shoulder and back with her fingertips or even her tongue.

When that happened, she'd soon found out that the only possible solution was to seek her relief using her filthiest fantasies involving the Original Hybrid. The ones that she blushed vividly whenever she thought of, that made her blood boil and her lower abdomen curl under the sudden pressure that there would appear.

None of them were helping her this time.

Her orgasms only offered a small amount of comfort right before her body started to yearn for his touch.

And her mind… She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Caroline had always thought about him ever since they'd met, her mind had conjured fantasies and her flesh had enjoyed them all. Sometimes her need for him would become greater and she'd be tempted to go to him, to let him have her, but nothing had ever compared to what she was experiencing in that moment.

Her body was ablaze.

Every fiery cell of her body was now chanting his name in a constant tune that was driving her insane. The soft moaning as she came hard from her third climax that night was mixed with a cry of agony as she realised how little it had done for her discomfort.

Klaus. Klaus. Klaus. Kla-

No.

She interrupted her mind harshly, determined not to let him win with his stupid little games - she would not be his plaything.

And it scared her to see how her hands had acted against her brain's consent, unblocking her phone and her finger was already hovering over the name "Klaus Mikaelson"... If she touched the screen...

No.

She wouldn't call him. She shouldn't even want to see him.

Turning off her phone for security, Caroline forced herself to put her clothes back into place, forgoing the covers since the heat was already unbearable, and doing her best to try and sleep.

The alarm clock rang before she'd had the chance to get any rest.

 **Day Two -**

"Did you have one of your witches curse me?" was the first thing she said to him when she stormed into his house that Friday afternoon.

Klaus was sitting in front of a canvas, stroking colours onto it with lazy movements of his hand. He did not turn to look at her and Caroline directed her hateful gaze to the back of his head, tempted to speed to him and break his neck out of sheer frustration. Knowing that he'd stop her and that he'd probably wouldn't take kindly to an attempt to his life - even if only temporarily - her better judgement decided against it.

Instead, she chose to carefully measure his reaction to her presence, his low growl humming in her ears and her eyes caught how his grip tightened around the brush, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm afraid I haven't done such thing, love. Perhaps you could tell me what made you think so?" his voice sounded clipped, like he was making an extreme effort to talk to her.

As he continued to paint, her attention darted to his canvas and her brows furrowed as her brain finally understood the picture it was making... Blonde curls, blue eyes, pale skin...

"Hold on. Is that me?" she asked, using that as a perfect alternative to answering his question.

Caroline could hear the smile in his voice as he said, "Yes... Do you like it?" he questioned with some uncertainty, finally glancing at her over his shoulder.

She swallowed at the intensity of his gaze and her body responded automatically with a nod. "It's beautiful." she said so she could feel as if she was still in control of her actions, though that obviously wasn't the case when it came to him.

"I was inspired." Klaus replied cheekily. "Tell me about this curse you seem to be enduring." he ordered quietly, standing up and turning to her.

Her eyes immediately darkened at how his lean, muscled body was enveloped in that Henley, his necklaces enticing her imagination as she pictured pulling him closer by them, her lower belly tightening with arousal as she wondered how it'd be to have his lips against hers.

Klaus observed with an equally lustful gaze as she unconsciously licked her lips, her breath hitching as he walked closer to her.

"Tell me." he said again, his hand resting on her upper arm.

Her skin burned with more intensity at the contact, despite the fact that her arm was covered by a cardigan. The more irrational parts of her mind cursed herself for that one piece of clothing.

"I..." she closed her eyes, "I can't sleep. Everything hurts all the time and I need..."

"Me?" he asked.

His voice wasn't teasing or full of smugness, it sounded resigned and he let out a long-suffering sigh. She opened her eyes at that, having expected him to gloat in the face of her need for him.

"Yeah." she confirmed in a small voice.

"I thought it wouldn't be so bad yet... I'll have to talk to the witches."

Caroline frowned, "So you did curse me." she accused dryly, the feeling of disgust overcoming even her arousal.

"I assure you, Caroline, whatever you are feeling isn't my fault." he promised, "You should sit. There are some things I have to tell you about."

She forced herself to tense up, despite the fact her body seemed to calm down instantly at his reassurance. His tone was unnerving – she could tell that something was seriously wrong and that he was worried.

Caroline for once did as she was told and sat down on one of the stools in his studio room, impatiently tapping her fingers against her legs as she waited for Klaus to drag another stool so that he could sit in front of her. "What is it?"

His eyes stared into her own with such intensity that, had it been anyone else looking at her that way, she would've looked away… But there was something about it being him that made her stare back; intrigued and curious and completely lost in all that blueness.

"Do you believe in soul mates, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his head tilting slightly to the side.

She frowned, "I- Are you serious?" he looked at her with some annoyance and Caroline sighed, "No. It's craziness to think that there'd be someone out there who's… Made for you or whatever. And if you're trying to say that you're my soul mate, I'm calling bullshit."

A smile spread across his lips so easily that she was mesmerized by it – too mesmerized to be annoyed.

"That's not quite what I'm trying to say, love. You weren't made for me and I wasn't made for you, that's not how it works. I am, however, saying that we are, indeed, a perfect match. At least according to ancient magic."

She shook her head, laughing nervously. "You're insane."

"Am I? Then how do you explain your symptoms, sweetheart? That need you feel for me… It intensifies every month for a few days, isn't that right? How do you explain the fact that when you're nervous, you want to seek me, that you feel safe whenever I'm around… Have you ever considered that, perhaps, there's an explanation for it all?"

Caroline took a deep breath, trying to understand how the hell her frustrated accusations of him having cursed her into being ridiculously turned on, turned into to him telling her they were bind by magic.

"Explain it them." She dared him without thinking, immediately wishing that she could take her words back – Caroline wasn't sure she was ready to hear whatever it was he had to say.

Klaus thought otherwise, because he gladly continued:

"Thousands of years ago, long before I was even born, the first werewolves were created. A village was in constant war with another and they were losing their battles. It was when one of the men had the idea of asking the witches for help… They agreed to make the men stronger so that they could defeat the others, but they it was determined that werewolves would have weaknesses. First, they could only turn during the full moon. And you also know of wolfsbane. However, every werewolf has a third weakness, one that's rarely ever mentioned since most believe it to be a myth: mates. Essentially, a mate is the wolf's equal and-"

"Hold on. So I'm your weakness?" Caroline said bitterly, an indignant huff escaping her lips.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Every person you care about is a weakness to be exploited. And don't act as if you have not used this fact in your favor - tell me, sweetheart, why are you always the one to distract me so that your friends can execute their newest and dumbest plan to kill me?"

She shrugged. Damn him and his logic.

"Go on to the part where I'm your equal." Caroline muttered, making sure to inject an appropriate amount of sarcasm in her voice so that it wouldn't seem as if she believed in what he was saying.

And she didn't… But she couldn't help but think that it would explain everything so damn well. And maybe the part of her brain addicted to all those young adults fiction thought that having a mate was a least a little bit exciting.

He smiled a mischievous smile at her, his eyes glowing and she groaned as the pressure in her lower belly intensified – gods, she wanted nothing more than to reach out and have him, right there and then. But she couldn't. So they both pretended that he couldn't smell just how turned on she was in that moment and he kept on talking, gripping on the edge of the stool as if to stop himself from touching her as well.

"Gladly. If we're talking about packs, then traditionally you'll have an alpha male – in this case, that'd be me, making you alpha female… My queen."

"I'm not your queen. I'm not your anything." Caroline protested.

Klaus smirked, "Ah, now that's where you're mistaken. See, you are mine, love. You simply haven't realized it yet."

"I'm not-"

"Tell me more about your symptoms. You said you were in pain." He interrupted her and she glared at him for his rudeness, but sighed at being reminded of her discomfort.

"I just feel like everything is oversensitive and I'm so turned on all the time and I want you so much it hurts. I feel like I'm burning from inside out and nothing I do seems to help, except being around you. But I don't think that's a good idea, because my brain doesn't seem to work properly when you're around and I might attack you."

His lips twitched, "Now that would be quite something. Don't worry, love, I have no intentions of being with you until you're ready. I've been taking precautions so that I can make sure that we don't give in to the effects of the heat."

"Heat?" she asked. "I'm in heat? Like a bitch or-"

She did her best to ignore his victorious smile at how she'd accidentally made it seem as if she'd accepted they were mates and focused on his explanation. "It just means that you're need for me is intensified. It's supposed to make us both cave in so that it's ensured that I have my third weakness."

Caroline groaned, "So I have to be incredibly uncomfortable for days just so that you can have all the weaknesses the witches thought you should have. Amazing." She said bitterly.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I have a coven working on a solution for your discomfort, but until then, I'm afraid you'll have to endure it a little longer."

"How long is it supposed to last anyway? The past times weren't so awful and I didn't even know they were a thing, so I didn't really count how long it took for it to go away. Why is this one different, by the way? "

Mostly because she already thought about him and wanted him constantly, so there hadn't been that much difference, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"It's hard to say. I'm told that it lasts about five days. And I suppose that the reason this one is being more intense is because the past ones have proved to be inefficient, since we haven't mated yet."

The 'yet' at the end of his sentence made everything so real to her, her mind finally understanding that reality… She was Klaus Mikaelson's mate.

 _He could be lying_ , Caroline tried to convince herself half-heartedly, _there's no proof he's telling the truth_. But, still, she knew it in her bones that this wasn't a sordid plan to make her be with him – no, it was much more complicated than that.

She was Klaus Mikaelson's mate. And the idea didn't bother her nearly as much as it should.

Scared of the meaning behind those facts, Caroline buried her head in her hands, taking a moment to think.

"Ugh. This can't be happening!" she exclaimed and he remained silent, allowing her to have her freak out over it. And – rather pathetically, in her opinion – what was bothering her the most was how calm he was about it all and dread started to build up quickly inside of her, being represented by an accusation: "Why are you so… Normal? Shouldn't you be wanting me or something?"

She was being insecure, she knew.

But there was something about knowing that he didn't seem to be affected by her the way she felt he should be that made her worry. It was instinctive – and it was like something was wrong, because he should be mad with desire for her, just as she was for him.

Klaus snorted as if he found her question to be ridiculous. "If you think that I don't want you, you're delusional. I want nothing more than to push you to the ground on your hands and knees and flip your skirt up. Do you know how hard it is for me to stop myself when I know that you're wet for me even though I have not touched you? Do you think it's easy for me to sleep at night knowing that you can't close your eyes because you're hot and bothered and wanting me so bad that you imagine your fingers are mine to get you off? If my self control were any worse, Caroline, believe me, I would've claimed you long ago."

His voice came out husky and low and if she hadn't been sitting, then she was damn sure her knees would cave in. The arousal that had been a little more under control ever since she'd gotten there, was suddenly making her body tremble, shivers running down her spine and she unconsciously pressed her thighs together, hoping to get some friction as a soft moan echoed from her lips. Her eyes were closed and her face was bright red for being like this in front of him.

Her mind worked fast and she was already picturing Klaus touching himself while thinking of her and she was damn sure those fantasies would help her a great deal when she was alone at night.

"You should leave." Klaus warned. "I have limits, Caroline."

She wondered what it said about her that she hesitated. That she opened her eyes and stared into his darkened ones, taking a moment to think and pondering if she really wanted to leave, if she didn't want him to take her right in that moment.

Caroline sped away, thinking – no, not like this.

 **Day Three**

She was seriously regretting not having caving in.

Fine, she didn't want to be with Klaus just because some ancient magic made her think that there was no other alternative.

But ever since their talk the previous day, Caroline couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't all because of the mate bond. Maybe it wasn't her intensified horniness. Maybe – and that maybe wasn't as big as she first thought it to be – she actually wanted him and cared about him.

It wasn't love. Not yet, anyway.

But it could be… It would be.

And perhaps she should be scared to know that she'd been paired with such a monster by forces beyond her control, but she couldn't find it in her to feel afraid. It was somewhat anxiety producing, but it had more to do with the idea of having found the person she knew to be the one and wondering how everyone else in her life would react to it.

She was nervous and she was preoccupied.

But she was also excited. Ridiculously excited. Like stupid, foolish grins that spread across her lips whenever she thought of him excited. Like making plans of going places and having him tell her everything about it excited. Like creating all these adorable fantasies that reminded her of the sappiest romantic comedies of all time excited.

And it also generated a whole different kind of fantasies. The not so innocent ones as she pictured just how much a thousand years had taught him, all of the things he'd do to her that she had no idea that could even be done.

It led her to some private-browsing Internet searching, finding out new things they could explore.

Would he like having her tied up? Was he interested in role-plays? Blowjobs, anal, eating her out, different positions… Her mind created all the most diverse scenarios, finding the ones that worked best for her and her vibrator in her oh-so-lonely bed.

And still, no matter how hard she came, the craving for him seemed to intensify. In the end, her body was covered in sweat and if she were human, her temperature would definitely be considered worrying.

All of her instincts yelled at her, telling her to seek him again, that only him would make it all better… But she had to be strong.

Just a few more days, Caroline thought, just a few more days and I can make this decision with a clear head.

Caroline uttered a groan when she realized just how slowly time seemed to be passing.

 **Day Four –**

As she left the Salvatore house, thick raindrops started to fall from the sky. The heavy, dark clouds making it seem as if someone had seriously enraged Zeus. The powerful force of the wind made the trees swing back and forth vigorously, leaves falling from them and being carried away before they had the chance to hit the ground.

And when the loud sound of a thunder made the whole world shake, Caroline's first instinct was to speed to her car so that she could be safe inside her hoe as soon as possible.

But as she got to the door, the agony that consumed her body became too much and, rather irrationally, she saw herself running to the woods.

The way the rain hit her face as she put all of her vampire speed behind each step was almost painful, but it was somewhat cleansing. The cold air that would've made her tremble when she was human, now helped her get the teensiest bit of relief.

Her hair bounced with her movements, becoming heavier and heavier as the water clung to it, just like her clothes were beginning to cling to her body.

Caroline felt free.

Laughter escaped from her lips scandalously. The heat that'd been unbearable for the past week suddenly did not bother her that much, despite the fact that it was most definitely still there.

She felt like a young child playing in the rain; enchanted by the beauty of it all.

And then it her… She wanted to share the foolish, ridiculous, happy moment with him… She wanted Klaus to be there with her, wanted him toll his eyes at her when she asked him to dance with her in the rain, before spinning her around and pulling her close.

Caroline stopped in her tracks at these thoughts, the laughter ceasing.

The relief she felt, however small, allowed her to think a tad bit more clearly and it made her see just how much she wanted him and not only physically. It confirmed that her feelings really had nothing to do with her need for him… And perhaps she had noticed it earlier, but a part of her had still been wondering if those growing affections wouldn't go away.

They wouldn't. Probably not ever.

She sought the precarious shelter that one of the trees offered – it wasn't large enough so that it'd bar all of the water, but it was better than being completely unprotected – and reached for her phone in her back pocket, cursing herself for having been so careless and going out in a storm with it, and she started to debate with herself, biting her lower lip, anxious to come with an answer to the question – should she call him?

What would she even say?

"Hey, I'm in the middle of the forest and I know it's raining and stuff, but I really want you to be here."

That would probably be weird. Plus, would he even come? He seemed really set on not having his way with her before she was sure she was ready for all he had to offer and, right in that moment, Caroline wasn't sure about being sure.

She could see herself being with him, that didn't seem so impossible to her anymore. And, frankly, it hadn't been such a distant possibility for quite some time now.

But eternity was still a concept too abstract for her to fully understand and how could she promise hers and ask for his in return when she had no idea what that truly meant?

Caroline shook her head – no, she wouldn't call him.

She would go to him and tell him that she was ready for right now. She wouldn't promise him her forever. Not yet. But it wasn't fair for him to ask her that and she would tell him that… And maybe attack those handsome lips of his in the process.

Surely Klaus wouldn't mind.

Ignoring her car a few miles east, Caroline started running the opposite direction, still reveling in the way the rain made her feel.

Breaking into his house for the second time that week, she found him once again in his studio, painting her. She decided to call him out on the fact that he'd obviously been stalking her and watching her cheerleading practice later. Right now she needed him.

Klaus turned to look at her – mussed hair and Henley that made her lick her lips unconsciously - his brow arching in a silent question as he stared at her and her soaked hair and clothes.

"It's raining." Caroline justified herself and his lips twitched with amusement.

"Really? I had no idea." he ironized just as a thunder echoed outside. "May I ask why you were in the rain?"

She shuddered, "It helped me think."

"About?" he prompted, clearly already knowing the answer.

"Us." Caroline breathed, "I thought about us and I realized that I really want you."

Klaus sighed, "Love, I don't think-"

"No, listen to me. I'm not saying this is forever; I'm not making any promises. I know that you don't think I'm ready and you're probably right, I'm not ready for eternity. But I want you, Klaus. Right now I really, really want you. And it's not because of this mate thing, it's because I want to be with you. So, what do you say? Can we just start this now and deal with the rest later?" she asked nervously.

Caroline stared into his eyes, seeing the indecision in them as he took a step closer to her that made her heart beat faster with the anticipation building inside of her, beating just like the wings of the hummingbird he had described to her. And with each step, the beating grew in inverse proportionality with the distance between them.

And she waited for her answer, not caring if it'd come in the form of words or in his lips meetings hers, but neither of them happened as he put his hands on each side of her hip and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers.

They were so close and Caroline wanted him so bad that she thought she might combust.

"I need you to be sure, Caroline."

"I am." She promised him. "I'm absolutely sure that I want you, Klaus."

The words had barely left her mouth when they were suddenly speeding through his house almost as fast as light and Caroline found herself in his room, barely having any time to acknowledge it before his lips finally touched hers.

It was neither gentle nor sweet, but desperate and frantic and just what she needed.

The unpleasant heat that consumed her body began to be replaced by a slightly different version of it, one that still made her want him like crazy, but that didn't hurt nearly as much and she figured this was the magical way of telling her they were taking a step in the right direction.

Her hands made their way to his hair, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss even more so, allowing his tongue entrance to her mouth and moaning at his exploration combined with the feel of his wandering hands harshly cupping her ass, his fingers squeezing her flash.

And in a sudden movement, he ripped her shirt apart, the shreds of it falling somewhere on the floor.

Caroline pulled back to roll her eyes at him and tore at his shirt, her hands greedily going for his torso, but he pressed her against the wall before she had the chance to touch him.

He held her wrists above her head and wore a smirk on his face, staring down at her semi-naked body, admiring her black lacy lingerie and she defiantly kept her chin up, refusing to blush under his gaze.

"You are beautiful, sweetheart." He complimented her in a husky voice, "And you're all mine. You may not be ready for eternity yet, but it hardly matters. Do you know why, Caroline? Because I will fuck you tonight until all you can say is my name. I'll be so engraved in your skin no one will ever stand a chance to have you the way I do. You may go and live your life apart from me for decades or centuries, but in the end, you'll come back to me, because you are mine. And after tonight, you'll never forget it."

He captured her lips once more in a bruising kiss and she knew they hadn't even begun, but she could already see what he meant. No one had ever made her feel like this – she craved every touch and the smallest brush of his skin against her made her cry out with need.

Perhaps it was just the heat thing, or perhaps it was he.

She didn't care, she just wanted him to fuck her.

Klaus let go of her wrists so that he could snap her bra open and start playing with her breasts, loud moans escaping her lips as he twisted lightly her sensitive nipples in his fingers.

His mouth found one of her breasts and sucked at it, his teeth causing her to gasp out his name in awe. Caroline closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of all of the places where they were touching, her pussy throbbing in need as Klaus reached to unzip her pants and she worked it down her legs with her knickers.

His fingers worked fast and were already teasing her folds and pressing her clit and, gods, that felt good.

He swiftly threw her on the bed and she giggled, watching with lustful eyes as he undressed himself, his naked form making her groan and pressed her thighs together, and Klaus climbed on top of her, kissing her lips as passionately as he had before.

Caroline felt the now-familiar discomfort take over her body and every inch of her skin seemed to become an erogenous zone. And he seemed to revel in it, pressing his lips against random spots within his reach, his fingers coating themselves in her wetness as they entered her, curled to brush against her walls. They moved fast and just when she thought she'd shatter, Klaus pulled them away with a wicked grin.

"Do you want me, love?"

"Yes!" she cried out.

His eyes darkened as he ordered, "Tell me."

"I need you to fuck me. I need your cock inside of me as you claim me. I want to come around you and I want you to mark me. Please, Klaus. I really need you to-"

Klaus didn't waste any time and quickly turned her around so that she'd be on her hands and knees and he positioned himself against her entrance, the tip of his cock brushing against her fold.

"You are mine, do you understand me? You are my mate, Caroline. You belong to me and to no one else."

"I'm yours." She confirmed, her voice coming out strangled as her body trembled with need and that seemed to be all he was seeking, because he thrust deep inside of her, making her gasp loudly. "Fuck, Klaus!"

All of the agony of the past few days seemed to disappear in that moment as pure bliss spread through her body for one pleasurable second. She still craved him, but it was different, it was a desire and it didn't make her feel as if she was deprived of blood and oxygen.

His cock was hot inside of her and her walls were still trying to accommodate him when he started moving, his arm wrapped around her stomach. He began with slow and languid movements that made her want to cry in frustration – and she knew he was doing it on purpose just so that she'd ask him for what she wanted.

"That's how you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?"

"No – please, Klaus – I need harder. Faster."

Caroline didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking, but she didn't care one bit as he did as she requested and started to fuck her harshly, their bodies slamming together and the sound of their skins meeting with every thrust echoed like music through the room, creating the most carnal symphony with the moans and groans they both uttered.

"You feel so good, love." He praised.

She started to feel all that pent up arousal that had driven her crazy building up inside of her rapidly and she knew that she wouldn't last long at all. All of the tension and frustration began to grow in her lower belly and suddenly she felt as if she was going to burst.

And maybe she did, because with a loud cry of his name, she came around him hard, feeling completely boneless and as far as she knew, she didn't have a body at all. She was nothing more than that feeling of completeness and lightness and happiness.

Nothing had ever felt better.

Her vision was clouded by the bright dots that shone intensively and if it weren't for Klaus holding her in place, then she wouldn't have been able to keep on that position.

"Come for me." Caroline asked as soon as she regained some of her senses, "I want you to mark me, Klaus. Please."

He seemed to enjoy her suggestion, working a little faster on his ministrations until that his tension snapped too and he came inside of her, muttering over and over again, "Mine."

And she couldn't agree more – she was his.

The feeling of safety and belonging that took over both of their bodies was quite inexplicable and Caroline couldn't help but smile widely as his cum stick to her skin.

She rested her head upon his chest as they lay down in a comfortable silence, his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer. The sound of his heartbeats was comforting and she briefly wondered if it was embarrassing that she'd love to fall asleep listening to it every night.

Fighting down a blush, Caroline focused on the quiet question Klaus directed at her as he caressed her hair. "Are you ok?"

She propped herself up to look at him, "I don't regret this, Klaus. Don't worry. I wanted you. I still do."

He smiled almost shyly at her, "Good… And your discomfort? Are you still in pain?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I'm feeling all better now. We should've done this days ago, by the way. Also, will I have to feel like that every month? Or that was only until you claimed me?"

"I believe it shouldn't be a problem from now on. Not if I have successfully claimed you… Though, I suppose we could try again. Just to make sure. We wouldn't want to put you through so much suffering again, would we?"

He pulled her on top of him, his hands already on her hips and she almost rolled her eyes.

Caroline knew that he'd make it his mission to indeed engrave himself in her body and mind that night and she had no doubt he'd succeed.

But she'd damn sure give him just as good as she got.

It was only fair, after all.

* * *

 **I'd forgotten to post this one. My bad.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of it! Tell me what you liked, loved or hated in this drabble :)**


	26. Klaroline AU Week

**Klaroline AU Week: Day 2 –** **Klaus (who already knows caroline) is sent forward in time and meets future!him and future!caroline who are in a relationship.**

 **WARNING: NSFW (threesome with double penetration)**

Caroline heard the water still running on the bathroom and smiled to herself as she finished organizing her new clothes in the closet – if the lingerie sets she'd bought could be called clothes, anyway.

Thinking that nothing would be better at that moment than mind-blowing shower sex, she walked out from the closet, ready to go to the bathroom, but she stopped in her tracks to see Klaus still lying on the bed.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Seriously, Nik? Look, we're going to live in this planet for a long time and I'd much rather do it if there's still water in it."

Klaus looked at her seeming genuinely confused and she frowned as he said, "Caroline? What are you doing here, love?"

At the same time, from the bathroom, another voice called, "Sweetheart? Who are you talking to?"

It sounded like Klaus as well.

"If you're here, then who's in there?" she asked alarmed, walking to the bathroom to see the hybrid shooting her a smile as he dried himself with a towel, wrapping it around his waist.

"Would you like to have joined me, love?"

She shook her head, not understanding what was happening and looked back to see the other Klaus still in the bedroom, coming towards her. "What's going on? Who- Who are you?"

"Caroline, I'm the real Klaus." He said, placing his hand on her upper arm as if that could assure her of whom he really was.

The other Klaus, the one in only a towel, snorted and Caroline was left looking from one to another, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "Answer me this at the same time the both of you… What's our safe word?"

The Klaus touching her said with a frown, "We don't have one" at the same time the other affirmed, "Hummingbird."

Caroline didn't waste a second before pushing the Klaus nearest to her against he wall, holding him by his neck. "Who are you and what the hell do you want?"

"There's no need for violence, love." the apparent real Klaus said as he took quick steps towards them, wrapping his hand around her wrists and tugging her hand away from the man she held against the wall. "We're both real. And we're both… Well, me."

She frowned, looking at him over her shoulder, "What?"

He indicated the other man with the same face as he with his head, "He's me from the past… I had a disagreement with a coven of witches. It's only temporary, I should be back to my own time in a few hours."

"How do you know that?"

Klaus smiled, "Because I remember this."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned, still not sure she believed that story as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his front.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said, pressing a soft kiss against her neck.

Right.

That was such the perfect answer for him… He just wanted to surprise her. How wonderful.

She would've been a lot madder at how he had scared her if it wasn't for the way his past self was looking at them and she saw very quickly how that could become interesting.

more

She smiled at Klaus – as she'd decided to call the one from the past, thinking of the one from her current timeline as Nik – whose eyes had darkened considerably and was currently appreciating how short her white silk robe was.

Caroline looked at Nik to see if he was ok with what she had in mind and he rolled his eyes, but nodded, understanding her silent question.

Klaus had a curious look on his face, still analysing the situation and she took a step towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "Is this ok?" Caroline asked and he nodded, holding her hips as Nik growled. She fought the urge to roll his eyes at how possessive he was… It wasn't as if she was with someone else, for heaven's sake. "When are you from, anyway?"

"I'd just returned to New Orleans after our little rendezvous in the woods." He replied, "What year are we in?"

"2256." She said, suddenly tearing his shirt apart, not allowing him to ask any more questions – it was so unfair that he was already getting a glimpse of their future - "Ops. Perhaps we should go back to the bedroom." Caroline grinned at him before turning around to walk away, pleased at how they both followed her immediately.

She had to admit that this hadn't happened even in her fantasies.

Sure, Nik and her had had threesomes and it'd been glorious, but this… This was different altogether. He had always been something more in comparison to her other lovers, much more intense and much more skilled to make her fall apart with his touches… And now she had two of him.

Arousal began to pool in-between her legs just at the thought of those four hands touching her and she pressed her thighs together, imagining all of the ways they'd choose to have her.

Climbing onto the bed and sitting on her calves, Caroline watched as Nik dropped his towel to the floor and Klaus got rid of his pants and underwear and she licked her lips in anticipation as she saw them fully naked for her.

Biting her lower lip, she waited as they both came to her kissing Nik passionately as Klaus's hands started to wander up her thighs, slipping underneath the thin material of her robe.

Nik pulled away to allow Klaus to bare her for them, undoing the not that tied her robe and slipping it off her body. Her nipples tightened both from arousal and from the contact against the chilly air, her skin prickling as they drank her in with hungry eyes.

Caroline stared at them a little nervous, not sure how they'd want to proceed, but apparently they had it all settled.

Klaus kissed her, laying down and pulling her on top of him so she'd be straddling his lap and he let his lips descend to her collarbone and all the way down to her breasts. She felt his erection poking against her thigh and she moaned as his fingers pinched one of her nipples at the same time his teeth scrapped lightly the other.

He helped her position himself at her entrance and she sat down on him, gasping loudly at how good it felt to have him inside her. "Fuck, love. That's all I can think about ever since I last saw you." He told her as she began to move, teasing him sweetly.

Focused on torturing Klaus a little longer, she'd barely noticed Nik had gotten off the bed to fetch a box destined to their sexual needs, but from the corner of her eyes she saw he'd gotten the lube and her pussy clenched around Klaus's cock at the knowledge of what was about to happen.

Nik bent her forward and she grasped on Klaus's shoulders as she felt a lube-coated finger pressing against her ass, slowly slipping in. "Is this ok, love?"

"Yeah." She panted, her eyes closing so that she could enjoy those sensations fully.

Shortly after, another finger was added to stretch her, making her moan a soft "Nik!" right before they were withdrawn and she felt strangely empty, but not for long.

Nik's cock was suddenly inside of her and she felt all of her limbs turn to jelly, unable to keep up her movements and Klaus buckled his hips to meet hers impatiently, holding them and taking control at the same time Nik began to move inside of her, his balls hitting against her skin with each thrust.

Klaus used his fingers to tease her clit, his cock hitting all of the right places and she couldn't help but moan a mix of "Nik"s and "Klaus"s that turned into his full name – "Niklaus!" - being uttered again and again like a plea for them not to stop or for them to go faster.

She'd never felt this… full.

Every slight movement made her want to scream his name in pleasure, her entire body trembling as she let them have her in the way they saw fit – Klaus fucking her pussy and Nik her ass.

"Do you like this, love? Having me fucking you like this?"

"Yes!" she cried out, "You both feel so good."

She didn't have to look to know that Nik was smirking, "I love seeing you like this, sweetheart, barely able to keep it together because of my cock… Well, our cock. You're so tight… You feel perfect."

Klaus grinned at her and she found it was incredibly unfair that they both got to stay with a clear head and tease her when she was such a mess.

They synchronized their movements, burying themselves deep inside of her simultaneously and Caroline wasn't sure she was going to last any longer, bright dots obscuring her vision as body.

"Come for us, love." Klaus said, "I want to see your face as you come from our cocks."

She was in no position to deny that request, really, so she shattered around him while they kept on thrusting inside of her, prolonging her orgasm and, oh, Caroline was sure she had never come as hard in all of these years in this Earth.

And as she fought to catch her breath, unsure if she could take more of having both of them inside of her like that in such a short amount of time, they both took their cocks out of her, letting her lay on the mattress as their hands caressed her body.

"That was… Amazing." She breathed and they both laughed.

"We're not done, though." Klaus protested, "You've seem to have dirtied my cock with your juices, love. Why don't you clean it?" he asked.

Caroline opened her eyes to look at him, fighting down a smile as she saw the flicker of insecurity she had learn to look for in his eyes… Klaus didn't know the rules to their relationship yet; he wasn't sure what was ok to ask of her or what wasn't. But most importantly: he hadn't explored her body nearly as well as she had explored his.

And she would damn sure use that in her favour.

Klaus sat against the headboard, looking at her expectantly and Caroline pressed her lips against his briefly before going down on his body, leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen.

"Use only your tongue." Nik instructed staring at the scene with great interest and she figured he'd be interested in watching her suck his cock from a different angle – she knew he had enjoyed their little movies more than he'd let on.

Caroline licked Klaus's shaft, moaning softly at tasting herself on her tongue. He groaned at how she cleaned him, teasing him, curling her tongue around him and never breaking eye contact.

And only once he was clean she allowed herself to wrap her lips around him, taking as much of him as she could until he hit the back of her throat.

Klaus tangled his hand on her hair, tugging harshly to make her move and Caroline let him control her speed, adding a little more of teeth every once in a while and scrapping his balls with her fingernails as she knew he liked, his soft "Fuck" making her eyes glint.

She loved being good at pleasing him.

Nik groaned at the view they made and positioned himself behind her, entering her pussy with one swift movement and Caroline sucked hard around Klaus's cock as Nik's hit all of the right places inside of her.

"That's something she loves doing, our Caroline." Nik said to Klaus, "She likes to please us. Isn't that right, sweetheart? You like it when we come down your throat and let you know what a good girl you were for us. You like it when I tie you up and do whatever I want with you…"

Klaus tugged on her hair pointedly at the description his future self painted for them… He'd love to explore everything with Caroline, to get to know her as intimately as this version of him seem to.

"You do look exquisite with your lips around my cock, love." He muttered with a slightly strangled voice, "And you submit so prettily to us… You let us do what we want with your body. Such a naughty girl, aren't you? Even naughtier than I'd realized from our time in the woods and I was most impressed with you that day. Suck harder, Caroline. I want you to taste my come."

She moaned around him, doing as he asked and Nik started to thrust inside of her deeper and faster, keeping up with the rhythm they'd settled. And she felt she was so close to shattering once more.

Klaus came inside her mouth and she drank his release just as Nik started to rub her clit to help her climax faster – it worked and he spilled inside of her soon after and – oh, how deliciously pleasant it was to drive the most powerful beings on the planet over the edge like that.

Their bodies were sated as they lay down on the bed, Caroline in the middle of a Klaus-sandwich, their hands wandering around her body, kisses being pressed on her lips and on her shoulder and, frankly, she wasn't sure who was who anymore.

"Did you enjoy the preview to our life?" she asked, mostly to identify who Klaus was, getting her answer when the one on her right replied to her question.

"Most certainly, love. I look forward to having you in my life permanently… Though, I suppose that my bed will rather empty now that I know that I'll share it with you one day."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly at him. "Maybe you'll get a visit sooner rather than later… How long until you leave?"

"It shouldn't be long now." Nik informed them.

"Well, at least I know I'll get to experience this twice." Klaus said, "I'll love to do this all over again from a different perspective."

"And that's totally unfair, by the way. It'll only happen this once to me… Perhaps I'll find a witch to send me to the future for a night as well."

They exchanged a wicked grin before both of them replied in unison, "Please, do."

Caroline groaned… Perhaps two Klaus's was too much when it came to anything other than sex.

* * *

 **Klaroline AU Week: Day 3 - KC AU Week Prompt: Write about the 3 things that Klaus could never tell her. Or vice versa with Caroline. Maybe one of them gets hexed with a "Reveal All" or "Spill Your Heart's Secrets" spell or something?**

 **Pure fluff**

"Hello, love." The words echoed through the phone, making Caroline go extremely still. She knew that voice, that accent… She knew exactly to whom the emotions embodied in them belonged.

"Klaus?" she asked hesitantly.

He'd been so good on his word, he had kept his promise just fine. Perhaps a little too fine in her opinion, if she was being honest, but why would he contact her now? What was wrong?

"I'm glad to see you remember me, sweetheart." He teased, "I'm afraid I'll need your help for something. All I need is for you not to hang up and then I can go back to being out of your life, as you asked me to."

His acid, accusatory tone made her sit down on her bed, closing her eyes and holding her phone against her ear a little more tightly than strictly necessary. "Why should I help you?" Caroline shot back instinctively, making sure her words sounded cold and perhaps a little bit cruel.

His short pause made an apology crawl out of her stomach, fighting to be uttered, but she pressed her lips together, determined not to let it out, and she waited for his answer because, really, why should she help him?

He'd been out of her life for almost two years. No calls, no texts, no Birthday cards. And, yes, perhaps she'd asked him to, but she hadn't expected him to actually go through with it so damn well. Ok, honestly, she hadn't expected to miss him this much either and maybe it was totally unfair to be mad at him for keeping his promise, but she was.

"Come now, Caroline, I thought we were friends."

She couldn't quite identify his tone or picture his face to read how she was supposed to take it, but a smile spread across her face regardless, a smile she tried to hide behind a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. What do you need?"

more

"From you? I told you, love, I need you to listen. I've been cursed, Caroline, a coven of witches wasn't all that found of me, it seems."

She snorted, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I'll have you know that I'm quite popular with the witches."

"I so didn't need to hear that." Caroline groaned, trying to force the images of Klaus with other women out of her mind, realizing a bit too late how he would receive her words.

And, oh, how she hated the smirk that was so obviously in his face when he said his presumptuous (albeit correct) "Jealous, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, annoyed at her slip and his smugness. "You wish."

"I do, yes. Anyhow, I was cursed to reveal three things to someone I care about. An useless curse, as you can see, but it keeps me in an annoying amount of pain until I do so. I suppose it's my turn to confess, then."

"Seriously? Can't you do this with someone else, like, your siblings?"

Klaus chuckled and she realized that, if he had called her and asked for her help, it was because he couldn't use somebody else. "The witches did not have family bonds in mind when they created the curse, I'm afraid. I believe that they used on me exactly because they thought I wouldn't have anyone to confess to, thus rendering me in pain for a long while."

"Well, ok, then… Let's hear your confessions."

Caroline tried to sound as if her breath wasn't caught in her throat, anticipation making her tap her finger against her thigh impatiently as butterflies flew in her stomach, the fluttering exciting her heart to beat faster.

"I have a room prepared for you in my house here in New Orleans." Klaus blurted out.

She blinked a few times, trying to process that piece of information, the grin on her face telling her how she felt about it before her brain had fully understood what she thought of it. "Oh… So sure I'm going to visit one day?" Caroline teased, trying to make the situation lighter.

"I have hopes." He replied. "Shall I continue?"

"Yeah, go on."

It took him a moment of hesitation before Klaus admitted, "I have a few hybrids watching over you."

And the grin was gone.

"What?" she yelled, outraged. "Klaus! I'm not… Ugh, I can take care of myself and I don't need your slaves checking on me and making sure I'm safe, do you hear me?"

"I have many enemies as you may have gathered, Caroline. I'm not taking any risks regarding your safety. Also, if it makes it better, they are not slave, love. They are very well paid for."

"It doesn't." she sighed, "We can talk more about this later, what's the last thing you have to tell me? Are you monitoring my calls?"

She wondered what it said about her that she knew exactly how he had reacted to what she'd just said, rolling his eyes, but smiling fondly.

Caroline waited impatiently for his reply, trying to force herself to breathe calmly as her mind conjured many possibilities she wasn't quite ready to face just yet. Because what if he said that he loved her? Did he love her? Did she want him to love her? Did she love him back?

She didn't have an answer to these questions and the anxiety and the fear almost made her hang up the phone, but her mother raised her (mostly) right, so she didn't.

She waited as he gathered his courage to utter the words that seemed to be stuck in his throat and they finally made their way out, being spoken very softly and quietly.

"I miss you."

It wasn't the three words she'd thought she'd hear and Caroline wondered if that disappointed her… It didn't.

It didn't simply because of the fact that Klaus Mikaelson, a man that could easily find and be with someone else, hadn't moved on from her. Not that his previous statements had made her think that he had, really, but it was so surreal to believe that he missed her, that he thought about her and struggled with her absence.

Even after all of his displays of affection and his pretty words, Caroline still couldn't quite believe that he meant it. That she was the one for someone and not just someone… To the guy who could possibly, even if just in the future, be her one.

"Caroline?" he called, expecting an answer and how utter ridiculous it was that she had managed to make the Original Hybrid feel – even if slightly – insecure.

"Are you feeling better?" Caroline forced herself to ask, still trying to deal with what he had just told her.

Klaus sighed resignedly, as he'd expected her to change the subject instead of facing his confession. "I am, love. Thank you for-"

"I miss you too." She interrupted him, spilling it before she had the chance to really think it through.

And the smile she pictured for him was infuriating, yes, but it also made her smile back radiantly.

"Perhaps you should come visit me, then, and make the both of us less miserable."

Oh, she could argue with him. She could tell him that she wasn't miserable without him per se or that she really needed this Klaus-free time to figure everything out about who she was and what she wanted. She could turn off the phone and pretend that conversation had never happened in the first place.

But the teenager-talking-to-her-boyfriend-on-the-phone-smile was still on her face and her reply was, "Yeah, perhaps I should."

* * *

 **Klaroline AU Week: Day 4 - As teenagers, Klaroline agree to marry when they are 30 if they are not married to anyone else. Through the years, Klaus sabotages her relationships (Maybe she does too with his?) to make sure it happens.**

 **Angsty, but with a happy ending.**

Self-pity had never been his thing, really.

But as Klaus poured himself yet another glass of scotch, he found out he didn't give a damn. The alcohol burned his throat and his chest was set ablaze. Fire, flames, heat… More scotch.

Next morning would be hell.

Damn it. Every morning would be hell… Caroline was engaged. How could he have let that happen?

She had told him about it that day, a bright smile on her face and a big stone on her finger that he never would've picked for her.

And, yes, perhaps he had thought too much about the ring he'd pick for her if he were to propose. Because, yes, he'd been ridiculously in love with her ever since he'd met her in college ten years ago.

Oh, how he treasured the memories of having teased her and evoked her fury simply because he'd found it enchanting during that first project they'd been assigned to do together and to this day still.

And afterwards, all those little exchanges as he slowly gained her thrust and loyalty and she gained his in return while they built an improbable, but strong friendship.

They'd moved in together the next year and he quickly learned all of her rules and quirks and they shared so many moments… He remembered each and every one of them.

 _(more scotch. more fire.)_

more

Klaus didn't want to remember. He wanted to forget.

He didn't want to be able to picture Matt's face in his mind. The boy had been Caroline's first boyfriend in the time they lived together… A simple guy, everyone thought him to be sweet. Klaus thought he was too ambitionless for her and maybe his innocent input on how she'd love to travel the world and live somewhere else hadn't been so innocent at all and maybe he had predicted just how that would create a little trouble between them… He was just helping out his friend who could do way better, really.

No, he didn't want to remember Matt.

And he definitely didn't want to recall Damon Salvatore, the most idiotic asshole that had ever lived on this Earth… He had punched the man after a particularly nasty comment he made about Caroline in front of him. Klaus had refused to apologize for that. She hadn't been too upset, so he figured he probably hadn't messed up everything too badly.

But, oh, he'd love to forget that Damon's hands had touched her skin while his hadn't and probably never would.

 _(more scotch. the flames inside him were cleansing.)_

Then there had been Tyler Lockwood.

Klaus had hated him from day one. He had hated how Tyler treated him well in front of her, but as soon as she was out of the room he was making threats and telling him to keep away from his girlfriend… As if the boy had a claim on her. She wasn't his. And maybe she wasn't Klaus's either, but that was irrelevant. In the end, he hadn't had to do anything to separate Caroline and Tyler for the simple fact that the boy sabotaged himself: he had asked her to choose between Klaus and him.

The feeling of being chosen had been good. Klaus had been euphoric.

Now, though… It was bittersweet and he wanted to forget that too.

 _(more scotch. the memories needed to be turned into ashes.)_

There was a particular event he was hoping to forget. One that, the more he drank, seemed to become more vivid in his mind.

Perhaps because of the fact that it had happened when they'd both been drunk.

They had kissed. It hadn't been their first and neither their last – their friends enjoyed playing the occasional truth and dare (very childish, in his opinion, not that it mattered to Caroline) and they'd been caught underneath a mistletoe once or twice – no, what actually mattered was what came after the kiss.

Caroline had come back from a date gone wrong around the time they'd moved in together and they'd drunk wine and talked about life until they were both inebriated, dancing in their living room, laughing at how she twirled around and around.

And when he pulled her back into his arms, their lips had met sweetly and briefly before she started giggling, her eyes sparkling with her newest idea – "Why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal, love?" he had asked, slightly dizzy.

Her laugh was pure and happy and Klaus couldn't help but smile too, "Let's get married."

He frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea, Caroline."

"Not now." She had rolled her eyes impatiently, "But like in Friends, you know? If we're still single when we're 30, then we get married."

And he could blame it on the alcohol if he wanted to, but the fact was there hadn't been any hesitation on his part when he replied, "Deal."

Still giggling, Caroline pulled him to find a piece of paper where they scribbled out a contract with the terms of their accord, both of them signing it… And she used it the next morning when he'd casually mentioned it, trying to figure out if she had truly meant it.

"Hey, we made a deal. I have your signature on our contract… There's no going back now."

And maybe the fact that she had held onto that piece of paper for all this time made him feel a little better.

 _(more scotch? was it even working? hell. more scotch.)_

There was something he didn't want to forget, though. He didn't deserve to forget it.

Because he'd somewhat taken her for granted… They were both 29 now. They were so close to turning 30 and maybe he'd have the guts to tell her that he really wanted to marry her and maybe they really would.

Except she had been dating Stefan Salvatore – slightly less of an idiotic asshole than his brother, but still very much one – for a year, but Klaus could never have imaged that he'd propose… Their relationship was boring and bland while Caroline was so alive and captivating.

He didn't even put an effort to see that ending, because it sure as hell would fall apart on its own.

Klaus had basically considered it victory.

Clearly he had been wrong, though, as recent events showed him.

Because he had been too much of coward to go to her, to tell her how he honestly felt about her, relying on some stupid deal they'd made years ago that would make her marry him… Would she even want to? Should she even want to?

He had spent so much time thinking that all of those men were the wrong pick for her and now he couldn't find a single reason of why he would be the right one.

He hadn't fought for her, he had let her go.

And there he was again, drowning his sorrow in alcohol, hoping that it could make him feel better, but it only made him more miserable and alone.

Because she wasn't there. Caroline was probably celebrating her engagement with her fiancé somewhere else while he was left alone, never having had the decency to work on a plan B… And for a man who was always keen on being two steps ahead of everyone else, that was a huge flaw.

Self-pity had never been his thing, but it sure as hell was comforting in the state he found himself.

 _(more scotch. no more excuses.)_

 _(more scotch. damn it.)_

 _(more scotch. it fucking hurt.)_

 _(more scotch. –)_

 _(–)_

Everything was a blur after a while.

He remembered there had been some broken glasses; he remembered sitting on the couch and not having the will to move to his own bed and he remembered the melancholy that had taken over him right before he'd closed his eyes.

And now his head was pounding and there was someone yelling at him?

"I leave for one night and this is the state you leave our kitchen? Do I have to remind you about rule number 6, Klaus? Because after all of these years, I thought you had memorized all of my rules!"

"Caroline." He groaned, covering his eyes with his hand as soon as he tried to open them. Bright lights. Not good. "Please, keep it down, love."

Ops. Wrong thing to say.

"Oh, so because you spent your entire night drinking I should mind the tone of voice I use in my place? Not gonna happen, buddy. Now, take your feet off of the couch and- hold on, what's that?"

"What's what?" Klaus asked, confused.

He heard her steps as she approached him, her hand taking something that was on the couch next to him. "This." Caroline said and he didn't have to open his eyes to see her reading whatever it was with a frown on her face as she tried to understand what was happening. "Klaus."

His named echoed softly from her lips and it was his time to frown.

Klaus tried to remember what paper he'd gotten last night, but couldn't come up with any explanation. He certainly didn't recall writing anything.

Blinking a few times as he tried to adjust to the lights, he saw Caroline staring at him, her lips parting as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't voice it.

She sat down on the couch by his feet and he saw that there were tears in her eyes. Now, what could he have done to make her cry? He didn't know, but he was already cursing himself for it.

"What's that, love?" Klaus asked.

She shook her head, "Why… Why didn't you say anything? I mean, is this why you were drinking?"

Getting a glance at the piece of paper, Klaus recognized it… It was their contract. He must have gotten it at some point last night.

He'd never liked lying to her, so it's an honest "Yes" that came as a reply from him while he internally winced.

"Klaus." She said his name again, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Another sincere "Yes", another wince.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Klaus shrugged, "I didn't want to ruin our friendship, love."

"You should've told me."

"Why?" he questioned, "You've never showed any interest in me, sweetheart. I was well aware my feelings were unrequited."

 _Thought I've always hoped I was wrong_ , he added mentally.

"Seriously?" Caroline started laughing. It wasn't exactly happy, it sounded slightly bitter and acid and it didn't quite fit her, but she couldn't seem to help herself. "I'm sorry. It's just… Isn't it ridiculous that I find out that you have feelings for me just when I get engaged? What am I supposed to do now? Break up with him? Stefan's a decent guy, no matter what you say, and he doesn't deserve that… But marrying him would be cruel to us both. Well, to the three of us, I suppose."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned, his heart beating fast in his chest as anticipation built… She couldn't mean that-

"I'm in love with you, you dumbass. You really didn't know?"

"You're- What?"

"I've been in love with you for so long… And every time I thought about telling you, you'd get a new girlfriend. There was Aurora, Hayley, Cami… And I thought that you weren't interested."

"I've always been interested." He assured her quickly. "I love you, Caroline."

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and, oh, happiness had never been experienced by anyone the way he was experiencing it in that moment as she muttered her first "I love you too."

"So what now?" Klaus asked needing to be sure things would work out the way he was hoping they would.

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you, because you're gross - no offense – and I'm still engaged to Stefan. But, hopefully, by the end of the day, I'll be a single woman… And you'll have taken a shower and brushed your teeth… And cleaned the kitchen. Then we can take it from there, yeah?"

"Sound good, love."

"I'll see you later, then."

He wondered if he'd ever get rid of that stupid grin on his face… Probably not. Oh, well, he could live with that.

* * *

 **So let me know what you thought about these drabbles! Did you like the smut on the first one? Did you enjoy the second one's fluff? What about the slightly angsty third one? I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
If you have any prompts for me, they can be sent to my tumblr (itsnotacrimetoloveyou) :)**


	27. Ghost, mini-drabbles

**The one in which Klaus falls in love with the ghost of his mate.**

 **a/n: slightly angsty, but with a happy ending; one paragraph of this makes it not so SFW, but it's definitely not NSFW.**

* * *

 _Oh, little ghost, you see the pain_

 _But together we can make something beautiful_

 _So take my hand and perfectly_

 _We fill the gaps, you and me make three_

 _I was meant for you and you for me_

 _(Strange Bird – Birdy)_

The first thing he felt was cold.

Not the good kind of cold. It wasn't late night walks during winter, snowball fights or Christmas. It was the dreadful one, like corpses and being lost inside the darkest woods… Like his insides had been turned into ice, freezing his heart that was working so hard to beat. It felt like loneliness and desperation.

Then came the pain.

That horrific feeling of laceration - as if someone was cutting the walls of his stomach with a dagger very slowly - made him sink to his knee. The hurting made him unable to breathe; his lungs screamed in agony and that agony brought him heat.

It was as if his body was burning from the inside out, melting the ice that had been installed only moments ago, yes, but also melting his flesh and his bones with it.

His vision was turbid; his consciousness fading into a state of chaos in which the only rational thought he could have was that she was dead.

His mate was dead.

XX

Drowning his sorrows in a glass of scotch was the best he could do. It wasn't grieving, not really, he had never known her, but that was exactly the point. He had never even met her; he had never had the chance to protect and take care of her.

His wolf was clawing at the inside of his chest in an accusatory protest because he should've been there for his mate.

Klaus didn't even know her name, could never find her grave.

The unfairness of it all made him drink himself to sleep that night. And the next and the one after that.

And perhaps he would've continued to drink weren't it for the fact that he saw and heard strange things.

First there was this voice, soft and afraid it called for help, asking if someone could hear them. Then, there were the shadows of a woman when no one was there and glimpses of golden hair that he caught by the corner of his eyes and had him calling for Rebekah, wondering if his sister was there to check on him.

But she wasn't.

And Klaus knew he wasn't quite enough drunk for those visions.

Maybe he was going insane, maybe losing her had driven him off the edge and the pain of it all had made him lose his mind. Or maybe there was something there, something he couldn't quite believe.

There was a ghost in his home.

He thought that it would be like the movies Kol enjoyed watching, that chairs would move in the middle of the night producing that horrifying scratching sound, that notes would appear in blood on the walls or that he would see this monstrous being coming for him.

But it was just this presence, this feeling that there was someone with him, trying to make contact, but not trying to hurt him.

And if someone had asked him how he would react to having a spirit in his apartment, then he probably would've pictured being either scared or brave. He never thought he'd be enticed and drawn to it: whenever he thought he had seen something, he would go after it, desperately searching for her.

Until one day he found her.

A blonde woman with her back turned to him was standing on his balcony, observing the cars down in the street. There was something odd about the way simply existed; her form didn't tremble and she was not transparent, but her hair did not move with the wind and something about the way she carried herself made it seem as if she didn't belong.

Klaus walked to her anyway.

"Hello, love." He said softly, anxiety creeping into his chest as he realized he had no idea on how he was supposed to handle this situation.

The woman looked to her side where he stood, frowning in confusion, her eyes looking distant as she confessed with such sadness, "I'm dead."

Klaus didn't know how to reply to that, so they stood in silence for a moment, analysing each other; the ghost trying to focus on his face, trying to make her presence a little more real while he did his best not to laugh at the bitter irony that his mate was appearing to him dead. Because there was no other explanation for the way his wolf was reacting to her presence.

"What is your name?"

"My name was Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Did we know each other? I'm sorry, but something are a little foggy on my mind."

Klaus shook his head. Her voice sounded so feeble and she looked like she was in need of comfort and he was so desperate to give it to her, but he couldn't, he didn't know how. "It's quite alright, sweetheart. We didn't know each other, but I believe you were my-"

"Mate? I thought I had felt something when I first saw you… It's hard to tell sometimes." Caroline said, turning to look at the streets again, observing the people down there. "Did it hurt? When I died, I mean. Did you feel it?"

He couldn't seem to stop looking at her. His wolf wanted him to reach out and touch her, but he wasn't sure she actually had a body… She was just an image, a projection of the person she had once been, the person who should've been his just as he should've been hers.

But one can't own a ghost and a ghost can own no one.

"It hurt more than turning into a wolf." Klaus admitted and she directed at him an apologetic look.

"You never told me your name." she accused with a shy smile, trying to change the subject from her death.

He smiled back at her and offered her his name and his hand to shake, "Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline stared at him, grimacing a little. "I can't." she said, looking pointedly at his hand, making him wince for being so thoughtless. She was quick to gloss over it, "Well, uh, I don't really know why I'm here or how long I'm going to stay. And I have no idea how you can get rid of me. Maybe you should call a priest or something."

He didn't laugh at her joke, the thought of having her gone made desperation grow inside of him alarmingly quickly. He didn't want her to go. "I will find a way to bring you back."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

Klaus didn't really have an answer for her, so he did not reply. He only smiled and said, "Why don't you come in? This way no one will think I'm insane for talking to the air."

"That's probably a good idea."

XX

If he hadn't imagined that he'd be drawn to her presence, Klaus most certainly did not anticipate falling in love with a dead woman.

Talking to her felt right despite their situation and the uncertainty on how to proceed was gradually replaced by a familiarity and easiness that had him longing for those moments with her, when they would sit on the couch and discuss everything and nothing.

They kept their talks free from the heavy load at first, but it wasn't long before they grew more comfortable with each other and he confessed to her how it felt to lose her and she told him what she recalled of her death.

"My pack was at war with the Crescents and I was killed as a warning to my father… They thrust a dagger into my heart. It didn't hurt nearly as much as I thought it would, actually… It was rather quick. Then there was nothing for what it seemed to be a long while until I started getting flashes of your apartment. Now here I am."

"I will need the names of those who killed you, Caroline." Klaus said darkly, rage taking over his brain as it always seemed to happen whenever the subject of her death came up.

Caroline shook her head disapprovingly, but had a smile on her face, promising that, if she were ever to come back to life, then they would work on a revenge plan.

And, oh, he was most determined to bring her back from death, scouring his pack's collection for resurrection spells. It was hard work and his siblings were beginning to think he had lost it because of her death, but he did not care. Because there had to be a way. He was willing to pay whatever it took.

Caroline and him deserved a chance and Klaus knew the universe was usually completely screwed up, but he would make it be fair just this once.

And he was not an optimist man, however, his mate appeared to him as a ghost. There had to be a reason, which meant that there'd have to be a way.

Those late nights conversation and her bright smile kept him going, the possibility of being able to touch and hold her drove him.

Especially those days that were as pleasurable as frustrated when Caroline would take off her immaterial clothes and touch her immaterial body for him to watch as he did the same for her.

And he had been so, so wrong.

Because a ghost could own him. She would always own him – body, mind and soul.

XX

"Do you think this will work?" Caroline asked, uncertain. Klaus had found a resurrection ritual that could theoretically work, but no one in his pack knew for sure how to perform it or if it had any credibility.

It could be only a legend pass down through generations, but they had to try.

Klaus looked up at her, placing the candles carefully on the floor to form a circle. "We will find out in a minute." He said and offered her an encouraging smile.

She wanted it to work so badly. She was so sick of not being able to interact with anything – being a ghost wasn't nearly as fun as it sounded like. No walking through walls and scaring people. No. She couldn't touch anything, could feel nothing, however, objects still limited her. She could sit, she could walk, but it didn't really matter to her because she didn't have a body.

And most importantly: Caroline needed to touch him and needed Klaus to touch her.

Her fingers could still make her come, her body only not being able to interact with something other than herself, apparently, but it didn't offer her the relief she craved and if she wasn't already dead, perhaps she would die of frustration and need.

Caroline watched as Klaus lit the candles, silently jealous of his ability to hold something as she let her eyes focus on the flames and the orange light they offered.

It was the night of the full moon and he'd soon start to transform and there was power in being a werewolf, there was strength that made their bones break and body change and that was what they would use.

The candles had been made by witches, using the ingredients listed on this ancient book he had found, and they were supposed to hold the magic of the transformation and catalyse it to Caroline.

There was one detail, though. Life couldn't be created just like that. It would upset the balance.

A new life would not be made, but one would be shared. He would be bind to her, living as long as she did and vice-versa, their fates intertwined more intimately than of any other mates in history.

Klaus was thankful for not being a religious man; otherwise trying to understand the implications of it to their soul would've driven him insane.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Caroline asked for the thousandth time and he rolled his eyes a little impatiently.

"If I wasn't, then I wouldn't even have suggested it." he pointed out.

She fell silent, unable to keep a silly grin out of her face at the thought of someone caring so much about her that they would willingly split their lives with her.

He came to stand in front of her, waiting for the moon to reach its apex.

And with his first wince of pain, the flames burnt brighter and Caroline could swear she had felt a flicker of something in her wrist, not quite an ache, but an odd prickle that was soon forgotten when his first scream echoed through the night.

His neighbours would definitely not appreciate it.

His bones kept on breaking and she rushed to his side as he fell to the ground. Usually the pain was rewarded with freedom of being a wolf, but he wouldn't have such privilege that night. His bones would break and his werewolf genes would fight to mend them, rendering him in unimaginable pain for the next hours.

Caroline whispered sweet things to sooth his suffering, making pretty promises about their future, feeling absolutely disgusted with herself for putting her mate through this, even though she knew Klaus would tell her she was being ridiculous.

The minutes went by achingly slowly, time being perverse enough to prolong their agony, but eventually the flames died, the sun came up and Caroline felt all the pain she hadn't lived long enough to experience of a dagger being thrust inside her heart.

She fell unconscious next to a sleeping Klaus.

XX

When Caroline woke up, all she could was to feel.

She felt the floor beneath her body, felt the cold from the wind blowing through the windows, carrying a little of that winter morning to the inside of his apartment, and felt the soreness all over her body.

Blinking a few times as she tried to adjust to this new reality, Caroline saw Klaus sitting by her and staring, his palms pressed to the floor though his fingers trembled, threatening to rise… She immediately knew that he was afraid to reach out and touch her only to find out that he couldn't.

"Hi." Caroline said almost timidly, sitting up and feeling Klaus's eyes accompany her every movement. "I think it worked." She told him, letting her hand slide across the floor, her fingertips so close to touching his.

She wasn't sure who closed that distance, but as soon as they felt that slight brush of skin, Caroline threw herself in his arms, letting him wrap them around her in comfort and love and life.

* * *

 **KC Song - Fever by Peggy Lee**  
 **NSFW**

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline gasped as his hands palmed her sensitive breasts through her bra, her brain not even registering the rough trunk pressed against her back when the only coherent thought she could form was that she didn't want him to stop.

Oh, the rational parts of her were long buried somewhere inside of her and she wasn't about to go looking for them, not when his lips felt so amazing against hers, his fingers teasing her skin everywhere.

She had spent so long lying to herself, pretending that she didn't crave his touch and that whenever his skin brushed against her, her body wasn't lit ablaze. Her blood turned to fire when he held her by the arm or when he not so innocently placed his hand on her waist for them to dance… The sparks that flew when his lips brushed against her cheek accompanied by the sweetest promise anyone had ever made her still made her blush whenever she thought about it.

Caroline had hid it from herself so long, she had caged these feelings and this desire for him and it felt so good to be finally free, to allow herself to get what she wanted.

And she just wanted _more_.

Klaus was glad to give her so, getting rid of her pants right after she ripped his shirt apart, her hands instinctively reaching to touch his abdomen, her nails scratching his skin just to hear him groan. He covered her body with his as he pressed her against that tree and Caroline savoured the feeling of having him so close, her breasts flattening against his chest and his lips attacked her neck.

His blunt teeth teased her and everything burned so sweetly that she hadn't even realized she wanted to say anything until she heard her own voice asking, "Bite me."

He pulled back to look into her eyes, his heated gaze making her swallow as she nodded slightly, giving him the permission he was seeking. Klaus smiled at her, letting his monster show up as he did so and she couldn't help but to expose her beast as well, making him look so smug she wanted to bite him too.

So she did, piercing the skin of his neck with her fangs and he did the same to her. And, fuck, his blood spilled hot down her throat, warming up her entire body, the heat between her legs intensifying and she just wanted him to touch her.

Perhaps blood-sharing allowed him to read her mind, because next things she knew, Klaus had gotten rid of her underwear, his fingers circling her clit oh-so-lightly as she spread her legs further away, silently begging him for more. Thankfully, he obliged, teasing her folds for a moment before slipping two fingers inside of her and she moaned against him, very much aware of the budge inside of his pants touching her lower belly. So she reached for it, palming it through his jeans before her hands found its way inside of them, massaging his balls.

He helped her lower his pants to give her more room as he still continued his thrusts inside of her, making sure to brush against her walls. Caroline wrapped her hand around his cock in the most delicious payback, synchronizing her movements with his.

She was so sure that she was going to be the first case of spontaneous vampire combustion when she got to the edge and as she climaxed with Klaus's light brush against her lit, her dizzy mind briefly wondered if there was a delightful way to go than so completely sated.

Her orgasm hadn't cooled off the fire that was burning her whole, it had made the flames dance higher, wrapping her in this voracious need for him that would take a long while to fade, if it were ever to fade at all.

And he came as well, breaking the blood sharing to moan her name, Caroline knew he felt the same.

* * *

 **champagne+date+jealous!Cami**

* * *

It was probably very petty of her to be enjoying it. Hell, Caroline knew it was, but seeing the glare the other girl was directing at them as they laughed felt strangely good.

It was satisfying to know that other people could see that she had a claim on Klaus, that he was _hers._ He had always been, and now she was here to ensure that he fulfilled all of the pretty promises he had made.

Having arrived to New Orleans about two hours ago, she had still been scared of her decision, worried that she had left her friends behind for something so uncertain as Klaus's feelings for her and seeing him chatting with the blonde human in the bar made her doubts grow bigger. Caroline had almost turned around and left, but then he had looked at her, _really_ looked at her. He had seen her fears and her apprehension and had offered her a comforting dimpled smile that felt like home despite all of the strangeness it represented.

"Hello, love." He had said in an inviting tone and she had walked to him with hesitant steps, eyeing the other girl in a silent accusation.

"Hi, uh, I was just-"

Klaus arched his eyebrows as he completed her sentence, "Trying to find a place to stay after the Salvatore fiasco?" his words also carried an accusation and she flinched before squeezing her eyes at him.

"How do you even know about that?"

He shrugged, "Did you really think I was going to leave you unprotected in that town? You and your friends have a particular eagerness to find trouble, I preferred not taking any chances."

Caroline huffed, crossing her arms in front of her body, "You are unbelievable."

"I simply want you safe, Caroline."

With this little interaction, she had almost forgotten his companion, but she made her presence noted with a pointed cough. "Hi, I'm Cami. Klaus's friend."

Directing her gaze at the girl, Caroline shook her hand, "I'm Caroline. Klaus doesn't have friends."

Before Camille could protest, Klaus corrected Caroline with a smug smile, "Now, that's not true, love. I thought we had decided we would be friends."

"That was before!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself, resisting the urge to bury her face in her hands at his amused expression.

"Before? Are you referring to our little rendezvous in the woods?" she glared at him instead of answering and he simply smirked, "Well, if we aren't friends, sweetheart, then why are you here?"

Caroline felt anxious again at his question, not knowing how answer it other than saying, "You told me I was welcome."

"You are." He confirmed, "But if you aren't here for your friend's help, then why?"

"Well, welcome to New Orleans!" Cami told her, clearly trying to pretend she was still a part of that conversation, looking obviously disappointed at how Klaus's eyes never even left Caroline's face.

"Thanks." She replied politely, still staring at the hybrid. "So, should I go or-"

"Why don't I buy you a drink and we figure out what brings you to my city?"

Caroline smiled, finally sitting on the toll beside him at the bar, "Sounds good."

"Cami, do you mind getting us two glasses of champagne?"

The human looked as if she minded very much, but nodded anyway. "It's our thing, after all." Caroline added, grinning at Klaus who mimicked her expression.

"Indeed."

* * *

 **phone + original!klaus + vampire!caroline + possessiveness (is that a feeling?) + nsfw**

* * *

"Hello, Caroline. Is everything ok?" she heard Klaus asking over the phone, clearly concerned and he could've dwelled on the fact that he obviously still cared, but she had more important business to discuss.

"Everything's ok. Are you busy?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Are you alone?"

Klaus didn't answer her question immediately and she heard him moving in vampire speed before he replied, "I am now."

"Good. I had a really crappy date today with this guy who couldn't find my clit if I gave him a map, now I'm frustrated as hell and you're gonna help me because that's what friends do."

Well, technically it wasn't, but Caroline was pretty sure he wasn't about to point that out and she was proved correct when his amused "Of course, sweetheart" reached her ear.

She would've rolled her eyes, but she was already too impatient. "You told me you had fantasies about me when we were in the woods. Tell me one of them."

"Just one?" he asked, "I have so many of them, Caroline. I have pictured you coming from my touch so many times…"

"Just pick one and tell me."

more

He chuckled, "So impatient. I'd use that in my favour, love. I would tease you for a long while and you'd beg for me so sweetly. You have such sensitive nipples, I'd take my time with them, pinching them, sucking them… Can you touch your breasts for me, Caroline?"

She was laying on the bed, her cotton shorts already by her ankles and she quickly took off her tank top, putting her phone on speaker as she did as he asked. "Yeah."

Arousal began to pool in-between her legs, her breath quickening as she circled her hardened nipples with her fingertips, squeezing them and letting out a soft moan. "Fuck, love. I can picture you so pretty for me… After you started wanting to close your legs for friction, I would spread them open. I think you can remember how easily I can find your clit, I'd touch it very lightly." He told her and one of her hands instinctively trailed down her abdomen to find the buddle of nerves, pressing it.

"Then what?"

"Then I would continue to do so until you were very close to coming, only so I could stop. Keep touching yourself for me, Caroline. I want to hear you."

She followed his instructions, her fingers working on her clit while her other hand kept on palming her breast. Caroline cried out prettily for him, his name falling from her lips as she closed her eyes, picturing his hands touching her body instead of her own. "Finger fuck yourself, sweetheart."

Caroline did so, her fingers slipping in easily at how wet she was. "Are you touching yourself?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes." He replied. "Another of my fantasies, I suppose. I'd love to see you covered in my mark, my scent would cling to you, sweetheart, every wolf or vampire would know that you are mine. Even that worthless human you allowed to touch you would know it, Caroline."

"Fuck, Klaus!" she exclaimed, somehow really into this idea. She'd love to feel him come all over her, to drive him off the edge like this because he wanted her to be his. She pictured sucking his cock before letting him spill down her chest, his cum sticking to her skin, he could fuck her from behind and come at her back…

"Do you like the idea, love?"

"Yes." She confessed, her fingers moving faster inside of her, curling to hit her walls as her thumb continued to work on her clit. "Tell me more."

"Why don't you tell me one of yours?"

And she was too close to coming to argue with him and pretend that she didn't have any. "I want you to tie me up." Caroline blurted out, "I imagine being tied up to your bed and- fuck."

She never got to finish her fantasy, her orgasm hitting her hard and she couldn't help but repeat his name a few times. He muttered her as well and she imagined him coming on his hands because of her… It felt extremely satisfying.

"This was a huge mistake." Caroline told him after they'd calmed their breathings a little, "But we're so doing this again."

"I look forward to your next call, sweetheart. You owe me at least two fantasies."

"Oh, we're keeping count, are we?" she laughed, "Good night, Klaus. Thanks for helping me."

"It was my pleasure, love. Good night."

* * *

 **Bed + love + anxiety**

* * *

Moving to New Orleans hadn't been an impulse decision. Caroline hadn't woken up one day and just thought 'hey, maybe moving in with Klaus won't be so bad', no, it had been a careful and slow process that had started back in Mystic Falls when he'd saved her in the night of her Birthday and that had developed over the past century or so.

Caroline was absolutely certain that she wanted to do this, that Klaus was the right decision, but in all her preparation into accepting that, she had forgotten to prepare herself for what would happened after she was there.

Sure, she had thought about it, had thought about how Klaus was basically the king and how that would make her the queen. She had planned on exploring the city and making the hybrid be good on his promise of taking her around the world – even if she'd already had her fair share of traveling – and she had even made detailed research on how to deal with each of the Mikealson siblings, because she knew they were part of the deal.

But she hadn't prepared herself for being in a relationship with Klaus.

Caroline had arrived in the city it'd been days and after clarifying that she was there to stay, throwing back his speech of how she'd show up at his door at his face with a nervous laugh, they pretty much had sex for most of the time.

And, yep, she had thought about the sex, she had missed the way his hands felt when touching her skin and so many fantasies had crossed her mind in the past decades… The sex was definitely not a problem.

The problem was when Klaus had to leave the room they had spent days in, having to attend a meeting about a conflict between to packs that she didn't really care about, bursting their perfect little bubble.

Now came the hard part.

This wasn't normal dating. He wasn't going to take her out to dinner and flirt to convince her to be with him, no. That part was over. They were together now, as in she had literally just chose to share her eternity with Klaus.

The thought of being with him forever wasn't what scared her, strangely. It was the establishing a relationship part that left her restless.

He was always so intense, looking at her as if she was the world and making those promises that would keep her up at night, unable to keep a smile off of her face. And every encounter they had in the past century, it had been basically sex and pillow talk, perhaps sharing a few dinners, but he had always been in and out of her life in a few days, maybe a week if she'd let him stay.

Now they'd have to learn each other's quirks and share those silly little moments when they'd laugh at a ridiculous joke and just be a regular couple – well, as normal as a vampire and a hybrid that had been dancing around each other for decades could be anyway.

Late in that afternoon, when Caroline had decided to take her mind out of those preoccupations by watching some stupid reality show in Klaus's obnoxiously huge screen in the television room, he finally got back from his meeting, smiling when he saw her and looking at her with such relief in his eyes… And she knew that he'd been worried that she would've left.

"Hey, how did everything go with the packs?"

He shrugged, "Minimal casualties. It's all taken care for now."

Caroline resisted the urged to roll her eyes, only pointing to the place in the couch next to her, "Join me?"

Klaus looked at the screen, clearly judging her choice of entertainment, but sat by her anyway, pulling her against his chest, his hand beginning to caress her hair. It felt so good and she smiled stupidly at the gesture.

"I'm not going anywhere." Caroline assured him after awhile, not really paying attention to whatever was on tv anymore.

And she could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, "Good."

So they lay there in the couch, tangled in each other so sweetly that Caroline couldn't help to think that this could work out, after all.

XX

bed + blood + human!Caroline and hybrid!Klaus

As he got closer to her window, Klaus started hearing the violent sobs coming from her room and when he inhaled more deeply, he smelled blood.

Panic took over him… Caroline had been alone for just a couple hours and he had hybrids looking over her house, hybrids who hadn't reported any problem as they should, but perhaps they were dead and one of his enemies had gotten to her and she was hurt.

He should've been more careful, should never have left her alone. He should've gotten Rebekah to stay with her when he wasn't or Kol or anyone. She was human and breakable and he was not about to lose his mate.

And whoever had hurt her would pay, not only with their lives, no, that would be too gentle, they'd pay with their minds and their souls. He'd crush them in every sense; he would paint the world with the blood of everyone they'd ever met.

Climbing into her room in a millisecond, Klaus rushed to her bed, already biting into his wrist to press it against her mouth, holding her body that was fighting his hold and whispering soothingly, "Shh, love. Everything will be ok. You'll be just fine, I promise."

Caroline kept on struggling and he let go of her after being sure that she'd swallowed his blood, checking her body for any remaining injures. "What happened? Who attacked you?" he questioned with a dark look in his eyes as she coughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, pushing him away and cleaning the blood that was dripping down her chin with her fingertips, drying the tears that had been falling from her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Who hurt you, Caroline?"

"No one hurt me!" she yelled, "God, drinking your blood feels so much better after sex, ugh, this is disgusting. Why did you think someone hurt me?"

Klaus frowned, feeling extremely confused. "You were crying and I smelled blood. I assumed you were hurt."

Caroline burst out laughing hysterically, and Klaus he was left without understanding a thing, feeling a little uncomfortable at being laughed at by her like this. "I'm sorry, it's just… I was crying because I was watching Grey's Anatomy."

"And the blood?"

"I'm on my period, you idiot." She said, not too busy laughing to realize the change in Klaus's behaviour as he groaned lowly, his eyes darkening and his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Arousal began to pool in-between her legs and she pressed her thighs together, his gaze following the movement. "Do you want to eat me out?"

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

 **I keep forgetting to update the drabbles here... Anyway, let me know what you thought of these! I loved writing the first one and the mini-drabbles are always fun :)  
Catch me on tumblr: itsnotacrimetoloveyou.**


	28. Graceless

**i. aching thoughts**

Sadness is so painfully beautiful when melancholy has settled in your bones and your lungs are sore from the loneliness that has filled them. Regret, fear, disappointment… All of them have their unique poetry that is turned into the most enchanting song.

Caroline had learned to admire the gloominess long ago; _he_ had been the one to show her how pain could be turned into the most exquisite paintings or the loveliest verses. How ironic it was that she now had to love the heartache that he had given her.

He had left her.

He had left everything she thought he believed in, abandoned all of the promises they had made together.

And, oh, angels were not supposed to hate, but, in the secrecy of her soul, she did hate him. Caroline had never learned how to appreciate repugnance and fury, so she held onto those as hard as she could, because she did not want her feelings towards him to be pretty, he didn't deserve that.

The other angels didn't know what to do. All of the archangels had simply abandoned heaven with no regards to what had stayed behind – a chaotic mess and some broken hearts.

Caroline had pretended to be fine. She put on a brave face and took charge until the appropriate changes were made, assigning missions and occupying her mind with lists of things to do.

However, heaven became her personal hell as resentment grew inside of her and she allowed it to take as much space as it could, so that she wouldn't feel the loneliness that threatened to take over her body whenever she absent-mindedly sought his presence, forgetting for just a moment that he wouldn't be there and that she shouldn't want him to be there.

The days passed slowly, her agony never lessening in strength or size, but her anger shimmered every now and then and allowed her to shed her first tears. Were angels supposed to cry? She did not know. All she knew was that he was no longer there and it hurt too much.

In the back of her mind, Caroline still hoped there'd be an explanation, that he'd have a good answer when she looked him in the eyes and asked him why. She didn't wonder what it said about her that she was more concerned with the reason he had left her rather than why he had turned his back to God.

When new archangels were created, she was told to go to Earth to help a girl find some light in the darkness that her life had become after losing her parents and, oh, the prospect of taking care of someone was just what she needed. She was excited to go, to do some good and to stop thinking about him.

And all of her excitement turned to ashes in her mouth, making her choke with the anxiety that grew suddenly inside of her when the news reached her ears – Bonnie, an angel and one of her closest friends, had been contacted by one of the fallen while in a mission. Kol had told her that when she used her powers he could track her, explaining their meeting with a mischievous smile that had her fleeing from him before he could make her forget reason with his soft words.

To supervise and organize the angels' works, five archangels were originally created – Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus. Each of them assigned the missions, participating only in the ones of greater importance.

Caroline's supervisor used to be Niklaus. He had been the one to instruct her and to test her when she'd been created, the one who had reprehended her when she acted in unholy ways… And he had been the one who had kissed her softly when they'd watched the sky turn pink around them at sunset, the one whose hands had wandered first one night weeks later.

And now she dreaded the thought of meeting him. She did not want to face the disappointment and the pain he represented, she did not want to hear his sheepish excuses and apologies. Caroline would just have to do everything in her power so that he wouldn't find her.

She went to Earth the next day to find Elena Gilbert, the girl she was supposed to take care of, in a small town in Virginia named Mystic Falls. The fake smiles she forced onto her face broke Caroline's heart as she observed from a distance, invisible to everyone's eyes. She'd begin simply, making flowers blossom in Elena's path, giving her friends the idea to call her and talk to her to make sure she was okay and just making everyday so beautiful and enchanting that it'd remind her how precious life could be.

But using her powers to influence the girl's life would direct him instantly to her, according to what Bonnie had said. Caroline had thought it through, though, and her plan consisted mainly on confusing him – she couldn't not use her abilities, so she'd just use it multiple times in multiple places, making him search for her all over the world and hopefully never catching her.

Part of her, the part that still loved him despite everything, questioned her insistence on being away from him, wondered if she shouldn't give him a chance to explain what had happened after all they'd been through. And another part of her mind, the really insecure part that she tried to keep locked down at all times, wondered if he was even looking for her.

It didn't matter, Caroline thought, she shouldn't trust him and she shouldn't want him to chase after her. He had made his choice.

So she made the birds sing for Elena and disappeared in the next moment, making the wind blow softly around this boy sitting all alone in a bench in Rome, showing up in Paris to make the heavy clouds turn into raindrops so that this couple could dance and laugh in the rain and stopping by in Tokyo to make a child smile as colourful butterflies flew around him.

And that became her routine, doing small good things for Elena and countless strangers around the world and even the exhaustion she felt at the end of each day was appreciated as it made her fall asleep quickly, too tired to think of Klaus.

Except for one night.

That one night when even all of her fatigue couldn't take him off of her mind and for the first time in months her thoughts weren't angry or sad; they were frustrated and full of desire and just so non-angelical…

Caroline was staying in a hotel room in Mystic Falls, not having wanted to fly all the way to heaven, and all she could think about was his hands touching her skin, about how it felt when his finger brushed against her folds in the sweetest of tortures. It wasn't long before she discarded her clothes, closing her eyes as she squeezed one of her breasts and moaned softly at the jolt of pleasure it sent towards her lower belly that made her press her thighs together, searching for some friction.

She could imagine his rough chuckle and smugness as he'd ask, "So wet for me, love?" when she'd spread her legs for him. Caroline's fingers drew some patterns on the inside of her thighs, teasing herself as he'd do just before finding her clit and, oh, the bastard would circle it so lightly, encouraging her to moan for him, he thought of each gasp as a prize, but he'd be after her desperation. He'd bring her to the edge and he'd stop, just so that she'd say please, so that she'd beg him to fuck her…

Her fingers paled in comparison to his cock, but they'd have to do. Her hand moved frantically and her hips chased it desperately, the brush of her fingertips against her walls felt so good and she just needed the release. Imagining Klaus's soft-spoken praises against her ear, telling her how pretty she looked when she came for him and how he had loved watching her made her cry out his name as everything went numbly pleasant, the pressure in her lower abdomen snapping.

Her body relaxed against the mattress and, covered in sweat and arousal, Caroline still didn't have it in her to be pained or furious. She just slept and dreamt of happier times.

The next morning, she promised herself it wouldn't happen again.

 **ii. dark wings**

Elena's life seemed to be taking a turn for the best under Caroline's influence. Her smiles weren't all fake and she allowed herself to break down a few times, crying on her friends' shoulders every now and then, talking about her grief and letting herself have good moments despite all of the tragedy.

She was rather satisfied with her work; it felt good that something seemed to be going well, because, inside, she still felt like a huge disaster, a mess of emotions that contradicted themselves. Klaus had turned her into a fucking paradox as she both loathed and yearned for him.

Oh, her plan was still working wonderfully. They hadn't met a single time in the months she'd been on Earth, but she was getting so tired of running and hiding, both physically and emotionally.

In the first weeks, she thought more than a few times that she was doing it for nothing, that he wasn't even seeking her, but she now knew she had been wrong.

There was this feeling that there was something coming whenever she used powers, something that was just on the verge of showing up and she'd have to move fast if she wanted to avoid it. So she did. Caroline didn't have the time to appreciate the effects of her interferences – she just ran, going anywhere, it hardly matter. She just needed to make sure that Mystic Falls wasn't the place with the most influence of her powers, otherwise it'd be too obvious where she was spending most of her time.

And she tried so hard to keep it simple and practical, but failed tremendously at not feeling her heart warmed by the thought of him still caring about her, still wanting her. It was ridiculous and she hated the thought of being a girl pining over a boy who had wronged her, but love wasn't rational. And despite loving him so stupidly much, it just didn't mean that she didn't hate him too.

But even hating him was starting to get more and more difficult as things start to change slightly in their dynamic.

It first happened in New York, she had just made someone find a lucky penny when she saw it, just resting on pavement, a black rose. Normally, Caroline wouldn't have paid any attention to it, especially when she was about to get the hell out of there before he showed up, but there was something odd about it. Something painful, heartbroken.

It is just a flower, she tried to reason with herself, there's nothing special about it.

Caroline made her way to it anyway, picking it up with trembling hands and admiring it closely. The rose felt so sad and lonely that she wanted to cry, but it was still so achingly beautiful… Just as he had said those feelings could be.

 _Klaus_.

She had gotten distracted and waited too long. She had to get out of there in that second or it'd be too late. She wasn't ready yet, damn it. Caroline spread her wings as fast as she could, ascending to the sky as fast as they'd allow, but she could swear that she'd gotten a glimpse of some familiar sand brown curls.

It only occurred to her later that she had kept the flower.

The roses kept on showing up whenever she went, a sign that he wasn't going to give up on her. And she couldn't help but to collect each one she found, her hotel room in Mystic Falls already had a few vases filled with them and their melancholic poetry.

It felt strangely good to know that he missed her and that he was willing to fight for her. Another pleasant feeling that went to her pile of "things to feel guilty for", but even that was starting to fade to the back of her mind, not cursing herself for every thought about him that wasn't furious or disappointed. She wasn't angry with herself for her mixed feelings anymore.

So one day, in Buenos Aires, Caroline had an idea as she took his rose, just an impulsive thought that she went through with before she had the chance to truly analyse her decision, conjuring a white tulip and leaving it on the place she had found his flower.

She didn't even know what the gesture meant herself, but she supposed she wanted to send him a message, something that would show to him that her perspective on things was shifting even if just a little, that his approach wasn't entirely unwelcomed, though she wasn't quite ready for a meeting yet.

Her action was appreciated, for the next time she sought for a rose, she didn't find any, encountering something else instead – one of his drawings, this one of her flying, wings spread and hair dancing with the wind, her hands gripping tightly onto one of his roses… It'd been the first one she'd found, that day she thought she had seen him. Clearly she had been right.

' _My dearest Caroline, you look more beautiful than ever.'_

With a smile on her face, she left him another flower, an unwritten thank you note, but as she took the drawing with her, she just knew that this almost meeting would taste bittersweet against his tongue and tiny part of her felt bad for it, she wasn't sure she wanted to make him suffer.

The roses never stopped, but he didn't send any other signs. No letter or more drawings, just the flowers that were filling her room in an alarming rhythm, and it made her wonder what he was planning. Klaus was patient, yes, but if he saw that his plan was working, then he'd move to the next phase. And there was a plan, of that much she was sure – he always had one, after all, and a few back up ones in case the first failed.

And as she was left wondering, Caroline kept on taking care of Elena, whose mood seemed to improve alongside with hers, happiness being more prominent for both of them. Mystic Falls seemed like a perfect place, with the bluest of skies and a beautiful sunshine.

The angel walked through the streets aimlessly, just enjoying how life seemed better and brighter, when she noticed something – a crow on the tree, looking at her with his incredibly black eyes that were almost unnoticeable amidst his dark feathers. He seemed to be made of shadows, but it was just so enchanting. She couldn't help but to get closer to it, to watch such marvellous creature in proximity. What a strange little bird, she thought amusedly, reaching out to him to touch its impossibly lightless body.

It flew away before she could fully close the distance, scaring her as he cawed so loudly and without stopping.

Animals weren't scared of angels. They usually welcomed their presences, became playful and loving, they did not look alarmed and they did not run away, screaming.

The noise wouldn't stop; the bird kept flying around her. It was agonizing, she couldn't concentrate, couldn't spread her wings and get out of there.

Caroline realized way too late that was exactly the intent – it was warning _him_ of where she was.

The crow suddenly disappeared, the echoes of its cawing still ringing in her ears as she evened her breath, trying to gather what had happened. It was when she heard the footsteps coming towards her, felt the presence she had tried to avoid so much.

She looked up to meet his blue eyes and she felt all that she had felt in the past months in a few seconds of blurred emotions – disappointment, sadness, rage, loneliness, love, longing… In the end what prevailed was something that she had not quite realized that had been a constant presence in her all this time: fear.

Not of him, but for him.

She had been worried sick that he'd be punished for this, that something would happen to him and she wouldn't be able to save him.

It was what made her walk to Klaus, a frown in her face as her eyes scanned him, checking to make sure that he truly was okay. She forced herself not to be distracted by his uncovered abdomen and her gaze paused on his wings that had been tainted black, just as black as the crow's feathers.

Caroline touched the darkness, her fingertips caressing it softly. "What happened to you?" she asked, locking her eyes on his and he moved closer, resting his hand on her hip in such an intimate gesture that it felt strange to her.

She recoiled, pulling her hand away as if he had burnt her. She took a step away from him, spreading her wings, ready to flee one more time, but he quickly held her by the arm. "Caroline," he breathed, "please, let me explain."

Caroline shook her head, facing away from him, "What explanation can you possibly have? You abandoned me. You just left… No goodbye, no note, no anything. And then you chased me all over the world, gave me roses and a drawing and I just don't get it, Klaus. I really don't. If you wanted me, then why would you leave?"

"I'll explain everything," he vowed, "I promise you, Caroline. I just need you to come with me."

Klaus just stood there, offering his hand to her and with supplicating eyes. Oh, he had become way too good at making her start internal conflicts and this time was no different.

He was giving her a choice. One full of complications and implicit details… If she chose to leave, she'd spend the rest of forever running and hiding, sheltering herself from the truths that he would tell her that could alter her entire life. If she chose to go with, however, it wouldn't be just to hear his explanation. Choosing to go with Klaus meant she was willing to give him a chance, that he had a shot at her forgiveness and she knew him too well to know that he would not waste it. If she went with him, she wasn't sure there'd be a way back.

Caroline found herself placing her hand on top of his anyway.

 **iii. unholy heart**

She had figured they would walk somewhere, that he'd buy her coffee and tell her what had happened, but instead, Caroline had been pulled to him, crashing against his chest and he held her for a moment, as the ground seemed to swallow them.

He let her go when they felt something beneath their feet once again and she opened her eyes to look around. They were in an opulent room with dark hardwood floor, a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling and an enormous bed fit for a king, but what drew her attention the most was the window and the view it offered.

There was no sunshine and she couldn't even say that it was night for there was no stars or moon or even clouds to cover them. "Where are we?" she asked, her gaze finding what seemed to be a garden filled with the dark roses he'd given her.

"I suppose that's part of the explanation." Klaus said, "Would you like to sit?"

Caroline turned to look at him, seeing that he had put on a shirt now that his wings were concealed, letting him guide her to the armchairs in the corner of the room.

They sat, feeling a little awkward at the situation, both having it imagined multiple times and now that it was really happening, they didn't really know what to do, which came really unnaturally to those obsessed with being prepared for everything. "So… Will you tell me what happened?"

He nodded, taking a moment to choose his words carefully, "You have to understand, Caroline, it was never my intention to leave you. Unfortunately, that part of our plan came out wrong, it shouldn't have been this way. Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning, right?"

"That's usually a good place to start, yes."

"Very well, then. It all began at a meeting with my siblings to discuss the angels' works. Kol was making fun at me when we started discussing your performance – yes, you have always been excellent, no one has ever questioned that – and I did the same when we discussed Bonnie's… It wasn't long before we realized that each of us had a special relationship to one of the angels we'd trained. Of course, our relationships were the worst kept secret in heaven, at least between us, but it was the first time we actively thought about it and discussed it. And all of us felt something in common – fear. Tell me, love, in all of the time we were together, were you ever scared that they'd find out? That we would be punished for our love? Did you ever feel like our love was sin?"

Caroline did not hesitate to reply, "Yeah, all the time." she confessed.

"We all felt this way and we started feeling as if it was unfair. We spent so long making sure humans loved and lived, so why couldn't we? Why were our relationships frowned-upon? My siblings and I got angry, sweetheart, we didn't want to fear for us and for those we loved, so we came up with a plan. Everyone assumes that heaven is the only realm for us, the only place where we can extract power from, but we found out that it didn't have to be like this. There was another option. You see, heaven is powered by the prayers, by the pure thoughts and deeds, but we started to think about what powered hell and if we could connect ourselves to this source. So that's what we did."

Silent fell between them as she tried to absorb the story he had just told her, trying to connect the dots and just make sense out of it. "I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" she asked, not knowing how if she should feel flattered about how he seemed to have done it for her or offended that he hadn't bothered to include her in it.

Klaus shook his head immediately, "It wasn't about trust, Caroline. We simply didn't know if it would work out or if it would kill us. We decided not to involve no one else until we were sure that we could do it, but once we did it-"

"You weren't allowed back in heaven." She completed his sentence; "You would've come back for me, then? You did this because you wanted to be with me?"

"It was always the plan coming back for you, I never wished for you to feel as if I had left you, because that was not true, Caroline. Being with you was the greatest motive for this." Klaus told her and she gave him a questioning look, silently asking what those other minor motives were, "Our powers are also increased, we have more freedom and I believe that the dark wings suit me better." He joked, trying to make the situation a little lighter.

She smiled, agreeing with him, deciding to ignore his other reasons for now. "They do look good, I suppose."

"Do you forgive me, then?"

Caroline thought about it for a few agonizing moments for him. She knew him, she knew he was telling the truth and she trusted him. It wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be after all these months, and even if she hadn't completely forgiven him yet, she knew she would. They could be okay.

"I will." She said at last, "You hurt me a lot, Klaus, but I love you and I understand why you did this. So, I'll forgive you. Future tense." Caroline added, looking into his eyes in the hopes he'd understand exactly what she saying

"Thank you." Klaus breathed honestly, his lips curving slightly at the happiness he felt. "There's something else I'd like to ask you, though."

She frowned, trying to think what it could be, her brain calculating the probabilities of something going wrong, something he hadn't told her yet. "What is it?" Caroline asked, alarmed.

"Will you stay here with me? Change the source of your power and become one of us?"

She laughed in relief at his question, the look on his eyes telling her that he did not appreciate her amusement, but he did not seem to mind her reply, "Obviously."

The genuine smile on his face made her smile too, as he once again offered her his hand and she once again took it, letting him pull her up. Caroline wasn't surprised when his lips touched hers and he was trying to be sweet and gentle so he wouldn't scare her, but she had missed him too much for this. She buried her hand on his hair, deepening the kiss and parting her lips to let his tongue caress hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him.

His mouth left a trail of wet kisses down her jaw and neck as they stumbled to get to his – their? – bed, his hands ripping her dress in the middle, eager to explore all of the skin they had revealed. Caroline got her payback with his shirt, tearing it up to pieces that fell somewhere on the floor, touching his abdomen as she'd been wanting to do ever since he had showed up to her, her nails scratching it teasingly and she enjoyed feeling his muscles contract beneath her fingertips.

She fell onto bed, her back hitting the comfortable mattress, and Klaus was soon on top of her, his lips capturing one of her nipples through the thin material of her bra, his teeth biting it playfully, making her gasp softly. He pulled back to look at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and in that moment she felt like so.

Klaus helped her remove her bra, eyeing her breasts hungrily and licking his lips unconsciously. Caroline felt as if that was the perfect moment to tease him, "I felt so alone these past few months," she told him, grasping her breasts in her hands, "but I wanted you so bad that I had to take care of my needs by myself. I imagined you were watching me… Would you like to?"

He smirked, the bulge in his pants becoming more prominent at her words, "Perhaps another time, sweetheart. Right now, I want to touch you."

She wasn't about to argue with him on that, really, not when his fingers felt so incredible against her folds through her knickers. Klaus quickly hooked his fingers around the piece of fabric and pulled it down. He wanted her naked and spread for him, his name the only thing on her mind and lips.

Caroline looked at him expectantly as he paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure about changing your source of power? You do realize that, if heaven gets its energy through good deeds-"

"Hell is powered by bad and sinful actions, yeah, I figured as much." She interrupted impatiently, "But we are technically bad and sinful, so who am I to judge? I want you, Klaus. And I choose you."

He seemed to accept her words, nodding solemnly and just like that, she knew what he was about to do. He started speak in some ancient language she did not understand, his fingertips tracing patterns onto random spots of her body, making her skin prickle. Klaus wrote indecipherable signs in-between her breasts, all the way down through her abdomen, in her arms, legs, he turned her around to draw on her back, on the curve of her arse… And everywhere he touched, it began to burn, her entire body desperately craving more of his touch.

She cried out his name repeatedly, pressing her thighs together in need for something to distract her from this need she felt for him, to consummate their choice, their unspoken promise of forever.

When he was finally over, he seemed to be determined to kiss every bit of skin he had touched, but she was far too impatient for that. His pants and briefs suffered the same destiny as his shirt and her dress, and just the sight of his cock made her groan in frustration, because he wasn't inside of her as he was supposed to be.

Klaus seemed to be highly amused by her dire need to have him and she could see by the glint in his eyes that he was tempted to extend her misery, to wait until she begged for him, but she didn't have the time for that. Caroline spread her legs invitingly, her hand wrapped around his erection as she guided him to her entrance. He slipped two fingers inside of her, revelling at how it felt to have her wet for him again.

He pressed a loving kiss to her lips before he entered her, beginning to move swiftly and roughly, encouraged by her loud moans and gasps. Fuck, he had missed her desperately. Caroline made the prettiest sounds when he filled her with his cock, always letting him know just how much he was pleasing her, how she enjoyed letting him have her and having him back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, making him sink further inside of her, hitting all of the right places as the angle shifted just a little. "Niklaus!" she exclaimed his full name, making him curse under his breath.

He kept on thrusting inside of her, her hips always chasing his cock in this sweet desperation for release. "You feel so good, love." He praised, "I missed you."

His confession was pure in the middle of the carnal pleasure they were seeking, but it felt so good to hear, the weight of the insecurity of wondering if he had moved on disappearing with three simple words. "I missed you too." She told him, "Please, Klaus, I'm so fucking close."

Klaus moved faster, fucking her rough until she withering underneath him, a numb mess of flesh as bright dots blinded her and all she could feel was everything and nothing, whispering his name as she forgot her own.

He spilled inside of her not long after, the sight of her flushed and sated driving him off the edge. She was beautiful and she was his for all of eternity.

They only got a few moments to rest before their bodies demanded more and they gave and received so for the rest of the day and most of the night, sleeping in a tangled mess of intertwined limbs and soft love confessions being made quietly.

When they woke up, they were both feeling indescribably happy, laughing and talking as they stayed lazily in bed.

"So, am I the first one the fallen archangels corrupted?" Caroline questioned mockingly.

Klaus chuckled, "I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Katherine was convinced as soon as Elijah managed to find her, almost two months ago, and Sage has been here for a few weeks. Kol is feeling optimistic about Bonnie, but he's being delusional in my opinion. And Mark-"

" _Matt_." Caroline corrected him with an eye-roll.

" _Matt_ hasn't left heaven yet; it's driving Rebekah up the walls, it's irritating. Poor lad, he doesn't even know what awaits him."

They bickered as Caroline called him out on being overprotective of Rebekah and disliking Matt just because they were in a relationship, which he denied doing, claiming that he didn't care who she ended up with, that he only wanted to annoy her.

It was only when they got up, after Klaus suggested they made good use of the shower, that Caroline realized that something felt weird… She felt different, though she couldn't quite place how. It still made her stop in front of the mirror in the corner of the room, watching her naked form in search for some physical sign of her internal changes.

It was looking at Klaus that she remembered what had drawn her attention when she had first seen again, so she spread her wings, wanting to see if they looked as different as she felt. And, oh, her once so white and pure feathers now looked like the stormiest shade of grey.

He came to stand behind her, caressing her wings lovingly, his arm wrapping around waist. His gaze sought hers through the mirror, silently asking if she had any regrets, but Caroline was looking at him in awe and she just smiled.

"They are gorgeous." she said, embracing her new life with the excitement of the love she felt for him.

And, yes, sadness, pain, loneliness, they each had their beauty, but there was something incredibly more delectable about completeness, about belonging. So they loved their sinful love and wrote the most fascinating poetry with the eternity they spent together.

* * *

 **This drabble was really fun for me to write and it's also my 100th drabble (not all of them are posted here)! So, tell me what you thought of it :)  
Also, huge thanks to princess-of-the-worlds (tumblr) for her beta work.  
Happy Holidays everyone!**


	29. Dangerous Games

**Written for thetourguidebarbie/Angelikah for the Klaroline Winter Wonderland Exchange.**

* * *

 **Caroline Forbes never bothered using her powers to fight crime, but she certainly used her abilities to commit them. When she moves to New Orleans, she sees that as a perfect place to expand her criminal activities, however, the Hybrid, the self-crowned king of the city, takes an interest in her when she interferes in one of his plans. He gives her an ultimatum - she will either work for him, or she won't work at all.**  
 **Not one to let him control her, Caroline informs him she works alone, but he will not give up so easily.**

 **NSFW (this has A LOT of sex, be warned)**

* * *

Caroline strode into that bank as if she owned it – and knowing that she could actually have it, that it was all hers for the taking was a power high she would never outgrow.

With each step, her high heels hit the marble floor, the sound echoing through the hollow hall of the bank. She much preferred it like this – at night, when all was quiet except for the empowering song of her shoes. She was all alone, there were no witnesses; she'd swiftly taken care of the night guards and had smashed the security cameras with a half a thought.

Her crimes were flawless, methodically planned to every last detail and she absolutely hated when something unpredictable happened, and since he seemed keen on hitting every single one of her nerves, of course he chose to show up unannounced and uninvited.

Caroline had just opened the doors of the vaults – getting through the locks was always a tad bit more difficult, but nothing that she couldn't do in under a minute – and was just watching as the golden bars were floating directly to the open bags she had put on the floor.

Millions of dollars, fifteen minutes and she didn't even sweat.

Telekinesis definitely had its perks.

"I must say I'm impressed, sweetheart." An accented voice echoed from the shadows, making her go extremely still, her eyes already assessing the weapons she could use.

Caroline absent-mindedly ran her hand through her clothes, her words demanding as she bit at the stranger, "Who are you?"

His humourless laugh made a shiver run down her spine, and he stepped into the light, showing himself to her. The man wore a black suit and shirt that were clearly costume-made by how well they fit him, showing her a slim, but strong body underneath those clothes; his tie was a dark shade of grey just like the mask that covered the upper half of his face, contrasting with icy blue eyes.

"If you have organized this robbery and the one last week at the O'Connell's house, then I'm sure you are smarter than this, love. Surely a criminal such as yourself wouldn't move to New Orleans without making a little research and finding out who owns the city, isn't that so, Miss M?" he taunted, his tongue clicking at the name the press had given her back in New York, the name she signed her crimes with.

Caroline knew who that man was. He wasn't wrong – she had researched about the criminal mastermind of that town, she had heard the tales… But she wouldn't be scared by him.

She raised her brows behind her own mask – crimson, just like the tailleur she wore. "Well, well, I wonder what makes the Hybrid so interested in me." She directed her gaze into his eyes, telling him that she wouldn't be cowered.

His lips tugged with amusement, "I am interested in valuable things," he looked pointedly at her, his gaze roaming her body predatorily and Caroline felt a small discomfort in her lower belly, the power that was emanating from his making her body respond, intrigued. "and I have my own business at interest, of course. New Orleans does not have any powerful criminals that don't work for me. Since you do not work for me, I suppose we should start talking."

He sounded calm, but she heard the implied threat in his words, knew that he was not a patient man and that they were walking on dangerous grounds. Caroline, however, couldn't resist pushing it.

She snorted, "I work alone. End of conversation."

The words were barely out of her mouth when she found her front pressed against the wall, her body covered by the heat of his and his inebriating scent took hold of her senses, she barely registered his words as he said, "You must have understood me wrong, sweetheart: this is not a negotiation. You either work for me, or you do not work at all. I will not let an outsider ruin what I have been building for years. Your little episode in the O'Connell's cost me important allies, since they think I was the one who ordered their heirlooms to be stolen. I will not let you interfere again." He snarled at her, his hands holding her wrists above her head as she tried to get free.

Caroline's eyes betrayed her as they risked a look at what had been worrying her: the Hybrid's teeth, and he showed them to her in a cruel smile. "You heard the stories, didn't you?" he asked, his voice much softer now, almost caressing her as his lips brushed against her earlobe, and she fought to feel disgusted at it, but could only feel that pressure in her abdomen growing. "You are more than just a beautiful face, aren't you, love? Your crimes are so neatly planned. I bet you planned moving here as well, perhaps you even planned this very meeting," he mused, "so, of course you'd know how the bodies of my victims are usually found. It was fun to see the press wondering how could a wolf be attacking people like this…"

She turned her head as much as she could to look at him, who was still offering her a smile, but his teeth were no longer human – all were extremely sharp, like knives ready to attack her.

She wouldn't let herself be intimidated by him. If he had his tricks, so had she, so Caroline focused on the objects in the room, looking for acute shapes and heavy bodies that she called to her, arranging them so they would all be pointing to him.

He looked around to see him surrounded, having the nerve to smirk, his teeth returning to normal. "You are exquisite, love. I'd hate to have you as my enemy when there's so much we could achieve together."

His hands released her arms only to come rest at her waist, her body tensing underneath his touch, wondering if he was going to attack her, but his thumb began caressing her, almost touching the underside of her breast and her breath caught in her throat, her brain cursing herself for being so receptive to his touches. "I told you, I work alone." She repeated, but he had noticed her reaction to him and pressed himself against her a little further. "Stop it!" Caroline demanded before she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of him, his throaty laugh making her almost groan.

"Should I, now? I was thinking about showing you the benefits of working with someone else, sweetheart. Working alone isn't half as satisfying." He whispered in her ear again, but retreated, allowing her to turn and face him, though the space between them was still very limited.

There was something very lupine about his eyes, the way they flashed gold and stared at her like a hungry animal, a perfect match to the feral smile he gave her. "What is this, some Red Riding Hood fetish?"

He seemed amused, eyeing her blood red clothes, the way her skirt clung to her curves, with interest. "Perhaps... Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, love?" he teased, his voice husky and full of lust.

His hands returned to her waist, only to provoke her. She didn't push him away.

There was something oddly enticing about him, something that was making her knees weak and, oh, she hadn't felt like that in ages. He had gone there to threaten her, to scare her… How the hell did she manage to get aroused by that?

He didn't seem displeased by the outcome in the slightest, though, and maybe it was the fact that her bed had been cold for too long or maybe it was just sheer curiosity when her hands touched his chest, feeling the muscles of the beast beneath them.

The Hybrid was powerful. It wasn't just the shape shifting, people had told her, he had a cunning mind, a coldness that allowed him to strategy like no other person alive. But he felt warm against her fingers, so she pulled him by the lapels of his suit, their mouths meeting in a rushed, famished kiss.

It was only when his teeth bit her lower lip that she released the objects she had been holding with her mind against him, the blatant sound that echoed as they hit the floor was not enough to startle them, let alone tear them apart.

His hands wandered, feeling her breasts through her blouse as Caroline got him rid of his suit jacket, pulling his shirt from the inside of his pants just so that she could feel him underneath it, her nails scratching his abs as they made their way up to his chest.

He didn't move to remove her mask, so she didn't touch his either, enjoying the anonymity it offered her.

Caroline felt her folds growing wetter as he harshly grabbed her arse, propping her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He thoroughly enjoyed the skin her skirt exposed as it rode up, caressing her thighs with teasing fingers that went close to where she needed them, but definitely not close enough.

His hands fumbled blindly with his belt as he pressed biting kisses to her neck. She did not have the prudence to feel scared or to remember his victims and their half-eaten throats, not when his tongue felt so soft against her skin, soothing the pain his teeth had caused.

She felt him yanking down his pants, moving her legs to give him more room. He tried to get her skirt to move up higher, but it was a tight piece of clothe and it had moved as much as it could. Caroline was about to reach to unzip it when he unceremoniously tore at the sides of it, not enough to completely tear it apart, but there were now two big rifts on the expensive clothe. She was about to protest at his brutality, almost half-heartedly, when his lips found hers again. She didn't even mind when he tore her thong.

His fingers finally made all the way to her pussy, searching for the slickness that was most definitely there. He groaned against her mouth approvingly before he pressed her back more fully against the wall, adjusting their positions so that he could bury himself inside of her.

So he did, his cock filling her so deliciously much that her nails dug into his shoulders, her manicured hands nearly piercing his skin through his shirt.

He wasn't soft and slow; but fast and rough, thrusting into her in a rhythm that was almost rendering her unconscious.

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she had been fucked like this.

She moaned loudly, her lips searching for a name to cry out, but there wasn't one. The man was busy groaning against her ear, pressing kisses to her jaw and did not supply her with one.

"You feel so good around me." He praised and she just panted, because he felt good too. Way too good.

Her walls were clenching around him, and she felt so close, needing just a little push to fall over the edge. She was about to take care of it herself, bringing her hand to work in-between her legs, when, still supporting her with his other hand, he caught her wrist, urging it away and finding her clit himself. His touch was divine, but too light and she couldn't help but demand, " _More_."

He grinned at her, rubbing against that sensitive spot a little more roughly. "Come for me, love." He requested.

And Caroline felt her body responding to him, shattering when he entered her once more, and a loud gasp escaping her lips as her eyes saw the most blinding stars. Her toes curled beside his back, her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest.

She hadn't come this hard in ages.

The Hybrid cursed under his breath, fucking her throughout her orgasm as his eyes admired her half-covered face. He came not long after, when she was beginning to fully regain her senses, though her body was still blissful.

He put her back on the floor, smirking as her knees threatened to give in and she held onto his shoulders for a bit. His release was sticking to the skin of her inner-thighs and he could see it through the rips in her skirt, it made him lick his lips; he felt strangely good about marking her like this and part of him wanted to let it dry there, but he offered her a handkerchief to clean herself.

"Thanks." Caroline said, feeling like that was a weird moment to be remembering her manners.

His lips stretched into an annoying smile as he pulled his pants back up and retrieved his suit jacket, "See, sweetheart? I told you that working with someone could be pleasurable."

She snorted. Manners be damned.

He didn't lose his calm this time, though his face was serious as he said, "Think about what I told you, love. Sleep on it and you can give me your answer the next time I see you. Working for me has its appeals, I'll have you know. Protection against enemies, resources… I can even help you enhance your powers. I ask very little in return – I only need you to inform me where you are planning to attack, reserving the power to veto it in case it gets in the way of my own plans."

Caroline didn't waste a second. "I can protect myself. I have resources. My abilities are very well developed. I don't need to submit myself to your agenda and your needs. I work alone."

"Think about it." was all he said and started to walk away.

She just returned her focus to robbing the bank, ignoring what had happened, pretending she didn't feel the pleasurable ache in-between her legs to remind her of it.

XXX

Caroline hadn't wanted to attend the Mikaelson ball. She had been exhausted from dealing with the company's business and from her night-time activities - the constancy of her illicit occupation increasing just to prove a point to that power-hungry beast – however, she was the daughter of Bill Forbes and was working so that their expansion to New Orleans was successful… That came with responsibilities, such as going to extravagant parties full of arrogant people she didn't know.

But she put on a fabulous gown – it was black, the mermaid skirt hugging her curves in the right places up until her waist, where sheer fabric appeared, her breasts concealed underneath a delicate lace work – and went to the ball anyway, completely unaware that the real reason for it wasn't about pretentiousness and opulence.

No, _she_ was the reason that party had been thrown.

Caroline had just excused herself from a conversation with some of her father's friends, mentally planning the harm that her alter ego would do to their possessions for the condescending tone they had been using with her, when he had approached her.

Curly, light-brown hair, cold blue eyes and an undeniable presumptuous aura around him. Klaus Mikaelson, she had seen his family on the news even before she'd moved to Louisiana.

"Enjoying the party, Miss Forbes?" he asked as if no introductions were necessary, a smile tugging onto his beautiful lips and Caroline couldn't understand why she thought it was so familiar.

She offered him a polite smile as well, knowing that he could be an interesting ally to her company. "Yes, I certainly am, Mr Mikaelson. Though, one thing has been bothering me all night."

Light amusement spread across his face, his dimples appearing as he asked, "Now, we can't have that, can we? My guests should be able to enjoy themselves without any worries – tell me, love, what can I do for you?"

 _Love_.

That voice… She squeezed her eyes at him, but it couldn't be.

Caroline shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "You can tell me why I was invited." She said bluntly, not dancing around it.

Yes, she was a well-known person, daughter of an influential man, but no connection had ever been made to any of the Mikaelsons. He was under no obligations to invite her and, as far as she knew, the filial of her father's company would be of little value to that family to justify it.

His lips twitched again, he seemed so damn pleased about everything that it was beginning to annoy her. "Perhaps we should discuss this over a dance, sweetheart. What do you say?"

His question sounded like a dare as he offered her his hand. Caroline wasn't one to back down from a challenge, so she took it, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. Klaus stared deep into her eyes as they waltzed, his palm light against her waist, but something about his touch made a shiver run down her spine – and judging by his yet-another-amused smile, he'd noticed it.

"So, I thought we were supposed to be discussing why Klaus Mikaelson invited me to a party." She said pointedly when he stayed quiet after a few moments of dancing.

Klaus laughed softly, "Perhaps I had simply heard tales of your beauty and amazing dance skills and just had to see it for myself." He charmed.

Caroline rolled her eyes, doing her best not to snort. "Thanks," she nearly hissed, "I had training."

His eyes glistened mischievously, "Back from the days of being Miss Mystic Falls?"

She frowned, almost stopping on her tracks as confusion took over her. "How did you know that?" Caroline demanded to know, her voice firm and his hold on her waist tightened as if he was expecting her to run away from him.

The amusement was finally clear off his face, being replaced by a serious countenance that made her eyes scan the place for the nearest exit. "You know, Caroline," her name rolled of his tongue like a purr, his voice no more than a whisper "I really thought I had made a greater impression on you that night at the bank. I guess we'll have to work harder the next time – make it more memorable." She froze in her place, keeping on dancing only because he was moving her with him, thought at this point they were only swinging from side to side. "No words? Well, I suppose this is a rather inconvenient place for us to talk about such matters. We should head upstairs after this song."

It was not a suggestion, Caroline heard it for the order it was. His hold was still strong on her and the people around them were blissfully unaware, but she was already plotting her way out of this situation. What had happened at the bank, she'd decided, had been irrational, a spur of the moment decision that would not happen again – he was her enemy. He was making threats and trying to terrorize her, but he would not succeed.

She measured her chances of getting out of there before he made her go upstairs, but she knew they were slim. She'd have to play a dangerous game that night.

"I mean you no harm, Caroline." He said softly, his eyes had been on her face the whole time and she briefly wondered if he could read her thoughts. "Not for now, anyway. Tonight is about convincing you to take my offer – I told you I didn't want you as an enemy and I meant it."

Caroline snorted, "Then perhaps you shouldn't have threatened me."

The amusement returned to his face as quickly as it had left and he said, "I do enjoy your fire – you'll certainly make things less dull around her. However this goes."

She was ready to tell him that she was not his entertainment and that she certainly didn't care if he enjoyed or not her fire, but he just spun her around, his eyes roaming over her body – and hell, her mind recalled how he had entertained her the other night and her eyes did some roaming of their own, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Not so forward without your mask, love? We'll see if we can change that."

He laughed when she told him to shut up.

They dance for two whole songs, Klaus enjoying it thoroughly as a photographer snapped a picture of them, saying it'd definitely end up in the magazines – Caroline tried to keep a low profile, but she could already see the headlines claiming that Klaus and her were soon to be married, especially if people saw them sneaking upstairs together.

"You know, you didn't tell me how you knew about me being Miss Mystic Falls." She told him as they walked through the corridors of the manor, trying to keep it casual, though her mind was searching for weapons that could be used against him at the mere indication of an attack.

He just shrugged, "Well, after you refused my offer so vehemently, I decided I had to work on other ways to make you say yes, and what better way than to finding out your secret identity? I knew you were rich – you said it yourself that you had resources – and you were new to town, since your activities had only been reported in New York prior to the robberies here. It wasn't hard to find you since I knew where to look, and after I did, I began researching about your life… Everything clicked, even the use of Miss M – Miss Mystic Falls… I just needed an excuse to see you, sweetheart. A ball seemed like a perfect opportunity for a meeting – and for a chance to see you as ravishing as you are tonight."

"Creepy stalker." She accused under her breath, but he just laughed, stopping in front of a door that he opened, gesturing for her to get inside.

It was his bedroom, she realized as she looked around, still uneasy as he closed the door behind him.

"Have you given any thoughts to my proposition, Caroline?"

She turned to face him, her mind very aware of all of the heavy things that could be thrown against his head if needed and especially aware of the daggers inside of his drawer – Caroline couldn't see through anything solid, but she could feel every object in the room, choosing to focus on the ones that would be more useful to her in case of a fight.

"I told you I work alone. I have no need and certainly no desire of working for you."

Klaus arched his brows at her, "You don't have to think of it as working for me. I told you it could be a mutually beneficial arrangement."

She shook her head, "You can't offer anything that I can't get myself."

"Is that so? Not even release?" he asked pointedly, "You looked like you needed a stress relief at the bank and I think that I could help you with that. Has it been a rough year for you, love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I'm flattered that you'd considering whoring yourself for me."

He smiled, "I'd hardly call it whoring myself, love. I'm simply showing you one of the ways I could help you."

"And," she continued as if he hadn't spoken anything, "let's be honest, Klaus, I see the way you've been looking at me all night. Even before you came to talk to me. Hell, even at the bank. We both know that, if I wanted to relieve my stress with you… You wouldn't say no, me working for you or not."

Her feet had walked without her permission, and she saw herself standing right in front of him, as if she was attracted by him, inside his gravitational field with no chances of getting out.

And, yes, he had been right: it had been a rough year and she hadn't had the time to find someone to work out that stress for her, but her legs turned to jelly when she remembered the sinful things he had done to her body. The way he had made her toes curl and driven her mind blissfully blank – no worries, no planning. Just him.

His eyes were dark as he watched her, waiting for her next move, his silence a confirmation of what she had just said. He wouldn't say no.

She didn't know him. All she knew was that he wasn't a good person, that, though he didn't want to be an enemy, he would become one. And his war against her wouldn't be clean and pretty. He would try to destroy her.

And she would do everything in her power to destroy him in return.

But perhaps Caroline could enjoy what he was offering her in that moment, the pleasure he could give her with that powerful body of his.

The distance between them grew smaller and smaller as her decision was being made and, when she finally decided to forget reason once more, their lips were just inches apart. She growled before kissing him.

Her mind forgot about the heavy objects and the daggers entirely as he deepened the kiss and his tongue slid inside her mouth, caressing the back of her teeth, exploring. It wasn't gentle, but it wasn't as desperate as their previews ones – there was no rush. They had time.

And his hands… They were everywhere. The back of her thighs, her ass, her breasts... They squeezed the flesh they found, making her moan against his lips at their roughness.

Klaus started walking, making her stumble backwards until she hit a wall, his bruising kisses trading her mouth for the skin of her neck, his teeth playful as she fumbled to get rid of his clothes. It was only when she had already unbuttoned half of his shirt, his jacket already lying on the floor, that she felt his hands tugging at her dress, ready to tear it apart and Caroline instinctively pushed him back.

He looked at her, confused by her actions before she hissed, "Do not rip my dress."

And she turned around, pulling her hair up so that he could spot the zipper, ignoring his chuckle as he approached.

Klaus unzipped her gown achingly slowly, his knuckles brushing against her spine all the way down, stopping at her tailbone and her heart was already racing. He moved the short sleeves down her arm, exposing her naked upper-back to him and he pressed a soft kiss to her shoulders before tugging the skirt down, the dress pooling around her ankles.

"You dirty girl." He accused as he eyed her uncovered ass, feeling his hands itching to touch her there, so he did, his fingers tracing the curve of it teasingly.

"It looked better without anything underneath it." Caroline replied, looking over her shoulder with a smirk as she stood there naked for him.

Klaus pushed her hips lightly, urging her to turn around and his eyes took a good while admiring her nude form, licking his lips as his mind tried to think where he would start. There was so much he wanted to do with her, so much to explore in that beautiful body… Potential threats were to be dealt with strength, with torture – and, oh, he'd torture her, he'd make her beg. But only in the sweetest of ways.

Ignoring the part of his mind that told him he was being weak, he reached to cup one of her breasts, his thumb flicking over a nipple, hardened due to arousal: there was no chilly air in that hot summer night.

"Care to be even dirtier?" he asked and she eyed him suspiciously. Klaus pulled her with him as he walked a few steps to their right until they were in front of an open window.

It gave them a view of the city lights at the back, but beneath it, it was the garden, where some of his guests for the night were hanging out, talking happily and drinking champagne, unaware to the little scene that would be visible to them if they looked in the right direction.

Caroline had turned to look at what he'd meant, shielding her breasts with her arms on instinct, though she had to press her thighs together for friction at the thought of doing what he was suggesting.

Klaus waited for her decision, finishing to take off his shirt and was about to unbutton his pants when she kissed him again, pulling him closer, her back turned to the window.

She felt his hardening cock against her lower belly, moaned softly at the feel of it as she reached herself to take off his pants and briefs. It was thrilling, she thought, that someone could see them, could see her doing something she most definitely shouldn't be doing.

And if anyone even thought about taking a picture for the tabloids, well, their phones could have some technical difficulties, they'd find.

He groaned against her mouth as she palmed his erection, now rock-hard, but silk smooth in her hands. Klaus quickly grew impatient as her fingernails lightly scratched his balls, and she found herself being turned around, her hands gripping onto the window frame instinctively just before he pushed inside of her.

Caroline bit her lip to keep her from moaning too loud as she observed the people in the garden, their laughs echoing to her ears and making it all the more exhilarating.

His arm wrapped around her waist, steading her as his rough thrusts began, his other hand began to palm her breasts, twirling her nipples around his fingers, making her attention fade away from the party downstairs and all she could think about was the way he was inside of her and how his touch felt.

"Do you like this, love? Knowing that they could see us like this? Does it make you feel powerful to know that if any men down there saw us now, they'd be wanting to kill me, just because they would want to be the one inside of you? The one making you scream… You're doing such a lovely job at keeping quiet tonight, Caroline, but I remember how your moans echoed through that bank. Will you muffle my name on your hand when I make you come or will you just not care and let them know?" he whispered in her ear, his nose caressing her temple as his teeth bit her earlobe.

"Klaus." She pleaded very softly, her eyes closed "I need more. Faster."

Caroline didn't have to look back to know that he was grinning, but he obliged and she was very close to forgetting to keep quiet as his thrusts became stronger, rougher, his balls slamming against her skin.

He pinched one of her nipples and her grip onto the window frame was so strong that the white of her knuckles showed up. "Watch them." He ordered, somehow knowing that she wasn't looking at the people.

She made herself open her eyes, everyone downstairs continued to be ignorant to what was happening against that window, but just knowing that they could see it, that at any moment they could look up and see her like this… It was enough to drive her off the edge.

And he had been right, because she was unable not to gasp out his name. Loudly. It didn't matter, though, because at the same moment he had made her come, she had accidentally made one of the legs of the food table set outside fall off – her mind had been in search for something to grip onto as she came undone, and the sound of table falling down, along with everything that was on top of it, was enough to cover up her lapse in prudence.

No one looked up.

Klaus seemed to notice what she had done, what he had made her do, and he laughed hoarsely against her ear. "Amazing." He praised softly, but she barely heard it.

Caroline was still trying to recover from her high, but she was almost certain that she had heard him whispering her name over and over again when he came inside her.

And, unbeknownst to her, Klaus had just realized how much he wanted her to be his.

XXX

He had always had a penchant for beautiful, rare things… Klaus had just assumed that his interest in Caroline was due to the fact that she'd be the star of his collection, his most precious belonging.

But he now realized that wasn't the truth, not entirely – he wanted her to choose him, to offer her loyalty to him and he was surprised to see that he would be willing to offer his in return.

She wouldn't be kept in a leash under his control; honestly, he didn't think he could have that even if wanted it. Her fire, her intelligence… She would put a hell of a fight, an opponent he wasn't completely sure he could defeat. And it also surprised him that he thought that to be amusing rather than preoccupying.

However, she was still interfering with his plans, costing him allies and overall undermining his authority. Weakness was a dangerous thing to be displayed in his line of work and Klaus knew the price he would pay if words of his leniency towards her got around. A rebellion was the last thing he needed to deal with in that moment.

So he risked receiving her rage, messing up one of her robberies at the house of an important politician who was under his protection in exchange for some favours every now and then.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Caroline yelled at him as soon as he'd closed the door of his bedroom, surprised to have found her there since he had assumed the Caroline-scent that he'd smelled was due to their recent meetings the past days.

Klaus offered her a smile, rationally knowing that it'd be better not to annoy her further since it'd be counterproductive, but not resisting pushing it a little. "Hello to you too, love. How exactly did you get past security?"

She huffed impatiently, "Don't change the subject. I was generously paid to get something from that man's house, my client will not be pleased to find out that I was not able to get it because of an asshole who thinks he owns the city."

"If your client so much as threatens you-"

"If he threatens me, then I'll hide his body in your garden, your security is garbage anyway. And I can take care of myself, Klaus. I can also decide what I'm going to steal and from whom and you don't get to interfere or get a say in it. Newsflash, buddy, but just because we've been screwing, it doesn't give you the right to tell me what I can or can't do."

Klaus just arched his brows, "Perhaps so, sweetheart. However, you have to realize that this is my city. I have been ruling it for quite a while and you have only caused trouble every since you've gotten here. Now, I've been very forgiving of your behaviour these past few weeks and I've given you a long time to think about it, but I'm afraid I need my answer now, Caroline. Will you work for me?"

Caroline laughed cruelly at him, her hands curled up in fists, "I will never work for you. I have no interest in letting a spoiled sociopath control my life, I'm not going to be one of your whims, Klaus."

"I hope you understand, love," he said, his voice strangely calm, his blue eyes colder than usual, "that if you don't work for me, then you are my enemy and will be dealt with accordingly."

There were sparks coming from her eyes as she snarled, "Good night, Klaus."

X

Caroline woke up with a pounding headache, feeling some discomfort on her wrists. All she could remember was being ready to climb through a window inside a house when she had heard voices – there was a blonde woman and a dark haired man who wouldn't stop bickering. The girl had been saying something about how they always had to clean up Nik's messes… They were both British, she recalled, and the man was keen on using pet names as well, calling her 'gorgeous'. They had looked at her and then… Then there was only darkness. Ugh, she had a feeling she knew exactly who was behind this.

She opened her eyes carefully, bracing herself for a blinding light that did not came. Instead, she found herself in a poorly illuminated room; it was awfully cold and if she were claustrophobic, she'd be freaking out right now – there were no windows, only a heavy iron door.

She realized that she was in what seemed to be a dungeon, the pain on her wrists was due to the chains that held them up her head in the middle of the room, her feet – bare, without the high heels she knew she had been wearing – not quite touching the floor.

Panic washed over her, freezing her in place for one moment before she shook it off, trying to focus her mind on the chains so that she could free herself, but the ghostly arms didn't make it past her brain, they didn't free her, they weren't there. Her powers had been nullified somehow.

Caroline began to pull at the metal that imprisoned her, cursing under her breath at how loud they were with each movement she made, shooting worried glances to the door, waiting for her captor to show themselves at any moment now.

"You will only hurt yourself, love." A voice said from somewhere behind her, startling her and she tried to look around to face him. She'd recognize him and his damned pet names anywhere now.

"Of course you'd be the one behind this." Caroline hissed, still stubbornly pulling at the chains. "I didn't know you have a fetish, Klaus."

His laugh was low and rough, right against her ear as he placed himself just behind her, making her shiver. "I like how your mind works, sweetheart. Perhaps I should take advantage of having you at my mercy."

His hands on her hips were distracting, but she forced herself to kick him hard in his shin with her heel, "Don't."

Klaus retreated, but said, "Pity, it would be fun."

Caroline snorted as he walked around her so that they could be facing each other and raised her chin, "So, what now? Are you going to kill me?"

"Do you really think that low of me?" he asked and she just stared at him for a moment, making him grin, "You wound me, Caroline. I won't kill you," he paused, "but you know how much I enjoy your company. I suppose I might keep you here with me until… Say, Thursday after that meeting with those investors? I suppose your father and the board member won't be impressed. And since you'd be here for another four days, God knows how many important appointments you'll miss."

She bared her teeth at him; trying to restrain herself from kicking him again, perhaps this time she'd be able to hit some more sensitive parts… "Are you seriously going to fuck up my regular life just because I refused to work for you?"

"Why else do you think I bothered finding out about your secret identity?"

"To torture my loved ones?"

He laughed, "I don't think we're quite there yet, love. It seems a bit extreme, doesn't it? I'll tell you what, though, I am feeling quite benevolent today, Caroline, and if you were to change your mind about working for me-"

"Go to hell."

"Very well, then." He said calmly.

Caroline took a deep breath, ready to insult him again, but then she felt something – a little tug in the back of her mind, a small spark of something that resembled her powers.

She pulled at it, clinging to that sign, hoping that whatever he had used to nullify her abilities was fading fast. And, indeed, she started to feel everything about the room more and more… If only she could distract him…

A wicked idea crossed her mind, her belly tightening, and she smiled seductively at him. "Why don't you release me? At least the chains." Caroline said. She knew he was too smart to let her seduce herself out of his dungeon, but perhaps a small distraction would be possible.

"I rather like you like this, I'm afraid." Klaus insisted.

"Why don't we make a deal?" she proposed, and it was ridiculous how aroused she was getting by this, though it ended up working in her favour when his heightened senses picked on how turned on she was.

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips unconsciously as he took a step closer, his hand playing with the hem of her skirt. He looked at her, waiting to see if she'd push him away, but her own eyes had darkened too and she nodded almost imperceptibly for him to go on.

"What kind of deal, sweetheart?" he asked, his fingers softly caressing her inner thighs, moving up and up until they found the slickness they'd been searching and he smiled victoriously.

Caroline tried to keep a straight face as he pressed his fingers against her core through the soaked lace that was covering her, "I'll let you choose three things you want to do… Sexually, I mean… And we'll do it. In exchange, you free me from these." She pulled at the chains to show what she meant.

"Anything?" his eyes sparkled as he considered what she was offering him.

She nodded, "Well, I reserve the right to veto things that really turn me off, but… Pretty much, yeah."

 _Focus,_ Caroline forced herself to think, _remember why you are doing this_.

Klaus hesitated, clearly trying to see what her plan truly was, but he caved in, his hand slowly making its way out from underneath her skirt and she immediately missed the feel of his touch, but he reached inside his pocket to find the key to free her. She was standing on her unsteady feet only a moment later, kissing him to supress the smile that threatened to show on her face.

He pulled back, though, a smirk on his lips. "I thought I was supposed to choose, love. Why don't we start with something easy, uh?" Klaus suggested, his hands gripping onto her hips possessively, "I must say, sweetheart, I've been thinking for awhile now what this pretty mouth of yours can do."

 _Oh_.

Was she about to blowjob her way out prison? Yep.

Was she ridiculously turned on by it? Definitely.

His eyes were scanning her face, searching for any signs of discomfort, but Caroline only felt herself blushing a little, holding his gaze determinedly. If she was being honest, she had also imagined this, how it would feel to make him fall apart using her lips, how his release would taste like victory in her mouth.

So she just kissed him again, her hands slipping inside his pants to palm his hardening cock and he groaned against her, grinding his hips to meet her touch. Caroline kept on looking at him as she sank to her knees, offering him a mischievous smile before she leaned in to pull his zipper down with her teeth, her nose nuzzling the bulge inside his briefs.

She pressed open-mouthed kisses to his erection, waiting until he'd hissed a "Fuck, Caroline!" before pulling down his pants and underwear, baring himself for her and she licked her lips, pressing her thighs together.

Focus, she reminded herself, forcing her mind to push and feel the objects in the room – there wasn't much, but she could use the chains to hold him until she found her way out.

She leaned in again, giving his shaft a long lick, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking from his tip. "Don't be such a tease, sweet-" Klaus groaned as she took him in her mouth before he could even finish the sentence, and as she sucked around him, he immediately wrapped his hand around her hair, urging her to take more.

And she did, letting him hit the back of her throat, her teeth teasing him lightly as her began to bobble up and down, a sharp pull on her hair telling her to go faster. "You look beautiful like this, love." Klaus praised her, "And I can tell just how much you are enjoying this… Tell me, Caroline, does it make you feel good to make me fall apart? Do you like knowing that this very fantasy has haunted many of my nights? I wonder what you think about when you touch yourself…" she moaned around him, pressing her thighs together to get some friction, "Do you imagine your fingers are mine when you are too stubborn to come to me, love? Is it my name you moan when you come in your bedroom?"

Her groan was the only response he could get, but by his smile, he took it as a yes – and, though she wouldn't admit it, it was true.

She sucked him again, her cheeks clenching around him as she started massaging his balls, needing to take that smugness off his face. Caroline succeeded when he came down her throat, her name on his lips.

If only she had the time to admire how good he looked with eyelids heavy with lust, panting and parted lips… But she had to act while he was still distracted, so when she was back on her feet, she was quick to kiss him, shoving him against the nearest wall while she let her mind work, trying to bring the chains towards them as silently as possible.

And then Caroline pulled back quickly, his confusion allowing the chains to wrap around his body tight, until she was sure he wouldn't be able to move with his arms and legs immobilized. Grinning at him, she pressed one last kiss to his lips, "Bye, Klaus."

He just stared at her, clearly trying to understand how the hell that had just happened, but she was out of the room before he could even say anything, closing the door behind her to muffle any sounds he might make to bring attention to her running away.

Caroline walked carefully, paying attention to any small noise as she made her way upstairs, finding herself in the Mikaelson manor, coming out in a secret passage at a study room.

She eyed the window, looking down to see that she was on the first floor, it would be extremely easy escaping through it and she had just opened it when she heard steps approaching the room.

The door was opened before she had the chance to escape.

"Nik? Are you finished torturing your latest-" the blonde woman who had kidnapped her… Rebekah Mikaelson. "What are you doing here? Certainly my brother didn't let you go." her voice was demanding, she was certainly as used to giving orders as Klaus.

Caroline didn't answer her, instinctively knocking her unconscious with a heavy vase, hissing at the headache she was getting by using her powers – they weren't totally back yet, and keeping Klaus locked downstairs was hard, her concentration needing to be bigger the further away she got from the object she was controlling.

She needed to get out of there. Fast. Before someone else saw her.

She couldn't get a cab, not when she didn't have any money; running would take too long… Well, hopefully the Mikaelsons wouldn't miss one of their cars, she thought as she began searching for the garage, hoping that the car she took was Klaus's.

Caroline only freed him from the chains when she was already racing home.

XXX

She waited for retaliation, improved the security in her house and at work and she couldn't help but wonder if her growing paranoia was his idea of revenge. And if that was all, Caroline wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed.

Part of her had been furious at him, because how dare him imprison her as if he could just lock her up until she agreed with him? And she was still angry, but there were these other feelings that she tried to bury inside of her, except that it wasn't working. She actually missed that stupid asshole.

Not only the burning touches that left her skin prickling and craving more… But the conversation they'd share after they were both huge messes spread across his sheets, resisting that force that tried to pull the together as they'd talk about their lives and their dreams and their passions.

Caroline had always pulled back when he tried to touch her casually, the way his fingers softly caressed her arm or reached to touch her cheek haunted her daily; it scared her to think that they weren't just fucking, that there could be more if only they'd allow themselves.

But still, now she was left wishing that she had enjoyed those moments more, had let them last a little longer. And many times she thought about calling or texting him, just to make an annoying comment and get a rise from him, but she was a proud and stubborn and if he hadn't sought her out, then she wouldn't do it for him either.

He had kidnapped her, so he could as well be the first one to say something. It was only fair.

Klaus was proud and stubborn too, so silence rested between them for another two weeks, when he didn't even bother threatening her for the problems her crimes had caused to him and his damned kingdom.

It all changed after one of her plans went wrong. There was a first time for everything, after all, and Caroline had made the mistake to trust the information she'd bought from some random woman, rendering her to underestimate the security in the Salvatore's house.

She wasn't a contract killer, but Stefan Salvatore had managed to bother some important people who were willing to pay a great deal for his death. The money they offered her was great, but it wasn't exactly what she was after – they had precious information that would make her business succeed in no time.

Plus, the man was an asshole. The world would be better off without him, anyway.

Still, Stefan had apparently been expecting someone to go after him and hell broke loose the moment she got inside his house.

There were armed men coming for her, the doors and windows were shutting down and Caroline found herself being surrounded, with little to none objects that she could use against her attackers at the small room they were now stuck in.

There were four of them and all decided that it'd be better to shot first and ask questions later and, in a second, the air was being filled with bullets she had to stop with her mind, taking all of her concentration as more and more of them kept coming.

They stopped when they realized none of them were hitting her.

She had never favoured killing unless necessary, and that seemed to be the case. So she fought back until she'd heard four corpses hitting the floor, blood sticking to her skin and to her clothes, her golden hair being left with red stains.

And then she turned her attention to the closed doors, her rage and adrenaline working in her favour as she opened them quickly, and only a few minutes later, Stefan Salvatore was no longer alive.

Caroline got the hell out of there as soon as she could, knowing that there were probably silent alarms bringing the cops directly to her in that very moment.

She was most surprised by whom she found waiting for her at her apartment – Henley and jeans and completely suffocating as he grabbed her by the arm before she'd even had the chance to understand what was happening.

"Blood. Are you hurt? I can call someone who will-"

Caroline pushed him away firmly, "I'm fine. It's not _my_ blood… What are you even doing here, Klaus?"

There was a pause as he looked at her, clearly not believing her and trying to scan for possible wounds and he just seemed so worried that she almost laughed. Klaus didn't reply at first, opening his mouth twice before he finally got the words out.

"I knew you were attacking Mr Salvatore tonight and I got the warning as soon as all those alarms went off. You should've been more careful, sweetheart."

She just scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her body as she let that little piece of information sink in… "Are you spying on me?"

A smile tug on his lips as he said, "Well, since you refused to work for me and inform me of your plans, I decided that I should find out through other means. I've been keeping an eye just to make sure you wouldn't interfere with my agendas."

Somehow, Caroline didn't believe that to be the truth. Not the whole truth, anyway – the way he had looked at her, the way he had been worried about her possible injures… Klaus was trying to keep her safe.

The thought didn't insult her as much as she thought it would. Sure, she could defend herself just fine and definitely didn't need his assistance and she sure as hell would be pissed off if he thought that she was a damsel in distress, needing his rescue… But he didn't. He had been worried about her tonight, she could tell, but he had waited in her apartment. He hadn't interfered in her job.

"Creepy stalker." Caroline muttered, turning her back to him to head upstairs. Damn, she needed to take a shower, to get rid of that smell of blood.

He followed her, watched as she took of her clothes and put them carefully inside a bag – she would burn it later – and then turned the hot spray of water, letting it hit her back, her hair… She just looked down as the floor was flooded by the diluted blood, the pink solution that was going down the rail.

When Caroline met his eyes again, she saw that they weren't hungry. They weren't looking at her body full of need and lust, there was just a lot of apprehension on them and she wondered just how worried he had been for her.

They had been seeing each other for a few months now, but she hadn't thought that he… That he _cared_.

She swallowed, not knowing what to do with that knowledge, not wanting to admit that she cared just as much, that it'd been why she'd been so upset when he hadn't appeared in weeks.

"Well, are you coming to join me?" she said at last, her back turned to him, but she heard as he started to remove his clothes and it was only a moment before she was feeling the heat of his body against hers.

No provoking touches this time. Just a tight embrace that glued her back to his front, his arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Klaus asked, sounding so very unlike the man she knew that it surprised her.

"Yeah." Caroline replied, not sure herself if that was entirely truth. She had killed before, but never this many in the same night and never this easily. "I guess I just feel bad about not feeling bad."

He just pressed a soft kiss to her hair and it made her wonder if he had ever felt remorse about his murders. If the monster, the Hybrid, the self-proclaimed king hadn't always been like this.

"I can have someone clean up your house tomorrow. They won't leave a trace of blood behind." Klaus offered after a quiet while, looking a little uncomfortable with the silence.

She shook her head at his proposition, smiling a little as she confessed, "I like cleaning when I'm stressed. It helps me think."

He gave her a soft chuckle in response, and Caroline briefly thought about all the stress-cleaning he had been behind, how she had cursed his name while she scrubbed the floor and now Klaus was just holding her and trying to make her feel better…

She didn't know what to make of it.

And later, after all the blood had been washed away and his presence had soothed her demons, they found their way to her bed among languid kisses and soft caresses. Soon he was inside of her… This wasn't just fucking, she realized. Klaus wasn't rough and fast as he usually was. He was slow and tender and his eyes – oh, his cold blue eyes weren't cold at all as they stared into hers.

When they were just lying on the bed, legs intertwined and her head resting on his chest, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why did you stay away these weeks?" even thought it was a poor substitute for the real question that a part of her wanted to hear him answer: 'Why did you come here today?'

He took his time choosing his words before he finally replied, "Do you have any idea how much I want you to be mine, Caroline? And I don't mind playing dirty to get what I want, which is why I sent Rebekah to kidnap you… I was going to keep you with me, but not to fuck up your life, as you put it yourself. I'm afraid I was hoping to tempt you to accept my offer."

She sat up and scoffed at him, "Yeah, guys keeping me in a cell really attract me."

"I was hardly going to keep you there, love. The only reason you were there in the first place was because I still have a reputation to uphold, as you may know. Many would see a sign of weakness if I didn't take you as a prisoner. I would leave you there for a day, at most, then you would've stayed in the house with me and my family. Of course, you had to prove yourself to be even more extraordinary than I had assumed and overcome my sister's powers in a few hours, rather than in days, as it usually occurs. You escaped before you had the chance to realize what game I was truly playing and, to answer your question, I stayed away because I decided it would do more harm than good to seek you out after that, since you were probably angry – and rightfully so." He added the last bit quickly when she opened her mouth to protest.

She took in his words, trying to decide if it made her feel better or worse about what he had done to her. "How long were you planning on keeping me at your house? Until I felt forced to accept your deal?"

Klaus shook his head, "I would've let you leave before that meeting you had to attend."

"An act of kindness to make me wonder if, hey, maybe he isn't so bad, right?" she snorted, "So you were trying to manipulate me."

He raised his brows, "I told you I don't mind playing dirty, love."

And right there she could see him – Klaus, the Hybrid… Was there even a distinction anymore? Was there ever one to begin with? She wasn't sure she cared. All she knew was that was the man whose presence she had missed, whose presence was making her feel better in that very moment… And he was a manipulative, lying asshole. But then again, so was she.

"So, first we had the whole Red Riding Hood thing at the bank, then you tried BDSM and you're telling me you're into the whole Hades and Persephone role-play? For God's sake, Klaus, I'm not one to kink shame, but how many fetishes do you have?"

He laughed, pulling her to lie beside him again, his eyes sparkling as he said, "Wouldn't you like to know that?"

She smiled for a moment before she reached out to grab his chin, her gaze piercing into his threateningly, "If you ever try to do anything like that again, I swear I will burn your kingdom and everything you love to the ground and make you watch, do you understand me?"

Klaus was quick to nod, looking at her as if he understood that she did not make threats idly and there was something that resembled respect all over his features.

Caroline let him take her again and this time it wasn't tender at all – he was rough and fast and perfect, thrusting into her until she saw the stars so close that she thought she'd combust.

But when they were again just panting messes, lying side by side, she felt that familiar feeling in her gut, that instinct that took over her thoughts and undermined her emotions. She couldn't afford being weak, being vulnerable. Not in front of him, not in front of _anyone._ He was dangerous, perhaps not quite a threat to her life, but an enemy in other games they'd been playing and she should not let her guard down.

 _I don't mind playing dirty, love._

How could she trust him? How could she even contemplate closing her eyes when he was right beside her?

"It's getting late. You should go."

And she felt his body tensing up, the indecision that he was certainly feeling, so she sat up, looking him in the eyes to show him that she meant it. She wanted - no, she _needed_ him gone. There was anger and disappointment in his gaze, but he nodded anyway.

"If that's what you want."

She didn't look at him as she said, "It is, yeah."

XXX

Despite her dismissal that night, Klaus did not stay away again. In fact, he began to insert himself more and more in her life, going as far as buying shares in her father's company – and Caroline was 100% sure that the only reason he'd done it was so that he could annoy her during meetings.

At the parties they had to attend, they would always end up together; dancing, laughing, drinking champagne and sneaking around so that they could go fuck somewhere, not caring at all how obvious they were being. Not even when the tabloids were onto them again, claiming that they had secretly married and that Caroline was pregnant with twins or some other non-sense.

He introduced her to his family – Elijah and Finn were polite, Kol was infuriating and Rebekah didn't look in her direction, since she was still holding grudges from that time when Caroline knocked her unconscious – and met some of her friends from Mystic Falls who were visiting.

All she could think was just how natural this whole Klaus-thing was beginning to be. The bastard had made sure that she got to see how he could be a part of her life, how he could fit in… And she had let him, because she wanted it to be true.

He hadn't pressed her about working for him again, and now they almost never talked about their illicit activities. Caroline knew that this was his way of showing her that he wasn't trying to be with her because of what her powers meant to him, because of the benefits she could bring him if she chose to accept his offer from so long ago.

But Klaus couldn't pretend that this side of them didn't exist, not all the time. Not when she still found him waiting for her in her apartment after particularly dangerous missions, even though he knew she was going to kick him out later at night, just before they fell asleep.

And Caroline… She decided that if he had his minions working to spy on her, then she might as well return the favour, which meant she now knew when he had to attend difficult meetings that would most certainly end in blood spill. And it meant that she'd text him random things about her day after she received the message that he'd returned home, trying to make him feel better and trying to assure herself that he was ok.

They didn't know how to care about people. They had been trying to shut that part of their lives down for too long, but they somehow couldn't when it came to each other.

So he'd care for her possessively and strongly and desperately, wanting her to be his and his only. And she'd care for him shyly, thinking of her affections as a weakness that shouldn't be showed, but needing him to know at the same time.

It was frustrating, but Caroline knew they would never be the walking-hand-in-hand type of couple. She wasn't even convinced that they could be a couple, but it was killing her not to try. It was killing them both.

Every night he spent with her, it took her longer and longer to make him go away, hesitation now being a constant presence. And Klaus was growing impatient, tired of this game they'd been playing, prepared for new, far more dangerous and unpredictable ones.

"I wanted to ask you something." Caroline told him one day when they were having dinner together at his place, and he looked up to meet her eyes, curious. "You know how you kept bothering me to work for you?"

Klaus frowned, clearly confused by the turn that conversation was taking, but he nodded anyway. "I do recall that, yes."

"Well, I was hoping we could revise it. Well, the things is… I was hoping you and I could take care of a little problem I'm having."

He was left speechless for a few moments, his eyes scanning her face as his mind instinctively sought for sings that she was trying to deceive him. "Do you want to work for me?"

" _With_ you." She corrected him, "We'd be working together. You said yourself months ago that we could achieve great things together, well… Perhaps we should find out just how much we achieve"

Ambitious. Ruthless. Cunning… Klaus had never met someone who was more of a queen than Caroline Forbes, so he smiled, his own agenda for her being a great part of the reason why he nodded, "Tell me more about it, love."

"I may have stolen a client from Katherine Pierce and she didn't take it lightly. She's making threats, which I don't appreciate at all, so I've decided to take care of it. But I know very little about her and I'm in need for more information. I do know that she's a nuisance to your company as well, so perhaps you'd be glad to get rid of her too."

She was right. Katherine would have to be dealt with eventually and what greater opportunity than this? He was more than happy to take a few risks if that meant getting closer to Caroline.

So they made a whole alphabet of plans, and, even though she didn't know it yet, her first steps as future ruler of his kingdom had begun as she ordered his minions around and even managed to make his family cooperate, impressing the hell out of him when she made his siblings stop bickering for a good couple of hours.

And in a few weeks, they knew exactly how to get past Katherine's security and what they would do once they were in. There would be an attempt at negotiation, they'd decided, but the woman was resourceful and skilled and at the sight of danger, they were to deal with the situation swiftly.

Rebekah was coming along to nullify Katherine's power, because, as Elijah had told them, her abilities were about survival: she could quickly adapt to survive the weapons they would use against her. Caroline briefly wondered how he knew that and why Klaus's gaze lingered on his face a little too long before they left or why his sister was looking so anxious.

"Niklaus," he'd called softly as they were just about to get in the car, "do what you must, brother." His voice sounded strained and she fought the urge to ask Klaus what exactly was Elijah's connection to Katherine.

Was Klaus risking his relationship with his brother to help her out?

She pushed those thoughts out of her mind, focusing on the task ahead as she put on her mask, the blackness of it contrasting with her creamy skin, though it matched her black outfit. She was dressed in fine clothes, another tailleur and high heels, her hair up in an elegant bun and lips tainted with red lipstick.

With her abilities, fighting was much more of a mental struggle than a physical one and being able to afford looking perfectly put together during crimes screamed of power and danger in a way no weapon could. Klaus and Rebekah apparently agreed with her, him wearing a very similar outfit to the one he wore the night they first met, while she was dressed in a dark grey jumpsuit with a low-cut V-neck, high heels also on her feet.

Getting past Katherine's security was as easy as they had predicted. They had made sure their plans leaked and that she would be waiting for them, letting them in, though they kept a few things secret so she wouldn't be able to defend herself against them.

Caroline made sure to smash every single camera before they even had the opportunity to get a glimpse of them, and when they finally got to her – only Klaus and her, Rebekah hiding herself until it was time – Katherine was already pouring them a drink, a smile on her lips.

"Welcome! I've been expecting you."

XXX

Their plan worked out just as they had imagined, Rebekah being the perfect secret weapon after Katherine indeed showed them that she was not up for negotiation and it wasn't long before they were dragging her unconscious body back to the car.

Elijah was waiting for them at the door and Caroline knew it was relief in his eyes when he saw her alive, offering to take her to the dungeons himself… She didn't miss the way Rebekah accompanied him, probably worried that he would let her go.

There was history there, history Caroline was dying to know more about, but Klaus was urging her upstairs, his hand on her lower back as they made their way up to his room.

His lips were on hers as soon as he had closed the door, pressing her against it. "I don't know what I would have done if she had harmed you." He confessed against her ear, his hands removing her jacket, but she stilled them.

Caroline cupped his cheek as she stared into his eyes, remembering the way Katherine had pointed a gun to her right before Rebekah had done her magic. "I'm ok." She assured him, "She didn't do anything."

He nodded, taking in her words and they kept looking at each other… It was when it hit her. She hadn't even been scared, and not because she had a secret death wish, but because she knew that she wouldn't die. Because he was there, he had her back and, despite everything he was and everything she feared, she trusted him.

Perhaps he saw the realization dawn upon her, because Klaus was quickly pulling her to him again, tearing her shirt impatiently, instead of unbuttoning it and Caroline rolled her eyes, but then he kissed her again, and she was sure she'd never get tired of this, of his taste.

Her hands removed his suit jacket, fumbling with his tie soon after, while his were reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, baring her breasts to him. He squeezed them, making her moan against his lips, arousal coiling in her lower belly and her folds were already getting soaked in their need for him.

Klaus pushed her to the bed, her back hitting the mattress and he was soon on top of her, sucking on her nipples, using his teeth to make her gasp out his name. "What do you want, love?" he asked as he unzipped her skirt, tugging it down her legs along with her lacy thong.

"You." Caroline said as if it was obvious.

He smirked at her, sitting on his knees beside her as he spread her legs for him, his fingers teasing the skin of her inner thighs as they made their way to her pussy painfully slowly. He loved seeing her like this: sprawled across the bad for him, needing him and making the prettiest sounds whenever he touched her.

"Like this?" Klaus asked when he softly caressed her folds, waiting for her breath to catch before he pressed one finger inside of her, pining her down to the bed with his other hand when she threatened to start moving.

Caroline shook her head, moaning when he lightly moved his finger to brush against her wall. "No. I want… Fuck, Klaus. I want more."

She knew the game he was playing, knew what he wanted to hear, but she'd stand her ground. She wouldn't give in so easily, but, damn, it was really tempting just to give him what he wanted.

He arched his brows, pressing another finger inside of her, "Is this what you want, sweetheart?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes as he began to move his hand. The rhythm was too slow, too teasing, and her entire body was tensing up, getting frustrated as it tried to get more, but he still wouldn't allow her to grind her hips against his touch. "No."

Caroline didn't have to look at him to know that he was grinning, and he flicked his thumb over her clit, a soft cry coming from her. "Then tell me what you want, Caroline. I'll gladly give it to you, but you have to tell me what it is first." He said and she could feel his breath against the skin of her navel, his lips pressing a soft kiss there before they trailed up and up, until she felt his tongue circling her nipple.

"I need… I need you inside me. Now."

He bit her nipple playfully, "I am inside you now, love. Be more specific."

 _Bastard,_ she thought, hating and loving how he managed to turn her into a mess so quickly. "I want you to fuck me with you cock, Klaus. Now."

Klaus hummed in agreement, but didn't move to even remove his clothes; he just kept using his fingers to taunt her, her cries and moans too lovely for him to stop yet. And there was something else he wanted to hear her say…

"So demanding," he teased, "have you forgotten your manners, sweetheart? Ask nicely."

He wanted her to beg, wanted to hear her being so desperate for his touch and then he wanted to make her fall apart, to drive her over the edge over and over again until her voice was hoarse from screaming his name.

Caroline hesitated, biting her lower lip to stop the plea from coming past her lips, but her brushed his finger against her clit once more, painfully lightly and she relented. "Please, Klaus! I need you… _Please_."

Klaus groaned at that, his hard cock feeling too uncomfortable inside his pants and he moved to bare himself so that he could fuck her, leaving her achingly empty in the process, and Caroline cried out in protest.

He got rid of his shirt as well, before he wrapped his hand around her waist, helping her up so that he could position her, turning her around. "Hands and knees, Caroline." Klaus instructed, and she was quick to obey, spreading her legs to encourage him.

He buried himself inside of her in one swift movement, her gasp being muffled by a pillow, but he heard it and wanted her to make that sound again. His thrusts were deep inside of her, fast, his balls slamming against her skin.

"You look beautiful like this, my love." Klaus praised, "Crime mastermind, feared by all these people… So powerful, and yet, here you are, letting me take you. Enjoying how I make you fall apart, isn't that right, Caroline? I love how you beg so sweetly for my touch, how you are so desperate for it. So greedy."

She felt him undoing the bun on her hair, letting it loose so that he could pull it at the same time he thrust inside her again, making her moan loudly for him, her hands gripping onto the sheets. "Klaus!" she yelled against the pillow.

Klaus took that as an indication he should make her even more of a mess and used his finger to rub at her clit. "You feel so good, love." – and it was totally her fault when the lampshade on his nightstand suddenly fell to the ground. Her control on her powers seemed to slip whenever he fucked her like this.

He laughed at it, completely pleased with him, but she didn't have it in her to even roll her eyes. Not when he was making her feel like that, her wall clenching around him, and she felt just so close to the edge…

And then she came, hard and fast and blissfully. She couldn't think, she wasn't even sure she was breathing, all she knew was his name and she said it over and over again, pleasure being too weak of a word to describe what he was giving to her in that moment.

It was only after that feeling was beginning to fade, having been prolonged by his constant thrusts inside of her, that he came, his release hot as it stuck to her, their breathings ragged and uneven.

He took her and made her shatter repeatedly, with his cock, his tongue, his hands… They made each other fall apart again and again, celebrating their victory against Katherine that night, but mostly just celebrating each other's presence, cherishing each other's touches.

And Caroline just knew that she was ok with things being like this, with being able to ask him for help against her enemies, to help him out with his… Klaus had been right, they could achieve so much together.

The thought didn't scare her anymore.

"Are you going to leave?" Klaus asked her, as if he sensed that something was going on in her mind, though the slight worry and tiredness in his voice told her that he had gotten it wrong.

So she smiled at him, smiled for the things they would conquer together.

"Actually," Caroline said, "I think I'm going to stay."

She didn't gloat at the look of surprise in his face; she just rested her head on his chest, allowing herself to close her eyes, to trust him a little more and, with his hand caressing her hair, sleep didn't take long to come.

Klaus slept too, holding her close to him, as if he was afraid she would vanish with the stars when the sun appeared –

Caroline was still there when he woke up.

* * *

 **I know this is longer than usual, but I hope you enjoyed it. And tell me what were you thoughts! Did you like their powers? The way Caroline grew to trust him? The universe this is set in? The ending? What was your favourite smut scene? I want to know!**


End file.
